


The blue in your eyes is the Tenerife sea

by lookingforparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I couldn't resist, M/M, Soulmates, True Love, fluff fluff fluff galore, some innuendos lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 105,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/pseuds/lookingforparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I couldn't resist.</p><p>HAPPY WHERE WE ARE TOUR STARTING!<br/>Lord help us!!! </p><p>x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Bogotà, Colombia

Today is the day.

The first day of the tour.

A world tour.

After a few months of break, after another tour who ended just yesterday to everybody, today is the beginning of a new adventure around the world.

Louis can't stop feeling a bit excited and a bit nervous. Very nervous. He should be used to it already, after four years all of this but...yeah, it's the like the first day of school. Even if you start school every year, the first day has always something special. It always gives you a particular feeling inside your stomach.

Also, this is a world tour.

A stadium world tour. And the stage is massive.

Massive, like the crowd who has shouted all night outside their hotel.

Massive like the love of the fans they have felt during rehearsals, when they could hear them screaming their songs at the top of their lungs to be heard by the boys inside.

Louis loved that. It's the bit of his career he loves the most.

Well, there's another 'bit' of all this that he loves the most.

And this 'bit' is currently sleeping next to him, on his side of the bed, curled in a ball of warmth and quietness, looking like a proper angel.

It's his angel.

His baby.

His baby Harry.

Louis opens his eyes slowly, sleep still heavy on his lids but then he blinks and the first thing he sees is Harry, breathing calmly through his nose, wild long curls like a halo around his head, resting on the pillow.

Louis takes a silent look at him while he's still asleep and unaware: he loves gazing.

He loves looking at Harry. Especially when they have been apart for a whole week and Louis couldn't bear it. He is used to that, Harry always flies to Los Angeles for more than one week even and it's been a while now, but he has never “suffered” like this week.

Maybe because it was the last one of freedom before the tour, or maybe because they are getting more and more attached to each other and codependent (as if they weren't already) the longer they stay together.

Four years. He can't believe it.

They have skyped and called and texted each other for the whole week, talking for hours about nothing. Having a bit of skype sex as well, because Louis has needs, okay.

And Harry too. Maybe even more than Louis sometimes. But nothing beats that.

Nothing beats being able to wake up in their hotel bedroom, surrounded by the silence (finally), just the two of them.

The first thing they did when they met again the day before, as soon as Louis' jet landed and they met in the private zone of the airport, was hugging.

Harry trapped Louis' tiny body in their long arms, covering him with his entire body. Broad shoulders and torso, embracing him. The warmth, the love, Louis could feel it all.

He closed his eyes, feeling Harry breath him in, inhale him again with his face buried between Louis' neck and shoulder, like he had just lived for that moment the whole week.

“God, I was going crazy without you.” Harry had said after a while.

He's not new at these moments of sincerity. Louis sometimes is overwhelmed by Harry's ability of being that outspoken. Louis is as well but sometimes he struggles to show how he really feels.

Sometimes he needs to be pushed along before speaking his mind out loud.

But that's something only Harry knows.

Only Harry can push him along in the right way, lead him, help him, _guide_ him.

Only Harry could 'go crazy without him' after four years of committed relationship. He knows nothing could have happened, he knows he would have found Louis exactly where he had left him, in their home in London, but no.

Harry always feels like he has been dating Louis for just one week. The passion and the love and the attraction is the same. Anything has changed.

Same goes for Louis, obviously. _A rare case of soulmates_ _bond f_ _or li_ _f_ _e_ , like Niall always says.

 

And after a long day of rehearsals and a big reunion dinner at the hotel with the boys to celebrate the beginning of a new page of their book together, Harry and Louis have gone hidden in their bedroom.

Talking about _needs_.

“We can't start a stadium tour without sex!” Harry had giggled, a bit drunk on the local wine the hotel has offered them. And then he had dropped on his knees, fumbling to open the zip of Louis' skinny jeans.

Louis had leant his head on the door of the room and breathed heavily. Yes, Harry is right.

“I fucking missed you so fucking much” he had said in a breath, while Harry was looking up at him from his position.

“I fucking missed you so fucking much, too” Harry had nodded.

Louis had just smiled, looking at his gorgeous boyfriend. Just a smile.

And Harry knew. Harry always knows. And Louis always knows as well.

Yes, _bond for life._

So after that, they had three round of pretty loud _missed you_ sex.

Despite the fact that they were bot knackered by the long flight and the rehearsals.

They didn't care that much, as long as they could finally touch each other, _feel_ each other, kiss each other, hold each other's hands.

Louis made it a challenge, at one point, because the fans were screaming outside the hotel and they have been screaming for the past ten hours or so.

He tried to be louder than them, while riding Harry, and the younger lad was grateful that their team booked the entire hotel otherwise they would have probably been kicked out on the street for being too loud.

Impossibly loud.

Not that Harry wasn't as loud as Louis, of course. But everyone knows Louis always wins this challenge.

Louis smiles remembering the past night. Another memory.

He could think about the worst pun ever quoting the name of their album, but he's pretty sure they have gone way past midnight with their activities.

“Stop it” Harry's low tone finally speaks.

Louis jolts for a second, he didn't expect Harry to be asleep.

“I didn't do anything” Louis protests and a shiver runs through his spine when he hears Harry's morning voice again. His favorite thing, for sure.

“I can hear you thinking. And staring.” Harry yawns, eyes still closed. Beautiful lips moving to talk, quiet and low.

Louis shivers again.

“How can you _hear_ me staring, Harold??” he protests, voice slightly louder.

It looks like the fans finally are quiet outside the hotel. Maybe they just left. Louis doesn't care.

Suddenly Harry moves under the light duvet, he move his long body towards Louis until the older lad feels Harry's arm circling his hips and reaching his back.

He tugs Louis at him, against his chest until their bodies align again. And Louis realises he missed that warmth and Harry's body even if he was against him all the time. He smiles lightly.

Harry has still his eyes closed. Louis wants him to open them, wants to see those beautiful emerald eyes staring back at him, still sleepy and wide.

Louis lets Harry handle him, closing his body on Harry. And yes, he forgot for a second that Harry is naked. Louis had slipped on a pair of briefs before going to sleep, but Harry...Harry loves to let his body breathe at night.

“Shut up” Harry murmurs again, finally.

Louis looks at him from that close. He can feel him breathe.

He can feel his heart beat against his.

“Make me” Louis challenges.

Harry finally opens his eyes. Big pupils still dilated from last night.

And there they are. Doing that thing that creeps everyone who witnesses it: talking with their eyes.

Louis cocks an eyebrow and Harry widens his grin. Then he surges forward and his lips meet Louis'.

They lazily kiss for few seconds, Harry's tongue nudging Louis' lips until he opens his mouth to let it slip it.

Who cares about morning breaths and all after four years of this perfection.

“Hmm” Harry murmurs when they finally pulls away, not totally, just a few inches, to breathe.

“What?”

“Good morning gorgeous.” he smiles, voice still low and raw. Wow. Louis could start salivating again.

“Good morning _babycakes_ ” Louis smiles again, brushing his nose against Harry's.

He knows the nickname annoys Harry. And he can see his direct reaction when the younger lad frowns and groans.

“What?? Don't you like _babycakes_???”

“'m not 16 anymore, Lewis.” Harry protests, quietly.

Louis giggles for a second, getting closer to Harry in his embrace, if it is even possible.

“You sure? Because with these curly hair you look proper sixteen again.”

Harry moves his eyes to meet Louis'. Curiously.

“Nah, they are not that curly anymore.”

“Ohhh you're getting older, then! How old are you now, 17??” Louis laughs, always the tease. Even in the morning.

Harry pinches his hip with two fingers, under the duvet and then Louis squirms a bit away from his ticklish touch.

“I'll let you know, you are dating a lad in his twenties” Harry repeats, solemnly.

Louis' eyes crinkle with a smile.

“Hmm, maybe I should find someone younger...”

Harry frowns again. Pouting now. Great, Louis is going to die because Harry is the cutest thing ever.

“You're joking, right?” he asks, and for a second Louis thinks Harry is seriously worried.

He bursts out a laugh, incredulous.

“Harold????? Are you crazy?? Of course I'm joking!! Do you think I would go and date someone else???”

Harry smiles again. So he was seriously worried. Oh god.

“I can't believe you think it's possible for me to...”

Harry surges forward again and kisses him senseless for the second time.

Louis feels his boyfriend's hand sliding slowly under the duvet and on his bum.

He squeezes it, as he always does. Once, then twice until he feels Louis start to rut against his front.

He keeps kissing him but his lips curve into a smile.

“Someone is needy this morning” Harry murmurs.

“Said the one with his hand on my arse!” Louis bites back, in between kisses.

Harry giggles but his hand doesn't move from where is it. Splayed possessively on Louis' bum.

“You always have to get the last word, don't you??” he sighs.

“Of course Harold, I thought you knew me by now!” Louis smiles. He's still rutting lazily against Harry, his kisses are sliding down Harry's neck and up on his jaw. Until Harry whines.

“Do you wanna go for round four right now?” Harry murmurs, his hands roaming all Louis' body now.

“Mmm..maybe” Louis smiles, curiously while he tries to roll Harry on his back so he can lie on top of him and go on with his thrusting.

“I love you” Harry suddenly says, kissing him again on the lips.

Louis frowns for a second.

“Just because” Harry replies as Louis had asked him why “I haven't told you yet this morning.”

Louis smiles. His heart swells and he can melt right there in Harry's arms.

He swears, he has never met someone more in love than Harry.

And Louis has never been more in love, too.

“You are such a sap” he choses to mock him, as usual, Harry knows it's his way to say _I love you too._

“'m not!” Harry protests, finally dragging Louis on top of him. 

The older guy lies properly on Harry, his chin on  Harry's chest.

“So, what're you gonna do now?” he challenges again with a mischievous grin.

Harry pretends to think before showing off his dimples. “Well, we might stay in bed while waiting for breakfast or....”

“...OR we can have sex while waiting for breakfast!” Louis completes, a glint in his eyes.

Harry laughs and his hold tightens on  Louis' back. “Didn't you have enough last night????” 

“Since when I had enough of this??” to highlight what he's saying, Louis grinds down on Harry making him gasp. His look suddenly changes in his eyes.

Without saying nothing else, Harry suddenly flips Louis on his back and change the position, settling between the v of his legs. 

His long and broad body caging the smaller frame of Louis.

The older boy can't stop giggling while Harry gives him little kisses all around his neck, his jaw and finally his lips again.

That last kiss lingers, Harry plays with Louis' bottom lip, pulling away and then going at it again.

It's Louis' favorite thing. Those lazy mornings where nothing else matter but this. Them. Together.

“I really missed you when you were there” he says, lowering his eyes for a second.

Harry forces him to look at his eyes again. “I know. It was the same for me.”

“Especially when you were on that bloody motorbike without a proper jacket!!” he replies, suddenly serious.

Harry rolls his eyes. He thinks they have argued about that for like two hundred times now.

“Again with the bloody motorbike thing, Louis????? How to ruin a mood, seriously!” he huffs, but before he can roll off and get ready for another bickering about safety and bla bla bla, (as Harry always says), Louis blocks him between his legs, forcing him to stay. 

“I am just saying! It's not that I don't trust you, you know, I don't trust --”

“Other people, I know! But I was just riding around the neighborhood, I wasn't on the motorway you know...”

“I don't care! I..” suddenly he stops. Harry looks at him, concerned for a moment.

“You?” he asks, curious.

“I...I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you and I wasn't there to...”

“Louis, Lou, baby” Harry calls him,  cupping his face with his two big hands.

Louis is now forced to look at him again. A strange feeling in his guts.

“Louis, look at me, nothing is going to happen to me okay? It's just for publicity by the way, and I'd rather do this than drive around with some random girl, is that clear?” 

Louis doesn't answer. He just nods.

“So don't worry because nothing is going to happen and I know you worry because you love me, and I love you for that but...” he doesn't end the sentence, as Louis cranes his neck to kiss him again.

Their hands entwine on Louis' face.

“I love you.” Louis just says. 

“Marry me.” Harry nods.

Louis laughs.

“You already know the answer, come on now Styles”

“Just say that again” Harry smiles.

Louis huffs because seriously. Since the official engagement in February, Harry asks Louis to repeat it every single day. He loves the sound of that – he says. 

“Yes, I am going to marry you.” Louis rolls his eyes but it's totally worth it for the way Harry beams at it like he has just discovered the biggest treasure of all the time. 

Totally worth it.

Before they can go on with their lazy morning routine, someone knocks on their door.

“Rise and shine ya lovebirddssss!!!” it's Niall's melodic accent which breaks the silence in the room.

Louis and Harry looks at each others before Niall knocks again.

“If ya're shaggin' there ya better stop! Time for breakfast!!” he says again and the two boys burst out a loud laugh.

“I can hear yaaa nowww!” Niall continues.

“Yes Niall don't worry! We are coming!!” Harry shouts.

“Ohhh you'd better, breakfast in ten!!” Niall laughs again before leaving the room and walking in the corridor.

They can hear him singing something. 

 

“Alright, I guess it's time to go” Harry moves from the top of Louis and the boy whines.

He tries to stop him, but Harry laughs, squirming away from his hold.

Louis takes him in for a second, when the tall guy finally stands. 

He's totally naked and Louis had forgot about that again. 

“Like what you see?” Harry smirks, turning around to give Louis a complete view.

Louis focuses for a second on his little bum before meeting his gaze again  when Harry faces him.

“Nah, I saw better bodies when I played with the Rovers, damn those footballers are proper f--” he's suddenly stopped by two hands tickling him to _death._

If there is something Harry knows about Louis is that he's extremely ticklish on his side.

Louis squirms away laughing and shouting while Harry jumps on him and tickle fight with him as they used to do when they were just friends, 16 and 18 in the X F actor house.

Wow. If only they knew were they would have been then, on the first day of their third tour. A stadium world tour. 

“Okay okay I've never seen someone better than you Harry, okay okay” Louis laughs out of breath 

“What were you saying about your team mates, again???????” Harry jokes, still tickling him.

He's stronger than Louis and bigger but he's always so gentle, he'd never hurt h im and always let Louis win.

“They got nothing on you babe, okay, sorry sorry!!!” Louis laughs again, squirming away and twisting in the sheets.

Harry finally stops, leaving him out of  breath. 

“You are evil!! I don't know why I stay with you!”

“Then go and date some of your  fit team mates!” Harry bites back, looking for something to wear in their still-undone bags.

“You are _jealous_!”  Louis calls, getting up as well. 

“Actually I am not” Harry smiles entering the bathroom “I mean, you'll never find another me around..”

“Wooah, a bit pretentious, are n't we??” Louis teases.

“Naah, nobody has my curls and my abs and is an excellent songwriter like me! See, Louis? You should consider yourself lucky!” 

That pretentiousness is totally not Harry and  that what makes Louis laugh out loud.

“Shut UP,now!!”

“Truth hurts, babe, I know” he jokes before Louis throws the towel at him and hit him in the face.

 

* * * * *

 

They are all having breakfast in the little room next to the reception. The hotel staff made sure they have everything they wanted. 

It's the first time after months that all the boys are together again and they are all very happy.

“Just so you know” Niall starts while eating his eggs “I've asked to change my room I am on the other side now!"

“Why's that??” Harry asks.

Niall looks at him with a weird look and then answer s. “I actually wanted to sleep for a few hours at night.”

“Yeah, same” Zayn adds, nodding over his  Weetabix. 

“Yeeah, fans were crazy last night” Harry agrees, finishing his smoothie or whatever that green thing he's drinking is.

Niall and Zayn suddenly look at each other and then Harry catches their face.

“What?” he asks.

“Well, Harold, fans were quiet compared to your boyfriend here. That's why we are changing our rooms” he explains, nodding towards Louis who's currently burying his face into his cereals, sitting quietly next to Harry.

The young lad suddenly reddens, like he was just burnt by some fl ame.

“Oh, aehm, ehm....like...oh, okay, we don't... like..” he starts, coughing and almost choking on his oatmeals. 

“Hearing the fans would have been so much better” Zayn sighs.

“Tell me about it, at least you were on the other side of the corridor!!!” Niall complains.

“We are here, you know” Louis finally speaks.

“Shut UP Tommo, with all the screaming of last night I am surprise you are not on vocal rest today!!” Niall bites back and Louis lowers for a second his head on the cereals kicking Harry to say something.

“What'd you want me to say??? They are right!!!” Harry shrugs before the other guys laugh.

“Harryyyy!! You are supposed to be on my side you know!!!”

“Yeah but.... okay guys we are sorry...we hadn't seen each other for a while and you know how Louis gets when...”

“I don't know what you do to him, Harold,” Niall starts again as he wasn't hearing what Harry was saying “but next time gag him or something please!” 

Liam snorts from the other side of the table.

“I almost missed all the moaning and the lovely sound of headboard s banging on the wall to be honest” Liam says.

Louis looks at him like a cat ready to attack a prey.

“Liam...” he warns. “That's not --”

“We have lived with all those noises for months last year, so yeah Tommo, it is!” Niall interjects pointing a fork to him.

Harry is suddenly way too interested in his oatmeal, playing with the spoon. He 's to o embarrassed to  look at them. 

“But yesterday was one of the best, man,” Liam starts joking while Louis is side-eying everyone.

“ _Ohhhh yeesss Harry yeeessss oh my goooddddd yeeessss_ ” Niall starts looking at Louis in front of him.

“You jealous, Niall??? Not my fault I've got my boyfriend on tour every day to keep me happy”

Harry coughs a bit and looks at Louis on his side.

“Can we all stop talking about how Louis sound when we have sex, thanks? I am trying to have breakfast!” Harry protests looking at his bandmates.

“It's one of the interesting topics of the tour, Harry, chill” Liam smiles.

“Yeah, we are going to write a tell-all about that!” Zayn laughs.

“Ohhh yes!!” Liam agrees pointing at his friend “We could write an entire chapter of every single moan Louis does and --”  
“Have you quite finished??” Louis protests, spoon in the cereals again.

The three boys laugh. There is nothing they enjoy better than taking the piss out of 'the lovebirds', how they call them.

Louis and Harry get always embarrassed but after all they let them have fun. Those three guys have seen the good and the bad, have been there since the beginning, they know everything and they have all the right to mock them.  There's nothing bad.

“If you don't wanna hear us, then leave the band” Louis says suddenly, faux-annoyed.

“Nah, we good” Niall smiles “We'll just change the room.”

“You are gonna hear them anyway, those animals” Zayn nods towards them.

“Thanks Zayn, you are always so kind!” Harry protests, frowning like a baby.

“Told you, babe, they are just jealous” Louis reassures him, sliding a hand through the hair at the nape of Harry's back. The young guy shivers under the touch for a second and then almost purrs when Louis starts petting him distractedly.

“So, before Harold here orgasm again,” Niall points at Harry in a complete state of relax, curled next to Louis, “At what time do we start training??”

“ Ten thirty” a voice behind their back interrupts them.

They all turn to face  their personal trainer.

“And it's eleven.” the burly guy says, checking his watch.

They all jumps up and starts groaning like  babies at school. 

The crew is used to that, anyway.  Especially one of them.

“Mister Tomlinson, there” the trainer calls while Louis tries to sneak away from the room without being noticed.

Harry follows him with his eyes, smiling at that menace who is his boyfriend.

“You are first, my love” he smiles taking Louis by his shoulders.

“Hey! I am getting jealous over here!” Harry calls and the trainer replies with a grimace before leaving the room with Louis by his side.

“See you on the other side, when I'll be dead because of this man, remember me, light a candle for me” Louis sighs dramatically like usual “Don't forget about me, Harry, if you start dating Nick Grimshaw I am going to haunt you in your dreams for the rest of your LIFE!” he warns pointing at him.

Harry cackles before showing off his tongue.

“You are not gonna die so don't worry!! Love youuu!” he shouts.

“Love you toooo!” the trainer mocks in a squeaky tone, before Louis can answer. 

 

* * * * * * *

 

When Harry walks into the gym for his training session, he spots Louis on the side bench, shirtless.

“Hey there” Harry chirps, sitting next to him.

Louis lifts his head and smiles. “Oii, there you are! I thought you got lost!”  
“No, I was at the venue with Lou, they had a problem with the mic...” he leans over to peck Louis on the lips. Louis pecks him back and smiles.

“How was the training?”

“I cannot move. I am slowly dying. I won't be on stage tonight.”

“Ohhh shut up!” Harry laughs “You are just not used to it!”

“I will die by the end of the month, Mark is mental!! He wants me to climb the fucking mountain!! Niall threw up because of the altitude...!!” he explains, shocked.

Harry calms him with a hand on his knee and smiles.

“Soon you can start playing football again so Mark will be happy and you'll do enough activity for the day.” he nods.

“And at night” Louis whispers, biting Harry's ear.

Harry squirms away. He's so cute with his ponytail and wild curls around his ear.

Louis wants to kiss him forever.

“And at night” he repeats “Now, go to the venue, they are waiting for you”

“Will you come as well?” Louis asks, wearing his shirt again to go out.

“I have my training now, I'll be back in few hours”

“Alright, don't miss me too much” Louis jokes stopping on the door.

Harry smiles.

“I'll try” he jokes before go to work.

 

* * * * * *

 

Five minutes.

Five minutes and they are out again.

The crowd is screaming.

There is madness around them.

A world tour is about to start.

They are backstage, all ready. Too nervous to talk with each other.

Everyone has his mic, adrenaline at its highest level.

They hug, in silent, they sing their ritual little song, they look at each other and then, Louis meets Harry's eyes for a second, before the lights are on.

They find each other in the dark – as usual.

Louis mouths “I love you” and Harry replies with the same words.

They smile at each other.

3, 2, 1...

“Let's go.” Niall says before the lights blind them for a second and the music starts over the crazy crowd. 

 


	2. 2. Lima, Peru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis says Hello to two new friends.   
> Harry can't be more in love with him than he already is. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated to Roberta, thanks for crying with me about all THIS plus Niall's grabbing his crotch in Better than Words.

It's 11 pm and Harry feels like he can implode.

The first date of their world tour has just ended, the crowd was incredible, the adrenaline still runs through his veins, pushing his heart to beat quicker than usual, like he's having a heart attack.

Because he is. He hyperventilated for the whole concert, so happy to be able to perform again after months.

So happy to hear the crowd singing with him. So happy to be there with the boys.

He missed all that. He missed the stage, the lights, the quick transfers from town to town, from state to state. The tour buses and the crew and the adrenaline.

God, he could get off on that. Seriously. He would say he is almost half-hard now.

There is another part of that new routine who has missed. Which is also the part that made him in the state he is now, mainly: Louis was on stage with him.

Harry lives with him, cooks for him, washes his clothes, sleeps with him at night, every day of his life, and it's been like that for like four years now.

Still, he missed the way Louis is on stage. Hearing his voice clear and perfect in his in-ears during his solos, looking at him moving, swaying his arms and hips and moving his little feet over the giant stage.

Moreover, as if Harry wasn't completely ruined for him already, tonight Louis was _sinful_.

Gorgeous.

Stunning.

He forgot the way the lights play with him and his features, the way Louis' eyes shines when he's on stage. Harry would have stayed with the crowd the whole night only to sit and admire him.

Also, on a more physical note, Harry was tremendously attracted by the way his body looked under the spotlights.

He had decided to wear jeggings, _jeggins_ for god's sake, so tight they looked painted on him.

When Harry saw him backstage, ready to go, with his in-ears already on and mic in his hand, dressed with that black tank top and the skinniest jeans ever, he seriously thought about dragging him in the first empty room and lock the door behind them. Show long forgotten.

Harry can't think about it again without squirming on the spot where he's currently sitting, on the couch in the middle of the big changing room.

The band is waiting for the cars that would take them to the airport. Lima is waiting for them in few hours.

It takes all the strength Harry has to stay still, because he's literally plastered on Louis' side, the older boys is sitting next to him, holding him with one arm, petting at his back and arm absently. He's chatting with Josh and Sandy, sitting on the other couch, while Harry is just silent, staring at him with big eyes and a pout on his lips.

Harry is focusing on how Louis' long hair brushes the nape of his neck and almost his shoulder, dried sweat from the concert there, making them damp.

He's still wearing the black top who shows off his biceps and tattoos, and has changed (thank God, Harry thinks) those black jeans for a pair of more comfortable track pants.

His hair are kept back by his usual headband, which is one of Harry's and the thing makes it even worst given the state Harry is right now.

His green eyes widen while he ponders what to do. The rush of adrenaline that is still in his body pumps in his veins while he keeps staring. He knows he's being creepy but he can't help it. It's Louis we are talking about, the love of his life, the source of his constant frustration.

While Harry thinks about how many ways he can use to convince Louis to fuck him before taking their flight to Peru, Louis is just lovingly chatting, moving the hand is not petting Harry's side. Sandy is telling something Josh did during the concert, everyone is still buzzing, remembering what just happened on stage for the first time after months.

Louis seems very relax, he's slowly losing the adrenaline in his body, he's satisfied and happy and he's laughing with those crinkles on his eyes that Harry wants to see for the rest of his life.

“Too bad we had to rush for the curfew” Josh suddenly sighs. It's the first thing Harry hears in minutes as he was too focus on his Louis-staring to follow the conversation.

“Yeah, they told us Peru is going to be better” Louis nods.

He turns his head and lowers it, looking down at Harry who is leaning with his head on Louis' chest, his curly hair still tied up in his headscarf.

When Harry senses Louis' gaze, he tilts his head up and Louis squeezes Harry's side with the arm that is holding him in place.

“What?” he murmurs, smiling fondly.

Harry widens a smile very slowly, his face lights up because finally Louis gives him a bit of his attention. Which is just like a charger for Harry's batteries.

“What?” he repeats, giggling for a second.

Josh and Sandy are checking their phones and don't seem to mind. Not that they are not used to the _HarryandLouis_ bubble by now.

“You tired?” Louis asks, grinning.

Harry moves a bit up, sitting properly, never leave Louis' side like he's glued to it.

The younger lad surges forwards to peck him on the lips.  
“Not at all” he almost whispers.

“Good.” Louis nods, their foreheads now touching.

“What are you planning on, Tomlinson?” Harry asks, a cheeky grin on his face.

He feels Louis' hand sliding lower, and just rest there. He tugs at Harry even closer with that hand and squeezes his bum for good measure.

“Nothing.” he just smiles, but Harry knows it's a big lie.

He can't wait honestly.

He has been waiting almost three hours now since the moment Louis is picturing in his head as soon as they have some privacy.

“Yeah, sure” Harry rolls his eyes before closing the distance between their mouths. He meets Louis lips in a kiss which starts as innocent, given the fact that Josh and Sandy are still there, chatting with each other. There's no need to say the innocent loving kiss turns into a hot intense _noisy_ one in less than two seconds.

It's not Louis' fault this time, Harry is still flailing because of the show and he's more than hard now.

He keeps kissing Louis, licking into his mouth, playing with his bottom lip. Louis allows him, – when has he ever stopped Harry from _that_? – and Harry is intentioned to take full advantage of it.

Josh and Sandy long forgotten on their side.

Is when Harry slides one of his long leg over Louis' knees that the older guy stops him.

“Hey hey hey, baby” he whispers, burying his hands in Harry's hair, holding on to the headscarf. One of Louis' gifts for Harry's 20th birthday, by the way. “Not now. We are still at the venue,” he looks at Harry in his eyes, like he's searching for the last glimpse of rationality in Harry.

The younger guy probably hasn't, though, given the way his hips moves forwards against Louis' leg.

Louis knows perfectly how Harry gets post-concert.

If before a show he's so nervous he can't even look at his bandmates without trembling, (it always takes Louis twenty minutes to set him in the right state, and he's the only one who can do it, not even his mum has managed to calm him before a show), after the concert he's just a ball of adrenaline ready to explode and destroy everything. Harry channels all his feelings on stage, sad, good, bad, happy, exciting, angry, everything. He's designed for the stage, he's made for that, Louis knows perfectly.

He also knows that there are few chances they don't have sex before a concert because once the curtains falls, Harry needs a relief valve and Louis is right there for him, as he should. (Also Louis needs the same relief after putting up a show like that)

“Want you” Harry murmurs, nosing his hair at the base of his neck.

Louis stays still, closing his eyes for a second to concentrate. Josh and Sandy are close friends, they wouldn't mind witnessing a full snog session of the two of them but Louis wants to spare them the image.

It's just day one of the tour, after all. They'll have time to be walked in by every single crew member at any hour of the day.

“Yes, baby, me too, but not now. Come on.” Louis decides he has to take the matter in his hands (no pun intended even if Harry looks like an overexcited teenager right now, well, technically he still is) and calms him down at least until they move to the new hotel. He tries to distance himself from Harry, giving him more space to breathe and calm down but his boyfriend doesn't seem to have the same idea.

He stays glued to his side, kissing and nipping at Louis' collarbone, up to his jaw and then on his ear again.

Louis huffs, trying to re-engage the conversation with the band guys to distract himself. It's not that it's easy for him, he does want Harry just as much, after all.

“So, when are we starting rehearsals tomorrow?” he asks, trying to control his voice and his hand that is still on Harry's arse.

The young guy doesn't seem to care about the conversation, doesn't seem to care about anything but his tongue licking a hot long stripe on Louis' neck. _Jesus_ , Harry'll be Louis' death.

“Harry.” he suddenly snaps his head, turning to face him.

Harry lifts his eyes, looking at him through his eyelashes. Big green eyes looking at him like he's a scared fawn.

“I told you not now.” he says, severe tone that only Harry can hear. “Don't be greedy.” he adds.

Harry lowers his eyes for a second like a punished child and then tries to breathe normally and steady his agitation.

He's too worked up though, he struggles a bit, never leaving Louis' side.

“Sorry” Louis nods towards Josh and Sandy. “Post-concert adrenaline problems”

The two guys nods with a knowing smile. Harry rests his cheek on Louis' heart and hug tight like Louis is a teddy bear, he listens to the sound of his boyfriend's heart right under his ear.

Louis smiles and lifts his hand to pet at his hair.

“You alright there, Haz??” Josh asks, nodding at him.

Haz just rolls his eyes towards him and sighs.

“Just my boyfriend being difficult” he shrugs.

“Hey!” Louis protests slapping lightly his shoulder. “Behave, or else you will sleep on the hotel corridor tonight!” Harry pouts while the other boys just laugh, amused.

The door suddenly opens and Niall peeks from the door.

“The cars are hereeeee!” he warns and everyone stands up, ready to go.

Louis turns his body to look at Harry who is still pouting like a child on the couch.

“Ohhh now who's being difficult, Harold???” he asks, stretching his hand to help him get up.

Harry finally takes his hand and stands up. They start walking towards the way out, Louis guiding him and Harry right behind.

“You have _promised_ , Louis!!” he whines.

“Yes, Harry, I know, don't worry! Since when you are so needy?? That's worse than the last tour!” he protests, shaking his head.

Harry squeezes Louis' hand, fingers entwined as they walk.

“That's because _you_ got worse  deciding to suddenly wear jeggins and tank tops!”

“I've learnt from the best!” Louis replies looking back at him.

Harry shows Louis his tongue in a grimace, before opening the door car for him.

 

* * * * * * *

 

“You know what I was thinking???” Louis pushes Harry against the closed door of their room.

New hotel in Lima. Nobody cares at the moment because apparently the last rush of post-concert adrenaline hit Louis as soon as the door closed behind them and Harry has barely the time to put down the bags next to the big wardrobe.

Louis is already on him, crowding him with a loud thump against the same door, his little fingers fumbling with the zip of his boyfriend's skinny jeans. After four years of this, way more often than what people normally do, Louis knows how to undress Harry in less than ten seconds. And yes, he might have checked that one time with a chronometer.

After Louis made him slide off his shirt, Harry is naked, he smells like apple and cinnamon from the shower at the venue, and he's kissing Louis fiercely, painting into his mouth. They are both already a mess of feelings and sensations and hands roaming on each other's body.

Louis thinks he has never experienced something hotter than sex with Harry. It's like they are made for each other on so many levels, even in this case, it's like they are made to make love to one another and nobody else. If they did with someone else (they can't even _think_ about it, but still) it wouldn't be the same.

They kissed, aggressively, all mouth and teeth and tongues.

Harry is left breathless, God, he waited _hours_ for this.

He needed Louis to ravish him _yesterday_.

He is letting his boyfriend do whatever he wants, and when they pull away to breathe, he watches him with big eyes and swollen lips from all the kissing.

“I was thinking,” Louis says again, circling Harry's wrist with his hand as he tugs him towards the bed. “I haven't said hello to the new addition to the family, yet” he grins.

Harry doesn't understand what he means until he finds himself sprawled on the soft duvet, Louis crawling in between his legs, stopping there, hovering over him.

Harry moves his head and meets his eyes, when he sees Louis looking down at Harry's hips, he finally gets it.

“Ohhh, you're right” he trembles. Louis makes him _tremble_ , even after four years: absolutely incredible.

Harry lifts his hips, trying to find some friction, but Louis moves quickly to avoid him.

“It wouldn't be polite not to say hello, am I right??” Louis slides slowly with his body until he kneels in between the V of Harry's legs, his feet planted firmly on the bed.

He tries to stay still, as much as he could, because he knows that Louis doesn't like when he has no control. He also must have missed the seconds in where

It's actually quite difficult, though, what with Harry being hard since forever and ready to jump Louis' bones at any time.

Louis, on the other hand, is rather calm, taking his time, smiling, teasing. Harry knows he'll surrender eventually, he'll be the same quivering mess as he is now, it's just a matter of time. For the moment he's being so....frustrating, with his phantom touches and words.

He finally leans down, his lips meets Harry's left hip and Harry closes his eyes breathing deeply.

The “new addition” Louis was talking about is indeed his new tattoo.

Before leaving for Los Angeles, few weeks earlier, Harry got two big ferns on his V lines that look absolutely stunning against the pale skin of Harry's body and his bloody prefect abs.

Louis has loved it as soon as he had seen it. Harry did it in Los Angeles, by one of his good friends there, and had sent a first picture of him shirtless in the tattoo shop, and then another one once he was at home. Obviously naked. Obviously showing off all his tattoos. Ferns included.

Louis' heart had missed a bit. Just like in this moment while he's mouthing at the ferns.

While his lips brush Harry's lines and body, and he hears the soft moans he's eliciting from Harry under him, he has a great idea.

Harry's already out of control, too worked up by the whole...thing. Louis knows him too well, he's not going to last, but what he has in mind is worth it.

He grins, looking up through his long eyelashes, an faux-innocent look that knows would make Harry go even crazier.

“Can you stay still for me?” he asks, slow and deep voice, keeping his hands around Harry's cute round hips.

Harry nods.

“Good boy. Lemme say hello.” Louis smirks again, glint in his eyes. He ducks his head down, Harry is completely still and it must be the hardest thing he has ever done in his life given his face and the moans he almost shouts as soon as Louis sinks his teeth on Harry's left fern.

A love bite.

He sucks, licks and nip at a bruise on the first leaf of the fern.

Harry has his eyes glued on him while he slowly gets what he has in mind. He's literally covering every single leaf Harry has tattooed on his hips with marks. With his teeth.

The primal territorial idea behind that is enough to make Harry's hips tilt up.

“Stay still.” Louis orders again, trying to keep the young guy under control with his hands firm on his hips.

Harry groans. “ _Louis_ , fucking tease” he cannot even talk, he just breathes out these words and then squirms again.

Louis lifts his chin and meets his gaze.

“You love me, shut up” he moves his lips to the other fern, same job. Lovebites, marks that will bruise and leave for some days. What a great reunion after their week apart before the kick-off.

Harry has now his eyes closed, focusing on the sensations Louis is eliciting in him. Every bite is a jolt of energy in his veins, like an electro shock. It's incredible. Only Louis, only Louis could do that to him.

“I can't believe I am marrying you, you're gonna tease me like that for the rest of my life! What am I even _doing_??” Harry breathes out, not moving.

Louis bites particularly hard and Harry jolts up.

“As you hated it, come on now, Styles”  
Harry moans again, in response. He can't form other words as Louis finishes his job with one last love bite in the middle of the two ferns, on the empty skin right there on his lower abdomen.

He just gives him a feathery kiss and then slides his body along Harry's, up until he reaches his face to kiss him on the lips.

“I love you, you know” Louis nods, nuzzling their noses together.

Harry smiles and puckers his lips to kiss him again. A light peck, this time.

“Love you too. You _know_ ” Harry replies “You were beautiful on that stage tonight.” he adds. “I missed hearing you singing.”  
Louis rolls his eyes because he's not really keen on accepting compliments. Especially about his talent and his voice, even if Harry never stops telling him. Since the first day they met, actually.

“Yeah yeah, okay” he tries to joke, Harry knows it's his way to stray the attention.

“Accept a compliment without being a dick, Louis!!” Harry sighs.

Louis dips his head to kiss his collarbone.

“I am! Now shush, we have more important things to do than talking about my singing skills”  
“Such as??” Harry smirks, knowingly.

Louis cocks an eyebrow and without saying a word grips Harry by his knee sliding his long legs on his shoulder.

“This.” Louis grinds forwards and Harry gasps.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Harry walks out the en-suite bathroom humming one of the songs from the concert he still has on his mind. A towel the only thing that covers his body.

He showered after the long night spent on the bed with Louis. The same bed which is a mess right now, the duvet on the floor, the sheets wrinkled and definitively in need of be cleaned with bleach.

He still wet hair and he needs to be ready for the soundcheck of their second concert in less than one hour.

He's about to drop the towel and wear some clothes when the door opens again and Louis pads in wearing his briefs and one of Harry's long vests. He's totally swimming in it but Harry is sure he forgot his name as soon as he had seen him.

He's golden, a bit tanned even if they have arrived for only two days, his biceps are growing again thanks to Mark's workout in the gym (forced, in Louis' case, but so worth it) and his long hair are soft on his eyes, unstyled.

It's Harry's favorite Louis. His home.

“Oh! You're up!” Louis smiles. He's glowing. Harry thinks he must have the same look on his face. Relaxed and happy and calm and...loved.

Louis ducks his head to pecks him on the lips and smiles.

“Soundcheck in fifty minutes” he says, toweling his hair to dry them a bit.

He spots Louis still in front of him, staring with a weird look.

“What???” Harry ask, stopping. His natural hair long and down on his eyes and forehead. It's been a while since he kept them like that.

“It's...you...you look seventeen again with your hair down” Louis confesses, not able to move apparently.

Harry smiles bright. “I am 20 though. Totally legal.” he nods, closing the distance between the two of them.

He bends a bit to reach Louis' height and slides his arms around Louis' waist. He can't resist to squeeze his bum with a hand.

Louis reacts immediately, trying to squirm away.

“What was that??? Haven't you said we have to be ready for the soundcheck????” he smiles. Moving into Harry's hug.

“Yes” Harry nods “But we have plenty of time...”

“Harry!! I told you _look_ like when you were seventeen, not that you actually are! Control yourself!” he points a finger to Harry's chest.

The younger guy smiles again. His heart rabbiting in his chest.

“Feels like I am not the only one!” Harry grinds on Louis, he's turned on, Harry can tell.

“Stop it! It's just...it's the hair...!” Louis shrugs.

“Why?? Any good memory???” Harry smiles.

Louis looks at Harry in his eyes. He might be 20, but he didn't really change. He can see it from his eyes. Still the same sweet baby. His sweet baby.

“I just remember when you were all innocent and pure...”  
“Ohhh, I've never been” Harry whispers with a knowing look.

Louis smiles.

“You were! Fame changed you, then” he jokes.

Harry laughs. Same laugh as when he was a teenager. Same laugh Louis fell in love with as soon as he heard it.

“Oh, and here I thought _you_ changed me that night at Leeds!”

Louis remembers.

They both remember for a second, like they are re-watching the movie of their life together in each others' pupils.

Leeds.

Their first time. Harry's absolute first time with a boy. And he chose Louis. He chose to trust him.

The most incredible, amazing, deep experience they could ever live. On so many levels.

Harry likes to think it was the day their souls became one. They have never left each other since.

“That night at Leeds was the beginning of the end, my dear,” Louis huffs “And I wasn't the one who decided you should look more mature only because I am two years older” he mocks.

Harry widens his eyes. “Ohhh, I didn't say that --”  
“Who cares if you are two years younger and look younger even, you'll be my baby even when we'll be 90”  
“I'll be 88.” Harry clears and Louis snorts.

“At least I hope you would cut your hair by then!” they both laugh, still hugging tight.

“Look who's talking!!” Harry bites back, squeezing Louis' hips with his big hands.

 

* * * * * * * * * * *

 

“What. Is. THAT.” Lou can't believe her eyes when Harry is brought by Caroline into her room.

Harry blushes, his hands behind his back as a child who's about to be punished.

Caroline has his shirt in his hand.

“Try to cover this MESS, please Lou,” the woman asks politely “He can't wear a tank top, they are too visible...please do one of your magic! I have to go back to the other boys!”  
Lou looks at Harry in the eyes and when Caroline disappears in the corridor.

“What – the – fuck???” Lou tilts his head, confused. “Did a LION attack you in Lima???” she asks.

Harry is even more red now. If that's possible.

“N-no...like...it's been..”

“Tell Louis I will cut his hair in his sleep if he does that again, alright??? I can cover the whole mess here but it's always a risk you kn--” she stops when Harry moves his arm and she notices a big purple bruise right on his bicep.

“What????? OKAAY, I don't wanna know anything about your sex life but this is _violence_!!!”

“It's not!” Harry is quick to correct, frowning “It's....we love being a little bit rough sometimes, it's fun.”  
“Yeah! Especially for me who has to cover all that! Come on, now, take your shirt off!”  
“Ohhhh stop that! That's my boyfriend!!” a voice interjects from the threshold.

Louis is there, Van shirt and track pants, headband on his hair, blue blue eyes looking at the two of them in the room.

“I was about to call you!! Can you please explain me what happened here???” Lou nods towards Harry's tattoo completely covered in purple bites.

Louis takes a look for a second in front of an embarrassed Harry. He didn't realise they were that deep and that obvious.

“Right, yeah, it happened last night, I thought they would fade.”

“Did you MAUL him???” Lou asks, surprised.

“No, I just... he loves that.”  
“Oh so now that's my fault???” Harry protests, looking at his boyfriend in front of him.

Louis smiles for a second before turning to Lou again.

“Sorry 'bout that” he shrugs with the cutest look he can give. Probably not enough.

“Next time just...bite him on the back or whatever, somewhere where nobody can see” Lou sighs, starting to work with foundation and blenders on Harry's skin.

“I'll try to remember, thanks for your work Lou! What we'd do without you!”  
“You'd be fired!!!” Lou replies and Harry giggles under his touch.

Louis leans down to pecks him on the lips before going away.

“See you for lunch! Love you, Harold”  
“Love you too!!” Harry smiles as he watches him go away.

“You are so whipped I swear” Lou laughs, shaking her head.

Harry frowns. “Heeey” he says with his usual tone “Not whipped!” he mumbles “Just...in love, I guess.”  
“You GUESS?? Harry you are engaged at 20, who ever gets engaged at 20? But no, not 20, you were engaged at 17!! Jesus!!!”  
Harry shrugs and smiles. Lou is right. Nobody thinks about marriage when you are just a teenager. Nobody excepts Harry who knew, from the beginning, since that meeting in the bathroom, since then.

“If you are lucky enough to meet your exact other half, you could get engaged at 15” he smiles.

Lou pushes him lightly by his shoulder. “See WHIPPED! Now stay still, look at that bite, oh my goddd!” she comments while working with the foundation.

Harry smiles, all smug. He's never been so proud of being mauled.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

It's 5 o' clock in the morning when Louis feels the sheets and the bed moving under the weight of Harry.

They were peacefully sleeping after the concert night in Lima, finally able to rest a bit, when he cracks an eye open and sees Harry pacing the room ...packing?

“Mrhmmm --” Louis groans, rolling his eyes to follow him.

Harry finds he's awake and stops. “Ops, did I wake you up?” he asks, worried.

“Nah,” Louis shakes his head “I felt you were leaving the bed”

Harry smiles for a second and then starts packing his backpack again.

“What are you even doing???” Louis asks, frustrated and sleepy.

“Me and Liam have to film something for the documentary”  
“At five in the morning???”  
“We are going to climb the Machu Picchu!” Harry says, trying to pronounce the name correctly as he read on the travel guide.

Louis stares at him for a second and then takes a look at him in front of the bed.

“And you are going to climb that with your skinny jeans and hipster boots?” he asks, sitting properly on the bed.

Harry looks down at himself and shrugs.

“Can't I?”  
Louis sighs. He has no strength to argue, he just wants to sleep.

“Tell Ben if you fall down the mountain because you trip, I'll have his balls” he murmurs, closing his eyes again.

“I won't TRIP!” Harry protests at the implication that he's a clumsy clown (okay, maybe sometimes) “I wanted you to come with me” he whispers.

Louis groans again. “Not a chance in hell, Harold, sorry”  
“You always refuse to do things with me!” Harry protests, zipping up his backpack, ready to go.

“I have sex with you, isn't that enough?” and seriously, where does he find the strength to joke about that at five in the morning.

Harry rolls his eyes and smiles, endeared. Lou is right, he's so whipped for his boy.

He watches him falling asleep again for a second and then takes his stuff to go.

“I took your vest, which is mine, but whatever” he warns.

Louis nods and then he can hear him snoring softly again.

Harry smiles, leans down and slides a hand through Louis' messy hair before caressing his face and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

“Love you, Boo” he whispers.

Louis groans again and then turns his head on the pillow, already asleep.

Harry watches him two seconds more before leaving the room. His ferns still aching from the love bites of the past nights.

Yes, life is good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have decided to create a series of fics about the boyfriend on tour. I'll update new chapters as soon as I have some canon to write about. 
> 
> I hope you like it :)  
> Thanks for your love and feedback as usual! x


	3. 3. Buenos Aires, Argentina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis plays football in Buenos Aires, Harry is so in love.

When Louis walks in the changing room of La Bombonera stadium, his heart actually races.

For a football fan like he is, like he has always been, that is one of his best days ever.

He's even happier that he can share these feelings with his bandmates, all together, for once, are visiting the stadium.

All together means that Harry is with them as well. For once.

None of them could believe it, let alone Louis, when Ben said he had to film some footage for the documentary but that all the boys could be there too.

Also, they had to play a mini match for charity with some Argentinian association that wants the whole band together.

“How is it?” Harry asks, standing right next to Louis while he's looking at the footballers pictures on the walls like a child in a toys shop.

“Good. Oh my god, so good.” Louis nods, eyes still fixed on the walls.

Harry smiles.

“I love seeing you that happy.” he murmurs, his hand brushes Louis'. They are standing very close.

Louis' heart races even better because yes, football is his biggest passion, but nothing can compare the way Harry makes him feel inside.

Not even playing in one of the best stadium of the world.

“I am.” Louis smiles, turning his head towards him to meet his green eyes.

They smile at each other for a second before the lovely moment is interrupted by Niall, of course, jumping around like an excited dog.

“What'd you want, _Neil_????” Louis rolls his eyes when Niall circles his shoulder with an arm and tugs at him towards him.

Harry moves a bit in front of them to look at the picture.

“What a cute couple you are” he coos, ironically.

Louis grimaces looking at him before facing Niall again.

“Crew here said we have to hurry up, so get in that uniform Tommo!! We have a match to win!!” he jumps again, running around the changing room to cheer with Liam and Zayn who are already almost dressed.

“Are you sure you don't wanna play?” Louis asks, while opening his bag to take out what he needs.

Harry leans on the wall next to the bench and smiles.

“Nah, I am a disaster anyway, also Lou wants to go around here buying souvenirs so when you'll start filming I'll go with her.”

  
Louis snorts for a second. “You're such a _wag_ , Harold, I play football and you go shopping with your friend, what is even our life!” he laughs.

Harry smiles wide. If that's his life, then he hopes nothing ever changes.

“Oh come on, we're a match made in heaven!!”

Louis takes off his shirt to slide on the his yellow and blue football one. He feels a weird electricity throughout his whole body when he checks himself on the mirror and sees his figure in that shirt.

Harry is still leaning on the wall, arms crossed against his chest, looking at him. He just can't take his eyes out of Louis.

The way he moves, the way he looks like, his hair, his profile, his mouth.

Harry is in that daily phase of _sit and admire Louis_. 

“Earth to Harold???” Louis calls when he sees the way Harry is staring at him.

Harry snaps out of his thoughts (mostly dirty thought about things he'd do to Louis in that jersey right  t here right now),  and smiles when he realises he's wearing his full football uniform.

“What'd you think???” he stretches his arms, showing off. 

Harry eyes him up and down for a second, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth.

Louis' thighs and legs are amazing in that shorts. He's gained more weight during the break, thanks to Harry's cooking and weeks of complete relax at home,  so right now he has some killing curves that haunt Harry in his dreams.

He saw them when he wears black on stage, the way his skinny jeans are paint on his tapered legs,  and the way it clings on his perfect bum.

God, Harry might write  _poems_ on Louis' body. 

“You're fucking _hot_ ” Harry blurts out before covering his mouth, shocked by the way he gave voice to his thoughts. 

Too late, Louis is already  laughing.

“Shut up! Nothing you haven't seen before” he shakes his head, trying to style his hair in some way before keeping them out of his sight with his headband.

As he focuses on his hair in front of the mirror, he suddenly feels to strong arms wrapped around his middle and Harry's warm mouth leaving very light kisses on the column of his neck and all along his shoulder.

“Harold” he tries to call, but his voice is already getting weak by the way Harry is mouthing at his shoulder covered by the fabric of the shirt.

Louis can feel his boyfriend's lips anyway.

“What?” Harry murmurs in between kissing, leaving the shoulder to latch his lips on Louis' ear right where his hair are tucked by the headband.  
“Stop teasing me in public, there are strangers here” 

Harry finally leaves Louis' neck and breathes deeply. He still has his arms wrapped around Louis,  the older boy doesn't mind.

“So, please, don't hurt yourself” Harry starts.

Louis is already rolling his eyes as a rebellious teenager.

“I won't.”

“I'll cheer for you from the bench the whole time” Harry smiles.

“You couldn't wait, could you?” Louis asks, looking over his shoulder to meet Harry's face.

Harry widens a bright smile before someone interrupts them from behind, clearing his throat loudly.

“There they are!!! You're making me _sick_ , bloody hell” Stan's here.

He arrives earlier in the morning, Louis flied him to Buenos Aires after his best friend had his last exam in uni. 

It's a great place to celebrate the end of a university career – he had thought when he skyped him few days before.

So Stan is there and Louis can't be happier. He's about to play football, his best friend from Doncaster will play with him and Harry can stay on the bench rooting for him as the perfect cheer-leader he is.

When Louis hears Stan's voice, then, he turns into Harry's arms and the curly lad lets him go to hug him.

“Staaannniieeeeee!” Louis shouts, Stan is already dressed for the match.

The two hugs under Harry's gaze, he could live for the way Louis' eyes are twinkling now.

“DON'T call me that.” Stan points a finger to Louis, pulling away from their hug. 

Louis chuckles. “Y'alright, mate? I missed you!”

“Yeah, same, what with I didn't see you at all during the only break you had in four years!!” Stan looks directly to Harry who is slightly blushing next to Louis. 

“ I  guess  _you_ have something to do with that!” 

Harry looks at Louis, who's still grinning, and lifts his hands up, surrendering.

“Guilty.” he nods. “How you doing, Stan, alright?” he shakes his head and hugs him as well.

“Yeeah, good, I finished uni, thank god!” he smiles proud.

“You're gonna regret it, trust me!” Louis nods.

“Naah, I am good, finally free! What about you, already tired of being on tour?”

“Never” Harry shakes his head.

“Oh, Rockstar here couldn't wait, actually!” Louis pats Harry's shoulder, laughing.

“I see, the longer it goes, the more hipster you get, uh??” Stan smiles. Harry laughs because he's so similar to Louis in so many ways. 

They have the same accent and the same manners and they both have always l ived  to ta ke the piss out of Harry. 

“'M not hipster!” Harry pouts, adjusting his bowler hat for a second. 

“Yeah, whatever” Louis and Stan say together, rolling their eyes.

“I hate when you team up against me!” Harry sighs.

“We love you, Harold, don't worry” Louis blows him a kiss and winks at him.

Harry smiles again because his boyfriend is adorable  and sometimes he can't believe how lucky he is.

So yeah, the match is about to start, the crew has come to take the boys to the pitch and everyone is lining up, waiting to go.

Niall Liam and Zayn are gree ting  Stan, it's been too long since the last time they managed to see him.  They are chatting, laughing out loud, while Louis is adjusting the hem of his shirt. He always gets a bit nervous before he plays, even if  it's just a match with friends. 

He did things way worse than a football match, he performs on a stage in front of billion of people every night. Nothing should scare him anymore. Instead, there's a bit where everything scares him. 

At least, until he feels someone taking his hand and entwine their fingers together.

Louis turns his head and meets Harry.

“Hi” he smiles, soft and sweet, with his dimples out. 

“Hi, love!” Louis doesn't care they have only two minutes left before they are off, he circles Harry's neck with both of his arms and tugs him to his lips.

They exchange little kisses until Harry hears someone shouting in Spanish.

Probably a staff member who's explaining something.

“Stay on the sideline, yeah?” Louis nods. 

Harry nods, nuzzling Louis' nose. “ I'll be the one with po n- pons!”

Louis chuckles, sliding a hand through Harry's hair  and tugs a bit. He can feel Harry shiver.

“Ohh, I am _so_ blessed!!”  he replies before kissing him again.

“Let's gooooooo!” someone shouts from the beginning of the line and everyone moves.

Harry walks next to Louis before the players steps on the field and Harry stops next to Ben, right where they are settling the filming stuff.

 

“Where's your uniform Harold???” Liam shouts while they start to warm up kicking the ball to one each other.

“I am here to support” Harry smiles.

“You're here to tell Ben to zoom on Louis' arse!! That's what!!” Stan shouts and everyone cackles.

“I will!” Ben chimes in, eliciting loud laughs.

“Jealous much??” Louis adds, pushing his bum out and wiggling.

They start running around the field, Louis is on the ball as soon as Stan passes it to him, they are just warming up and Louis seems already in his element, like he transforms into the perfect footballer.

Well, at least to Harry's eyes.

Those eyes are currently following any step he takes, any run, any movement.

Harry fills his mind, ear and eyes with images of his boyfriend running around, laughing at Niall's weak move or at Liam's inability to keep up.

Harry feels his heart swelling, his ears are full of Louis clear laugh, the best sound in the world.

(Together with his moans but that's another story, he thinks.)

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears someone shouting and then he sees Louis running in circle, like a child, celebrating his goal.

“That was offside Tommo!!!” Liam protests.

“Shut up Liam!!” Louis bites back as he jumps around the pitch.

Harry claps his hands,  smiling bright until Louis locks his gaze to his and smiles.

Suddenly, he runs  towards him, Harry knows what to do.  
He steps on the field, stretching his arms, ready to catch his boyfriend. 

Louis runs, his smile is wider every step he takes, he finally crashes into Harry's arm, right where he belongs.

Harry falters a bit because of the impact but miraculously doesn't fall on his bum.

Louis wraps his slim legs around Harry's waist and the curly lad hauls him up in his arms, holding thigh.

Everyone around them stops for a second, looking at the scene.

It's not even about the  stupid goal  into an empty goal post,  it's just... because.

Louis bounces a bit in Harry's arms, like the overexcited child he is when he's happy.

“Good job, _David_ ” Harry whispers, hands still under his thighs to support him.

“That was just a warm up, but thanks, I am so good” he jokes, shaking his head dramatically.  
“I'll be there to catch you every time you score, then” Harry nods.

Louis hums and then dips down to meet Harry's lips.

They kiss for a second, a chaste pecks that turns inevitably into a full snog as soon as Harry opens up his mouth to let Louis' tongue slide inside. 

They don't even care about the whistles and the 'ooohhh' that are mocking them, Niall cackling in the background, Stan  making noises  with Liam and Zayn.

“You are making us siiiickkkkk!” someone shouts.

“Get a rooom!!!” another one.

Louis laughs into Harry's mouth when Stan starts moaning in the background.

“Yeeah Harryyyy!” he mocks “Let's make a baby right hereee! Bend me over that benchhhh, pleeasee, yeesss!!”

Everyone bursts out in a loud laugh and that's when Louis sighs and jumps out Harry's arms.

“When you've quite FINISHED!” he protests, shaking his wild hair off his face.

Harry giggles, blushing a bit for all the filthy words their friends are shouting to them.

“And I'll let you know, dear Stan, good old friend of mine” Louis keeps going, walking towards the rest of the boys. “That I don't _beg_!” 

“May I remember you the last time you and your husband there were at mine, you animal???” 

Stan pushes playfully Louis' shoulder and the two of them start the usual figh t, like they used to do when they were 8,  on the playground.

It's incredible how many things have changed, incredible what Louis has become,  but still when they fight like this they are still the two terrors everyone in Donny knows.

Louis wins that round by sitting triumphantly on Stan that lies on the grass,  breathless.

“Give up, Stan, NOW!” Louis smiles, fiercely.

“Never!!” he laughs.

“I will make you!” Louis nods again. And that's exactly what he used to say when he was a child and they play in their bedroom.

Stan looks at him in the eyes and they suddenly remember.

“LADS PILEEEEEEEE!!” a scream from behind and before Louis can realise, Niall Liam and Zayn are all over them, piling each other on top of Louis and Stan.

“Oh come on, now!!” Harry interjects when he sees Louis flailing and screaming under all of them, moving his arms to try to free himself.

“You are crushing him!!” Harry nods, trying to get Liam and Niall away by one arm.

“Oh, thanks Harry!” Stan protests under the pile of people “I am the one being crushed to death and you think about Louis??”

“I am going to marry him, of course he needs me alive!!!” Louis protests again. This time, more determined, he moves everyone away from himself and finally the all roll down the grass.

Harry, the only one standing, looks down at Louis, lying at his feet.

“You okay?” he asks.

Louis covers his eyes to look at Harry and avoid the sun right in his face, he scrunches his face in the cutest way Harry could think about and smiles.

“Yeah” he nods. “Do you want to come down here?” he asks, making grabby hands.

Harry widens his smile.

“No thanks, I am good up here” he shakes his head “Why don't you stand up and go play with the others? The match is starting!”

Louis accepts Harry's hand and the tall guy lifts him up with no effort.

“Come on guys!!! Ready for the match!!!” someone shouts from the sideline of the pitch.

The other team has arrived and they are all ready to start the shooting and the charity match.

Harry pats Louis on the bum to push him towards the group of people waiting for him.

“Come on, Captain Tomlinson, go make me proud!” he smiles, starting to move to go back to the empty bench from where he's going to follow the game.

Louis jolts forwards when he feels Harry's pat and turns around to look at him.

“Not even a good luck kiss?”

Harry sighs, comes back and cups Louis' cheeks with one of his giant hands.

He leans down, kisses him good for a second and then let him go.

“Keep the uniform, you know, for later.” Harry whispers against his mouth before leaving a puzzled slightly turned on Louis on the pitch.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

“For the thousand time, Harry! I am _fiiine_!” Louis whines like a child, crossing his arms against his chest. His tired arms muscles flex when he moves. 

His soft wet hair from the shower hanging in front of his eyes and on the side of his face.

Harry is in front of him, sitting cross-legged on the giant matrimonial bed of their suite, wearing one just a pair of comfy sweat.

The whole set of tattoos on display.

Louis stands up, his skin still damp from the shower he took when he came back from the stadium, and he's still absolutely, totally naked.

The reason why he's almost freezing in their suite, not even a towel around him, is that Harry basically forced him to stay there, to examine his whole body.

He had his serious look on, he forced Louis to stay still, keeping his giant strong arms around Louis' slender and delicate wrists.

He couldn't move, not when Harry was too stubborn to let him go. So he decided to stay still, while Harry studies his body from that close.

The reason, again, is that Stan cannot keep his mouth shut.

He told Harry that Louis had fallen during the match, hitting his knee, the one he hurt last year during one of his shenanigans on stage.

The one he had hurt again when he played in September, when Harry couldn't be there for him and it was the most horrible day of his entire existence.

Louis rolls his eyes, he knows Harry can stand the thought of his boyfriend hurting.

He's just the way he is so Louis has to wait patiently for Harry to get sure he hasn't hurt somewhere else.

“You have a bruise here” he says, pointing at one on his hip.

“That's the one you gave me last night, I am glad you remember!” Louis bites back.

He's quite cold but he can't help the jolt of arousal in his stomach when Harry gets closer with his face, big hands on his hips, turning Louis around to look at him.

Louis lets Harry manhandle him, do whatever he wants to do, hoping that he will end up taking advantage of his state of nakedness, eventually.

Harry remembers perfectly, now that Louis mentioned, and he blushes a bit.

Last night was pretty intense. After all, they had a hot tub to christen in their suite, full of candles and a tray with strawberries and chocolate.

They couldn't waste them, could they?

“Okay well, any other bruise? Did you feel dizzy? Is your head okay? Did you hit your hand as well, didn't you? What about the ankles --”

“HARRY!” Louis stops it right there. “Enough.” he says, looking at him in his eyes. “I am good, I am fine, I just..fell! And yes, I hurt my knee but it's okay! I can walk, look!” he jumps on the spot, moving his hands in some sort of dance.

Harry doesn't seem convinced, though. He's still worrying, god, it's even worse than Louis' mother.

He frowns and puckers his lips, in concentration.

“What?”

“What about your back?”

“What about my back?” Louis repeats, perplexed.

“Turn around.”

Louis rolls his eyes but before he can open his mouth to protest, Harry turns him and examine his back again.

“You are just ogling my arse now!!” Louis says, looking over his shoulder.

Harry smile widens for a second until Louis doesn't feel warm against the bottom of his spine.

A kiss.

Harry is kissing him, his lips are warm and hovering on each vertebra until he reach for his bum and bite lightly.

Louis jolts forwards.

“HAROLDDD!!” he turns to look at him.

Harry is all smug, leaning back on his arms on the bed.

“What?” he shrugs. “I was checking your reflex!”

“Yeah! Sure!”  
Harry sighs. “You are okay, right?” he says, looking at his eyes.

“Yes Harry, it was nothing! Stop worrying that much you are gonna have a stroke!”

“I will, yes, if you keep doing dangerous things!!” he protests.

Louis laughs and then moves to straddle Harry. He's naked, he knows, and he's turned on by the way Harry is so loving and caring with him.

Also by the way Harry is shirtless and muscular and fit right in his arms.

He circles Harry's neck with his arms and kisses the younger guy's nose.

“Playing football is not a dangerous thing!”

“It is, when you are not careful! As it is running on the catwalk every time with Niall, it's the beginning of the tour if you --” he doesn't even finish his line and he's cut off by Louis' kiss.

“Shut up, _mum_ ” Louis orders when he pulls away “We have an honeymoon suite to wreck, I am naked and horny now shut up and be a good husband!”

The way Harry lights up when Louis uses the word 'husband' so casually is totally worth it.

Louis rocks slightly in Harry's lap and the younger guy tightens his hold on his slim waist.

“As you wish, _husband_ ” Harry whispers before flipping them over and grinds down on Louis.

 

* * * * * * *

 

“So. I told you I was super fine despite my fall, convinced now?” Louis asks, when he comes back from whatever space he was after his last orgasm.

Harry, right next to him, still panting, turns just his eyes to look at him. Green and dilated. He's beautiful.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. I'll never...doubt...again.” he pants.

Louis chuckles for a second.

“See? I am still good!”

“You are, indeed” Harry nods, leaning on his side, head on the pillow, eyes on Louis.

Louis does the same, facing him.

“How's Stan?” he asks, suddenly.

“Good. I am happy he could manage to come here for a while.”

Harry listens carefully to Louis.

“I am happy you're happy”

Louis shrugs. “I haven't seen him for ages...I am just...he reminds me of home, sometimes more than my family.”

“Yeah,” Harry interrupts him “He seems really happy to be here as well”

“You are not jealous again, aren't you?” Louis asks, suddenly worried.

Harry frowns.

“Of course I am _not_.”

Louis looks at him in the eyes as he's trying to talk to him mentally. It works every time, by the way.

“Oh god, again????” he suddenly says.

“What?? What again??” Harry shakes his long wild hair away from his face.

“You are jealous of Stan??? Harold, it's been four years now!! You have no excuses!”

“I am not jealous of Stan! Lou, for god's sake! He's your best friend and my friend and..”

“And you don't like the way we play with each other.” Louis completes, knowing Harry better than himself.

Harry sighs for a second. He clearly has no power against the way Louis can read his mind.

“Like, okay it's just....you know why it's like that, it's not about Stan it's more like..”

“I know, Harry” and a tone of sadness shadows his voice for a second. Louis knows. They both know.

It's not about Nick, not about Stan, not about anybody else around them.

It's not that they are not sure about what they are doing, it's not that they don't trust each other like anything else in the world. It's because those people around the are free.

They are free to do what they want, without thinking, pondering, fearing a consequence.

They are free to play with Louis on a field, free to go partying with Harry, free to post a picture of them together, free to be friends and family and even acquaintances without nothing behind, without nothing more.

None of them wants to ruin the mood of their honeymoon suite so they both look at each other and smiles again.

“I am glad he's here to take care of you when I can't.” Harry suddenly states.

Louis' eyes are glinting. “Yeah. I am too. Even if I do prefer when it's you that take care of me.”

Harry pinches his golden skin right on his hip and Louis squirms away for a second.

“I just did in this very bed, didn't I?”

“Oh yeah and we still have _months_ to go!”

Harry stretches his arm until he grabs Louis by his waist and tugs him closer.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Louis says, kissing him on the lips.

“It's nice here, uh? Paul did a great job by booking the honeymoon suite.” Louis moves his head to look around him.

The room is very beautiful and full of comforts and there's a breathtaking view on Buenos Aires city centre from their big window. 

“I love the word _honeymoon_ ” Harry nods.

“Yeah, speaking of, where are we going for ours??” Louis asks, grinning.

Harry blushes for a second, the thought is making him crazy (and hard) again.

Louis can feel him against his thigh, given how close they are in that hug under the covers.

“What abouuut...” Harry thinks for a second “..Australia?”

“Already seen that.”

“Japan?”

“Been there. Amazing but --”

“New Zealand?”

“Checked.”

“Paris?”

“Too banal, Harold, come on!”

Harry huffs. “Not my fault we've been everywhere in the world already!!” he pouts.

Louis kisses his pout because seriously, Harry is an amazing gift.

“What were you thinking, then?” the younger lad adds, curious.

Louis looks up for a second, a smile then he shrugs.

“I'd like to go to Hawaii.”

“Hawaii..hmm.”

“We've never been to Hawaii. And I wanna surf.”

“Ohhh, you're going to hit the waves again with that suit that looks paint on you and your _curves_??” Harry asks.

“Yep. And every hot surfer will hit on me, heaven on earth, honestly!”

Harry frowns. “I don't really think so, you wanna know why?”

“Why, Harold?” Louis mocks, enjoying this conversation.

“Because everyone will see your wedding ring on your ring finger and they'll wonder who is the lucky one who actually tamed you and bagged you before your 30s!”

Louis smiles wider and wider. The butterflies in his guts are going wild at the thought. He can't wait. Really. People think it's Harry the one who can't wait to get married even as young as he is, but no, it's Louis.

Louis the rogue, Louis the indomitable, Louis the eternal Peter Pan. He will settle down. Only for Harry. Only with Harry. 

“You tamed me?? I don't think so. I can't be tamed, babe.”

“Okay, what about married, then?”

“Yes. I definitively can be married.” Louis latches his lips to Harry's neck and they cuddle in each others arms for the rest of the morning.

 

* * * * * * * * *  
  


_I am sorry if I say I need you, but I don't care I am not scare of love_

 

Louis is gorgeous tonight. He's taking Harry's breath away.

He is wearing one of Harry's tank top, curves and hips and arse in those skinny skinny jeans and his black and white Vans.

He's singing. Like he's born to do it. Created to do it.

The insecure, shy baby with fringe and glasses now is a punk little shit with a cheeky smile and a sinful body. Moving confidently on stage around his bandmates. Around Harry.

They are floating, since the beginning of this tour, like magnets but more.

Attracted by the power and the energy of their bodies together, fireworks.

They are making fireworks together.

 

_'Cause when I am not with you I am weaker, is that so wrong_

 

Louis looks at Harry for a second, both of them singing together the chorus.

He can hear Louis in his in-ears. They look at each other again, crowd is screaming, their voices is the only thing they can listen to.

Louis wrote that song for him.

He wrote that song for him, to him, because of him.

Harry will never get over that.

Harry will never believe it's all real.

Every night, in front of a different crowd with the same passion and love for him and his boyfriend and his band, everyone _screams_ Strong louder than the other songs.

They don't sing it. They scream it and crying to the lyrics of that song which is too intense, too beautiful.

One night, while they were lying in bed, hands entwined together, looking at the ceiling, talking to each other in the dark, Louis smiled and said.

“I wrote Strong because people can learn it and sing it when we'll sing it live. So you can hear them singing about my love, about how I feel. And you can hear it in every single country we are going to go.”

Harry's heart just stopped right there.

 

_Is it so wrong, that you make me strong._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this South America leg of the tour is giving me too many headcanons I keep plotting things in my head!!!  
> I hope it stays that way for the whole tour! LONG LIVE TRUE LOVE! 
> 
> Hope you liked it, thanks as usual for your comments and kudos, you are LOVELY! 
> 
> xx


	4. 4. Part 2 - Buenos Aires, Argentina.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A coda added to the Buenos Aires fic I posted few days ago.
> 
> Headcanons inspired by Harry going to a tango show in Buenos Aires. Lot of love and sweetness, as usual.

The last day in Argentina is a day off and any of the boys couldn't ask for more.

Finally, they manage to get a tour which allows them to breathe a bit, after the nightmare of stress and pressure that was the last one, so now they can actually enjoy a bit more the cities they have the pleasure to visit, they can relax in their hotel rooms and they are quite happy with the new way their team is handling the whole tour set.

So today is a day of relax and nothing more, except for Harry which has already read two travel guides about Buenos Aires and is trying to learn some Spanish words.

“Lou, Lou” he calls from the soft couch he's currently sprawled, Louis is on the bed, tapping something on his Ipad.

“Hm?” Louis asks, not paying really attention, to focused on the game he's playing.

He's lying on his stomach, ankles crossed in the air, moving back and forth. He has messy wild long hair and he can't be bothered to shave so his beard is growing every day more. Harry likes it, though.

He knows he will shave before the next concert because he has to 'control' it a bit, but Harry enjoys the way Louis looks with his beard which nowadays is slightly ginger. He's gorgeous. That's what Harry sees every time he looks up at Louis.

He can be wear a rubbish bag and a pair of socks and he'd still look incredible to Harry's eyes.

“Louuu, listennn” Harry tries again, whining a bit to claim his attention.

Louis stops whatever he's doing on his Ipad and finally lifts his head up to meet Harry's eyes.

“Would you come with me tonight?” he asks, smiling.

“Where?” Louis asks again, another good thing of the relaxing days off during the tour is the way Louis is completely comfy and soft. He's sleepy, pliant and he wears his glasses.

He doesn't wear it in public anymore but Harry is always blessed by the image of Louis wearing glasses at home or when they can't be spotted.

Louis hates his glasses but the doctor told him he has to wear them when he's resting so there he is.

Harry finds it extremely sexy and he is not afraid of telling him every time.

Which leads to Louis rolling his eyes because he's not able to accept a compliment without doing it.

Not even from Harry.

“Tango Show!!!” he smiles, turning the travel guide he has in his hands to show Louis the picture.

Louis looks at his boyfriend's face, smiling bright and excited. He looks like his mum when he's trying to convince his little sister to go to school in the morning.

“Tango??” he frowns.

“Yes! _Tan-go ar-ge-ntino_!” he tries to pronounce in Spanish.

Louis chuckles because if there is a language Harry can't speak, it's that one.

The sounds are too difficult for his deep British accent but he loves the way Harry frowns like a baby and stubbornly tries to repeat it until it sounds right.

“Alright babe, I know what tango is, but....d'you think it's a good idea?”

“'F course!! Everything you can do with me is a good idea!” Harry nods, with no doubts in his mind.

Louis smiles weakly.

He's so in love with that sappy dork he could burst sometimes.

“So what's the deal with that?” Louis asks, crossing his arms on the mattress, looking at Harry.

Harry tries to repeat everything he has memorised by reading the guide, smiling as he's telling the most fantastic story ever.

“Today I was outside with Lou and we were given those fliers about a tango show here in the area..”

Louis listens and nods. “...So??” he asks.

“So I wanna go! And Lou as well! And you should come, pleeease baby pleeeaseeee” Harry starts moving on the couch to emphasise the request.

Louis can't really say no.

It's be like leaving a puppy outside in a cold.

The thing is that Louis is not too fond of going outside, even if it's a lovely warm evening.

Going out mean getting properly dressed and looking at least presentable and he'd rather play Fifa in the hotel and smoke some weed with Zayn.

“Pleease????” Harry stands up, crawling back to the bed until he's letting his giant body falling on top of Louis'.

The guy is still lying on his stomach and it's impossible for him to breathe with Harry's crushing him from above.

Harry is quick to spread himself all over Louis, limbs and arms coincide.

He wraps himself like a cover around his tiny boyfriend while Louis flails and tries to free himself.

“Harryyyy! For god's sake!!! You are killing meeee! Moooovee you giant!!!!” he protests, but he can nothing against the dead weight of Harry's body.

Which is also twice Louis.

“Say you'll come with me!!” Harry nuzzles the nape of Louis' neck and Louis swears he can feel him grinding his hips lightly on his bum.

“Stop doing _that_!” Louis protests.

“What'd you mean? _This_?” he grinds down hard now and Louis jolts.

“Okay, I'll come!! Stop it! Now!!”

“You come, when? Now? Or later?” Harry laughs, hugging him from behind.

Louis sighs.

“You are HILARIOUS, Harry! Seriously! I can't believe you are a singer and not a comedian!!” Louis shakes his head, ironic.

Harry finally lets him breathe and rolls off of him sprawling himself on the back, like a starfish, next to Louis.

“Ready at nine” he says, smiling. “I am gonna call Paul and tell him” he pats the bed to reach for the pillow where his phone is lying.

“Where are we supposed to go, by the way??”

“Oh I don't know, we'll follow the flier instructions and... I think the driver knows! It's not far from here! It's gonna be so siiickkk!” he smiles.

Louis looks at him, he seems very excited to be able to attend a tango show. Or maybe he's happy because he can attend it with Louis.

Last year they only could dream about spending time together.

This year things seem to be more relaxed. It's not the best of their time, but it's still better than the last tour. Way better.

And even if Louis would have preferred a night in, he's happy he can go with Harry. Wherever he wants.

He'd go with Harry to the moon if Harry asked him, honestly.

“Fiiine, now go you are taking the whole bed!” Louis pushes him away to get more space and starts his game on the Ipad.

Harry lets himself be pushed away, by tapping quickly on the phone to text Paul about their plans.

He can't stop smiling because Louis can go with him.

Because they are actually doing a thing together, almost publicly. Almost.

It's still not what they wih for, but every path begins with a little step, they say.

“I'll go Lou to tell her” he jumps out of bed but first he leans down again to kiss Louis' cheek.

Louis leans on the touch, Harry's warm lips on his cheek until Louis decides to turn his head and meet Harry's lips.

It's a small peck, they'll have plenty of time for more interesting kisses later. Maybe after the show.

“Love you” Harry says leaving the room, he never forgets to say it.

Louis hums “You, too” he nods, focused again on his Ipad.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

The tango show is actually quite interesting.

Louis couldn't imagine but the dancers are really amazing and he has never seen someone doing something with that amount of passion and love.

Harry is sitting next to him, the room is small, there's few people but very enthusiastic. The acoustic in the room is beautiful so the violins of the tango music sound perfect.

Louis likes that place.

He also likes the way the lights are all down and there's a big light only on the floor where the couple is dancing.

Dark means that he can feel Harry's hand crawling up his arms until he reaches for his hand, resting on the armrest.

Dark means Harry has had his hand entwined with Louis' since the beginning of the performance.

Louis had smiled for a second as soon as he had taken his hand. He always does it when they are at the cinema or at some concerts or shows where the dark surrounds them and people can't actually see.

Not that those people there would mind, probably they don't even know who they are.

The atmosphere is great. The dancers are ending their choreography with amazing figures and actions that Louis has never seen anywhere else.

The audience is pleased and they keep whistling and clapping their hands shouting something in Spanish.

They are so loud. Very loud and chaotic and passionate.

Louis wonders if he's not Spanish by any chance.

Maybe Harry would agree that he is. Definitively.

“They are amazing” Lou comments, from where she's sitting, next to Harry.

“Yeah, look at him, he seems so into it, I didn't know tango was like that” Louis nods, looking at the hairstylist past Harry.

“They are the national champions of tango here in Buenos Aires” Harry explains reading in the little paper they were given at the entrance. “Maybe we can meet them after the show” he smiles, enthusiastic.

“Stop using your fame to meet everyone, Harold!” Louis replies squeezing his hand, still in his.

“But --” Harry pouts “I wanna tell them they are incredible!”

“Maybe they'll ask if they can meet you!” Lou chimes, smiling.

“I wanna meet them!” Harry repeats “I'm going after the show and you are coming with me!” he says, pointing at both of Louis and Lou.

The two of them looks at each other and sigh before the lights go down again and the show starts after the break.

 

 

Right after the show finished, Harry stands up and crosses the room to go and meet the two dancers.

He feels like a young guy meeting someone important which is a weird feeling. Usually he's the 'important' one people get to meet. Even if he doesn't feel important at all.

The two dancers are drinking something with the owner of the club where they are and other people when Harry approaches them.

Right behind, Louis, who Harry practically force to follow him.

They have lost Lou in the crowd but probably she was chatting with Paul on the other side of the room.

“Ehm, hello, I am..I am Harry Styles and... I don't know if you can speak my language but..”  
The two dancers seem to light up when they meet Harry and then Louis.

“Oh!! If only our daughter were here tonight!!” the woman laughs.

Her English is good, her funny accent gives it a bit of musicality that usually English language doesn't have.

The man laughs as well. “Yes! She'd cry! Really nice to meet you, Harry Styles and...?” he asks, shaking Harry's hand and then going for Louis'.

“Louis, Louis Tomlinson” Louis introduces himself, smiling.

They shake hands with the woman as well, their names Ana Maria and Carlos.

“Very nice to meet you, bienvenidos a Argentina!” Carlos smiles again.

“Thank you! We'll leave tomorrow unfortunately” Harry says “It's really beautiful here and you were..wow, amazing performance!”

“Thank you, this is more an honor for us than for you I believe” Ana Maria nods, smiling pleased.

Carlos is a tall handsome guy in his forties, with black hair pushed back and deep dark eyes.

He speaks English very well and the way he moves his hands while he talks is really amusing.

Ana Maria is his wife. A gorgeous woman with long dark hair and green eyes.

“Oh no, I don't think so” Harry smiles again “I've read you are national champions of tango, now I know why! You were incredible up there!”

“Oh yes, it's our life, just like music for you, right? We just do what we love, how lucky we are!” Carlos nods. “We are glad you enjoy the show! Do you want anything to drink? I have to offer you something! _Miguel?!_ ” he shouts, then “ _Dos de mate para los chicos aquí, venga!_ ”

“Don't worry we can --”

“Ohh! No no!” Ana Maria sits down at one small table right next to the counter.

People around are still chatting and laughing, nobody is paying attention.

“You are here as guests” she says “And you can't leave Argentina without trying el _mate_!” she smiles when that Miguel guys arrives at their table with a tray of little pots containing a green liquid that looks like tea but it's really not.

They try the drink, which is actually pretty intense and good, something they both never tried.

Louis is glad he can share this memory in the future with Harry.

He takes a second, while chatting with Ana Maria and Carlos, to look at Harry.

He is smiling, bright. Louis knows how much Harry loves knowing people, chatting with them, hearing their stories.

 

“ _I chat with everyone when you are not with me”_ Harry once told Louis. _“It makes me feel less lonely”_

 

“So, how long?” Ana Maria suddenly asks, while Harry and Carlos have apparently engaged another conversation with hands gestures and laughs.

“How long, what, sorry?” Louis asks, curious.

Ana Maria gives him a knowing smile.

“...You are really cute together.”

Louis panics for a second .

He has no idea how can a stranger tell. Is that so obvious? What did he do? What if – ?

He decides to calm down, nothing bad is going to happen.

It blames his internal freak out on years of harsh closeting.

“Oh, well, uh..we..we..it's...” he blushes, his face is turning bright red while Ana Maria smiles, amused.

“You are so sweet” she says. “I actually saw the way you looked at him, that's why I asked.”

Louis looks at his hands on the table and takes a deep breath.

“Thanks, I guess” Louis nods. He lowers his voice. “Is it that...obvious?”

“I am in love, I can tell.” Ana Maria nods.

Louis likes the way she just answered his question.

It's exactly what he feels. There's no way someone in love cannot catch on him and Harry being as well.

Louis is proud people can tell, honestly. He wishes he could say it out loud to every person he knows.

Before Louis can say something, he feels Harry's hand on his arm, calling him.

“Hey, Lou, Carlos says we can try dancing tango if we want!!”

“Harold??? Do you remember how bad we are? Seriously, it's not a good show, I can assure you!”

Ana and Carlos laugh together. They are a really nice couple.

“With the chemistry you have I can imagine the fireworks when you dance!” Ana says and both Harry and Louis blush shyly at the comment.

“Next time we'll come back to Buenos Aires we'll surely go for it!” Harry says, enthusiastic.

Louis shakes his head. “I will still be a terrible dancer, I can promise now!”

After some more minutes of chatting, Paul call the two boys to go back to the hotel.

Harry and Louis stand up and shakes their hands again, thanking them for the show and the great chat.

“Hasta luego chicos!” Carlos smiles.

“Has-ssta lue-w-go” Harry repeats, showing off his dimples in a smile when he finally gets to pronounce it.

Louis replies with the same bright smile, proud of him before putting a hand on the small of his back to guide him towards the door.

 

“We could have danced a bit with them!” Harry sighs once they are sitting in the car.

“I can only imagine Louis dancing tango!” Lou laughs, amused.

“I'd be shit, Harry, you know that! I'd probably crush you or stomp on your foot”

“Yeah, but you'll have a rose between your teeth, how sexy is that???” he laughs.

Lou shakes his head and Louis smiles. Harry will never stop being a goober, that's for sure.

 

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

They are getting ready to go to sleep, they have an early flight to catch in the morning.

The band has already arrived in Paraguay with part of the crew, the boys will follow after.

They say goodnight to Niall Liam and Zayn, all in their rooms, still knackered from the last show before going back to their suite.

Harry is brushing his teeth in the bathroom while Louis is changing into his comfy clothes.

He's very tired and he can't wait to go to the soft bed and sleep for some hours when he suddenly feels two strong arms around his waist.

“Harry what the fuc--” Harry is currently wrapping himself around Louis, trying to slip a leg between Louis', all with his pink toothbrush still in his mouth.

He is humming some song Louis recognises from the tango show and then Louis realises he's trying to dance with him.

“Harryyyyy” he whines, while Harry shifts from feet to feet trying to move Louis at the same time.

“Harry come onnn, I am not.... we are not dancing tango right now!!” he tries to stay serious and impose himself but he actually can't with Harry all over him, shirtless.

His dance is more like trying to find some balance while Louis protests again.

“Harry Edward Styles, stop it right now, I am not going to --” he feels Harry suddenly squeeze his bum for a second and laugh around the toothbrush.

“You _dork_!” Louis chuckles lightly, steading himself with his hands on Harry's broad shoulders.

“Come on babyyy, dance with meeee” Harry mutters before taking the toothbrush out of his mouth. “ _Bailar tango_!” he repeats, trying to dance again.

Louis has no other option than move with him, Harry holds his tight on his middle, looking at him in the eyes.

He makes his leg sliding down Louis' one and when Louis moves again, laughing, Harry trips on his own feet and falls on his bum, dragging Louis down on the carpet with him.

They fall on each others, tangled together, laughing until they are out of breath.

“I told you we were shit at dancing!!” Louis sighs, still in Harry's arms and legs.

“We definitively need some lessons! I should call Carlos..he said we'd made _fireworks_ together!” Harry smiles, wiggling his eyebrows.

Louis throws his head back, laughing.

“Fireworks, yeah, I show _you_ fireworks tomorrow night!!” he bites back, tilting his hips forwards.

“Tomorrow?? Why not right now??” Harry looks at him in the eyes.

Louis bites his bottom lip, pretending to think.

“I am too tired, really, but I'll make it up to you in Paraguay, cross my heart”

Harry sighs.

“So kiss me, now” he murmurs softly and Louis tilt his head to reach for Harry's lip.

The kiss for a while, sweet and deep and loving, and Louis thinks _fireworks_ , yeah.

That's what they are.

That's what they always have been.

When finally Louis pulls away with a wet sound, he sees Harry licking his lips, chasing Louis' taste on them for a second more.

“I am glad I was with you tonight.” Louis whispers.

Harry gives him a warm smile. “I was ever happier to have you with me.”

“Aw, we are so sappy..!”

“Indeed” Harry giggles, nodding. “but you love it!”

“I love you” Louis corrects “Even when you want to dance tango and you clearly can't”

Harry laughs out loud now. “What'd you mean? We won't dance tango at our wedding??”

“Oh shut up! We won't, Harold! We'll have a nice slow dance to our song and everyone will cry and you will cry as well”

“As _you_ won't cry, suuure!” Harry bites back.

“I won't, Harold, I don't cry” Louis replies, solemn.

“Shut UP! Let's go to bed” he says, as he tries to disentangle him from Louis to stand up.

Louis blocks him though. He doesn't want to stand up, not yet.

He wants to stay there, he wants to soak in Harry's warm and love for a while more.

He doesn't know for how long he'll be able to do it so freely and enjoying it without any stress.

Troubles are around every corner, he knows very well.

“Let's stay like this a bit more” he murmurs, snuggling closer to Harry.

Harry smiles and obeys. “Yeah, as you wish, _m_ _i amor_.” he says, kissing Louis' forehead.

Louis smiles, comfortable on Harry's chest, hearing Harry's heart beating quietly under his ear.

He smiles. Sated and happy.

Yes, _fireworks_ is the right word.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one as well!  
> I cannot thank you enough for all the kudos and comments you left. Thanks, really. You don't know how much this means for me every time. 
> 
> Also, if you are wondering, "el mate" is a typical Argentinian drink offered as sign of hospitality.


	5. 5. Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry had too many Caipirinhas.  
> Thankfully Louis is right there with him.  
> Always.

Okay maybe Harry shouldn't have drunk all those Caipirinhas.

But it would have been bad to say no to the local drink. It means hospitality.

It means they are kind.

Kind. What a word.

Kiiiind. Louis is kind.

Louis is beautiful.

Oh, where is Louis? Louis? He wants Louis.

He's horny right now. Thanks, Louis.

“Y'alright there, mate?” Niall asks when he realises Harry is sitting on his lounger staring at his feet with a weird look on his face.

He's hidden by sunglasses and a hat, but Niall knows when his friend is drunk. He has seen it so many times.

“Yaa.” Harry replies, and he doesn't even know if that's a word. It might be.

He should ask Louis.

“Do you want some water??” Niall asks again, suddenly in his space to check on him.

“Nah, 've got this” he says, lifting his hand which is holding an empty glass of his third Caipirinha.

Niall laughs, amused.

“What's so funny?????” Harry frowns.

“Oh god, oh my god” the Irish blond shakes his head, circling Harry's neck with his arm in a brotherly way. “Harold!! Y're pissed!” he laughs again “And it's noon! I swear, these Britons..!!” he shakes his head again, as he's talking by himself.

“What'd you meeean” Harry repeats, words suddenly sound longer and more difficult to say.

He wishes he could speak another language, maybe less complicate. “I am not pissed!!” he protests.

“Shut UP, you are so drunk oh my god!”  
“Heeey! I am cool as a....I am cool” he says, he can't think properly, okay, and everything seems to move slower and more blurred but yeah, he's sober.

Maybe a little bit tipsy but not drunk.

Definitively not drunk.

“Come on, I'll call Paul and we'll get you to your room, okay? You need to sleep, too much sun today” Niall tries to pull a serious concerned face, but he's still laughing because Harry is such a lightweight while Niall has drunk two beers and three Caipirinhas and he's perfectly fine.

Irish blood – he thinks, proudly. Bobby Horan would be proud.

“Alright rockstar, up!” he says but when he turns his head to look at Harry he doesn't find him anywhere near him.

He didn't even see when he got up. “What the f--” he stops when he sees Harry few feets away, with Ben.

Niall breathes because luckily he hasn't jumped in the pool or fall somewhere or hurt himself.

Harry would be able to do all those things when he's sober, let alone when he's drunk.

And Niall actually fear for his life because if something happened to Harry while he is there with him, Louis would have his balls. Literally.

Not even Anne or Gemma, it's Louis the problem when it comes to Harry's safety.

He sighs and looks at Ben who gives him a thumb up behind Harry's back.

He's safe. Okay.

Niall opens his fourth beer and smiles.

Watching drunk Harry trying to sober up because paparazzi are around is gonna be the highlight of his day at the pool.

 

“It's time for you to go to your room, H” Ben says looking at the younger guy in front of him.

Harry is moving awkwardly, shifting from toe to toe, adjusting his hat and his shirt for no reason.

Ben smiles, that kid reminds him of himself when he was his age.

“Nah, I told Niall I am good.” Harry states, solemn.

Ben laughs because he has never seen Harry so drunk at noon.

At midnight, maybe, when there's his boyfriend there to hold him and take care of him, but at noon? It's too funny.

“Yeah, I see...” Ben smiles sarcastically and takes a sip of his cocktail.

“So listen Ben,” Harry starts again after having stared at his empty glass for a second. His eyes are glassy. “I wanna go and see _the_ Brazil” he starts.

Ben bursts out in a loud laugh.

“What are you even talking about, Harry? Seriously??”

Harry frowns again like a child and then sighs. “No” he stumbles a bit and then drops his arm on Ben's shoulder.

The older man widens his eyes, looking carefully at what he's doing.

“Harry what --”

“I wanna see the whole country like...running..running around the whole country and...and... Louis, oh did I tell you about Louis? Louis wants to go to the beach playing football, always football, like..he always plays football..he's sexy when he plays, Louis, sounds nice, nice name, Looouis.” he tries, looking at Ben in the eyes “..Louis, Louuuis, I am Harry, Louis' boyfriend” he nods.

“Oh jesus christ” Ben mutters and before he can add something else, Harry is suddenly in his space, hugging him as a koala.

He buries his face in Ben's neck and holds tight.

“Harry! Please, kid, come on, can you just-” Ben jolts, trying to squirm away but the boy is strong and keeps hugging him and nuzzling against his shoulder, muttering something that Ben can't understand.

“Noo, listennn” he repeats, murmuring in his ear “You can come with me and Louis if you want”

“Come where?” Ben laughs, trying to take Harry's hands and break the hug.

“In the Brazilllllll” Harry whines again.

Ben raises his eyebrows and decides it's time for Harry to get some sleep.

It's been a long day between traveling, filming and sightseeing around Rio.

“Niall!!” he calls, when finally he gets to take Harry's arms off himself. The blond lad arrives quickly.

“So pissed” he laughs looking at his friend.

“'m not. I just need to sleep. Maybe. No, maybe not, I just need --”

“We'll take you to your room so you can go to bed and sleep...we have a party tonight you can't be already drunk!!” Niall says again.

Ben watches as he's perfectly able to handle Harry on his own.

It's like watching an older brother taking care of the little one who got into troubles once again.

He smiles and lets Niall taking Harry's arm and guide him inside.

“See ya later, Ben” he says with a nod.

“See ya lateeerrrr!!!” Harry shouts flailing his arms before Niall can put a hand on his mouth to make him stop shouting.

 

They finally stumble out of the lift that takes to the top floor where all the rooms are.

Harry is staying in the suite at the end of the corridor, the one with the private balcony right in front of the bay of Rio de Janeiro.

He got the best suite because he's sharing with Louis, of course, so it has to be the “honeymoon suite and shit” - as Niall says.

“Alright mate, here we are” Niall is trying to balance with the dead weight of Harry on his shoulder as he knocks the door twice.

“Tommooooo” he shouts then.

“Whaaat???” he hears after a few seconds.

As soon as Harry hears Louis' voice it's like a dog seeing a ball or some toy.

He starts squirming again, attached to the door. “Louuuuuu Louuuuuu babyyy” he shouts.

Niall gags him hushes him again with an hand but Harry is quicker and draws his face away, he keeps shouting.

“Louuu, babeee, open the doorr it's meeee”  
He hears a muttered “what the fuck” when Louis opens the door, blinking.

Probably he was sleeping and he is still a bit dizzy.

“What???” he says, serious, when he takes a look at Harry now slouched on the front door.

“BABYYYYYYY! MY BABYYYY!” Harry sees Louis and jumps into his arms, he doesn't care he's twice Louis' height and weight, Louis can hold him anyway but he's not ready when Harry attaches his neck, kissing and nibbling.

“What did you do to him, Niall?????” he asks, while he falters to try and keep Harry on his feet.

“Don't look at me bro, I was there in the swimmingpool chilling and this one started drinking and...”

“He's drunk?? At noon?? Oh my god!” Louis shakes his head trying to see Harry's face which is currently tucked into the crook of Louis' neck.

He fixes some stray curls and takes them off Harry's eyes until their gazes meet.

“Harry Harry come on, look at me” he says, calmly, trying to keep him still.

Harry doesn't stop moving, trying to kiss him and hugging him. He's a very cuddly drunk.

He smiles lazily and if Louis wasn't supporting his whole heavy body, he would kiss him because even if he's completely drunk, he's so cute.

“Hi” Harry says and Louis sees Niall rolling his eyes behind Harry's back.

“Hey there, you have to get some sleep and sober up, babe” Louis explains like he's talking to a child.

Harry pretends to think then he turns to Niall and looks at him.

“Why are you here?” Harry frowns.

Niall cocks an eyebrow. “Are you gonna make it to the bed?” he's talking to Louis as Harry can't really understand what he's saying anyway.

“Yes, I can do this ,thanks mate. See you in a bit”

“Alright, take care, see ya young Harold you drunk nerd” he laughs before closing the door behind them and stroll down the corridor.

“See youuuuu” Harry shouts again while Louis drags him towards the bed.

 

As soon as he allows some space between them, Harry closes the distance again and attaches him, this time on his mouth.

He kisses him hungrily and Louis is quite surprised when he can feel Harry's hand wandering all over his body.

Louis is wearing sweats and his Vans jumper, his hair taken back by his usual headband.

“You are so sexy oh my god I want you so much” Harry says, suddenly out of breath, kissing him on the neck, mouthing the words on his ear.

Louis can't miss the shiver along his spine but no.

_No._

Harry is drunk and Louis knows they can't have drunk sex at noon.

They have a party tonight, they can't.

He can't take advantage of a pliant and horny Harry just because he's drunk.

He won't.

He can't help it though, the arousal in his stomach as soon as he feels Harry's big hands down his spine and firm on his bum.

“HARRY!” he tries to be rational and takes both of his wrist in his hands. “Harry! Stop it! Stop!”

“But Louuuuuu! Why????” Harry pouts.

And isn't he the cutest thing alive?

“Because you are drunk enough, Harold, you have to sleep. Come on, bed”

“I wanna sleep with you!” he smiles, cheekily.

“Shut up and go to bed” he nods towards the massive bed next to them.

Harry sighs like a child. “But 'm hornyyyy and I want youuu” he whines again.

“Stop whining Harry!” Louis shakes his head “Go-to-bed” he frees his wrist and quickly pace the room to take off the duvet.

“Come on, when you'll wake up I'll give you some painkillers because you are gonna pay for that, you dork”

Harry looks at him.

His heart could burst.

Louis is so caring and he has always known exactly what Harry needs, in every situation of every day for four years.

Harry loves him so much sometimes it's hard for him to breathe.

And even if, okay, he's drunk as a monkey on Caipirinhas, he knows Louis loves him the same way.

He doesn't say anything, just keeps smiling while he takes off the towel he had around his waist and...well, Louis has to blink for a second because Harry is sliding down his swim shorts until they hit the floor.

Now he's naked and smiling proud.

“So? Now I can go to bed” he says.

Louis shakes his head because seriously, Harry is the usual cheeky charming flirt even when he's not sober.

“Oh, come on you, go to sleep!” Louis tries to be unmovable, but he can't deny that seeing his boyfriend naked and not doing anything about that is a real pity.

They'll have time, later, tonight.

“You are no fun” he says again when he finally surrender and sits down on the unmade part of the bed. His side, of course.

Louis smiles at him, inviting him to lie down so he can cover him with the soft duvet.

“Now sleep, babe, you are incredible” he chuckles, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Harry lies down and he feels ready to sleep for thirty years. He's so tired, alcohol is playing with him in a funny way.  
“I wanted to play with you a bit and you rejected me. I can't believe it.” he protests.

“I didn't reject you, honey” Louis laughs “You are drunk and it's not even 1pm so please now, sleep. I'll be there in the room with you.”

“You could have been in the room _on_ me by now” he adds, closing his eyes.

Louis laughs and slides one hand through Harry's hair.

They are still wet from the swimming pool probably, his skin is still damp.

He's gorgeous, sun-kissed and his cheeks are red from the alcohol and the sun.

God only knows how much he loves him.

“Sleep well you dork” he murmurs, Harry already asleep. “Who even gets drunk at noon on Caipirinhas??” he laughs to himself before leaving the bed and flopping down on the couch right there with his Ipad.

The only noise keeping him company it's Harry's soft snoring.

 

* * * * * * *

 

When Harry cracks an eye open and checks the room, he finds himself alone.

He remembers Louis telling him something about staying around but probably he dreamt it.

He feels still a little dizzy, he doesn't know for how long he has slept but he feels like he has waken up after a century.

As soon as he tries to move his head, there's a loud thump inside, like someone just banged him with a hammer.

“Jesus” he rubs his eyes, deciding to stay still where he is.

He turns his eyes and sees a glass of water on the bedside table with a box of painkillers.

A small post-it on it with Louis' handwrites: _Pills !_

Harry frowns because usually Louis ads an “x” or something like “ly” at the end. No xs, no lys, nothing.

Well, maybe he was in a hurry, maybe they had to film with Ben.

Oh, he remembers he has to apologise to Ben. He was pretty drunk and maybe he made him feel uncomfortable with all his cuddles.

“Great” he murmurs to himself before taking the glass and swallowing two pills.

He turns his head on the comfortable pillow under himself and sighs.

He wonders where Louis is. He wants to know if he did something stupid like running naked on the balcony in front of paparazzi, or if someone saved him from the embarrassment.

Probably the latter as he knows he was with Niall first and then with Louis.

He finds his phone on Louis' side of the bed and opens Whatsapp.

 

_Where r u xx_

 

Followed by hearts and kisses emojis. Louis status changes from online to writing in a second.

 

_Zayn's_

 

_Come here I am awake xx_

 

_Go to shower i'll be back in 20_

 

Harry frowns. Louis sounds...weird.

He never ever misses the opportunity to mock him because he got drunk at noon, nor tease him nor... okay, there is something wrong.

He can sense it.

And it's not just his head pounding to death.

 

_Come hereeeeeeee babyyyy xxxx_

 

He tries again.

 

_Get in the showeeerrrrr_

 

Louis replies. Okay, he's being difficult. Harry hates it when it gets like this, especially because if he doesn't know why.

He doesn't know why.

He doesn't remember. What if they fight? What if they fight and Harry doesn't remember? Nah, impossible.

He wasn't that drunk. He remembers coming back to the room with Niall.

He remembers Louis putting him to bed.

No fights, then.

So what is it? Why is Louis suddenly so cold?

 

_What did I do? Why louis ignores me?_

 

He texts Niall, the only one who can tell him.

 

_He's at zayn's playing fifa_

 

_yes he should be here with me_

 

_go get him !! aha_

 

_cant move_

 

_i'll tell him to come back to the room_

 

_no its fine leave it gonna go shower_

 

He leaves his phone on the bed and finally gets up.

His head spins for a second and then, despite he's all aching, he goes straight to the bathroom and runs a cold shower to clear his head.

He still wants to know, he hopes Louis goes back to the room soon.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

There's a private party in the hotel tonight and after a long shower and some more pills, Harry feels fine again. More or less.

He still doesn't know why Louis ignores him.

They are both in the room now, Louis is in front of the mirror, checking his black shirt and jeggings, humming some music.

Harry is right behind him, on the bed, sliding his boots on.

“Why are you ignoring me?” he asks, in the silence.

He came back one hour before, to get ready for the party. He asked Harry how was he, he just pecked him on the lips, cold and distant and then he was silence all the time.

“I am not?” Louis says, puzzled.

“Yes you are! You didn't even kiss me!” Harry protests, suddenly frustrated. And if they hadn't fought before, maybe now they might.

Louis shrugs and turns his back to Harry.

“LOUIS, LOOK AT ME.” he says, firm, standing in between the mirror and the guy.

He's taller so he's covering the whole mirror and Louis has to stop pretending he's fixing his shirt.  
“What happened? I can't remember!!” Harry says, huffing.

Louis looks around the room, not meeting his eyes, his look shadowed.

“Why don't you check your twitter sometimes. Might be good.” he bites back before moving to the drawer where the shoes are.

Harry frowns as he takes his phone out of the pocket and logs on twitter.

The first thing he saw is thousand of people retweeting pictures of him and Ben at the swimmingpool.

“Oh gosh.” he murmurs loud enough for Louis to hear.

So that's why.

Oh god, Harry remembers he was clingy but not like that, .

“ Yeah, veery good to see.” Louis says harshly.

Harry lifts his head to look at him.

“You know I was drunk, right?” he asks, first.

Louis looks at him with a knowing look and then turns again to his Vans.

“ So? You go and cling on men making out with their necks? Good to know with all those parties you attend with your good  _ friends _ ” Louis bites back, stung.

Harry frowns because no.

No, no, no, please. Not now. 

Not now that everything seems to be in the perfect balance, that the little steps they are taking in front of the public are giving them some more happiness. They can't fight for something that stupid.

Harry can't let it  happen.

He paced quickly the room and reaches for Louis, hugging his middle.

Louis squirms away before he can even close his arms around him.

“ Don't.” he says, cold as ice.

Harry lets his arms fall along his side and frowns again, like a kicked puppy.

“ Louis come on!! It was...it wasn't..”  
Louis closes  the drawer with a loud sound to cover what Harry is blabbing and turns him to give a pointed look.

“ See you at the party.  If you are not too busy getting off on other people ”  he says, opening the door and slamming it  behind him.

Harry has still that fucking headache from before and now his heart aches as well.

He knows Louis is not actually mad at him, he's just... when he gets stung he tries to sting back.

It's his defending mechanism and  Harry knows it very well.

It costs them years of fights before finally Harry gets the way to handle  him.

When Louis gets like that, it's better to let him be and cool off before making it even worse.

That's the theory.

Practically, Harry would like to run after him, take him in his arms, kiss him and tell him he doesn't even remember hugging Ben because everything he remembers it's him talking about Louis. 

Nothing but Louis in his mind, even when intoxicated.

He stops himself from doing it. Time, yes, give him one hour to forget about it.

 

* * * * * * *

 

The hour seems to become two hours and then three.

The party is sick, everyone is chatting, dancing, having fun, relaxing all together.

Harry has talked with some random people, drinking cautiously just one drink and he has kept looking for Louis among the crowd the for whole night.

He apparently disappeared with Zayn somewhere.

Harry hates when it happens and he doesn't know what he's doing, where he is, if he's okay.

It's so stressful.

“Yooo mateeeeee, drink up!” Liam suddenly snaps him out of his thoughts, circling his shoulders with an arm. He passes him a drink but Harry shakes his head.

“No thanks, I'm fine”

“Since when Harry Styles refuses a drink?? Come on babe!!”

“Liam, please” Harry squirms away and huffs.

“Oh-oh” Liam says. And he might be tipsy but he doesn't miss when something is wrong. Especially with Harry.

“ What?” Harry snaps.

“Louis. Where is Louis?” he asks, because if Harry gets like that it might be only for a reason. Or a person.

“ I don't know!” he shouts among the music, throwing his hands in the air.

Liam looks at him for a second.

“He was with Zayn last time I checked” 

“ Where? Tell me! Why didn't nobody tell me???” he protests, shaking Liam's shoulders.

“Woah, okay there, I think he's in the other room with the crew...Niall is there as well!”

Harry doesn't say anything else and makes his way through the crowd entering the other room.

 

As he steps in, disco lights almost blinds him.

There is louder music and people are dancing to something that is a mix of house music and samba.

They are in Brazil after all.

His eyes scan the crowd until he spots him. Finally.

Well, maybe he wished he didn't.

When the lights shows the room better, he sees Louis dancing with an unknown guy, a drink in his hand and  the guy draped all over his back.

They are not doing anything other than dancing, but Louis is drunk (Harry can tell by the way he moves and laugh) and the guy is enjoying it too much for Harry's taste.

He doesn't even think when he paces the room and suddenly steps between the two of them.

The guy frowns and looks at Louis for a second.

“Go” Harry says, his eyes so dark and he feels a flash of jealousy in his stomach. 

Louis turns, looking at him and then at the guy in front of them.

“ He doesn't speak our language” he says, finishing his drink in one  sip.

Harry doesn't care. His eyes speaks any language when it comes to Louis and someone else.

The guy left saying something they both don't understand and disappears among the crowd.

“What??” Louis snaps again, looking at Harry. He's still angry. Incredible.

“ What??? You dancing with that guy and you ask me what????” Harry moves his arms to emphasise the idea.

Louis cocks an eyebrow and shrug. Harry hates it when he does the rebellious teenager. 

“ Whatever, I am going to – ”

“Like hell you disappear again” Harry tugs him by his wrist towards the back exit of the hotel and take advantage of Louis' scarce balance to let him follow.

 

“Leave me alone what the hell!!!! Don't you have people to --"

“Stop it now Louis! Stop it!!!!” Harry cuts him off as soon as they are surrounded by silence in what it looks like an empty conference room.

Louis bites his bottom lip and faces him. He might be smaller but he has no fear in his blood. He never had.

“ You stop it!! You can't annoy people just because you are jealous!”

“Ohhh look who's talking!!” Harry replies “Are we seriously doing this right now???”

Louis lowers his head for a second.

Harry is right. 

He hates fighting. He hates it with all his heart. Especially for silly things but... he can't help it, jealousy is one of his flaws and Harry should have known better.

“ I am sorry if what you do with other people bothers me! Are you telling me it shouldn't???? Okay!!!! Then it won't don't worry!”

“See???? You always try to hurt me when you don't know what to say!!” Harry shouts back “What are you trying to say with that???? You're breaking up because I was drunk and hugged fucking Ben Winston?????”

“Who is talking about breaking up, Harry???” Louis snaps, agitating.

“ Then what the fuck, Louis??? What the fuck???” Harry shakes his head again, frustrated.

“ Well you could have avoided that and you weren't that drunk!!!” 

Harry slides his hands in his hair, trying to breathe.

Louis does the same and it's incredible how they mirror each other and seem so in sync even when they are fighting.

It's even more frustrating because they should be mad at each other not mirroring like the cutest of the couples.

“ I am sorry okay!! I wasn't thinking...I was like...I was playing with Ben we were just... I didn't even know what I was saying! Ask him if you don't believe him!!”

Louis doesn't answer.

Which is unusual because Louis has always always the need to have the last word.

Harry is used to it but not now. Now he stays quiet.

He has his arms crossed to his chest, he's tired and it's obvious he hates doing that.

Harry hates it as well, he hates fighting in general with people, losing control for stupid things, let alone doing it with Louis.

Louis his heart.

Louis the love of his life.

Louis his better half. 

“Okay then can we...can we just go?” Louis says after a pause,  serious look on his face.

“No. I want us to be okay first.” Harry states, determined.

Louis throws his head back and sighs.

“I need to smoke.” he leaves the room and Harry doesn't follow.

 

He finds himself in the back garden of the hotel where there's nobody.

The sound of the sea far away, the numb sound of the music where the party is still going.

He needs to breathe for a second. They are not doing it.

They are not playing this game again.

Not after the last tour, where for some months it was always like a never-ending fight. 

Louis had to fly away for a few days or he couldn't have been able to carry on.

And now, it's not that he can take a flight to another country like he did, that fight was one of the most horrendous they had and  he doesn't even want to compare this stupid banter to that...thing.

He doesn't even want to remember.

It's not the case, by the way, jealousy fights are not an unusual thing in their lives and it's been like that for four years.

He takes  the cigarettes packet  off his  pocket and takes one. The flame of the lighter the only  light for one second.

He needs to fix all this mess, they need to forget this stupid thing. 

Yes, maybe Louis overreacted but he doesn't even know what happened inside himself when he saw the pictures.

The only idea of Harry with someone else disturbs him in a way he cannot explain.

And it's not just jealousy and possessiveness is more...visceral. 

Like Harry is giving to another man a part of himself too. 

Everyone who knows them always say they are made of the same thing, two bodies but one soul.

And maybe that's why Louis feels like that every time Harry share s his body with someone else. 

Even if it's just a drunken hug  with a straight married friend. 

He huffs again and takes another drag from the cigarette before he hears a door right behind him.

He smiles weakly despite himself because of course Harry would follow.

“ It's bad for your voice.” his low voice says, from behind.

Louis shrugs.

“I am not singing until tomorrow.”

A dead silence falls again between the two of them.

Louis is not even watching and he knows. 

He feels Harry, he senses him  right behind his back, trying to find something else to say, pigeon toes and hands linked together behind his back.

“ So” he starts again. Louis finally turns and meets his eyes. 

They don't even have to talk.

Louis stands up and throw the cigarette away on the grass, eyes on him and nothing else.

The music of the party and the sea close to them mix togethe r.

“ I am sorry. Really.” Louis starts. “I just...I am stupid. Sorry.”

“You are not.” Harry takes a step closer. 

Louis doesn't move yet.

“You are not stupid, you are perfectly fine.”

“I am not. It's been four years and it's still the same thing and..”

“I know, Louis.” Harry cuts him off. Another step closer. “I know how you get because I get exactly the same.” 

Harry searches his eyes again, they are so close and Louis still finds it hard to  meet his gaze. 

“ No, you can do whatever you want Harry, if you want to hug your friend do it I shouldn't...I shouldn't get like this it's not fair to you nor..”

“Who cares” Harry says again, louder to overcome Louis' voice. “ Who cares? And there other things that are not fair to me and they don't include you trust me.”

Louis meets Harry's eyes again and sighs.

“And I do have a thing for older men.” Harry suddenly says.

Louis frowns. He's about to open his mouth to say something when Harry speaks again.

“Like, two years older men, with blue eyes and perfect smile and gorgeous body and a perfect bum” he finally widens a smile and his face features change.

Now it's the normal Harry, the bright one, the one Louis loves most.

And yes, the fights are terrible and they hate them but  still, there is a part of both of them that appreciate them in some way. 

It's been a very long time since they start dating, and they have been through hell and back.

But they are still like the first day.

They still burn with the same fire. They still  care. 

They fight because they _care._ They fight because they cannot stand other people doing what it's just theirs.

Other couples wouldn't care at all, like everything is an habit, everything doesn't matter anymore.

They don't.

And Harry absolutely  _ loves _ this idea. 

He loves that it's still a thing for them, like they were 16 and 18, like they have just met. 

Louis relaxes as soon as he hears Harry's words.

He huffs while Harry circles his hips with his arms and crosses his hands on the small of Louis' back.

Louis is suddenly tugged forwards against Harry's chest.

They breathe each other for a second.

“I didn't mean to bother you with that hug and... me and Ben, it's just... I wasn't thinking, I was drunk and I was joking and I didn't want to hurt you” he explains.

Louis stays quiet, waits for him to finish and then lowers his shoulders in a breat h.

“ It's okay Harry, you didn't hurt me.”

“I didn't want to make you angry or...”

“You didn't make me angry. I was just being childish, you know, as usual” he scrunches his nose. 

“I don't wanna fight."

“Me neither.”

“Anymore.”

“Anymore.” Louis nods and the heavy stone on his heart finally dissolves in the kiss they share for few seconds.

It's deep and sweet and peaceful. The storm is over.

The rainbow is in Harry's eyes when they pull away.

“Now would you mind taking me to bed and punish me because I've been a bad boy?” he says in one of his usual moment of outspoken.

Louis' mischievous smile comes back in a second.

A special glint in his eyes that widens,  interested.

“Hmm, I might not giving it to you for a while as your punishment.” he ponders.

Harry suddenly worries, his feature changes in a sad face.

“I am ready for what ever you want just please no please please please --”

“Okay Harry, okay,” Louis laughs, still hugging Harry. “ I was joking!! As I can go for more than two days without you!”

“ See?? We are tied together, we can't escape, no matter how many Caipirinhas I get with Ben!” he laughs.

Louis smiles. “ We can't escape.” he repeats.

He lifts on his tip toes and kisses him again. This time more fiercely.

Harry smiles in the kiss, letting Louis slip his tongue inside his mouth.

“ Okay okay okay” he suddenly pulls away “Why don't we take this to our room?” 

“ _Why don't we gooo theeereeee_ ” Harry suddenly sings with a low voice and Louis rolls his eyes because seriously.

“HAROLD, you just ruined the mood” he  shakes his head as Harry starts giggling against his side.

“ Shut up, you love me!”

“You are a twat!”

“And you are  _ my _ twat!” he finally breaks the hug and takes Louis' hand, walking towards the entrance.

They are definitively gonna leave the party and enjoy their massive suite all night long.

“ I do love you, though” Louis finally adds.

Harry wiggles his eyebrows and guides them to the closer lift.

“ _Let's take a riiiide out in the cooolddd aaaiiirrrrr_ ” he starts again, dancing around Louis who stays still with his arms crossed to his chest.

“Harold come on!!”

“ _ 'cause we've got all niiiighhtttt  we're going nooowhereeee, why don't you staaayyyy _ _”_ he doesn't listen to Louis, he just takes him up in his arms and walks into the lift as soon as the door slide open.

Louis crosses automatically his legs around  Harry's waist to support and Harry carries him in his arms.

“Jesus, Harold!!” Louis shakes his head, unbelievably fond of that dork of a boyfriend he has found along the way.

“ _why don't we gooo theeereeeee_ ”  Harry giggles.

"Oh, Harold." Louis sighs and the doors close behind them  bringing them to their suite.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They keep inspiring me, I cannot help it!!  
> thanks for reading and thanks for your love here!! thaaanksss!
> 
> xx


	6. 6. Part 2 - Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's celebrate the end of the amazing South American leg of this tour with a new fic and some good headcanons. Fluff and love galore.

** Christ The Redeemer,  Parque Nacional da Tijuca,  Rio de Janeiro.  **

 

They ha ve been in so many places in these four years. North, South, East and West of the country.

But if there is one thing Harry is sure about in this moment, is that he has never experienced something like that.

He's in Brasil, a land he has never visited before, very hot weather and very warm people.

It will definitively will appear on his  Top List of Favorite Countries  and Cities. 

( Y es, he has one, it's in his journal ).

He's looking around, while crossing the long walk at the feet of one of the famous wonder of the world,  Christ the Redeemer  in Rio de Janeiro.

He saw the picture so many times on the web and on the books he had at school, but he actually didn't think it was that massive and majestic.

The whole park surrounding the area is at their feet. The whole scene takes Harry's breath away.

Well, the pleased feeling of experienc ing something like this at only 20 years old, it's not the only thing  is currently taking Harry's breath away.

Another majestic vision in front of himself is his boyfriend, lovingly chatting with Zayn.

Harry eyes from far away, admires him as usual for a second.

He takes in his jeans short s rolled up around his perfect strong thighs,  his  shirt wrapping his curves and the headband. 

It's silly, but it's a massive turn on.

Who is he kidding? Every single part and feature of Louis is Harry's massive turn on.

He has never stopped being turned on since he was sixteen.

“Like a never ending  boner , god, would ya imagine  _that_ ???” Niall had asked once, around a pint of beer. 

Harry had shaken his head but probably right now, after four years with Louis, he might consider what Niall said as the holy truth.

He smiles to himself for a second, hidden behind the big black sunglasses.

Fans are starting to gathering around, someone spotted them first and – as usual – fans started to show up along the walk to get a chance to meet them.

Some are tourists , some are proper fans, some are just curious to know what happened and why there is such a mayhem around the statue.

Well, everywhere they were, even on the top of the highest mountain, they'd cause mayhem.

It's always good  meeting fans like that, though, good to feel their love and their affection and their happy tears because it looks like their biggest dream have just come true. 

Harry basks in that feeling, he still can't believe he's able to make someone cry tears of joy only because they meet him.

“D'wanna drink something?” Niall asks suddenly, snapping Harry out of thoughts.

“ 'm good” Harry answers, lifting the cup he has in his hand. 

“ Good boy” Niall smiles “Where's the other  swallow , then?” he looks around and he doesn't seem to find Louis. 

Harry looks with him, he was taking pictures with fans and got distracted – now he must have lost Louis in the crowd which is getting bigger.

They are also shooting a part of their documentary, so Ben is with them and the whole crew with cameras and microphones.

Harry tries not to think about that like it's another boring day of  work, he just wants to enjoy the beautiful thing he's seeing, filling his eyes with wonder and great pictures to carry with him.

He's even happier he could go with the band, all the boys together in this, especially with Louis who has suddenly reappeared right next to him. 

Harry doesn't miss the fact that Louis just moved the entire crowd plus Zayn to put himself  where he is, next to Harry, of course. 

He smiles, proud, because he has the most possessive boyfriend ever who doesn't even think about how possessive he is, he just is and he doesn't care. It's something natural to him, an automatic reaction he doesn't control.

He has the most perfect boyfriend ever.

“ Where were you?” he ask s then , fixing his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose.

“ 'round there with Zayn” Louis says, calmly. “Isn't it so beautiful around here???” he asks, surprised,  and Harry is not even looking at Rio de Jainero at their feet, he's just looking at Louis' profile, contemplating the view, his nose, his lips, his blue eyes, his long, long eyelashes.

Harry's heart speeds up in his chest, rabbiting out of control.

Louis makes him out of control.

Everywhere. Even in front of a peaceful postcard view in Bra zi l. 

Niall Zayn and Liam are  taking selfies with basically everything they meet in their path. 

“I can feel you staring.” Louis says, without even turning his head to him.

Harry quickly moves his gaze to the front, looking at the Brazilian bay down there.

“It's breathtaking.” he comments.

“Thank you Harold, you are not the first one who told me.”

Harry frowns for a second then he hears Louis giggle.

“ _Excuse_ me” he lightly swats him on the hand currently stretched on the railing in front of him. “I was talking about Rio!” even if he was really not and Louis knows.

“Yeeah, sure” Louis lifts his eyebrows, pretending to be serious.

“Nah, okay” Harry ads a few seconds later. “You're not a bad view”

They are murmuring to each others, sheltered in their bubble, the filming has stopped for a while and everyone else around them is minding their own business.

Even if they were all around them, Harry wouldn't care.

There's is just Louis at the moment, finally so close to his body, after an entire year of distance and prohibitions in public.

“Ohhh I am flattered here with compliments, Harold” Louis bites back, blinking. “Seriously, you got me so emotional about this” he keeps joking.

Harry giggles. He wished he could take another step in this 'more little freedom' they earned during this leg of the tour.

He wished he could hug him in front of everyone, tourists and fans and crew members.

He wished he could kiss him, on the temple, on the cheek, on the lips.

Maybe he can't, maybe it's too much, but there is one thing he can do thanks to the position they are.

He smiles. Louis is tucked into his side, their hips aligned and their legs almost tangled.

Louis could use the excuse of little space because Zayn is standing there, but it's really a lie.

There is so much space now around them that Louis could easily move a bit, but he doesn't.

Another natural way of staying next to Harry that he doesn't think about, not even when they are in public and they are supposed to be more in control of themselves.

It's like their bodies are magnets, attracting, revolving around until they finally meet and perfectly match.

Harry takes his hand.

Louis stills for a second because...he has never done it before. Not in public.

Maybe some time back then but not in the middle of the day, not in the middle of the bridge at the feet of the biggest Christ statue Louis has ever seen.

Not with the crew and the fans. He has never done it. He couldn't do it. But he did.

A rush of feeling and a deep weird tug at his gut hit him right the second Harry entwines his fingers with Louis'.

“Harry” he whispers. Everyone continues to ignore them, fans included and they are quite sheltered.

They've got nobody in front of them but the city of Rio, nobody can actually see them holding hands.

It's enough. For the moment.

They are, after all, holding hands in public. And it's the most amazing thing Louis has ever felt.

He's sure, by the way Harry is smiling, that's the most amazing thing to him as well.

“Sh, it's okay” he murmurs again, squeezing his hand.

They both look in front of them, at the infinity that stretch towards the sea.

“I love you” Harry says, he doesn't even need to look at Louis.

Harry's words sound in Louis' ear for two seconds. He's too focus on feeling Harry's hand in his to processing.

“I love you too.” he replies, automatically, naturally.

“Would you marry me then? Louis William Tomlinson?” he asks, like he's asking what time is it.

Louis can't stop a big smile to spread on his face. Harry _feels_ it, more than see it.

“Of course, Harry Edward Styles. Of course I am marrying you.” he replies, quiet, but he feels his voice cracking a bit.

It's not the first time, it's the billionth time at least in four years.

But it always gets him. It always surprises him.

He can't believe he's engaged at 22.

Well, he was engaged at 20 when he proposed to Harry for the very first time and Harry didn't even doubt for a second when he said YES for thirty times in between tears and kisses and hugs.

He was 18. And he didn't doubt for a second.

None of them have never had one doubt, not even in the coldest and hardest storm their relationship might have passed through in all these years.

“I'd kiss you right now, if only...” his words die in his mouth and he lowers his eyes on the railing. Hands still hidden between them, but tight in each others.

“And I'd kiss you back.” Louis replies and then they look at each other in the eyes for a second.

“Ya lovebirdsss time to movee! Gotta take a selfie!!!” Niall's loud voice interrupts them and right before someone can catch them, they disentangle their hands putting some space in between.

Louis clears his throat, playing it cool.

“Have you quite finished, Niall?”

“No, never, Payno wants to upload one”

“Payno should be banned from Instagram.” Louis replies, looking at Liam.

Liam gives him the finger before positioning himself right next to Zayn.

Niall puts himself in the middle and Louis finds himself right in front of his back.

“Niall, I am the shortest here and you keep me behind????” he protests.

Harry laughs because it's actually a miracle that Louis admits for once that he's the shortest.

When Harry tells him he's so cute because he's so tiny, he groans and pouts and frowns and protests like a little lion cub full of courage.

Harry finds it even cuter. (But he usually doesn't tell him or he'd make it even worse).

“Don't laugh!” Louis glares at Harry on his left and then tries to stand on his tip-toes to be in the frame.

They all stand closer together while Niall tries to angle to phone in the right way.

“Niall I am dying here” Louis protests again, sliding from toe to toe.

“You need a ladder, Tommo??” Liam jokes from the side.

“Shut up Payno, why don't you go and instagram my ---”

“Shhh, Louis!!!” Harry interjects him before he could.... _be the usual Louis._

Thank God Harry is always there to balance Louis and tells him to stop when it's too much because his boyfriend tends to be very outspoken and a little out of control sometimes.

They are still working on that.

Also Harry might love this wild reckless part of his boyfriend a little bit.

Okay very much a lot.

“Shut up everyone now, three two one....” Niall counts before snapping the selfie.

 

* * * * * *

 

**Fasano Hotel, Rio de Janeiro**

 

The private swimming pool is a bless.

The whole crew and the band can stay there without people bothering them.

The hotel has an indoor one, cold and warm, with a hot tub space which is currently taken by Niall and Liam who are relaxing with their heads leaning on the rim.

It's evening, the sun is setting and the view from outside is something stunning: the sky is tinted with red and orange, the clouds are pink and there is the calm sea in the background, with the long deep blue waves that go and come. Everything is so placid and quiet.

Louis is currently letting the sweet water of the warm swimming pool lulling himself while he stays with his arms crossed against the rim of the pool.

He's watching the panoramic view from the glass windows, his mind is completely relaxed and for once, he's not thinking about anything in particular.

He hears Niall laughing out loud in the back, Liam moving the water, then he can hear someone calling Zayn from the other side where he's chilling reading a book on one of the wood lounging chairs all around the pool.

Louis leans his head on one arm, eyes still on the sunset when suddenly he feels two big hands under the water, sliding along his body and resting firm on his pecs.

Louis is pressed against the pool tiled wall and feels Harry's presence against his back.

“Hi” Harry murmurs. He must have stopped swimming around from side to side and now it's time for pool cuddles.

They can't do it in the public one, where Harry and Niall and Liam have been spotted by paparazzi while relaxing.

It's fan service, as usual, Louis prefers to stay in his room, smoking or playing FIFA or sleeping.

He really enjoys the private indoor swimming pool, though, because he can do whatever he wants, be as loud as he wants and swimming with Harry.

“Hello” Louis pushes back against Harry's front to make him feel his warmth.

Even if they are almost underwater, Louis feels Harry shiver.

The young lad starts to mouth at Louis neck, open mouthed kisses on wet skin.

Louis closes his eyes and _yes_ , that is what he needed to be completely relaxed.

A sunset, a warm swimming pool, his boyfriend taking care of him.

“Stop thinking” Harry murmurs in between hot kisses.

“'m not thinking about anything actually” Louis has still his eyes closed and is basking into the wonderful feeling Harry is making him feel with the way he moves his mouth on the spot between his neck and his shoulder.

“Yes I can hear you thinking” Harry nods again.

“I was thinking,” Louis takes a deep breath because Harry has decided that lightly biting him was a good idea “that I kind of miss our swimming pool.”

“Oh this one is way better” Harry stops kissing and breathes into Louis' ear. “I was actually thinking about rebuilding it when we get back home.”

“Really? What's wrong with the one we already have?”

“It's small and...”

“Small?? Harry, love, it takes the whole back garden!!” Louis turns lightly his head to look at Harry properly.

He's beautiful, all wet skin and long wet hair falling everywhere around his face.

“Nah, I want it real big” Harry smiles again and mouths at Louis' ear.

“Yeah? You like 'em real big, then??” Louis is the king of innuendos after all.

Harry giggles and smacks lightly Louis' tummy under the water. “Yeah, but don't worry yours is fine as it is.”

This last comment makes Harry earn one elbow in his guts before Louis can break the hug and turn into his arms to face him.

Harry puts his hands on the rim of the pool, caging Louis in front of him.

They look at each other in the eyes for a second. Challenging smile widens in both of them.

“You seemed to like it just fine last night and the night before and the other night...” Louis lifts his eyebrows.

Harry laughs. “I am only joking! You know I love you and your....”

“If you are going to say _little thing_ and laugh about it I am going to drawn you, I swear”

Harry's face lights up because apparently he wasn't thinking about that kind of joke.

Then he laughs and his laugh is the best sound Louis could ever hear. He still has to find a sound better than Harry's sincere laugh.

“You say it, not me! I am perfectly fine with what I have!” he states.

“Good, because you are not going to get another one. Sorry. No exchange.”

“No exchanged, okay,” Harry nods and closes the space between them plastering himself against Louis.

The kiss turns into a full snog until Louis pulls away to breathe.

He pants for a second, so close to Harry's lips.

“D'you wanna do it?” Harry asks, his eyes suddenly dark.

Louis can feel him already moving his hips against his, the movement softened by the water around them.

“What? Here? No!”

“Why nooot???” Harry pouts.

“Because there are other people around if you haven't noticed”

“Yes, the boys who don't give a fuck, come on Lou, I want youuuu” he whines, his hips now moving quicker.

Louis has to restrain himself, make an effort because, he'd like the idea of having sex in a swimming pool, but not now.

“Wait until we are in our room, baby”

“But Louuuuu!”

“Harry” he says with a firmer voice, placing his hands on Harry' hips to stop him from moving. “I don't want to give everyone a show.”

“I'd love to” Harry smiles, cheekily “...give _you_ a show.”

“You always give me a show, I know, but when it's me and you, not when the boys are around..."

“As they have never heard us or seen us before!”

Louis leans forward and kisses him on the lips.

Harry sinks in the kiss with no hesitation, opening up to let Louis' tongue slide inside.

“So you wanna do it now?” Harry asks and he has the same eager as when he was seventeen and he had just discovered sex.

With Louis, of course. Always and only with him.

“No” Louis repeats and gives him another kiss.

“And now?” Harry asks after few more kisses.

“Nope” Louis says again, smiling.

“And now?” Harry tries again, deepening the kiss a little bit.

Louis laughs into his mouth. “Nooo, Harry!!”

Harry sighs and finally surrenders. He pulls away and starts swimming around Louis.

“Where are you _going_ now?” Louis follows him with his eyes.

“Away, since I am not wanted here.”

“Shut up!” Louis shakes his head and lift himself up on the rim of the pool to get out of the water.

His shorts are dripping, he's actually cold now and he looks around to see where he left the towel.

It's few steps away so he runs towards the chair while Harry follows him in the water.

He hears a whistle.

“Your ass looks gorgeous in those wet shorts! Can I have your number???” Harry jokes.

Louis stops to pick up the towel and wraps it around himself.

“Can't I am afraid, my boyfriend is quite jealous!”

Harry laughs, he looks like baby Tarzan with the mop of hair on his face but then Louis is reminded of his perfect glorious body which definitively doesn't belong to a 'baby' anymore.

Harry lifts himself up as well and gets out.

Louis takes him in and actually stops breathing for a second.

“Oh, too bad, I could have made you very happy” Harry teases, speaking in Louis' ear.

“Go away, you nympho!!!” Louis tries to kick him but Harry is quick and squirms away laughing.

“When you two complete the mating ritual, could you please stop dripping water on my book pages? Thanks!” it's Zayn voice they hear, from one of the chair behind them, before they start laugh again together.

 

* * * * * *

 

Harry doesn't even remember his name in this moment.

He only knows he's on his back on the soft mattress of their room, his hands are gripping the fancy iron headboard behind him and Louis is currently pounding into him.

There is a string of swear words and pants and moan, they've making up a sweat and the humid air of Rio doesn't help.

Harry is arching his back, to get closer and closer to Louis, to feel him everywhere, every termination of his nervous system, he needs to breathe him, he needs Louis to never stop doing what he's doing. Exactly that.

This.

Now.

Oh _god_.

“Niall” Harry moans, suddenly.

Louis' thrusts falter for a second “Wh-what? Oh great, I am here trying my best to make you come and you moans Niall's name?? What the _fuck_??” a particular deep thrust makes Harry jolt and knock against Louis' chest.

“No, I mean, Niall....” Harry breathes deeply because Louis is everywhere and he just _can't_ at the moment “...Niall is...”

“What the hell are you --”

“Niall is outside why is he outside _ohmygodyesLouisyesss_!!” Harry is sure his heart has just exploded.

Louis frowns and without interrupting what he's doing, he turns his head towards the balcony only to see that Harry wasn't talking shit because of the state he currently is.

Niall is actually outside their room, on the balcony.

Louis has no idea how he managed to arrive there considering his room it's on the other side.

“What the fuck is he doing there??” he asks as he keeps thrusting.

“I don't _know”_ Harry gasps “He was standing there for a bit”

“Were you looking at Niall outside instead of focusing on me????” Louis asks, frowning.

“No, baby, oh god fuck _yes_ ,” he keeps going, meeting Louis' hips with the same movement “I just saw him there and.... Oh _god_ _dd_!!!” Louis bites Harry's shoulder and follows him right after.

The shock lasts few minutes for both of them before Louis is able to recollect himself and check if Niall is still there.

He is. Leaning against the glass window, with a weird look on his face. He looks...sleepy.

“Okay baby, breathe slowly now” Louis kisses him on the forehead before slowly pulling out and rolling off Harry.

The young lad winces at the loss but breathes and closes for a second his eyes.

He feels the mattress dip and then move and Louis is not there to cuddle him as usual, he's walking, away.

“Where are you –?” he whines but Louis is far on the other side of the room, opening the door just as it is, stark naked.

Niall leans on the door, looking at them.

“Literally, what the fuck, Niall??” he asks.

“Good night to you too, Tommo, do you always get that difficult after sex??”

“If some twat disturbs me, then yes!”

“I was actually here to ask if you can tone it down a bit”

Louis rolls his eyes.

“You are on the other side how..”

“The room next to yours, the one with the old married couple...yeah they'd like to sleep some time in the week.” Niall wiggles his eyebrows.

“Are they your friends now?” Louis looks at him, unfazed “Did they send you here with the message??”

“Paul kicked me out of bed to go and tell you”

“And you passed through the balcony??”

“I knew you were at it, you wouldn't have opened the door!” Niall justifies, moving his hands to get his point.

Louis sighs. “Okay, I am quite tired now so can I go???”

“Yeah, now that they heard Harry screaming your name from here to San Paulo, I think you can all go to sleep!”

Louis smiles. “If they did, then I did my job well.” he winks.

Niall shakes his head.

“Good night, Big EGO!” Niall walks towards the long balcony to get back inside.

Louis laughs. “That's meee! Night Nialler!” he closes the window and draws the curtain before coming back to bed.

Harry is already sleeping, peacefully.

He looks like an angel.

Louis takes a second to look at him, still naked and messy and.. _dirty,_ but really sweet.

Sweet and angelic and perfect.

His baby angel.

He hopes their first child takes after him because seriously, Louis couldn't ask for any more perfection.

“Goodnight, my love.” he murmurs, leaning down to kiss his temple.

Harry seems to feel him in his sleep because his breath quickens for a second.

Louis spoons him positioning himself against his back and sighs.

Time to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the next part of the tour could bring us more and more headcanons (which are canon at the end, we all know it!)
> 
> For now, thanks to anyone who has been reading my fics and appreciate them! THANKS!! 
> 
> xx


	7. 7. London, Barcelona, Los Angeles. (Break time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okaay there we go! Finally I manage to finish the fic so I hope you like it as usual :)   
> It's about the past days and some good headcanons for your heart! 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

When Harry opens his eyes, it takes a moment to realise he's not in an hotel room.

They have come back home few hours before, sneaking out the airport without nobody there to notice and stop them.

Everyone was very tired from the long flight and after hugs and kisses, they couldn't wait to go home.

The usual black car had brought Harry and Louis home in less than one hour, Louis was very tired and he didn't even have the strength to talk that much.

Harry was fine with that, he kept him under his arm, lulling him, kissing his forehead, cuddling him during the whole ride home.

When they finally got home and Harry let him walk in first, Louis had just left all his stuff in the middle of the way (as usual – Harry thought because he can't help complaining about Louis' disorder) and strolled down to their room.

He flopped on the bed without even taking off his shoes and closed his eyes.

Harry had watched him for a second, knackered as a baby after an exciting school trip.

He hummed quietly, then he took off his shoes and let him sleep, covering him with his part of the duvet to keep him warm.

(Harry knows Louis hates waking up cold.

Thankfully, if this happens, he's always there to cuddle him and warm him up with kisses and sweet nothings on his ear).

So after a few hours of catching up online, Harry had decided to go to sleep so he took the blanket from the couch at the end of the room and curled himself around Louis, spooning him as usual, falling asleep instantly.

That is the last thing Harry remembers but now he doesn't know where Louis is.

He looks around, eyes still sleepy and heavy, until he checks his phone and see it's 2 in the morning.

He sighs, rubbing his eyes and tries to sit up.

“Lou?” he murmurs. Nothing happens. Louis is nowhere around him.

He suddenly focuses and hears some noises from downstairs. Suddenly he knows: jetlag.

Louis can't sleep well whenever they change time zone especially if he's more tired than usual like they all are after this first leg of the tour.

Harry moves the blanket who was around his body until now and slides both hands in his long messy curls.

He puts his bare feet down on the hardwood floor and shivers for a second.

It's a chilly night in London, it ha rained for the past hours and it's better for him to put a jumper on instead of going around just with his sweats as he's currently doing.

He slides on one of the jumpers still folded in his open luggage and then pads downstairs, yawning.

 

 

He finds Louis where he thought he was, lying on the big couch, in front of the tv.

The lights of the plasma screen the only lights on Louis' face.

He has a cup of tea on the coffee table and he's sitting cross legged with one of Harry's jumper on.

Louis is so cute, even if it's three in the morning and he has sleepy eyes and he's all soft and quiet.

“Baby” he speaks, voice low and a cup of tea in his hand.

Louis jumps a bit because he didn't expect to find Harry awake.

“Haz! What are you doing??”

“What are _you_ doing, babe, it's three in the morning!” Harry shrugs, sitting down next to him.

Louis automatically tucks into Harry's side, careful not to knock his tea down on Harry or the floor.

He circles Harry's middle with one arm, legs entwined then and Harry uses his free arm to press Louis to his side and start massaging the small of his back.

He knows Louis loves it and the movement relaxes him more than everything else.

“I know, it's the bloody jetlag” Louis sighs, staring at the tv.

He curls perfectly into Harrys side, slotting in as the right puzzle piece.

There's nothing better than this feeling to Harry who smiles quietly.

His long fingers still stroking Louis' lower back, the naked skin Harry is touching is warm under the jumper, when suddenly Harry rests his hand.

“Why did you stop??” Louis whines, pushing back into Harry's touch on his back.

He has his head on Harry's shoulder, his nose is nuzzling the nape of Harry's neck and he's breathing quite the familiar scent of his favorite boy.

The scent of home.

Harry chuckles lightly.

“You like that?”

“Hm hm, 's relaxing...” Louis sighs, trying to get closer to Harry.

Their limbs are all tangled and they can feel each other's heart beat against their skin.

“I know, you love it when I cuddle you like this!”

“Hm” Louis groans “But you are not doing it, are you?”

Harry smiles and presses his closed lips on Louis' temple.

Louis scrunches his nose, wiggling a bit to try to make Harry move his hand.

“Okay okay, oh my _god_ ” Harry chuckles before starting stroking his skin again.

He can hear Louis almost purr. It's such a quiet and nice feeling that makes Harry's heart swell with happiness.

There is nothing better to him than staying home with his boy, cuddling on a couch at three am because he can't sleep.

Going back to tour was amazing, Harry is born for that life but he's also born for being with his love, all quiet and relaxed, kissing him all over his face and neck and shoulder while Louis pretends he's annoyed and tickled by his curls.

“You should cute those hair!” he protest, moving his head away from Harry's lips.

“ _You_ should, you can't keep them anymore!”

“I like my hair, and you like it as well!”

“Yeah, but I am biased”

Louis smiles and this time he's the one who turns his head to kiss Harry on his lips.

“What was that for?” Harry asks, frowning.

“Can't I kiss my boyfriend just because?”

Harry gets a serious look on his face and Louis understands without even a word.

“Fiancé” he corrects, rolling his eyes.

“Don't say it like that!!”

“How do I have to say it??”

“With a smile or...heart-eyes or..”

“Nah, I live all those stuff to you on stage, my love!” Louis teases as he starts petting Harry's tum under his jumper.

He slides his fingers on Harry's new tattoo, the fern he loves very much.

Harry shivers because yeah, the tattoo is quite old now but it still quite sensitive and Louis' touch doesn't help.

Harry doesn't know why, but since Louis has started touching him four years ago (and thankfully he never stopped and never will) it was like he could elicit sparks on his skin.

And it's the only person who can do it. The only person Harry feels.

“So, are you gonna sleep or –?” Harry murmurs in the dim light of the living room. The tv is still on but none of them is watching.

The images just slide one after the other, the volume very low.

“Told you the fucking jetlag that -”

“Don't swear.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “I swear how much I want. I am not sixteen.”

“You have to get used to it.”

“To what?”

“To...not..swear. I don't want our babies to learn from the _best_ , you know?”

Louis looks at Harry for a second, in silence. He smiles because Harry is thinking about having babies again.

He wants it so much Louis doesn't miss the twinkle in his eyes when he brings out the topic.

Of course Louis is as eager as he is to start a family, only Harry is always more explicit to convey the idea.

“When we'll have a baby, I'll stop, okay?”

Harry smiles again. A bright light on his face. “Soon?”

“Soon, baby, yeah.” Louis nods and he feels Harry still caressing his back under the jumper.

“Oh, well” Harry starts again after another kiss on Louis' temple. “I have something if you don't wanna sleep, then.” he starts move around on the couch until he takes something from behind the cushions around them.

Louis is still perched on the side of Harry, no intention to move, Harry's strong arm still embracing him.

“What is that?” Louis frowns as soon as Harry shows him a black dvd case.

“Ohhh _this_ is my treasure.” Harry shakes the case and smiles, moving around to stand up and put the dvd on.

Louis still doesn't understand so he frowns and follows Harry's movements with his eyes.

“Can you just tell me what we are going to watch???” he asks, impatient.

Harry fiddles with the remote control until Louis doesn't hear a familiar sound.

His eyes lifts and meet the screen: a white sentence on a black screen gives him all the answers:

 

_Cross Hall High School, Doncaster_

_Grease Musical_

 

Harry smiles bright, dimples on full force as he returns to sit down on the couch.

Louis is already squirming because he can't believe it.

“What the FUCK Harold?????” he says and forgets about getting used not to swearing out loud.

Harry starts laughing as he tries to embrace Louis again assuming the position they were before.

Louis moves away, trying to reach for the remote control and stop that horrible show but Harry is quicker.

He takes the remote control and sits down on it, see if Louis can lift him and take it.

“Harryyyyyyyy pleeeasee noooooo!” he starts whining, pulling his fiancé by his arm to make it stop.

The video is going and after the first presentations, the musical starts.

Jay has sent Harry the complete piece filmed by _godknowswho_ at the time.

Harry has waited ages to get one copy and now he's going to watch it anytime of the day only to admire his Baby on stage.

“Shut UP Tomlinson! It's starting...oh look, I know that guy!” he smiles.

He's so endeared by the whole thing it makes Louis even madder.

“Why are we watching my shitty musical at 4 in the morning????” he protests.

“Hey!!” Harry frowns pointing a finger at him “It's not shitty! It's the best thing ever..look at you with the leather jacket and that hair...you sexy boy!” Harry wiggles his eyebrows as he watches a seventeen-year-old Louis walking on stage with his friends.

Leather jacket and white socks, a perfect Danny Zuko. He was so cute and sweet that Harry can't stop smiling despite hearing Louis huffing and grumbling next to him like a child.

The musical goes on and if there is something Harry loves about Louis is definitively how he was so natural on that stage.

He always wanted to be an actor more than a singer and Harry is sure that if he tried, he would make it.

“You were already made for that, Lou!” Harry smiles, his eyes don't leave the screen.

Louis is currently covering his face with a hand because that is embarrassing and he wants to die.

He never watches those things, not since his mum forced him when she found the dvd a few years ago.

It was the first time Harry had seen the complete video and he seemed completely mesmerized by that.

The more he sees that young boy on stage in that video, the more he thinks it's incredible the way his life has changed in few years from then.

He remembers uploading the video on youtube, hoping for someone to watch it and tell him that he was good, at least, he knew he wasn't a singer nor a dancer but doing the school musical was his biggest achievement and he was so proud of it.

He remembers that blonde girl acting with him as Sandy, he remembers his school mates and Hannah posing with him for the backstage pictures.

Then he turns his head and looks at Harry who is so focused on the video he doesn't look like he's breathing anymore.

His green eyes are following every movement of Louis on stage, he smiles, his dimples are showing while a young crazy version of himself tries his best to act on a little stage.

He can't believe that that guy sitting next to him, that man, is his fiancé, that they are watching that video and that Louis made it very very far from that day.

He didn't even believe his teacher when, at the end of the night, approached him to say 'Well done Tomlinson, you were born for this!'.

And yes, he was born for that. He was born for stage and lights and audience.

He went from the high school recital to South America and a Stadium Tour.

He's going to perform at Wembley. And he's going to do it with the love of his life, side by side, just like right now on their couch.

His heart rabbits on his chest for a second and Harry seems to feel it against his skin.

His arm circles his hips again and holds him tight.

“You were so cute, babe” Harry sighs looking at Louis smoothing the collar of his leather jacket.

“I was fucking sixteen or something, I was so... _young_ ”

“And yet you were already made for that.” Harry smiles, proud.

“I wouldn't say so..have you heard me singing there???” he asks, arching his eyebrows.

Harry turns for a second to face him, frowning.

“None of that! You were and are amazing!” he says, pointing a finger to Louis' chest. “And Grease brought you to me so we must feel very lucky!” he nods.

Louis looks at him and smiles for a second. His heart warms as he hears Harry's words.

Harry is so young and in love and he believes in every single word he says.

He believes it so much and he pours his entire soul in their relationship every single day of their life since they met in that bathroom.

Louis is the same, he can't fool anyone and Harry is right, if it wasn't for the musical that gave Louis the courage to try out for the Xfactor, he wouldn't be there now: four years later, engaged and part of one of the biggest boyband of the planet.

“Do we have to watch every single scene??? Can we at least skip forward to the end and finish this --”

Harry elbows him on the ribs and shush him again.

“Yes Louis! Every single one...and...” Harry suddenly smiles because one of his favorite scene is on.

Louis in the car with the blonde girl who does Sandy whose Louis wants to give his ring.

“This is so cuteee, your hair were as long as now!” he coos, smiling softly. Louis rolls his eyes but he gives up and watches the play again.

“Yeah, quite a mullet I had” Louis smiles looking at himself acting on stage.

He loved that. He loved that night. He still loves it.

Maybe he can think of a drama career when One Direction will be over.

Maybe he could do Danny Zuko again.

“Don't you feel like you wanna do it again?” Harry seems to read his mind.

Louis tucks himself into his side and sighs.

“Yeah, sometimes. I mean, I get to be on stage every night so it's not that different.”

“But..acting.”

“I also act.” Louis nods and both of them ignore the little sour taste in their mouths when they understand what Louis means.

There's no time for sad thoughts tonight, though so Harry smiles again and then curves himself on Louis to kiss him.

It's a sweet kiss, deepened as soon as Louis parts his lips to breathe and Harry's tongue slips in.

They kiss for a few seconds before the older lad pulls away.

“What was that??” he asks, puzzled.

Harry wipes his bottom lip, smug. “Nothing, I can't stand seeing other people kissing you” Harry nods at the tv where the musical is still playing and Louis remembers the car scene where he had to kiss his friend.

“It happened ages ago, Harold! I didn't even know you!”

“Yeah, that's why you were dating that Bethany girl” he says as he was still stung by it.

Louis rolls his eyes and laughs.

“Oh well, Harold, Bethany was sitting in the audience.”

“Weren't you with Hannah???” he asks, frowning for a second.

“Yeah, but she was there as well you know? Awkward meeting.”

“Like that time we met the guy I had a crush on in year 12?” Harry remembers, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yeah, expect the part when he touched you too much and myself, totally drunk at that party, threatened him to rip his throat.”

“What a knight in shining armor you are!” Harry laughs.

“Oh shut UP you!!!” Louis starts tickling him until all ends in the usual fight on the couch. The dvd is running the end credits and then stops.

They are both panting and laughing, out of breath and drunk in love.

Louis is now straddling Harry, their hands entwined.

“Now kiss me you fool” Harry repeats, stars in his eyes and heart beating so fast in his chest.

Louis grinds his hips on Harry for a second and then ducks down to kiss him.

He bites Harry's bottom lip and smiles.

“So you liked the dvd???” Harry asks.

“Hm, nope, but I did enjoy the company...” he ducks down to kiss Harry again.

Harry kisses him back and his dimples appear on his face.

“Bed?”

Louis makes a cheeky smile before pulling away from Harry's lips and nods with his forehead against Harry's.

“Yes, please.” he huffs before Harry takes him in his arms and carries him upstairs again.

 

* * * * * * *

 

It's the morning of the goodbye.

Harry hates goodbyes.

He pads down the stairs towards the kitchen and suddenly he eyes Louis' bags on the floor next to the fridge and sighs.

“Good morning Sunshine!” Louis smiles when Harry appears on the door, wearing only his briefs.

Louis eyes him up for a second, long long arms and legs and tattoos. Wild curls and his firm pecs and then the lovely curve of the love handles Louis is absolutely in love with.

“What's that sad face??” the older lad asks again, turning on his stool to face him.

Harry is passing behind him to get the kettle but Louis cages him with his legs and Harry's chest knocks against Louis.

He slides his arms around Harry's waist and holds tight.

He feels Harry's heart beating faster, a reaction he always elicits and one of his favorite thing about that giant boy in his arms.

“You're leaving...” Harry pouts, playing with his necklace to avoid looking at his boyfriend.

It's like Louis senses his problems, his worries, it's always been like that, even when they were just friends (which, as Niall always reminds, lasted for about three days before they start dating but that's another story Harry loves to remember sometimes).

Harry has never stopped being amazed by the bond they still have after four years of all... _this_.

“Oh come on Harold! We'll see each other in four days again!”

“Yeah, but... I don't wanna go to Los Angeles on my own again! I can write here or...come with you and...”

“You won't be on your own! You get to meet Gavin Degraw, how cool is that??”

“Yeah, suppose so.” Harry huffs.

Louis sometimes forgets Harry is able to be a grown up business man with his own company and still a needy teenager in love at the same time.

Not that Louis is different, anyway.

“Harry, babe, come on! I can't leave knowing you are grumpy!” Louis cups his boyfriend's cheeks in his hands and forces Harry to look at him in the eyes.   
“I am not grumpy!” Harry moves his mouth between Louis' hands.

“Then show me your dimples, babe” Louis nods.

Harry tries to smile but the attempt is a fail. He's already missing Louis and they still have some time before Alberto comes to take Louis away from him for a week.

His eyes are sad.

“We'll meet in Los Angeles in less than a week” Louis seems to read his mind again “Don't.Be.Sad.”

“I.am.not.” he jokes, looking at Louis and finally his bright smile shows again.

“Then kiss me, you didn't kiss me this morning I am feeling neglected!” Louis protests, frowning cutely.

Harry dips his head and kiss him, Louis opens his mouth automatically and let Harry's tongue slide inside and curl against his.

The kiss is sweet and deep and Louis quietly moans into Harry's mouth.

Harry's hands are all over his body as he keeps sitting on the stool. They pulls away for a second to breathe and they pants so close to each other for a second.

“I can still feel you from last night, you know” Louis murmurs, nipping at Harry's ear while Harry closes his eyes and lets Louis' voice flows into him.

Louis' hands resting on Harry's little firm bum, squeezing.

“Hm hm” Harry nods, breathing heavily “And how is it?”

“Good, so good, you made me so crazy Hazza, babe” Louis shivers.

Last night was quite _intense_. It's always like that when they have to be apart for a while.

“Wanna do it again?” Harry whispers.

Louis is about to answer “yes, baby, every second of my fucking life” when the sound of a honk snap them out of their bubble.

Harry blinks and Louis sighs, lowering his head.

“Alright, time to go. I am gonna go North at mum's and then I'll take the flight to Barcelona.” he explains, jumping off the stool and zipping his hoodie.

Well, technically it's Harry's, but when they are apart, Louis always travels with Harry's clothes.

And so does Harry.

Harry helps him with the luggage until the reach the front door where Alberto is already waiting for him.

“Hello Alberto” Harry smiles.

“Good morning H, want some tea?” Alberto hugs him for a second handing him a cup of steamy tea.

“I had mine inside, thanks”

“Alright, this is mine then” Louis chirps in taking the hot cup in his hand.

“Louis” Harry sighs “Don't drink too much tea or else you will feel sick like the last time! Alberto, if he feels sick, there are the pills on the inner pocket of the --”  
“ALBERTO don't listen to him as you might know, I am not four years old, I can find the pills myself!!” Louis protests.

Alberto smiles because in so many years of career he has never met two people like Harry and Louis. They are actually a pleasure for his eyes.

“Okay, I'll be in the car! Hurry up Louis, we have to go to Donny first!”

“Thanks Alberto” Harry hugs him again “Keep an eye on him.” he murmurs while Louis is too busy zipping his backpack.

“It's my job, don't worry” the man smiles and takes Louis' last luggage before heading to the car.

 

They are alone again on the threshold and Louis is about to live.

Harry tries to swallow the sadness and smiles.

“Sooo” he starts.

“Sooo?” Louis repeats.

“So, behave.”

“Yep.”

“Be safe.”

“Yeep.”

“If you are having strippers around I am going to rip some throats” Harry nods circling his arms around Louis' middle.  
Louis lets him squeeze and smiles, playing with Harry's necklaces.

“It's a stag night! Of course they are going to be strippers around, Harold!!” Louis bites back rolling his eyes.

“Hm, okay, I let you go only because your mum is going to be upset if you don't!”

The honk sounds again.

It's really time to go.

“I love you.”  
“I love you.” Louis stands on his tip toes to reach for Harry's lips and kiss him.

A sweet kiss of theirs before they part.

“I love you” Harry repeats. “Call me when you're there. And say hi to Jay for me. And the whole family. The twins as well.”

“I will, and you...in Los Angeles...you know.”

Harry shakes his head.

“I know, Lou, don't worry.”

They kiss again until Alberto decides to stay with his hand on the honk for more than a second and wake up the whole neighborhood.

“Fucking hell I AM COMING!!!!” Louis turns shouting to the car and then leaves.

Harry watches him go.

“I'll be waiting for you in LA.” he says loud enough to be heard.

Louis opens the small gate to exit.

“And I'll be there, babe, six days!” he enters the car and closes the door.

Harry sighs and walks inside again.

He has to take a flight soon, the week is not gonna be easy.

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

It's some _time_ in the morning, or maybe night, and Louis is drunk.

Way more drunk than he thought it was possible on a stag night with his stepdad.

Well, his stepdad is super drunk, it's like Louis on New Years Eve level of drunk. Which is a lot.

He's currently staying at the wonderful W Hotel in Barcelona and after a day of relaxing at the swimming pool with friends, the stag night is currently on.

And as every other party Louis has organised, it's wicked.

Everyone is having a blast and he's actually so proud of his work. There are strippers, there is music and loads of alcohol. Which he's currently pouring into his glass without even knowing what is it.

The only thing that's missing is Harry.

He misses his baby so much and apparently when he's drunk and horny he misses him even more.

He wished he could make it to the stag night, Dan had invited him as well, of course, but he had to write songs and works on some stuff in Los Angeles and he couldn't come.

Nevermind, Louis thinks, he's going to be in LA in less than a week anyway.

So he drinks half of his cup of ... _something_... before fishing his phone in his pocket.

He smirks as soon as he found out Harry texted him.

Always together – he thinks before opening the text.

 

__**   
**

 

He can't stop smiling now.

He's a married man.

A _married_ man, Tomlinson.

He looks for a second at his hand, the left hand, the ring finger and smiles even wider.

Soon there will be a wedding ring there.

He's gonna marry Harry. Like he promised on those stairs when he was eighteen and he already knew.

He suddenly feels the couch where he's currently sitting dip and turns his head.

His vision a bit blurry but he can still focus on who is there.

His name is Eric and he's a young _whoever_ friend of Dan. He chatted a bit the same morning with him, Eric is two years older than him and since they met the same day, Eric has looked at him in a very weird way.

No, Louis wouldn't say weird, he would say... hungry. Hungry way.

Louis didn't miss the way he eyed him up from his chair when Louis emerged from the pool looking for his towel. He strolled back and forth a few times around the lounging chairs and he noticed Eric was staring at him, following his movements.

He was actually gazing at his bum in the swim shorts but that's a detail he wants to forget and, above all, not mention to Harry.

“Who's making you smile like that???” Eric asks, drink in his hand, he's quite pissed as well, Louis can tell from his glassy eyes.

“Oh, nothing nothing” Louis reddens a bit. He's drunk but not stupid. He can't risk and tell to a stranger why he's smiling like an idiot staring at his screen.

“Yeah..sure...” Eric shrugs with a knowing smile “Wanna drink?” he asks.

“I got it!” Louis nods lifting his cup.

“Oh, well, I can offer you another one after that.”

“Nah, I am good. How's the night?”

“Veery good! I actually enjoyed the strippers” Eric smiles.

“Yeah, good dancers” Louis laughs at himself because seriously, his attraction to this type of things is practically zero. But it was nice seeing Dan all flustered when one of the girls sit on his lap and ground on him.

(And yes, she did it to Louis as well and he tried to keep a straight face and his hands up in the sky while everyone laughed and wooed around him. Another detail it's better not to tell Harry.)

“So, what're you up to when Dan will collapse on the floor?” Eric asks, sitting properly on the couch to face him.

Louis thinks carefully about the answer.

“Uhm...I am gonna go to bed actually. I am quite knackered.”

“Well, I have a very big bed if you want....” he chuckles as he shows him his room key.

Louis raises his eyebrows because woah, does Eric swing that way?

Actually, he would have known better given the way he was eating him with his eyes in the morning.

“Okay okay” he clears his throat trying to look as sober as possible “I don't think...I don't think that's the case.”

“No? Because I think it is.” Eric shrugs.

“Nah, believe me.”

“You don't like me?”

“Oh no, it's not...I... I am....I have someone. You know. Someone...really important.”

“Ohhhh, well, he's not around I can tell.” Eric tries to touch Louis' knee but the guy jolts back, uncomfortably.

“Eric, you are...you are a very handsome guy and I am sure there are loads of people here that would like to... enjoy all of this.”

“Yeah but I want you.”

“Yeah but I am....” he stops himself. He bites his tongue to stop himself from telling the truth.

He's a _married_ man.

“Really, it's not the case.” before Eric can say something, he stands up and walks through the crowd to reach for the bar counter.

“Yes?” the Spanish waiter there asks with an empty glass in his hand.

“The strongest thing ever please.”

“Alright. Mojito here is the best!” he smiles.

“Yeah just..whatever, pour it up” he nods and the guy is happy to serve him another one.

The last one.

Louis swears before taking a sip and deciding maybe he'll have another one.

He _so_ misses Harry.

 

 

It's four in the morning when he stumbles to his room, Alberto is keeping him up while they try to walk.

After having danced and sung “Living on a prayer” in the glass lift, Louis arrives to his room and Alberto makes sure he's safe there.

“Good night Louis, sleep yeah?” he says before closing the door behind him.

“Ye, ye, ye, Alberrrrtooooooo” he says and then laughs again before falling on the bed.

He takes his phone out of his pocket again and checks for other texts.

They are not.

Harry is probably working. Even if he doesn't even know what time is it in Los Angeles.

So he decides to text again.

Of course Harry is online, of course he will answer no matter what he's doing.

 

**   
**

 

He smiles and before Harry can text him something else he falls in a deep sleep.

He's so tired and lose and he misses his boy so much.

God, he wants to marry him already.

They say the last thought before you go to bed is the one you have in your heart.

Well, to Louis is not that hard to figure out what is it for him.

And it's been four years.

 

* * * * * * *

It's a lovely day in Los Angeles and after a morning spent riding his motorbike, Harry is happy to lay in his patio with his journal, so many ideas for songs, the warm sun of May and the calm of his garden.

 _Their_ garden, because it's Louis' house as well.

God, he misses Louis. He can't wait to have him there again.

He checks that morning he was still alive after the stag night, he talked with Alberto first and then with Louis who could just groan and whine because Harry was apparently talking to loud for his massive hungover.

He let him sleep some more and he actually thought he was still sleeping, when his Iphone buzzes on the table close to him.

He stretches a hand to take it and read. The text is Louis', strangely awake.

 

 

Harry giggles until he hears someone clearing his throat from behind.

“Oh, hi James” one of his co-writers is actually here for the song they are writing together.

“Hello you Styles!” the guy smiles “How you doing?”

“Alright, writing some ideas...and stuff...” he says, opening his journal and skimming through the pages.

James nods. “Good good, who were you sexting there????” he jokes.

Harry chuckles and reddens a bit.

“Not sexting! Just texting!”

“Ohhhh... these kids in love nowadays!” James shakes his head ironically “How's Louis?”

Harry smiles only by hearing his name. He's glad he has close friends here to which he can freely talk about Louis.

He would talk about Louis every single second of his life, if he could and people could actually stand it.

“He's good, he's in Barcelona for his stepdad's stag night, he'll come here in few days”

“You seem pretty happy”

“I am! I miss him, you know”

“That's the reason about the song you wrote yesterday?”

Harry reddens. Of course he is. Of course Louis is the firm point of everything. The centre of his inspiration, the object of his songs. He can't see it in any other way.

“I just...channeled my emotions.”

“And it's pretty good stuff, the producers loved it!”

“Really? Oh well, I am glad.”

“The bit about the wave of missing whenever he's not with you, the rhyme...it was perfect!”

“I am happy you like it, I just...I don't know, to me it's natural writing about this. I always get inspired by life experience and...”

“Keep going kid, the band is going to enjoy this.”

“We will.” Harry nods.

“And Louis as well, it must be a great feeling knowing someone wrote songs about you!” James ponders, playing with his guitar.

Harry smiles. He knows the feeling very well because Louis has done the same for the past year, since he was able to write their own songs.

“Alright, let's start now! We have a job to do! Come on, Romeo, show me what you got for me!” he smiles.

Harry opens his journal and let his happy thoughts flow.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the kudos! Thanks! I don't deserve them and they make me so proud!!! 
> 
> xx


	8. 8. Charity Match in Leicester, before and after the Storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am really REALLy sorry I am that late! But finally it's heereee! The new chapter of my canon fic!! What DAYS we got uh?? Well, let's relax a bit with some happy head canons. All for you!   
> Hope you like it!!   
> xx

**May 26 th 2014 - London, 7am.**

 

Louis doesn't know what time is it. He doesn't _want_ to know. He just wants to sleep.

He's back to London after three days in Dublin, three amazing concert at Croke Stadium in front of the loudest crowd and his complete family.

He's tired and he wants to sleep for ages before starting the tour again but no, because apparently someone is literally _pouncing_ on the bed.

He knows what he has to do: he has to hit that “someone” with something in order to go back to sleep but as soon as he starts plotting, the shaking of the bed stops and he hears a hot breath on his ear.

“Babyyyyyyy” a soft rough voice whispers. It's Harry's, of course, Harry who is apparently awake and up and pouncing on the bed again.

“For fuck's sake Harold!!!” Louis whines, eyes still heavy and closed. No, he's not going to wake up.

“Wake up sleepy headddd!!! Today is the dayyyyy!!!” Harry whispers again against his ear before starting to shake the bed again jumping on his knee.

“Go awayyyyyyyy!” Louis protests again trying to squirm away from Harry's hold and put his head under the pillow.

“You have to wake up!”  
“No” Louis bites back, eyes still closed.

“Yes, Tomlinson, we are sooo busy today, remember? Up, now!” Harry repeats and it sounds like his mother when he didn't want to go to school.

The young lad jumps down the bed and pulls the curtains. Suddenly a blinding light comes in the room and Louis groans again moving under the duvet.

Before Harry starts to shake the bed again to wake him up, Louis decides to open his eyes with a loud yawn.

“Why are you up at fucking...” he checks his phone on the bedside table “...fucking 7 in the morning?!?!?” he shouts, shocked.

“Why??? It's the day of the match!! We have things to do and people to see and...”  
Louis looks at Harry pacing the room, dressed only with his briefs, tattoos and long pale body full on display.

Louis follows him with the eyes around the room, no matter what time is it and how sleepy he still is, waking up to a half naked Harry is something he really appreciates in any case.

Plus, Harry is excited as a child at Christmas because after ages, he can come to Niall's charity match.

When they gave him the role of assistant manager it looked like they gave him the best present ever.

Louis knows why Harry gets like this about this match. He wanted to go to all Louis' past matches, he wanted to be there, to support the charity event and Louis (especially Louis) but he couldn't.

They didn't let him, there was always “something else to do” and he suffered.

“ _I feel like I am not supporting you enough, I am not there for you when you need me and I hate it, I hate it so much, Lou. I am sorry”_ he cried once on the phone while Louis tried to reassure him, telling him that it was okay, that he didn't have to be silly and think Louis wasn't feeling loved enough.

And now, finally, he could go. Louis couldn't be happier to hear the news,  finally his boyfriend could be there for him, no Eleanor, no stunts, not a single drop of Ocean to divide them. 

And for the first time ever, Louis feels like he isn't nervous. He usually  feels  nervous  since he wakes up the day of a match, no matter how many he already played. 

Today, strangely, he feels...okay. Quiet. Sated.

Deep inside he knows it's because the rest of the time, there was a part of himself missing on that pitch. Today that  _part_ is going to be there, looking at him, rooting for him, he couldn't ask for more. “

“Don't get too hard, babe, it's a charity match not the apocalypse!” Louis jokes as he cocks and eyebrow, looking at Harry who finally stopped pacing around the room to get dressed.

“Ohh I am getting hard, willing to take care of that later??” he asks, winking at Louis.

Louis licks his lips.

“Shower?” he asks without even adding another word.

“I already had one.”

“Gimme ten minutes and you'll need another one!” Louis moves the duvet to get off the bed and walks towards Harry. 

The guy has not time to reply with anything else as Louis hugs him around his middle and tries to lift him.

“Louis!!!” Harry squeaks, he is so tall and big and _long_ and Louis cannot carry him that far  so he walks two steps before Harry's back hit the wall behind him. 

“What?” he smiles. “You wake me up this is your fault! Now kiss me.” he whispers before ducking his head and close the distance between him and Harry. 

Harry smiles into Louis' mouth and  kisses him back with no  hesitation. Louis' tongue nudges Harry's lips open until the young guy moans softly and  slides his hands down Louis' back, holding on to him.

“Good morning” Harry whispers once Louis pulls away for a second to breathe.

“ Good morning, my love,” Louis smiles again, staying still in Harry's arms. “ So today, uh? Big day for my baby,  isn't it? ” he nods.

Harry's eyes brighten and he gives Louis his  biggest smile.

“I can't wait! I am so happy I can be there with the boys and...you...no need to hide!” he sighs with dreamy eyes.

He can't believ e what is happening today ,  last year t hey couldn't even  _think_ about  it .

“Assistant manager, niiice job you got! Will you be good enough?” Louis teases, his hands behind Harry's back, playing with the elastic band of Harry's briefs.

“Of course I will!” Harry frowns “I have a flip board and a uniform, you know? So professional!”

Louis laughs. “ Ohh, that's so hot! My fiancé is a football manager!! ” he kisses him again on the lips just beca use.

Harry nods, not pulling away from Louis' lips, chasing him for another kiss.

“Yes and technically you have to listen to me and follow my instructions!” 

Louis laughs out loud again.

“Not a chance in hell babe, don't you know I am one of the most undisciplined footballers out there?? I don't follow instructions, it just my talent!” he plays, waving a hand around.

Harry smiles, looking at him in the eyes has he's waiting for his hear to stop beating that fast.

Louis thinks he can hear it from where he is, plastered against Harry's front, still hugging him as a koala.  His face tucked  into  the  crook of Harry's neck, breathing him, kissing him with small pecks  right there.

“Ohh is that so, well you are fired, I am sorry, management decision!”

“Hey! You sleep with me, you can't  fire me!!”  Louis protests, frowning.

“ I'll ask Niall to find another celebrity who can replace you for today, sorry” Harry jokes again until Louis pinches him on the hip and makes him squirm away  from his arms.

“OUUCHH!! This is violence, you know!” the young lad protests, massaging his hip where it starts to get red. 

“That's what you get for trying to fire me for a job I can do better than you!” Louis replies, shaking his head.

“You still have to popstar career”

“Yeah, I am not sure about that after the next big thing here....”

They look at each other for a second before they both understand what they are talking about without even actually saying it.

Big things are happening in these months and Harry and Louis are involved in all of them.

Things are moving behind the scenes and they can tell fans have already noticed.

The day after the match probably will be a bit rough given the next move their team has planned.

They don't care though: if that what it takes to  let them be closer in public,  where they weren't allowed in the past, then they are ready to make so me sacrifice.

It has always been like that,  everything for the sake of their love. It's totally worth it, they both know  it.

“Don't think about it. Enjoy the day, yeah?” Harry cups Louis' cheeks in his hands and smiles.

Louis nods looking a bit lost for a second and then he sighs.

“Okay, shower and then I have to go training a bit in the back garden. Wanna join me?”

Harry pretends to think about it and then with a quick move he slides his briefs down until the pool around his ankle s.

Louis looks down, taking in the amazing view as he 's already half hard,  and then give Harry a cheeky smiles.

“ I meant in the back garden, after the shower, Harold, not...now..like...this.”

Harry rolls his eyes.

“Take it or leave it, Tomlinson. I am here _now_ , like...this.” he mocks what Louis just said.

Louis spreads a big smile and lifts his shirt off his head to  strip  as well.

“Come on, Assistant Manager, give me some good instructions!” he teases before walking in the bathroom as Harry follows him without even think twice.

 

* * * * * *

 

Harry has never been surrounded by so many people in one day. And he went to the busiest parties ever since he's famous.

He's already wearing his kit, the black and white suit and his football shoes bought for the occasion.

They gave him his flip board and even if he doesn't really know what he has to do with that more than write his own name, draw some flowers and write Louis' name all over the first paper,  he wanders around with that thing in his hand, chatting with his good friends arrived early to warm up.

Niall is around them as well, happy to be able to gather so many people for such a good cause. He's laughing out loud with his Irish friends, talking about something Harry can't quite figure.

After his round of 'hi, how are you?' he always does with everyone, he finally spots what he's looking for.

Louis is in the middle of the pitch, warming up with Liam and Ben Winston.

The gray sky put s  a sad shadow on the pitch but Harry knows the day is gonna be great regardles s.

Also, the bright side is that he can watch Lous from afar, sitting on his bench, while his sinful body runs around the pitch soaked under the rain.

Okay, he has to stop thinking about his boyfriend in the middle of a football pitch during the warming up session. It's not....professional.

His eyes can't stop looking at Louis, though, while he kicks the ball and laughs and fixes his hair or shirt.  Everyone is giving him attention, everyone stops and hugs and smiles and asks him if he's alright.

Harry is there, few steps away from him, always looking at him, trying to catch what he's talking about.

“Stop doing that! It's creepy, Styles!” James Corden appears next to Harry and snaps him out of his thoughts.

“Doing what??” Harry frowns, playing with the paper of his board.

“That” James nods towards Louis “You are staring like a horny cat!”

“I am not...horny. I am just..looking at the people on the pitch!” Harry protests, shaking his curls from the light rain that is falling now.

“Yeeeah!  As I didn't know you for the past four years! So, are you gonna play today??” 

“Naah, I am the assistant manager!” he smiles tilting his chin up, so proud.

He knows it's silly but nobody can understand how much it means to him actually being there,  as a  part of t oday.  With Louis.

“ Don't you wanna kick some balls???” James jokes, looking at the young lad sitting back on the bench.

“Nah. I prefer watch football than play it!”

“Ahhh, especially if Mister  _Curves_ is playing!”

“Hey!” Harry frowns  “Slow down with nicknames,  please, it's my fiancé you are talking about !”

“What did he say this time??” the bright voice of Louis chirps in and Harry spots his short curvy figures in front of him.

“Hey there Tommooo!” James hugs him cheerfully “We were wondering why Harry is not going to play.”

“Oh, he's Assistant Manager!” Louis mocks rolling his eyes, using the same tone Harry uses to proud declare his status for the day.

“Heeeey!” Harry frowns again like a baby, pouting even. “I am proud of what I am, okay??? And I am the boss of each one of you so shut up!” he protests.

James and Louis look at each other before  bursting out laughing.

“Okay Mister Assistant, I go warm up with Ben and Niall, Louis, 'you come?” James says running towards the pitch.

“Five minutes I have to change me shoes!” Louis shouts before bending over the bench to take away his trainers.

He doesn't have the time to untie the  shoel aces  before he feels a pair of big strong hands tugging him backwards against some thing  solid: Harry's chest.

Louis finds himself on Harry's lap, the stadium is empty, except for footballers and celebrities playing around far away on the pitch. 

The only noise is the wind around them, the chilly breeze who's bringing dark clouds and the rain.

“ Ooof! What are you doing, Harold!?” Louis lets Harry squeeze his middle, he settles better on his lap sitting across Harry's thighs to actually be able to look at him in the eyes by turning his head.

Harry smiles.

“Have you quite finished to make everyone turns to look at you??” he protests, in a low voice.

His hands are roaming all over Louis' back covered by the official team track top. 

Louis shivers at the touch, one of his natural reaction to Harry's hands, and closes his eyes for a second.

“Not my fault” he hums “I am hot I know” he smiles.

Harry knows what comes next. “And so is Harry my boyfriend?” he asks, glee in his eyes and dimples on show.

“...And so is Harry my fiancé. Times have changed, Harold.”

Harry's heart rabbits in his chest for more than ten seconds, that word always makes him feel thousand of butterflies in his guts.  He loves the feeling.

He keeps stroking Louis' back and mouthing at his neck and  e ar, his hair kept back  by his famous headband. (Well, it's Harry's but whatever ).

“Yep, I am so glad I am here with you, babe.”

“ Me too, well apart from the whole 'you give  me orders' thing  that is not quite...”

“Oh!! Stop it! Why are you such a menace? You  _can_ take orders sometimes you know?” 

“Nah! I am The Rogue, remember??” Louis smiles with his usual mischievouslook that Harry loves. 

“Be careful, okay?” Harry gently moves a strand of hair from Louis' forehead and tucks it behind his ear. Louis almost purrs at the sensation. 

“I always am.”

“I don't want you to get hurt in front of me, last time was...”

“Last time you weren't there. Today you are here, you are my lucky charm, nothing is going to happen! And it's fun Harold, it's for charity...Niall is playing, come on! How serious can it be???” 

Harry laughs cheerfully at Louis' question, making him bounce on his knees.

“Are you sure you don't want me to ask if you can play as well?” Louis asks then, looking at him in the eyes, playing with Harry's necklaces around his fingers.

“Nah, I don't do football. I just do footballers.” he jokes, proud of his bad joke number 1450\. 

Louis rolls his eyes. “Don't get too ahead Styles, it depends how t he match goes ...”

“I wasn't talking about you, actually, I was talking about that guy over there I already --” his jokes are cut off by Louis' mouth on his.

A deep, sweet, possessive kiss on his dry lips before Harry opens up for Louis to slip his tongue in.

The y  snog for a full five seconds before pulling away to breath e.  Forehead touching, skin on skin, their bodies  pressed together.

“Shut up you twat!” Louis replies.

“I love you.” Harry murmurs with one last kiss on his lips.

Louis smiles for a second. He never misses an opportunity to tell h im.

“I love you too, always remember.” Louis murmurs. “Help me stretch, then?” he asks, curious eyes in front of Harry.

The curly lad spreads a wide, cheeky grin at the question a nd Louis suddenly catches what he's thinking about.

“Harolllddddddddd!!!” Louis rolls his eyes because seriously, Harry and his bad puns are going to be the death of him.

“What??? You asked me if I want to help you _stretch_!! What should I think????” 

“Ohh it's my fault you have a twisted mind, right???” Louis arches his eyebrows, surprised.

“Yes! It is! I learnt from the best you know?? Also, yes, baby, I can stretch you wherever you want but not on the football pitch...too many people around, I might get jealous.”

Louis wiggles his bum on Harry's lap on purpose, giving him a  teasing look.

“Shut up now, Styles, I am gonna go stretch with Ben, then...” he stands up, squirming away from Harry's strong arms. 

Harry follows him  with his eyes as he straights his clothes in front of him. “... I might also suck his neck, oh WAIT, that was you, wasn't it????” he says. 

Harry smiles but he knows Louis is still stung by those picture s from Brazil.It's fine, Harry had time to make it i n the following days. 

(And still does  whenever Louis remembers about them again.)

He tugs Louis towards him, letting him stand, and finally his hands slides down Louis' body, feeling every solid muscle, every shiver he's eliciting, every curves of his amazing body.

Louis soaks in the moment, smiling for a second.  His hands land on Harry's shoulders.

“What are you doing now? People can see...!”

“Who cares! Everyone knows you are mine here” Harry shrugs “And if not, well they'd better.” he adds before squeezing Louis' bum and resting his hand right there.

Louis plays with his curls at the nape of his neck for a second before smiling.

“Okay, lemme go now yeah? I have to warm up!”

“Come here first” Harry demands and Louis  lowers his head to meet his lips.

They kiss again for a while and then Harry pats Louis' bum, pulling away.

“Okay you can go now.” he nods “Assistant Manager allows you.” he smiles.

“ Fuck off” Louis laughs starting to walk on the pitch.

“Call me, Captain!” Harry jokes, shouting from afar “You sexy!!!”

“Shut upppppppp!” Louis laughs again before turning his back and reaching for Niall and Liam on the pitch.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Harry doesn't know why they decided to put him on the field but the crowd went crazy as soon as he stepped on the pitch.

Louis is playing with him, running around, shouting, calling his teammates. Harry is in his same team .

The rain is falling down  really heavy but nobody seems to care. Let alone Harry who can't really believe he's playing with Louis  at the same football match. 

For a second, he feels invi n cible. 

He looks at Louis in the eyes as soon as Louis stops on the pitch from a run, his natural way of talkng, through eyes, asking 'you okay?' and the other nods  and smiles. 'I love you' their eyes say, every time.

The only sad thing is that Louis  is n't there when Harry score s his first (and last) goal  by  kicking a penalty.

Everyone hug s him, tackle s him on the ground, he runs to Niall  for a tight hug . 

“I am so proud of ya, Haz” Niall murmurs in between his arms. 

Harry feels a hole in his soul when  he turns and Louis is not there on the pitch.

He's showering in the locker room, he was completely soaked by the rain and cold and his game time was already over. 

He can't wait to meet him again and tell him everything about that. He's sure someone filmed it, it had to be filmed so he can show Louis. A goal. He scored a goal.

He wanted to kiss  his tattoos, like the footballers, to make an L with his fingers to dedicate that goal and that amazing day to the love of his life. 

In the future, he knows, when they'll play charity matches together for Louis' foundation and  their children will be on the bench shouting their name and rooting for both of them. 

Yes, Harry can dream about his life with Louis even in the middle of a football match. 

 

 

“I diddd iiitttt!! I scoreeedd!” it's the first thing Harry shouts when Louis appears in front of him. Wet hair and his trackies on after the shower. Finally dry.

Louis spreads a proud smile.

“I know babe! I saw it!!!” Louis shouts back, smiling.

“You saw it????” Harry  cannot believe it.

“I had the tv here and I was actually going to shower but then..Styles kicking a penalty, exactly how I taught you in the garden!”

“See????? Practice makes it perfect!! It was... wow, sick! !!” Harry can't stop shouting like a child, dancing on his big feet and smiling wide and proud.

Louis is as bright as him.

“Yeah, babe, very good! You actually did better than me last time!”

“Nah! Not true! I could never!”

“Who you dedicated your goal to??” Louis asks, bashful.

Harry shrugs.

“Do you really have to ask??”

“Your mum? Gemma? Your cat?”

Harry laughs. “ My hubbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!” he jokes, taking Louis up in arms, lifting from the ground while Louis starts to f lail.

“HAROLD!! Put me down!! You are all wet! Pleaseee! I just showered!”

“ So??  Celebrate with me!!! Come on!!”

Louis sighs but gives up. He locks his arms and legs around Harry's shoulders and waist and bends down to kiss him.

Harry supports him for a second before smiling into the kiss.

“I am so proud of you, baby.” Louis murmurs against Harry's lips.

“And I am proud you are proud.”

The rain outside the window is falling down, and there might be a storm out there, but in that moment there is only the two of them, rain long forgotten.

 

* * * * * *

 

The rain ha sn't  stopped. 

The very next day, a bigger storm than the one outside the big window of their house,  has just exploded.

Twitter is going crazy.

Tumblr is going crazy.

The press and their work phones and everything else related to their job.

Niall and Liam had already called 40 times on Harry's number as Louis' phone is switched off.

Harry is downstairs, in the big kitchen, the house so silent when Louis is not talking.

And it's been hours.

The young lad went downstairs to get some tea and he's currently holding two cups while he climbs the stairs  towards the  master bedroom.

The room is dark and his phone is still buzzing on the bedside table. He glances at it for a second and continues to ignore it. 

Harry sighs, he's the strong one. He knows. He's made of steel after four years of all...that. Louis, whereas. Louis is not strong. He thinks he is but he's the most fragile person Harry has ever met. When he is allowed to be.

He acts like he's all strong, he is forced to be because they work is not that easy, it never has been and never will, but Harry knows him inside out and he understands why Louis is not getting up since this morning.

He spots Louis' silhouette  in the room as soon as he gets back. He puts Louis' mug of Yorkshire tea on his bedside table and the one for himself on the other one next to his side of the bed.

Then he goes back to the position he has assumed that morning and never left for hours and hours.  He spoons Louis and Louis allows him, like he's a stuffed toy, completely still.

He doesn't want to talk, nor breathe for all that matters.

He's completely shuttered down. 

It was too much, maybe, too strong, all in one time.  The reaction, the video, the pictures, the articles, they get what they want – they always get what they want. But the price is really high  sometimes.

Louis knows.

“Baby?” Harry tries again, as Louis has never spoken to him since that morning. 

Louis murmurs something and sighs again. His shoulders moves quickly,  they snap as he has just finished to cry  and so b.

Harry hates it.

He hates hearing him crying, he hates seeing him like that. 

Considering how happy and glowing they were the day before, trying to forget everything even if they already knew the bomb was going to be dropped. 

Harry even tried to warn  everyone , as usual. 

Maybe what they didn't know is the impact of all that.  Louis definitively did n't .

Harry hugs him, gently, and  puts his lips on  the soft skin between Louis' neck and shoulder. 

“I am here.” Louis croaks. His voice rough. The first words in hours. 

“Oh, hi.” Harry kisses him again in the same spot. 

“Hi.” Louis sighs. Still sobbing emptily.

“I got you some tea.”

“Thanks.” he nods again.

“It's stupid but...how do you feel?” 

“Everyone hates me.” Louis replies with his absent voice, staring into nothing. “The fans, the press, the management, and you --”

Harry jolts. A movement that shakes the bed as he cages Louis in.

He forced him to turn to face him.

“Fucking hell, Louis!” he says, serious, taking Louis' ghost face into his hand to make him look at him in the eyes “Fucking. Hell. Don't.” 

“You didn't even know what --”

“NO. Stop it. Stop. Nobody hates you. Especially me. I don't hate you, Louis. Fuck, I'd rather  _die_ than hate you. Never. Never.” he repeats, worried that he couldn't be that convincing.

Louis' heart swells in his chest.  Here's Harry making him strong once again. 

The billionth time in four years. Louis is so lucky, seriously. Harry is his rock,  a  solid mountain that Louis will never fall from.  Never. 

“So I don't care about how much shit will be written, bullshits and interviews and comments, I don't fucking care.” he doesn't even shouts. 

He just  talks as he's talking about the weather, but his voice is low and grave and serious.

If Louis was able to move,  function or  at least breathe today, he would be scared.

“Is that clear???” Harry repeats before leaving Louis' face.

Louis nods.  He just nods and in his eyes there's pure trust and sincerity.

Yes. He might doubt about everything in his life right now, but not this. Not Harry. Not.

“I love you so much I would marry you here to show you, officially, like this, even if you deserve a shower and you look like a ghost!”

Louis does a bitter laugh  for a s econd.

“And I'd say yes, you know that. Even if I am terrible right now.”

Harry points his elbow on both sides of Louis' head and looks down, caging Louis' body with his. Legs tangled together.

“No matter what is going to happen now, remember everything is going to be fine. We are okay. We are going to be okay and I am here, yeah? I am not going anywhere.”

Louis looks at him in the eyes trying to convey all the emotions bubbling in his chest which he's not able to express at the moment.

His eyes still rimmed red from the crying hours. 

“I know.” he nods “Thank you, Harry.”

“ You are welcome.” Harry ducks his head down and kisses him once. Then twice, for good measure. 

Louis kisses him back and sighs in the kiss.

“I love you.” Harry states.

“Even when I am that bad?” Louis asks, genuinely confused.

Harry smiles. “ Especially when you are that bad. And you are not, believe me. Bad people are other people.  Not you.” 

Louis lowers his eyes for a second, embarrassed and Harry smiles again, chuckling.

“My bad boy from Donny!” he tries to joke lightly and finally steals a smile from Louis. "It's actually quite sexy! My boyfriend kicks ass and smokes weed and he's all badass with the policeeee..." he mocks him while Louis rolls his eyes but he can't help to smile.

“Ohh there he is, your smile.” Harry brights when he sees it on Louis' face. 

“I don't think I am going to smile that much in these days, though, no matter how sexy you think all this mess is...!” Louis repl ies.

“Then I have a new mission!” Harry nods before kissing him again.

“ Everything is going to be okay, yeah?” Louis asks after some seconds of silence between the two of them. 

“Yes. I am here, Lou. I am here.” 

And Louis believes him. He believes him so much. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you SO MUCH for your kudos and love and comments. I LOVE YOU! Really!!!!
> 
> xx


	9. 9. Manchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to write another chapter and thanks to these boys who always give me so many headcanons (which are 99% confirmed as canon, come on now.)   
> Also, I finished the last chapter with some sad moments and I hate it. So this is the new one, based on today. 
> 
> Thanks to Vikki (larrybitsandbobs.tumblr.com) for the inspiration for a little scene by the end ;) 
> 
> Enjoy! ;) x

Harry's phone buzzes on the bedside table moving a few inches away. It's on Louis' Ipad which Harry doesn't even know why is left on his side of the bed.

The room is still dark and the curtains are still pulled, no sign of light or Louis couldn't even _think_ about sleeping decently. Harry is by his side, in their hotel room, the clock on Harry's phone says it's 9 in the morning.

Still too early.

Today they have a semi-free day as they have nothing to do in the morning and early afternoon before heading off to the venue for the last of their Manchester concerts.

The phone still buzzes when Harry decides that maybe he has to answer, it can be something important as the phone is his personal one.

Maybe it's just his mum telling him to come home to celebrate her anniversary with Robyn today.

He blinks as the light of his Iphone is almost blinding and he lowers the screen light to be able to read without burning his eyes in the dark.

He moves quietly, trying not to dip too hard on the mattress. He was sleeping on his back, Louis next to him apparently still fast asleep.

Louis is sleeping on his side of the bed, maybe because it was too hot in the room during the night to sleep all over each other as they usual do.

He's on his stomach, with his head on the pillow and his mouth slightly open.

He's snoring softly, like he did when he's very tired or when something disturbed him during the day.

Harry learnt to know after four years of sharing every breath they take.

And yes, the thought is quite sad because there is something that is bothering him during these days and Louis is very stressed.

He doesn't show it, he doesn't like to show other people his vulnerability and the fact that he's only human, he hates people to think he's weak.

But he is, like everybody else, he has his ups and downs and his thoughts and his worries.

It doesn't matter how hard Harry tries to free him from his burdens, to absorb his stress and make him feel better.

It doesn't last that much when Louis is really worried about something.

The past days have been pretty rough, the storm of the infamous 'Weedgate' like everyone likes to call it as it was some sort of Third World War burst out in the middle of nowhere, left some “scar” on Louis' skin. Not that he didn't know what was going to happen, not that he didn't imagine how the reaction would be, but Harry knows how affected Louis has been about everything he read and heard.

Harry knows how sorry he was for his mum and his family even if they all swore they didn't read anything about that nor even watched the video.

So yeah, the week hasn't been good for any of them, not Harry, not Louis, not even the rest of the boys.

They are a family after all, and when a family is affected by something everyone feels it. Especially if it's Louis, the leader, the reference for everyone, the firm point, the glue.

Liam tried to do his job, tried his best to calm the fans and talk with them in the most polite and direct way he knows, but still people perhaps need some time to digest the whole thing. Harry knows this shall pass, he knows that – just like every other “scandal”, the ones he was involved included, - everything will be forgotten when the next big artist takes a wrong step.

Maybe the fans are already forgetting, what with the love they are showing during the concerts and on twitter anyway.

Harry feels a bit better, on one hand, because if it wasn't for the fans and their love, they would never do what they do.

So he's holding his phone close to his face, trying to clear his blur sight and read what a text is saying.

Surprisingly, it's Jay.

 

**How is he doing? x**

 

Harry looks at Louis lying next to him, his face soft and his fondly when he takes him in for a second.

He's an angel.

He's still asleep, far away in the land of dreams Harry hopes, and his long wild hair are currently hiding his beautiful face and eyes falling down on his forehead.

Even messy as it is, while sleeping, to Harry he's the most beautiful _thing_ he has ever seen.

And the fact that he's all his makes it ten times better. A hundred times better. A thousand time better.

He can't resist as he slides slowly his hand through Louis' hair, moving some hair from his face.

Louis moves for a second and Harry retreats his hand, scared to wake him up but he doesn't. Louis groans for a second and then keeps breathing slowly.

He turns his head and types the reply.

 

_He's sleeping now. Hope you're good! x_

 

**I am, all fine her! Can I ask you a favor? I know you are the only one who can do it.**

 

_Sure. What is it?_

 

**You have to take him away from that, for today, for two hours, the only thing that helps him through all this is you. Please. x**

 

Harry nods subconsciously. He knows that Jay would never ask if she wasn't that worried.

Actually he was already planning on doing something to distract Louis, it's been his mission since the trouble started earlier that week.

He actually hasn't done anything else the whole time.

He was always there, silently, by his side, squeezing his hand, hugging him, taking him in his lap to lull him and calm him before the show when Louis was trying so hard not to cry because he was too scared about the reaction of fans to all that mess.

Harry was there, has always been there and always will.

Louis knows and he couldn't ask for more.

 

_Don't worry, he's gonna be fine. I'll take care of him._

 

**I know you do babe and he's so lucky to have you. I just wanna see him smile again. Have a nice day and thank you. Hope to see you soon! Xxx**

 

Harry smiles and looks at Louis again: yes, today is definitively gonna be a good one for both of them. Louis especially.

He can tell he's about to awaken because his breathing has changed.

Maybe he was pretending to be asleep, Harry doesn't know, but he types a quick reply to Jay and then puts the Iphone on his bedside table again.

He slides down on the bed and wiggle a bit to make himself more comfortable against the pillow and the mattress.

That's the moment Louis opens his eyes before closing them again very quick when he sees a ray of light coming from the only part of the window not covered by the long curtain.

The first thing Louis' eyes meet when he finally wakes up again it's Harry's green eyes.

And there's the sudden realisation that he's so lucky to be able to meet them every morning for four years now.

Harry has the same thought every single time he meets his gaze as the first thing in the morning.

There is the usual dark light in Louis' blue eyes though, the one he has since the whole drama started and that Harry wasn't able to make it go away.

Since now, at least.

His mind is running wild, planning very quickly the whole day. Everything sounds perfect and Louis will love it.

“Hi” Harry murmurs, smiling bright to show his dimples.

Louis smiles back, he's still too asleep to speak properly so he blinks one, moving those long perfect eyelashes that make Harry go crazy.

“You are gorgeous.” Harry speaks again and this time Louis really rolls his eyes because seriously. He doesn't like being complimented like this, especially by Harry that is always outspoken about him.

Suddenly Louis kicks him in the calf for the comment, Harry guesses, before moving again under the duvet to lie more comfortably.

“Ouch! What did I say???” Harry protests “Can't I be honest with my fiancé?” he asks again and he doesn't miss the way Louis smiles when he hears how Harry called him.

They still have to get used to this new “name”, but they are determined to use it anyway possible because they can't wait to change into something more and they love the sound of it.

“Ah-ah! I see you smiling!” Harry smirks with a playful tone.

“Shut up!” Louis murmurs, voice still deep and low from the sleep.

He moves again against the pillow, lying on one side to face Harry.

Then he tangles his legs with Harry's in some sort of automatic movement that they didn't even have to think about.

“Oh! The Little Mermaid found his voice again!” Harry smiles “Good morning.” he surges forwards and gives Louis a close-mouthed kiss.

He would deepen it, not caring at all, but he knows Louis doesn't like it.

Louis does kiss him back, though, smiling again.

“What are you doing today?” Harry asks, pulling away and taking his hand, entwining their finger together.

“Nothing. I can stay here forever. In the dark.” Louis' voice is bitter and Harry is ready to start his plan for the day.

“I am sorry but you have to come with me, instead.”

Louis frown for a second. “What're you _talking_ about?” he asks, in the morning he always has a thicker accent. Harry loves it.

“We are going home.”

“Home?” Louis is every second more confused “As in London?”

“As in Holmes Chapel.” Harry nods.

“You know it's not --”

“No talking” Harry cuts him off “I decided and we are going.” he says, convinced.

Louis frowns for a second because he doesn't like Harry's attitude now (Harry knows but it's for a good cause) but then his look softens a bit and he goes back to look at his fiancé in the eyes.

“But what with the --”

“The rest of the boys are chilling around, the bodyguards are off for a day before the concert, nobody needs us here so we are going. I drive. We have the Range Rover.”

Louis is about to say something else, Harry knows him and he knows that he's being difficult because he's actually tired and sad and stressed and if it was for him he would really stay in the dark of their room for the whole time, doing nothing but breathe in and out.

Before he can open his mouth to reply again, Harry squeezes his hand still in his and nods.

“We are going home for my mum's anniversary, remember? One year ago.”

“Oh yes ,you're right!” Louis nods “But still Haz, if you wanna spend some time with your family I can just --”

“You can just come with me because you are family and even more and they want to see you. They haven't seen you after the last time we got engaged.”

Louis cocks an eyebrow because that was the most stupid excuse Harry could come up with, to convince Louis to come with him.

But he's adorable for trying his best, and Louis loves him for that.

“We got engaged like ten times, now? Who cares anymore?”

“I care. So please.” Harry uses the puppy eyes and even Louis knows he only plays the puppy eyes card when he's desperate. “Pretty please?” he says again, batting his eyelashes.

Louis thinks about it.

Maybe some fresh air and the country side will help the storm it's in him.

Maybe not, but still, he has nothing to do and he doesn't really want to stay far away from Harry, especially in these days, so he sighs and sits better on the bed, leaning back on the headboard with his shoulder.

Harry now looks at him from below, still lying on the pillow.

“Okay, if you want to. I would love to go with you.” he admits.

“YEEESSSS!!” he smiles like a child on Christmas. “Thank you, my love, you won't regret it, I swear!” Harry stands up again, craning his neck to reach for Louis' lips.

The crash again, kissing for a second and this time Harry decides he doesn't care so he nip at Louis' bottom lip with his teeth until Louis opens up and let Harry's tongue slide inside.

They snog for some seconds before the older guy suddenly pulls away.

“Gross!” he scrunches his nose in the cutest way Harry has ever seen “I need a shower and some toothpaste. And you too!” he moves the duvet to finally get up.

Harry follows him while he circles the bed to open the drawer and takes his toiletry bag out.

He takes him in for a second in the dim light of the room. Louis is bent on the drawer, looking for what he needs before going to shower and he's absolutely gorgeous.

His tiny body, his curves tucked in the shirt he's wearing and the briefs that let his perfect legs naked and still a bit tanned from South America and that weekend in Barcelona.

Harry gulps soundly and Louis doesn't miss it.

“What's that?” he asks, curious, a knowing smirk on his face.

“I was just looking at you, am I allowed?”

Louis pretends to think.

“I don't know.... my boyfriend is pretty jealous so...maybe you should ask him!” he taps his finger on his lip, something Harry goes crazy for and Louis knows it.

That innocent air that gesture gives him it's enough to make Harry jumps out of the bed, standing in front of him in one second.

“I will, but first..let me show you were the shower is..you might get lost in this suite” Harry jokes and finally sees a light in Louis' eyes.

It's not the one he wants to see on him, but they are getting there.

Perhaps this day will help. Harry is sure about that.

Louis chuckles, though, and he seems genuinely amused when they chase each other towards the big bathroom.

The shower running while they wash their teeth and the finally snog properly against the cold wall while the steam of the hot water cloud the whole room.

“I love you” Harry murmurs, lached to Louis' neck with his mouth. He's already half-hard and he's grinding against Louis who is still dressed.

Louis slides his hands down Harry's broad back until he reaches for his bum and squeezes just once to stop him.

“In the shower babe, come on” he whispers between kisses.

Harry forces himself to stop to rut against him and helps Louis strip.

Once he's naked, (and half-hard as well from the rutting), he steps in the shower straight under the hot spray and Harry slides down his briefs before joining him.

Step one of his plan: taking care of his Louis in every way possible, this time on his knees.

 

* * * * * *

 

The Range Rover enters the little road of Anne and Robyn's house at noon. The journey quite quick and nobody spotted them.

Louis spent the whole trip changing from radio station to radio station, groaning when he casually hears Nick Grimshaw's voice on the BBC Radio 1.

Harry chuckles and shakes his head.

“Will you ever let Nick be?”

Louis half-closes his eyes, looking at him with a pointed look.

“Never.” he hisses like a snake.

Harry smiles, yes, they are getting there, his Louis is coming back.

Once Harry parks his car in the back of his mum's house, he notices how Louis looks more relaxed, he's breathing fresh air and stretching outside the car while Harry opens the car boot to take their backpacks out and inside.

“Give me mine!” Louis protests but Harry shakes his head and carries both in his big hands.

Louis hates when Harry goes all gentleman on him, as he's a damsel who can't even carry his own backpack, but to Harry is not a big deal and moreover he doesn't want Louis to think nor worry about anything, not even this little thing.

Louis must have suspected the reason Harry is doing all this so far but he doesn't want to know if he's right or wrong. (He's right, he knows how Harry gets when he sees Louis stressing over something).

He's just happy to be there with him, Harry's family, who's always a pleasure to meet and most of all, in some place nobody knows where he cannot be found and where he can breathe and relax for more than 10 minutes.

He really wants to try to follow Harry's suggestion and stop thinking about everything for a day. Maybe he won't be able to, given the whole storm around him, but trying won't kill him.

So he takes a deep breath and follows Harry on the threshold.

Harry knocks twice and then rings the bell at the front door, Anne is already there opening the door with the biggest smile.

Louis loves Anne and her smile because it's so reassuring and loving and she looks like Harry so much when he does it.

“My Baby is hereeee!” she smiles, genuinely happy, before he tugs Harry in hugging him and kissing him all over his face.

Harry flails, widening his eyes comically as he always does when someone squeezes him too much and Louis can't stop smiling. They are so cute. Both of them.

“Ohh! And you must be the one my boy doesn't stop talking about!” Anne jokes hugging Louis.

Louis' heart stop beating for a second because those were the exact words Anne used the first time he met Louis.

The first time Louis visited Holmes Chapel with a proud and nervous Harry by his side, and they shared his childhood bedroom for a weekend.

The same weekend Louis understood he was in love with Harry and his family and his entire _being_ and there was no way back. 

“Anne! It's always so good to see you!” he hugs the woman back before they all step in closing the door behind them.

The new house is lovely, big and full of nice pieces of furniture.

There are paintings and flowers and colorful art works on the wall. The favorite part of the house it's the wall with the pictures.

Louis loves looking at them and he always smiles because there are pictures of Harry when he was three that Harry is extremely embarrassed about and he doesn't even know Louis asked Anne to scan them only to save them on a special folder on his phone.

They settle in the spacious living room, where Dusty is lying on the shelf under the big window that shows the garden.

The sun is shining on a clear sky and Louis probably can't ask for more.

Gemma pads down the stairs a second later, smiling when he spots the two guys sitting on the big couch.

“Ohhhhh! Look who's there!!” she exclaim before launching herself on Harry to hug him and bother him at the same time.

Louis quickly moves to let her hug his brother properly, but then Gemma jumps on him as well, hugging him tight.

“Helloooo! How's my hero of the week??” she grins and for a second Louis panics but then relaxes his face in a smile.

“Fine...?” he tries, biting his lip.

“I was joking Louis, you know here nobody judges” Gemma nods, getting suddenly serious but reassuring.

Louis smiles again, this time more relaxed and looks at Harry for a second meeting his gaze. Harry smiles back, trying to tell him with his eyes that it's okay, he can even joke about it if he feels like.

Gemma moves to the other armchair on the side and slides down on the pillow with a sigh.

“So, what do you want to eat for lunch??? I hope you hadn't eaten that junk food you all like while driving up here!” Anne smiles looking at them.

“No, we didn't eat as you said, mum” Harry nods “So now I could eat a cow if you have one”

“Yeah, lemme check in the back garden” Gemma jokes pretending to stand up to go and check.

They all laugh together and Louis feels his heart lighter every second. There is something nice and warm and reassuring about Harry's house and family that he never finds anywhere else.

He loves spending time with his family, don't get him wrong, but the way he feels in Holmes Chapel is...a different story.

They chat for a bit with Gemma, while Anne goes to the kitchen to check the Sunday roast in the oven.

Gemma asks them about the tour, the cities they are going to visit, she catches up with Harry about some mutual friends, everything is normal. Louis doesn't know what to say or do at first, because he feels like they are gonna mention what happened in the past days at any time. But they are not.

Deep inside, Louis knows they are not. Because they are not the press nor the fans nor everyone ready to judge.

They don't care as long as he's happy and Harry is happy, they just care about him as a person and not Louis Tomlinson the bad boy or the band wrecking.

It's hard for Louis to understand this, but he knows this family has the purest form of love for Harry and the people that make him that happy and this is enough.

While Harry keeps chatting with Gemma about everything that comes to their mind, always keeping a hand on Louis' knee, the older guy decides to stand up.

Harry stops his conversation to follow him with his head.

“Where are you going?” he asks, slightly worried.

Louis smiles for a second and pats him on his curls, tugging a bit at the headband.

“Oh I need a...glass of water. I'll be back.” he says, he knows Harry doesn't believe it but still.

“You're alright?” he asks, frowning for a second.

Louis nods.

He has a thing to do before trying to forget about all this and enjoy his half-day off.

Harry doesn't say anything more, letting him go and starting again the conversation with his sister.

 

Louis walks along the corridor that leads to the kitchen and he hears Anne humming a song he knows really well.

He stops at the entrance, as he's asking a mental permission to Anne to walks in and interrupt.

When the woman turns and finds Louis half hidden next to the wall, she smiles.

“Oh, Louis, d'you need something?” she asks, turning again to cut the last carrots for the salad.

Louis takes few steps, taking a deep breathe and he didn't even talk to his mum about this but he has to talk with Anne.

“Oh no, we are fine, Harry is catching up with his sister” he vaguely explains.

Anne turns again and looks at him in the eyes before smiling again.

“Sit down, Louis.” she nods.

Louis is surprised how quick she gets it. She's just like Harry, apparently everyone in this family has the gift to read Louis almost better than his own mum.

“I didn't, like, I just wanted to --”

“I know Harry isn't here only because of the anniversary,” Anne starts and Louis is suddenly nervous “I know he's Harry because he wanted you to be here with him and forget about the whole thing.”

Louis frowns for a second because that wasn't really what Harry told him but still, Harry is trying the whole week to take the most care of Louis so he wasn't really surprised to know the real story behind this brief visit.

Louis loves him for that. Really.

“Don't tell him I told him.” Anne clears up sitting in front of Louis on one of the stools around the kitchen island.

Louis plays nervously with his hands. “Don't worry, I suspect he was planning something like that but...”

“He loves you, Louis, more than his life. He would throw all his career away if you asked.”

“I know. And I'd do the same.” Louis nods, not a glimpse of doubt in his mind and his voice.

Anne smiles again. She doesn't look worried nor angry at him. She just...understands.

He's his boyfriend's mum, after all, but maybe seeing Harry like that, so calm and fine, made her worry less about this whole drama.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Anne asks again.

Louis breathes looking down on the granite counter.

“I...I am so sorry Anne. For all...that. It was...”

“I know what it was, Lou. I know.” Anne nods “You don't have to be sorry nor tell me you are. I know you are.”

Louis still looks at the counter, not brave enough to face Anne.

“I thought you changed your mind about me and maybe you thought I am all trouble and no good for Harry and I swear I --” he starts speaking until he's out of breath and flailing, and Anne takes his hands to stop him.

“Louis.” she says “Stop.” Louis shuts up, calming down.

“I am really sorry Anne, I don't want you to think -”

“Harry is an adult, he can take his decision and he knows what he does. He knew what he was doing when he chose you among everyone four years ago and he was just sixteen. He knows what he does now. I care about his happiness and yours and you are happy together so there's nothing else to say nor think about. And you are not trouble, you are young and you will learn. Just like Harry. Just like Liam and Niall and Zayn and Gemma.”

Louis feels his chest lighter. He squeezes Anne's hands and smiles.

“Thanks, Anne, really, I had to do this thing before -”

“I know Louis, and I appreciate what you did. But you don't have to worry, okay? I will never change my opinion about you being the best thing has ever happened to my son. As long as my son is happy with you.”

Louis smiles again and his heart starts beating faster again for Anne's words.

He doesn't know what else to say but he definitively feels better now.

“After all, it wouldn't be the perfect story without a 20-year-old son dating a bad boy and his mum being a little worried about that!” she jokes again, standing up.

“Oh, I am really not! I swear! I'll make a honest man of him” Louis jokes back and they hug for a second,i n a warm tight loving hug.

Anne brings the Sunday roast on the lunch table and smiles.

“Now, Robyn will be here in five minutes, let's think about some important stuff like eating this all together!! Harry?? Gemma???” he calls from the kitchen and the two siblings runs from the corridor to the kitchen, really hungry.

Harry meets Louis' gaze as he enters the kitchen and the first thing he does is reaching for him.

He slides his arms against Louis' middle and squeeze, resting his chin on Louis' shoulder.

“So?” he murmurs, nuzzling his ear.

Louis shivers for a second, sinking in the warm hug.

“So? The Sunday Roast looks lovely, I love it.”

“How are you?” Harry asks, concerned.

Louis nods. “Good.” he turns his head on the side to look at Harry. The angle is weird but he reaches for his lips to kiss him.

“Really?” Harry asks.

“Yes. Really.” Louis nods, even smiles.

They share two kisses more before Gemma throws a kitchen towel at them and hits Harry in the face.

“Heeeeeey!” her brother protests.

“Hey you two!! Stop _lovebirding_ here! There are some people who misses their boyfriend! Please!”

Harry laughs. “Ohh, Ashton will come back soon, don't worry babe, you are so cuuuteee!” he mocks her as he lets Louis go and they both take their seats next to each other around the table.

Gemma replies with a grimace before sitting in front of him.

Robyn arrives a few minutes later and the family can start eating all together.

“Well, to Anne and Robyn” Gemma lifts his flute to toast. “Thanks for being you and bla bla bla”

“Gemmaaa!” Harry kicks her under the table “Mum, Robyn, thanks for being so in love and showing us every day so we can learn from you” he corrects his sister's speech while Louis looks at him so fondly.

“I love you” Harry mouths looking quickly at Louis before they all click their glasses together.

Louis drinks his and links his fingers under the table with Harry's.

 _I love you too_ , he means.

 

* * * * * * *

 

In the afternoon, Harry's cousins visit Anne and Robyn with some cake Matt's mum did for the occasion and the living room turns into a play room while 'the adults' sip tea in the kitchen.

The FIFA tournament is about to start on the big screen, tea and cakes on the coffee table.

Louis is back from the toilet when he finds Harry's cousins and Harry himself sprawling out on the big sofas, wearing barely nothing.

Louis is sure they all had their clothes on when he left.

Harry is only wearing his underwear and his headband, he's stretching his leg on the table in front of him, long pale legs that Louis takes in for a second.

No matter how he cannot explain what is happening, Louis will never stop feeling the same arousing tug inside his stomach whenever he sees Harry like this.

“Woah, what is happening here?????” he asks.

Harry beams, moving to make him some space to sit again. Of course not that much because he actually wants Louis to be tucked to his side, all up in each others space as usual.

“Louu! We were waiting for you! FIFA is starting!”

“I'm gonna kick your ass, Tommo!!” Matt nods passing him his joystick.

Louis takes it and then blinks again.

“You didn't answer my question, I am pretty sure you were dressed when I went to the loo” he nods.

The guys laughs. “It's home, Lou” Harry shrugs “We are always naked there! You can too, come on!” he does to slide his t-shirt off when Louis squirms away.

“Are you kidding??? I am not going to..strip and neither should you!” Louis protests quietly.

“Ohh don't worry, Lou, probably we are the only two in the world that don't appreciate the view! So it's all yours!” Harry's cousin chuckles.

Harry throws him a pillow.

“Shut UP! I am always naked, ask him” he nods towards his boyfriend, but before Louis can say something else, they both replies with a “No no, thanks!” followed by a laugh.

“You like me like this, don't you?” Harry leans to whisper on Louis' ear.

“Not now, Harold” Louis closes his eyes for a second to calm down.

“I can't wait to be alone with you tonight after the concert, so I can take care of you in every way possible” Louis keeps his eyes closed because seriously, okay Harry wants to make him feel better but Louis would appreciate if he avoids giving him a boner right there in front of his family.

Louis shifts away from Harry before it's too late and hits him with his elbow.

“Harry!” he protests.

“What?” Harry leans back on the sofa, his muscles tensing the way Louis loves and Harry grins, the little shit.

“I'll get you for that later.” Louis replies before taking the joystick and starting the match with Matt.

“When you've finished to eye-fuck, we can start!” Harry's cousin adds.

Another pillow hits him in the face. This time it's Louis.

 

* * * * * * *

 

They have to go back to Manchester before someone calls the police as they went missing all day.

Louis had his phone switched off to enjoy the day off at best and so did Harry.

Nothing is more important than his family for him so he didn't want to worry about his phone and some possible job call.

When they leave Anne's house after hugging and kissing everyone, Louis feels better.

Definitively better.

He can't believe Harry included this little trip in his mission to make him feel better about everything in his life. And he managed to do it.

They take their backpacks and jumps on the Rover, the navigator already working to guide them to the Manchester venue where the last concert is waiting for them.

Harry waves at his mum from the window and then fasten his seatbelt.

Louis has already his bare feet on the dashboard and Harry gives him the usual pointed look.

“What???” he shrugs. “You can go naked in front of everyone and I can't put my feet up???” he protests.

Harry shakes his head.

“I wasn't naked!” he starts the engine.

“Wearing your tiny briefs is not being clothed, you know!!”

“Oh come on, I've got pairs of briefs that are even tinier, and you should know it! I could have worn the red one for example...” he meets Louis' serious gaze and he bites his lip for a second. “...Or maybe not because those are only for my boyfriend and nothing else to see and enjoy??” he corrects, trying to save himself.

Louis smiles contented but he didn't take his feet off the dashboard.

Harry rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything more, he knows it's a lost battle with Louis.

They drives for some time, chatting and listening to the radio.

Suddenly, Harry changes the station and recognises some notes.

“Oh god!!!” he smiles, surprisedly.

“What?” Louis asks, looking outside the window as they leave the countryside.

“This song! I can't believe --”Harry stops only to let Louis here the first words and recognise the voice.

Ed Sheeran is singing. The song is from a live session or something similar, but he has never heard it before.

It's been a while since the last time they met and they have never had time to go to the studio and listen to what he was working on.

Harry seems pretty surprised about hearing the song, in a very strange way Louis can't quite figure.

 

__ When your legs don't work like they used to before   
And i can't sweep you off of your feet   
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love   
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks

 

“Why is this song making you blush?” he asks suddenly, looking at how Harry seems bashful.

Harry clears his throat and takes a breath in front of a curious Louis who's trying to understand what is happening.

“Well, see, like... I... I might..be in this song.”

“What? What'd you mean be in this song??” Louis asks, frowning.

He's listening carefully to the words. The first verse is actually pure poetry and the melody is amazing. Louis already loves it, good job Ed.

“Like...” Harry keeps his hands on the steering wheel, trying to focus on the road to not look at Louis and blush even more. “Like you know...I might...I helped Ed. With this song.”

Louis stays in silence for a second, turning his head to the radio to listen carefully again.

 

 _Darlin' I will_  
Be lovin' you  
Till we're seventy  
Baby my heart  
Could still fall as hard  
At twenty three

_ I'm thinkin' bout how  
People fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
_ _ I _ _ fall in love with you every single day  
I just wanna tell you  _ _ I _ _ a _ __ m

Louis can't believe what he's hearing.

Harry helped Ed writing this song? This beautiful, so full of love, deep, song.

Those verses are his and Ed's. But maybe more his.

“When -, how - I mean...what...when did it happen?”  Louis asks, still confused and shocked.   
Harry breathes deeply again.  
“ Well, months ago, I was skyping with him and he made me listen to a new melody and some words and I...I helped him out, like giving him ideas and he liked it so I...I am not officially in the credits, I don't want that, the music just...inspired me.” he shrugs.

Like it's nothing.

Like Louis wasn't about to cry because he loves Harry so much for these things and everything he does for him every day of his life.    
  
  


“ It's nothing, Lou, just... just another song I helped writing.” Harry adds when he looks at Louis and he's too overwhelmed to say something. _   
_   
  


_When my hairs all but gone and my memory fades_  
And the crowds dont remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm)  
I know you will still love me the same

 _Cause honey your soul_  
Can never grow old  
It's evergreen  
Baby your smile's forever in my mind in memory

The car stopped.

Louis doesn't even  notice and he keeps looking at the empty space in front of him, opening his ear as much as he can to listen to the song. He wants to taste it, to feel it in his lungs, to try and guess which words Harry wrote.

For him.

For their love.

About him and their love.

Harry just stays there, sitting in front of the steering wheel, embarrassed a bit because that song is quite sap and he doesn't understand what Louis is thinking now.   
Maybe he should, given the fact that Louis is about to cry and has tears at the edge of his eyes. 

  
  


__I'm thinkin' bout how  
People fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just a touch of a hand  
I'll continue making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand  
  
  


Louis turns his head towards Harry for a second, meeting his gaze, finally, and then... in a quick move he unfastens his belt and launches himself against Harry's lips.  
He doesn't even care he hits his ankle against the gear,  he doesn't care about not enough space and being off-balance.

He kisses Harry breathless, sweet and deep and loving and tries to convey all his feeling in those kisses that Harry accepts without hesitation,  opening up his mouth to welcome Louis, sharing their warmth and love and the beat of their heart.

“ I love you so much, Harry” Louis pants, straddling Harry's in their car seat.

He doesn't even care they are... _ somewhere _ and people might see.  His fiancé helped Ed Sheeran writing a love song thinking about him and that's enoug h.

That week could have been the most horrible since ages for Louis but he doesn't care at all, as long as Harry is there with him, the world cannot defeat him. Never.

“I love you too” Harry smiles, panting  against Louis' mouth.

The kisses again while the soft notes of Ed's songs take over the whole car.

The world is out there  but they couldn't care less.

“ Don't leave me, Harry, never, never, please” Louis kisses him on the neck and on the ear and Harry shakes his head, caressing him on the back.

“ Never, never, baby, you are the love of my life, I am here, I am here with you.” Harry murmurs, kissing Louis back  once again.

It doesn't take that long before they find themselves rutting against each other, out of breath and with their trousers open.

Their hands entwining, holding on.

  
And Louis thinks “I  am nothing  without you.”   
  
  


So when they come down from their high,  Louis sinks down again on his front seat and breathes for a second before zipping up his  trousers.

“ I should make you listen to Ed more often,  okay. ” Harry smiles, tucking his curls under his pink beanie again.

Louis chuckles for a second. “ Shut up, as you didn't know how this day would have ended.”

“It didn't end yet. I remind you.”  Harry clears.

“ I know babe, just wait we are in our room again tonight.” Louis teases because even if he's still out of breath for the sex, he can't stop teasing Harry  to death.  
Harry smiles and tries to regulate his breath again.

“ Where are we, by the way??” Louis asks once he realises they stopped in the middle of the stre et.

“ What? You don't remember this place??” Harry asks surprised, pointing at the big red sign in front of them.

Louis squints his eyes to read. “Great...Budworth..Real dairy Ice Cream Farm -” he stops.

Now he remembers. That name sounded familiar.

“ Ohhhh, no way!! It's been ages since we have been here!!”  he smiles, quite excited.

Harry smiles back, bright and proud.  It's a place they visited long time ago, with the boys as well,  where they ate the best ice cream in the world, (according to Niall, and he's an expert so he can tell.).

“ So you remember now?”

“Yes! That's great Harry, thanks! I can't...wow, this whole day has been...amazing. Thank you!” he leans towards him to peck him on the lips.

“ You are welcome, kitten” Harry smiles while Louis rolls his eyes at the pet name  he hates.

“ Okay so now get me an ice cream!” Louis jumps on the  seat as he can't wait.

Harry arches his eyebrows. “What??? Sorry??”

“ Please? Baby, love of my life, husband, pleease???”  Louis tries again, batting his eyelashes.

Harry shakes his head and s ighs. He'll be forever endeared by that idiot he wants to marry.

“ What d'you want?”  he asks before opening the car door.

“ Hmmm...surprise me.”

Harry thinks for a second. He actually doesn't even have to think.

“ Mint  and chocolate chip , okay.”  he nods.

Louis spreads  the widest smile and Harry is actually very proud of himself because the lights in Louis' eyes seems to be back and he smiles without forcing it for the first time in days.

“ My baby is perfect!! I love you!” he claps his hand like a kid. “I'll wait here though, I don't wanna walk!”

Harry smiles.  “Don't worry, I wasn't even thinking about the possibility of you helping me with something!” Harry replies,  grinning.

“ Ah-ah HILARIOUS, Styles, seriously! I do a lot of things you know..”

“For example?”

“I do you” Louis shrugs “I just did honestly. So now I need a reward!” he moves his hands as to suggest Harry to be quick and the younger lad chuckles without even answer to  Louis' answer.

“ I can't believe I am marrying you!”

“But still” Louis wiggles his eyebrows “Now ice-cream pleeeasee!” he moans until Harry rolls his eyes and doesn't jump out of the car to go and get it.

  
  


When Harry opens the door again  trying to balance two ice-creams in one hand,  Louis meets his eyes  first.

“ Where did you go? Back to Holmes Chapel?” he asks taking his ice-cream from Harry's hand as he climbs again in the car.

“Fans, sorry!”

“They saw you??” Louis can't help but feel a bit worried.

“ Yeah but we are parked in the back, don't worry, they just see me, I took some pics and that's it.”

Louis breathes again and looks at Harry that is trying to something to clean his hands on. The ice cream must have melt in the meantime so most of it is on Harry's long fingers.

Louis looks at him and smiles for a second before taking  Harry's hand by his wrist and pulls it towards his lips.

Without saying a thing, he starts licking at Harry's fingers, well enough to clean them all. He makes sure he doesn't miss the eye-contact with Harry, teasing until th e end that one – Harry thinks as he's mesmerized by the way Louis' lips close around Harry's fingers  and how he hollows his cheeks as well, giving Harry a show he knows he loves.

“ Just a preview of tonight, you know”  Louis  says after that, leaving Harry's wrist.

Harry gapes for two seconds, not able to function before remembering he has an ice cream melting on the other hand  to eat before it all goes on his jeans.

Louis smiles, satisfied and licks his one and he just remembers how young they were and how good that day was for everyone. Just like today.

He looks at Harry again while they eat ice cream like two teenagers at their first date and  smile coyly.

“ What?” Harry asks, licking his sticky lips.

“ Nothing, just... thank you.” Louis nods.

Harry smiles and he just  _ knows _ .  He knows what Louis means, what he struggle to convey with words.

“ I didn't do anything special. Just being at your side in good and bad times. That's what an husband do es.”  he nods.

Louis smiles. “And I can't  ask for more .  You know that.”

Harry nods, finishing his ice-cream.

Yes. He knows. 

As he restarts the car, he thinks, mission accomplished. 

  
  


__So honey now.....  
Take me into your lovin' arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for every single comment and kudo! I don't deserve them!   
> Thanks!!!! xxx


	10. 10. Wembley, London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I am!!!  
> After having seen them live I literally don't know how I am still alive and writing things but yeah, there's a new headcanon about their last show at Wembley Arena. (my show, by the way!)
> 
> Thank you everyone again for every single kudos and comment, I don't deserve them!!
> 
> Enjoy! x

The backstage area is full of people.

Literally, there have never been so many people around them before a concert.

It's the last concert of the UK leg of their tour, after three nights sold out in Wembley, the biggest stadium they've ever played and the most important.

The concert starts in less than two hours and the boys are already at the venue, chatting with people, eating something light before going on stage, trying to keep calm.

They have done it for two nights now, but the feeling is always there.

They are nervous and excited and the adrenaline is suddenly starting to bubble in their veins, ready to explode right before go on stage.

Niall is currently playing football in the corridor, passing the ball back and forth with Josh and Dan, Zayn is reading in a corner of the changing room where the big sofa is, and on the other side of the sofa, Liam is tapping on his Ipad.

“Stop sexting Liam!!” Louis teases him, appearing behind him with his hands on the rim of the sofa.

Liam turns his head back to look at him for a second.

“I am playing a game, you twat!” the younger lad protests before restarting the game.

Louis leans forwards, with his elbows on the back of the sofa and follows Liam's quick tapping on the Ipad for a while.

“Why have I never played at this game?????” he whines after two seconds.

“I just downloaded it, it's pretty sick!"

“I wanna try!” Louis decides as he tries to take the Ipad away from Liam's hands.

“Ohhhh!! I am playing hereeee!” Liam protests quicker than Louis in moving his Ipad away.

“Oh come on! You played for the past hours!”

“I wasn't playing before!”

“So you _were_ sexting Sophia!!” Louis smirks, pointing a finger at him.

“Not your business” Liam rolls his eyes.

“It is, Payne, if I was standing next to you while you were getting hard because --”

“Louis, leave the poor Liam be” Harry's voice interrupts Louis' banter as the tall guy enters the room munching on some chips.

“Oh! Speaking of getting hard, Tommo!” Liam laughs, looking at Harry who suddenly blushes.

He'll never get used to the boys mocking him and Louis for being a cheesy couple.

“Fuck off Liam!” Louis replies without any hesitation. His outspokenness is something he really has to work on, sometimes.

“Niiice, Harry could you teach your boyfriend here some manners??” Liam asks as he takes with both hands a pillow that Louis has just thrown at him.

Harry sighs, shaking his head. He's leaning with his shoulder on the wall and he's watching Louis and Liam hitting and pushing each others on the sofa as two siblings. He's smiling because Louis is adorable and looks like a lion cub who tries to be a big lion.

If Liam would, he could crush Louis with a hand but he doesn't, he just laughs and tries not to succumb to Louis' pinching and tickling.

“Louis, pleasee, this is not the nursery!” Harry sighs at some point, sliding slowly down on the sofa next to them.

Liam and Louis are tangled together just like two wolves who are play fighting on the ground. Louis is even trying to lick Liam's face just to gross him out.

“Stop itttttt! I know where that tongue has been!!! Go away!!” Liam squirms away, finally putting some effort in lifting Louis away from him.

Louis laughs and his laugh is bright and deep and Harry loves it. His heart shakes with it, it's always a really nice sound that fills Harry's ear.

“Louis, come here, babe, come on” he says, patting at the still empty side of the sofa, next to him. “Don't get tired even before we start” he suggest, finishing his bag of chips.

Louis looks at him, standing almost in between Harry's long legs, and crosses his arms at his chest.

“I am just playing Harold, it won't kill me before the performance”  
“Yeah but still, I want you next to me for a bit” Harry is so sincere Louis is actually overwhelmed.

He's not afraid to tell him when he needs Louis, when he wants him close.

And even if Louis has the same needs as Harry, he doesn't find that easy to communicate it.

Harry knows, it's been four years and he knows Louis like the back of his hand, so it's fine.

Also, when Louis really needs him, there are a thousand of ways he tells Harry. And Harry can list all of them.

The older lad points his deep blue eyes to Harry and does a weak smile before flopping on his lap.

He sits across Harry's thighs and his hand automatically link with Harry's, playing with his fingers.

“Hi” Harry murmurs when Louis leans down on Harry's chest and hides his face on the crook of his neck, breathing him for a bit.

“Hi” Louis whispers, letting himself be lulled by Harry's free hand sliding down the knobs of Louis' back.

They are always rushed here and there during the days, the tour seems to never stop and they actually haven't shared a moment of peace like that for a very long time now.

“Wanna kiss you” Harry whispers as he moves his lips against Louis' cheek until he reaches for his boyfriend's lips.

“Why don't you do then?” Louis smirks, his lips pressed against Harry's.

Their hearts are beating at the same time, a rhythm they know very well, their favorite one.

If Harry could, he would record Louis' heart beat and put in a song he'd write about him.

Maybe one day he'll do because at the moment it sounds like the best idea ever.

They share a sweet close-mouthed kiss and then another one that is actually becoming heated when they hear someone opening the door behind their back.

“EWWW! Grosss!!!” Nick Grimshaw's voice interrupts the moment as he enters the room.

Liam Niall and Zayn had left some minutes before to go somewhere else – even if Louis only notices in that moment as he was too busy being in his _Harry and Louis bubble_ to hear them leaving the room.

“Always a great timing, Grimshaw.” Louis nods, suddenly Harry can feel his body stiffen under his touch, Harry keeps his hand on Louis' back for good measure but he knows Louis is never that pleased and comforted by Harry's presence when Nick is around.

The two of them are actually behaving for once, too similar not to sting each other but still they are trying to be professional and friendly.

Harry is proud of Louis' effort because it's really not in his nature and he's doing it because Harry asked him to.

“Yeah, always on time to see Harold sucking on your tongue, wow!” Nick rolls his eyes and smirks as he stretches one hand to greet Harry with a pat on the shoulder.

“Good to see you, mate.” Harry nods towards him. Louis still nestled on his lap, not leaving.

Harry doesn't want him to leave the spot but he actually needs to breathe and Louis seems to push against him to stay even closer as soon as Nick stands in front of them to chat.

He can try to be more friendly, but he never really stops being a bit possessive when Nick is around.

“Good to see you, too, so is this how you are getting ready for the final show??” he jokes.

“Yeah, this and a good pre-show shag and then we're off, what'd you say _Har_ _old_?” Louis jokes and as Nick laughs, Harry starts blushing.

“Louisss!” he whines under his breath, squeezing Louis' hip to stop him from saying things like that.

“What?? I am not very far from the truth about our routine, am I??”

“Okay enough for my poor ears, I get it Tomlinson, you are the lucky one blah blah blah, now where's the alcohol? They send me here to grab some booze!”

Nick looks around the room until he finds what he's looking for in some buckets of ice on the long table against the wall.

“Don't steal too much!” Harry calls as Nick walks towards the table.

“I need just one bottle, we are gonna keep it the rest for the after-party!” the older guy smiles bright at the idea.

“Is there an after-party later?” Louis frowns.

“Yep! Right here at the venue, don't you know?”

Louis looks at Harry and they bought shrugs.

“I think I am gonna go home after that” Harry starts “I am quite tired and I wanna sleep for ages”

“Oh come on grandpa!!” Nick protests “I know you basically boringly married with the Pain in the ass here --” Nick squirms away from Louis as he tires to kick him in the shin with his bare foot while still perched on Harry's legs. “but you actually need some fun before caging yourself at home like a desperate housewives!”

“But I am tiiiiiireeedd” Harry yawns already, trying to stretch a bit under Louis' weight.

“A little party never killed anybody” Nick winks “So I take this” he lifts up a big bottle of white wine “And I leave you now so you can keep going with the tongue sucking and other types of sucking I am sure Harold here enjoys before the show – he told me.” the radio host concludes before opening the door to leave.

“Niiiickkkkkkk!!” Harry tries to throw at him a pillow or something hoping it hurts so bad but the guy waves at them from afar and closes the door behind him, still laughing, the bastard.

 

“So that's what you talk about when you are together???” Louis frowns, jealousy tugging at his guts as usual as soon as they're left alone again.

Harry looks up at him and tries to smile.

“He's joking, you know how he is. He likes teasing me about everything.”

Louis frowns again and stays serious until Harry meets his eyes and takes both of Louis' hands in his. “But he's right, I do enjoy this before the show, and every other time.” Harry smirks and Louis rolls his eyes. “Don't be jealous” he adds, nodding, never losing the eye contact with his boyfriend.

“I am not. Stop it.” Louis reassures him as he jumps off Harry's lap and finally stands.

Harry follows him with his eyes as Louis stretches a bit. His jumper lifts with the stretching, exposing his hip bone. Harry suddenly wants to bite it and then kiss it better.

“I love you.” he says, adoring eyes and a dimpled smile on his face.

Louis smiles for a second.

“I love you too, babe” because Louis can't _not_ tell him back, as he leans down to kiss Harry's forehead and wild curls that are not kept by the hairband.

“And I want you all the time.” Harry murmurs, hugging Louis' middle as he stands next to him, his lips mouthing at Louis' tummy, covered by his t-shirt.

“Alright horny kitten, it's time to go now! They are waiting for us out there.” suddenly Louis says while he slides a hand through Harry's curls.

Harry groans but he stands up and follows him out of the room to meet the other boys.

There's a concert to make and all of them can't wait to get on stage as they can already hear the crowd shouting and warming up.

They gather as usual right in front of the lifts that take them to the main stage and they smiles. It's almost time.

The usual ritual, some hugs, Harry and Louis share the usual “good luck” lingering kiss before Niall pulls them away and put Louis in his position, away from Harry.

“I know it's not good separating the lovebirds but we have a job to do lads!” he smiles, putting on his in-ears.

Louis and Harry shares one last glance and then, it's time.

 

* * * *

 

The surprise arrives right at the end of the concert.

The lights are down and off, the crowd is moving to leave the venue, the after-party is about to start.

They all showered before showing up again to celebrate the end of the UK leg of the tour with the rest of the families and friends come that night to support them.

Everyone is still buzzing from the performance, happiness and satisfaction, pride in the families' eyes and loads of alcohol is flowing around.

There are lovely chats around the room, in small groups and Louis is laughing with his best friend Stan and some friends of them.

“So where's the other half, Lou?” Stan asks him looking around.

Louis turns his head to quickly check the room, he never loses Harry in the crowd, he's always very aware of where he is but in that moment he really can't see him.

He's not with Nick, who is laughing with some press guy and radio people he knows, he's not with Liam and Niall nor Zayn nor his cousins.

He frowns.

“I...I don't know, he was here around...” he stutters, ready to take out of the pocket his phone to text him when he feels someone taking his wrist with a strong hold.

His body shivers and there's only one person who can elicit that reaction.

“There you are!” Louis says turning his body to look at Harry.

Curly hair and his cartoony frog face, a special light in his emerald eyes.

“I was looking for you” Louis nods “Where were -” he couldn't finish his question as Harry interjects.

“Come with me.” he takes his wrist again and tugs him towards the exit.

“Harry!! What the – I am sorry I'll come back --” he tries to apologise to the people around him but they don't seem to mind nor being particularly surprised when Harry literally drags him away from the room.

Most of them are used to it, anyway. Especially Stan, who looks at him with a knowing smile and laughs.

 

Louis doesn't understand what the hell is happening but Harry seems determined as he tugs him towards somewhere along the corridor in Wembley backstage.

“Can you tell me where are we going please??”  
Harry seems to be looking for something. He checks a few door, without even answering Louis' questions and protests when suddenly they stopped.

“Harry Edward Styles if you don't --” Louis lifts his eyes and...he stops talking.

In front of him there is something he didn't know he would have seen again.

His mind does this weird “flashback” that you always sees in the movie and that Louis didn't know could happen to people.

Memories flows, from four years ago, so many things, so many words and gestures and events and important milestones, so much love and only one constant: Harry.

The man now, the curly hair and the dimples in a beautiful man body, standing in front of him with a knowing smile.

Louis feels his heart rabbiting in his chest, his hands slightly shake.

“Harry, what -”  
Harry nods. “That's it.” he knocks on the gray door in front of them and when nobody answers, he pulls the door and let Louis pass first – as always.

Louis looks at him with a wary look until Harry nods towards the entrance, gesturing to go in.

“After you, my love.” he says. His voice his low, just like it is when he's trying to focus.

Louis knows that if he steps on that door and walks in, he will probably be overwhelmed by all the memories and feeling that are bubbling inside his chest now.

He wants that.

He wants to repeat that moment with Harry by his side and realise once again that Harry is the right one, Harry is his and has been his since that moment, four years ago.

He steps in. And as soon as he puts his foot on that floor again, he can _feel_ that day on his skin again.

Harry is there, behind him this time, not next to him at the urinals, he's leaning with a shoulder on the door, looking at Louis, smiling and crossing his arms to his chest.

None of them says a thing for the first few seconds. Louis looks around and...the mirrors, the tiles, the doors, noting has changed. It's incredible.

It's like he's traveling back in time, like some weird supernatural story.

“You remember?” Harry asks as he doesn't know the answer.

Louis turns and look at him as he steps in and walk to get closer to him.

“I...I wasn't thinking about it. Like, when we arrived here.” Louis mutters, eyes locked on Harry.

“I saw it the very first night here, I was walking with Lou and I saw it. The bathroom.” Harry explains, gesturing around with a hand.

Louis smiles. His heart feels like it's about to explode as he really can't believe where he is right now.

Harry is right in front of him now, like the whole history is repeating again.

They are not the 18-year-old nervous boy and the 16-year-old cherubic angel with curls – yeah Harry is still an angel to Louis but he's also his boyfriend, his future husband, his best friend and his solid rock.

There is still something in their eyes that belong to those two boys who nervously met in that bathroom four years ago, when everything started, when nobody knew what was going to happen.

“I can't believe I am here again, now, like...this.” Louis nods, still overwhelmed.

“Yeah, I didn't enter until now.” Harry says “I just saw the door and I thought we should have come together. That's insane.”

“Yeah, it is.” Louis repeats, without knowing what else to say.

Suddenly Harry looks at him and it's like they know what the other is thinking.

“Lou?” Harry calls with soft voice.

“Yes?” Louis asks, eyes up on him again.

Harry doesn't add anything else, he just starts unzipping his skinny jeans.

Louis frowns.

“Ohhh, Harold!” he laughs, nervously, just like that day four years ago (maybe not for the same reason) “I won't blow you here, seriously this place is sacred, we can't do filthy things in here..I was about to go and tell about this place to our children, I can't add 'oh and that's also where I blew your dad when we came back four years later' to the story!” he says without even breathe before he gets what Harry is doing.

“Shut up!” Harry chuckles “I actually need to wee.” he walks towards the urinals and as soon as he turns his back to Louis, the older guy's heart melts.

It's exactly the same image he was provided four years back, Harry turned towards the wall, humming a song.

Louis smiles and as soon as Harry turns and zip up his jeans, their eyes meet again.

“Don't worry, I won't pee on your shoe this time, I learnt the lesson!” Harry winks.

Louis laughs.

“Ah-ah very funny Styles! Now what are you gonna do?? You brought me here to make me watch you having a wee???” he protests.

Harry bites his bottom lips and sighs.

“I am too old for this but --” he starts and Louis follows his movements when he goes down on one knee in front of him, in the middle of the bathroom.

Louis looks around instinctively and then goes back to his boyfriend.

“Harold what the --”

“Louis William Tomlinson.” Harry starts, without even listening to him.

“Oh my god.” Louis murmurs covering his blushing face with a hand.

“Shh! Just listen” Harry frowns, balancing on one knee again “Louis William Tomlinson, you want to tell our babies about this place, you consider this place sacred just because we met here and I already love you so much I probably can't love you more.”

Louis smiles again, nervous as if it was the first proposal. The butterflies in his stomach start to move up.

“So, baby, you already know everything, just... I just want to make this place even more sacred and ask you to marry me, here. Will you marry me, my love?” he asks and Louis finds ridiculous the fact that Harry still fears his answer as he doesn't know it already.

As if Louis could say something different from “yes”.

As if Louis could say “yes” to another person.

Louis decides he doesn't need to answer.

He kneels down in front of Harry and Harry frowns for a second because that's not how is supposed to go.

“Lou what are you doing?” he asks before his words are swallowed by Louis' lips.

They kiss, sweet and passionate for a second, Louis' hands on Harry's soft cheeks before Harry widens his lips in a smile that could light up the whole room.

Louis pulls away and smiles back, his blue eyes meets the green of his boyfriend.

“I am doing” he says, breathless, “What I should have done the very first time I met you here.”

“Kissing me? You would have scared me, you perv!” Harry jokes.

Louis shrugs. “As I didn't scare you enough asking your autograph without even knowing your name!”

Harry chuckles as he remembers very well the way Louis was trying to get some more information about him from that autograph.

“That was a very lame move Tomlinson!” Harry laughs.

“Ohhh, lame??? Said the one kneeling in a bathroom to propose!”

“Hey!” Harry frowns “This is not lame! It's super romantic!! We are here in the bathroom where we first met, I am asking you to marry me and you didn't even answer, if I might add.” he widens his green eyes, slightly worried.

Louis fixes his fringe as he always does when he's nervous, there's a beautiful light in his eyes that Harry missed so much in these days.

The past week was pretty rough but the adrenaline and the joy of performing at Wembley helped everyone going through the storm and win another battle.

Louis is slowly getting better, he's more relaxed and less stressed and now he's genuinely smiling.

Harry did that.

Harry is so proud of being the one that can fix Louis every time.

“Well, I have to think about it actually.” Louis says, suddenly all serious.

Harry frowns for a second and blinks.

“Wha-are you – what, like, what –?”  
Louis can't help it and burst out a laugh, with his hand on his stomach.

“Harryyyyyy” he laughs again “You should have seen your face!!”

“Louuuuuuu” Harry pouts knowing that Louis was joking but always a bit worried “Come on!! You are meeeannn!”

“Harold, my love, you already proposed me like 50 times??? You really need me to answer?”

“If you can, yes, because this is the time... you know? This is where all started, this is... sacred.” Harry looks around before Louis takes his face again in one of his hand, cupping his cheeks and nods.

“Yes, you stupid giant clown, I am going to marry the fuck out of you like I told you the past 50 times.”

Harry can't really move his mouth as Louis is holding his face but he tries to smile anyway.

“ _Fonk yo Louew_ ” he mumbles “ _I lof ya!!_ ”

“ _I lof ya_ too, you twat!” Louis mocks him as he finally frees Harry's face and jumps forward to meet his lips again.

They kiss, right there, on the floor of that very bathroom, they don't even care about people outside probably wondering where they are.

“We are getting marrieeedd” Harry whispers against Louis' lips, as it's the first time they ask, it's the first time he realises.

“I can't believe this, I am going to be married to you for the rest of my days” Louis rolls his eyes as they lie down on the floor, wrapped around each other.

“Ohhh I can ask someone else then!” Harry cocks an eyebrow, trying to be serious.

“Naah, I am the first one you met, I have the priority!” Louis bites back, winking at him.

Harry nods.

“I am glad I peed on your shoes and not on ...Niall's.”

“Wait, d'you marry Niall????”  
“Shut UP!” Harry giggles before kissing him again.

Their moment is interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Can you please fuck on the tour bus or at home??? I need the toilet!!!” Nick's voice sounds loud and clear from the other side.

“Of course it's Grimshaw killing the mood!! You should be paid for that!” Louis replies while Harry nuzzle the crook of his neck and giggles against him.

“Yeah yeah whatever, just finish him at home please! I really need to wee!!!” he protests, knocking again.

Harry finally stands up with a loud sigh and takes Louis' hand to help him standing.

“Should we play with him a bit more???” Louis murmurs.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asks, careful not to let Nick hear him.

Louis smirks at him and then starts banging on the door with his hand, moaning.

“Yesss Harry yeeessss oh my godddd yeessssss againnnnn right theree!!” he shouts.

Harry is actually quite grateful that nobody is around anymore because they could be in trouble right now.

“LOUIIISSS!!!” he is quick to put a hand against Louis' mouth to stop him.

“Okay now I want to throw up as well!” Nick adds from the other side.

Louis laughs out loud, trying to squirm away from Harry's giant paw on his face.

“Okay okay fine! There you go!!” he unlocks the door and opens it.

Nick is leaning on the threshold, with an empty glass in his hand.

“So, did you propose or--?”  
Harry frowns. “How do you know???”

“Like I didn't know you! Of course you were going to pull the sappiest thing ever and ask him to marry you in the bathroom here...isn't it the same where you had a boner the first time looking at him??” Nick asks with his usual irreverent tone.

Louis rolls his eyes sliding outside the toilet followed by Harry who never leaves his right hand.

“I didn't _had_ a boner! He wasn't even legal, for fuck's sake!”

Nick laughs. “If only I arrived first... I would have appreciated, legal or not.”  
Louis frowns and Harry can feel him squeeze his hand stronger than usual.

“ _Nick_ ” Harry tries to warn.

“Too bad I was there first so bye Grimshaw, we won't invite you at our wedding.” he closes the door behind them as Nick is still laughing and they walk along the corridor back to the party room.

They keep holding their hands and it's such a small gesture but full of meaning to them that is quite unbelievable.

“Nick was joking, you know right?” Harry makes sure. “He would never --”  
“I know Harry, who gives a fuck,” Louis shrugs.

Harry sighs. “We really have to work on this f-word problem you have..”  
“Oh, you are telling me that I can't use the word fuck? Okay so there go my plans for tonight with you....!” before he can even try and make another bad joke (really bad), Harry tugs him by his middle against his chest for a hug.

He kisses his neck and smiles.

Louis let him, because there's no other feeling better than that.

“Yeah, you can use other things to define your plans, like r _omanticly making love_ ”

Louis arches and eyebrow and licks his lips.

“Let's go back home and I show you _romanticly!_ ”

Harry rolls his eyes: he's a lost cause, but it's his and he's going to marry him and Harry sometimes he really can't believe it.

This is it, them, it's real, they are there after four years of heaven and hell, step by step and Harry loves him even more than that day when they met in the bathroom.

“Let's go celebrate our engagement first, yeah?” Louis smiles before opening the door and re-joining the party.

 

“Where were you?????” Niall asks, handling them two glasses of champagne. “We were waiting for ya, fuckers!!”

“You know where they were!! Lucky bastards! I have to wait to go home!!” Liam shouts, visibly drunk by now.

(It's Liam at an after-party, what do you expect?). Sophia trying to calm him down next to him, taking away his glass.

Everyone laughs at Liam's comment as Harry looks at Louis a bit embarrassed.

“Same here Liam so don't get ahead of yourself!” he whispers before smiling wide.

“So, cheers to this place that brought us here and cheers to everyone having sex but me tonight!!!” Niall raises his glass and everyone follows him between laughs.

Louis and Harry clink their glasses together and smiles at each other, eyes locked.

Harry is too distracted and some of the fizzy drink sprays on Louis' shirt given how they are standing very close to each other.

“Oops!” Harry says, automatically, without even thinking about that.

Then they meet each other's gaze again and they know.

“Hi.” Louis replies before putting his glass down and close the distance between the two of them.

 


	11. 11. Stockholm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I not write a chapter about world cup and Louis wearing tight shirts???? Of course not.
> 
> Enjoy! x
> 
> And Happy World Cup to everyone!!

**Stockholm, 14.6.14**

 

After the first show last night, there's nothing better than a morning off, relaxing by the hotel pool or in the bus with crew and friends.

Right now, the boys are all together in Liam's room, the one with the big sofa and the soft carpets.

Niall is sprawled on the armchair, his laptop on his stomach, scrolling down news and feeds, Liam and Zayn are playing some games with the Ipad, Harry is napping tucked on Louis' side, an arm across his chest to keep himself close closer to Louis, his face hidden against the older boy's neck.

Louis is keeping Harry to himself, playing with the knots of his spine that he can feel under his fingers as he rubs his back.

He's watching the tv, not paying that much attention, he's more focused on listening to Harry's regular breath and feel the weight of Harry's head on his chest, right above his heartbeat.

It's the most calm and quiet and silent day they have had in a while and it's actually really nice.

He tries not to move that much to not disturb or wake up Harry, but the guy seems to be already awake as he moves and stretches for a second like a lazy cat.

He never leaves the position, always curled against Louis' like he's still the sixteen-year-old boy Louis could tower and protect.

Louis still protects him like the baby he was, but Harry now is long and tall and 'big' and he definitively looks a bit weird when he tries to be small against Louis.

“Hello you sleepy head!” Louis murmurs with his lips against Harry's forehead as the curly lad awakes.

“Ohh, the sleeping beauty is up!” Niall smiles while he keeps on scrolling web pages.

“What're you're looking at Ni? Some good porno to entertain yourself?” Harry jokes before yawning.

Niall chuckles for a second and then smiles.

He seems to be reading something before he clears his throat and grins.

“Even better! I am reading the Daily Mirror and... look, Harry, you are on the front page!”

Harry cocks an eyebrow and look at Louis who's rolling his eyes.

“Don't read that shit, Ni!” Louis protests. “The Daily Mirror..it's even worse than the Sun I think!” he adds, shaking his head.

“What do they say this time?” Liam asks, curious, without even taking his eyes off the screen in front of him.

Niall is reading in silent and after five seconds more, he bursts out a loud laugh.

“No waaaayyyy!!” he laughs again, with a hand on his stomach. “I can't breathe, you won't believe what I just read!! Oh my god!!”

Now he has the attention of everyone, curious to know what's the next bullshit probably their own management feed the press with.

Sometimes it's them, sometimes it's pure press talent – Louis says.

It's quite sad that they don't have anything else to do than write bullshits, sometimes are funny sometimes they can really affect them.

Everyone is hoping it's nothing serious.

“Read out loud!” Zayn nods.

Niall stops laughing, out of breath and shakes his head.

“So, dear Louis,” he starts and Louis already rolls his eyes because he can only imagine which important news The Daily Mirror has just written about him. “Maybe you have to talk with your boyfriend, because apparently he joined the religion of the celebrities and decided not to have to sex for six months!!”

Liam and Zayn looks at each other for a second before laughing out loud.

Liam almost falls down the couch, with a hand in front of his mouth.

Harry sits better on the sofa, he is sure he has misheard what Niall has just read because that news can't be real.

“You are telling me this article is on the internet???” he asks, surprised.

“Yes! Exclusive by Daily Mirror...six months without sex!!” Niall laughs again.

“Did you not know, Louis????” Liam jokes, taking a sip of the beer they have left on the coffee table in front of them.

“Harold, when did you want to tell me???” Louis starts looking all serious and worried “I am an active part on this and you decide on your own???”

Harry is still speechless but he catches Louis' mirth in his voice before the older lad starts laughing.

“I can't believe they are writing these bullshits!” he turns to Niall.

“Well, look at the brighter side here, lads, we can sleep for six months finally!!” Liam cheers, throwing his hands up in the air as some sort of celebration.

“Yesss!! After four years, fucking finally!!!” Zayn joins him.

“Ah-ah how _funny_ you are, everyone, seriously!!” Louis replies while Harry hides his face into Louis' neck and blushes.

He always reacts like he was sixteen again when someone teases them about it.

He knows the boys are only trying to make the whole thing funnier and lighter because they know how much press affects Harry and they feel the need to shield him from all this crap.

“I wish I could answer them properly.”” Harry sighs again while the others still joke about that.

“You will, one day, babe, we all will and we'll tell everyone to fuck off!” Louis nods, rubbing circles on his back.

“Anyway I can deny the rumor, I am not going to spend six months without having sex, I am sorry guys” Harry smiles again, his dimples are showing so it's a good sign. At least for Louis, who always worries too much about how Harry can react to the press.

He is so proud of Harry for being that strong and joking about these things with the rest of them.

He knows a part of him always gonna be affected by that, but Harry is growing stronger and he doesn't really care anymore about what people think of him.

He's fine, he's comfortable and Louis sometimes is jealous of how natural he is in this kind of environment, how he's born to be what he is and he knows very well.

 

“ _You are as well baby, even more than me sometimes.” Harry always says when Louis gives voice to this thought with him._

“ _No it's not the same.” Louis shakes his head._

And Harry actually frowns and pouts because if there is something he cannot stand is seeing Louis letting himself down like that. He knows Louis is totally comfortable with his life, no matter how many hard decisions he has to take and how many bad things he has to face. He chose this life because it was worth it, because Harry was in it and he didn't care about anything else that much. Sometimes he wishes this can stop for a minute, he wishes he can start a new chapter far away from this kind of pressure, but he's happy to be there and grateful to be able to do what he has always loved. Most of all, he's happy he can share all this with the only love of his life and if he thinks about it, nothing else matters.

To Harry is the same, plus the fact that he is born to do this, born to be on stage and Louis wishes Harry can enjoy this as much as he can because he deserves it.

“ _Yes, it is! You are what keeps us all together and we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't be here.”_ Harry is never tired to repeat this exact words. Louis jokes that one day Harry will tattoo them on his skin. Or maybe he will, as a reminder of how much Harry loves him over a lifestyle like the one they are both living. 

 

“Okay maybe I won't tell them to fuck off but...”

“You are too polite, Harold, I have to teach you to be rude because some people really deserve it.” Louis  interjects, looking at him in the eyes.

“So wait, this means we'll keep not sleeping at all???? Harold come on! Not even one month without??? Do us a favorrr!” Niall jokes again, winking at his friend.

“Oh come on! Then you have to put Tommo in a cage after the third day because otherwise he'll start climbing the walls” Liam joins before Louis can flip him off for the comment.

“It's true” Harry nods, looking directly at him.

Louis opens his mouth  in surprise at Harry's last comment.

“I am sorry???? You should be on my side! Defend me!! Not...supporting Liam and his bullshits!”

“They are not Louis! You don't go one hour before touching him and then you say you can resist one month??” Liam is provoking him. Louis knows.

And Louis is not one who surrender in front of a provocation.

He's not.

He's the king of these things. 

Liam learns from him. That's it.

When he waits two seconds to reply, Harry catches his eyes and he just knows what he's thinking.

“NO!!!” he interjects before Louis can open his mouth to say something “No!!!” he repeats pointing a finger at Louis.

“Oh god, are they talking with their mind again??” Zayn asks looking at Niall.

“Yes! And I know what the Mister here is thinking! No Louis, we won't make another bet with Liam, I refuse to take part of a bet! I have needs!” he protests.

“We know, Harold, trust me!” Niall nods as he looks at the laptop screen again.

Louis huffs.

“You are no fun!” he pouts.

“Don't blame it on me! It's a stupid thing and I won't go one month or two nor six without you because you can't resist when Liam challenge you.” Harry explains like he would do with a child.

Sometimes he has to do like this with Louis because his boyfriend tends to forget he's 22 years old and he's the richest member of the boyband and he's a business man and a popstar and supposedly an adult.

(And it's not that Harry hates  it, he knows he's marrying Peter Pan after all.)

“Did I already tell you you are no fun???” Louis protests.

“You won't resist Tommo, Harry here is right.” Niall nods. “And Harry, you won't resist neither. You just can't. Lucky you you can get it any time!” 

Louis and Harry look at each other for a second and smile . Yes. Very lucky.

“Well, not tonight please! I actually need to sleep after the concert!” Zayn asks politely as usual as he stretches for a bit.

They all laugh together and the press  bullshits are long forgotten.

 

* * * * 

 

“Haroldddd?????????” Louis shouts from their bedroom.

“Yeesss??” Harry shouts back from the bathroom where he's currently showering.

“Where's me football shirttt???????” Louis asks again, louder.

Harry stays in silence for a few second s a s he's thinking and then the door of the bathroom opens and  Harry walks out with just a towel around his waist. Wet hair and red cheeks.

Louis has to swallow because Harry is too beautiful like that.  Younger and gorgeous.

“I think it's in my bag, which one do you want?”  
“The one you bought me last time? The official one...” Louis is still searching in every bag.

Harry bends to help him and when he opens his bag he finds what Louis is looking for.

“This one?” Harry says and he's dangerously close to Louis' face who is kneeling on the floor.

“Yes babe, thank you” Louis tilts his head up and meets Harry's lips for a sweet grateful kiss.

“Are you going to wear it tonight?” Harry asks, changing into fresh clothes to go to the venue.

“Of course! Today it's the match day Harold! I have to be supportive!” he smiles all proud, trying the shirt in front of the mirror.

The shirt is bigger because it's actually Harry s . Louis says it's his shirt bu t Harry bought originally for him  one of the last time  he went shopping for both of them at Nike store in London.

Louis has his own but he actually loves wearing things that smells like Harry.

“So you are going to wear my shirt in front of everyone? That thing is twice your size babe, they are gonnanotice...”

“Who cares, it's nice” Louis looks at himself in the mirror and smiles. “I love wearing your things.”  
Harry smiles.

“Do you want me to take a picture of you for your twitter??” he asks. “Showing the support worldwide?” 

Harry is wearing only his jeans and necklaces, still undecided about which shirt he wants to wear.

Louis takes in his boyfriend's body for a second and then an idea comes up to his mind.

He grins and Harry knows he's planning something.

“Better.” he slides off his shirt and hands it to him.

“What? You want to upload a shirtless pic? Watch out Lou, I am jealous over here.” Harry smiles.

“No! I want you to wear it. I'll take a picture.”

Harry frowns. “Lou you know you can't...” it's sad to think about it, before it was easier, before they could. 

But right now.... the restrictions are less than last year but there are things  they can't do anyway.

And  uploading pictures of each others is one of them.

“I know! Who fucking cares, wear it!” Louis nods, he seems quite convinced so Harry wears it and decides to trust him.

“What now?” Harry asks as he fixes his shirt around his body. 

Louis smiles and takes his phone out of the pocket of his trackies.

He takes a picture of Harry's chest, zooming on the England crest.

“All done.” Louis smiles satisfied and Harry loves him for that. Loves him for being that clever, for doing what he wants in the most subtle way. 

“Everyone will spend the night asking if it was actually you...”

“I know. That's why it's on now!” Louis shakes his phone in front of Harry and smiles.

“Come here and kiss me” Harry ducks his head down and they meet again for another kiss. “You evil!” Harry nods chasing his lips for another kiss. Louis smiles, proud. “Now gimme the shirt, I think I'm gonna wear it tonight.”

“Hmm. My things on stage, I am already turned on.” Harry teases in between kisses.

Louis chuckles softly.

“If you behave and the match is good, you're gonna get your reward.” Louis nods as Harry kisses his neck.

“Ohhh, they'd better win then!” Harry laughs into Louis' neck.

 

* * * * * 

 

 

Harry was eating his healthy pre-concert food in a corner of the changing room, when he almost chokes on his banana.

The view in front of him takes his breath away.

Louis has just changed for the show, Lou has fixed his hair and now they are talking about something that is making Louis laughs.

Harry takes him in, looking at him from head to toe. The curves of his body stands out thanks to a pair of black skinny jeans and a painted on black t-shirts.

Harry can even see his abs under that and probably that's why  there is a pleasant tugs  inside his stomach.

He swallows the last bite of banana trying not to think too much and then he stands up, his eyes never leaves Louis.

He's gorgeous, just like when he has just showered, when he's sleepy, when he's grumpy, when he's wearing the worst shirt ever or just his briefs. 

Harry always finds him gorgeous but tonight, with that new shirt he decided to wear to ruin his life,  is definitively on the top ten of  the  _Harry's favorite Louis._

(Yes, he has a top ten about his boyfriend. Can you blame him?)

He walks slowly towards him, the more he gets closer the louder he hears Louis' laugh.

He likes Louis when he laughs, his real laugh, relaxed and cheerful.

“Oh, there he is!” Lou smiles as she notices Harry approaching. “So, six months uh?? Will you survive??” the hairdresser jokes. Apparently the news run quickly backstage.

Harry smiles and cocks an eyebrow, pretending to be serious.

“You believed that article? Seriously, have you _seen_ my boyfriend???” he gestures towards Louis with a hand and Louis lowers his head looking at his feet, smiling bashfully.

He never likes open compliments about him, Harry always does it but he knows Louis is not very good at accepting them.

Harry doesn't care, he knows he's telling the truth.

“Oh yeah, I have seen him” Lou nods “And if you mess up his hair I am going to have your balls Harry Styles, not joking!”

Harry grimaces at her before Lou is called by Niall, ready to fix the mess of his hair.

“Watch out!” Lou points a finger at him before leaving the two guys alone and disappear in another corner of the room.

 

“So...hello you, handsome!” Harry scans Louis once again before meeting his blue eyes.

Lou is right, Louis hair tonight are particularly good and Harry has to control himself and avoid sliding a hand through the soft styles fringe Louis is sporting.

“Hello you Curly” Louis winks before he feels Harry sliding his hands around his middle, hugging him.

Louis automatically reaches for his neck, fitting perfectly around his boyfriend, like to halves that matches perfectly.

They stay like that for a second, breathing each others' scent.

“Oh, you changed perfume?” Louis asks, frowning, as he poses a light kiss on Harry's side of the neck.

“Yeah, you like it?”  
“I preferred the old one but yeah, this one is nice.”  
“I will get the old one then.” Harry nods.

Louis laughs because seriously, if Louis asked, Harry would move mountains with his bare hands.

“No Harry, keep this one if you like, it's sweet..like you.” he murmurs and in another circumstance he'd roll his eyes at himself for the sappiness of his comments, but now, with Harry firm body wrapped all around him, he couldn't care less.

“Shut up you twat!” Harry ruins the moment laughing “And by the way, you look gorgeous tonight.” he lowers his voice, the conversation is just between the two of them, now in their personal bubble.  
“I am not wearing anything special, you know.”  
“What?” Harry frowns moving his head to look at him “Oh you're right, you're just trying to kill me with the tightest shirt and some painted on jeans!” he lowers his hand, squeezing Louis' bum for good measure.

Louis jolts forwards and smiles.

“Don't!! We have a show in ten minutes!” he protests.  
“So?? I love your legs in those jeans you know,” he starts. Louis listens to him whispering to his ear with closed eyes. “I can't wait to have them on my shoulder tonight.”

“HAROLD!!!!!” Louis snaps his eyes open and no, he didn't expect a comment like that right before a show.

“What?? I told you I am not going on break for six months!” Harry widens his arms, smirking.

“Go....doing....something, for god's sake!!” Louis shakes his head and pushes him away before he's too late for both.

Harry laughs and with one last kiss on Louis' forehead he goes away, making sure Louis is looking at the way he walks in front of him.

The older guy shakes his head and blinks a few times to get a grip.

Liam was right after all, he wouldn't resist more than three days with Harry.

 

* * * * * * *

 

The match is on and Louis is wearing Harry's England jersey.

They all stopped at the venue to see the match, there is nothing better than share these emotions with the rest of the crew, cold beers and a big screen.

Niall is right on the edge of the sofa, eager for the match to start.

Louis is sitting next to him, cold beer in one hand as he finishes a cigarette with the other.

 

“I don't like when you smoke, you know.” Harry had frowned as soon as he had seen Louis lighting it up earlier.

“It's just one” Louis'd shrugged. “Zayn was finishing his packet.”

“It's bad for your voice. Both of yours.”

“We are not going to die, babe, don't worry. Want one?”

“No.” Harry had shook his head. “I am getting a beer, that's better.”

“Ohh, so you only smoke when you can shotgun with me, how's that?” Louis teased him as they both remembered last night when they had a recording session with some weed involved and Harry breathed it from Louis' mouth before kissing him eagerly.

“That's because shotgunning is hot. I only do hot things.” Harry teased.

“Ohh! Cheesy!” Louis had laugh.

 

The match is starting and everyone stops talking to focus on the tv.

The band is already commenting on the starting eleven, Niall and Louis talking about players and potentials while Harry is chatting with Lou.

He moved to the other couch to let Louis follow the match with the other boys, they usually watch football all wrapped together when they are at home and Harry always tries to distract him during the half-time (and he always gets what he wants at the end).

But right now there are too many people and no matter how good Louis looks with his England shirt, Harry has to learn to control himself in a public environment.

He's trying to follow the match as well.

“Is Jack Wilshere playing???” he asks.

“No, he's on the bench for the moment.” Niall answers.

“Too bad” Harry sighs “He's fit.”

As soon as the comment leaves his mouth, Louis turns his head to look at him.

So he _is_ listening to him, after all.

Harry smiles at him, all innocent.

“What? He's fit! You can tell!” he tries.

Louis narrows his eyes like an angry cat.

“Oh-oh Harry, don't do, that your boyfriend's getting jealous!” Lou smiles.

Louis doesn't say anything else and turns his head to look at the screen again.

“He can drool over Beckham and I can't say Jack Wilshere is hot? Also that Italian one...how is he called? Mar-chii-sio? Ohh, so charming!” he's just teasing, he knows Louis is listening to him and not focusing on the match yet.

“Shut up Harold!” Louis snaps taking a sip of his beer. “No reward for you if you keep going!” he points a finger to him for a second and Harry laughs.

“Ohhh no one asked for visuals, Louis!!!!” Josh protests from his seat.

“It's his fault!” Louis repeats and Harry just shows him his tongue in a grimace.

“He is hot by the way” Lou adds under his breath as soon as nobody is listening.

“See? I told you!” Harry giggles before looking at the screen again.

 

* * * * * *

 

Louis' back is really hurting when he slides down the wall he was pressed against.

Probably it also has some scratches.

Harry is still panting against his neck, mouthing at his collarbone.

So yeah, England didn't win, but Harry got his reward anyway: wall-sex is always the best reward.

“ _God_ ” Louis pants, his mind not completely with him at the moment “Maybe we can consider that six-month hiatus now...”

Harry laughs.

“What? Was that too much for you, my old man?” he jokes, trying to collect himself, giving Louis some space to breath.

The older guy is still with his burning back against the cool wall, his legs are aching from supporting himself around Harry's waist for a long time and his feet finally touches the ground after a while.

“Never too much, babe, you are so good.” he kisses him again.

Harry smiles against his lips.   
“I learnt from the best.” he nods.  
Louis laughs. “Oh well, my pleasure, then. Literally.” he adds.

Harry frowns for a second. “Nah, it wasn't you it was the other one, you know...” before he can finish his teasing, Louis pinches him on his soft hip and Harry squirms away laughing.

“See if I take you again to Leeds with a tend!!!” Louis hisses.

Harry laughs and takes him in his arms again. Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist and let him carry to the bed.

They fell on each others on the soft mattress and kiss for a while.

When they pull away to breath a bit, Louis bites his bottom lip.

“I love you.” he says, looking at Harry in his eyes.

“I love you too.” Harry nods. “Are you going to Amsterdam, then?”

“Yes. We take the flight in few hours and then I'll go. I actually want to see the city before Denmark.”

“Suuuure.” Harry nods with a knowing smile.

“Heey! It's truee!”

“You are going to get high with your friend there, without me around the check on you!”

Louis doesn't even pretend Harry is not right. “Okay, me and Oli we'll have a good time but it's not going to be the _best_ time as you are not there.”

“Don't smoke too much please.” Harry hovers over him, fixing his messy hair away from his eyes.

“I won't, mum!” Louis rolls his eyes.

“And call me when you land.”

“I am using the private jet, you'll know when I land.”

“Just call me, I am going to miss you.”

“Harold, you are in London doing...whatever hipster thing you have to do!”

“I am not! It's a private party at..”

“ _Hipsterville_ , so don't even try!”

Harry sighs. “Alright, fair enough, but I'll take a flight as soon as I can, okay? I won't stay there the whole night anyway.”

“Don't worry babe, I'll send you some pictures.”

Harry rolls off Louis, finally, and stands. His legs still wobbly.

“Yes please! Shower now? Our flight is in...three hours.”

Louis stands again and takes Harry's hand.

“Plenty of time!! Come on, then, I join you in the shower so you don't think about Jack Wilshere too much!”

Harry laughs as they walk to the bathroom.

“I knew you were holding it against me!”

“See how embarrassing it will be for you next time we meet!”

“I have David's number you know” Harry threatens. “All I have to do is calling him!”

Louis pushes him away as they start play fighting.

“Don't you dareeee, you wanker!!!” Louis laughs, before letting himself be tugged in the shower right under the hot spray.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistake because I am too lazy to re-read it lol  
> Also thank you again for every single kudo and comments! thankss! 
> 
> xxx


	12. 12. London, The Doncaster Rovers takeover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I resist? Blame it on Louis being perfect today.
> 
> Happy Louis day!!
> 
> x

**London, June 18 th 2014\. **

**21.30 h**

 

“Budge up.” Harry pats lightly Louis on the arm before the older guy moves a bit to the left leaving a bit more space for Harry to sit.

The couch they have in the dining room is massive, (as the big screen in front of them on the wall) but they always sits on the same side, snuggling together, wrapped up in each other like one is a continuation of the other.

The night is pretty warm but they like to be bundled up in their favorite plaid anyway while they distractedly flick through the channels and tv shows.

Harry brought steamy tea from the kitchen and handles Louis his tea cup.

“Thanks, baby.” Louis smiles looking up at him while Harry finds the right position to settle again.

Louis puts the tea cup on the coffee table in front of him, waiting for it to get a bit colder, and then curled himself against Harry's side, assuming the position they prefer.

Harry leans on the back of the couch and circle Louis with an arm, tugging him towards his side. He starts absently playing with Louis' wild hair, fixing his fringe, massaging Louis' scalp through the soft strands Louis has when he just showered and nobody styled his hair.

Harry loves it. He loves sliding his hands on his hair, playing with him, he has always loved that.

Louis loves it too as he finds it incredibly relaxing.

“I love your hands.” he murmurs, eyes already closed, basking into the feeling Harry is eliciting.

Harry smiles, fondly and he keeps going as Louis puts his tattooed arm across his stomach, hugging him, keeping him closer.

The younger has his chin over Louis' head and sometimes he can't resist leaving a kiss on his forehead and temple, just because.

There is nothing better for Harry than having a lie in, enjoying the quiet and the calm of their house. Their nest, their shelter.

It's lovely, the atmosphere is nice and there is silence surrounding them. The only nosie comes from the tv but it's very light and low and Harry thinks he could stay like this forever.

Louis too, especially today, the day before _the big one._

Those weeks had been a bit of a bumpy ride for all of them, especially Louis, but now...now it's good. Now it's time to do what he loves and complete a process that started so many months ago and that he can't be more proud of.

On one hand, he's very happy and very excited, he literally can't wait for tomorrow to happen, on the other hand, he's super nervous because it's a really new thing for him and there are some really big expectations about it.

He lets himself be lulled by Harry's sweet and warm hug, for the moment it's all he needs and wants.

“You always say that.” Harry smiles again, voice soft and low.

“What?”

“That you love my hands.”

“I do! They are super good...super good hands...super hands.” he doesn't even know what he's saying, he's too relaxed to even think something coherent.

Harry chuckles softly and stops for a second his movement into Louis' hair.

“Super hands” he repeats. He must remember to write that down. Maybe on twitter, later. Yeah, that sounds like a good twitter to him.

Also, he really has to tweet something as tomorrow is a big day and Harry always like to tease the fans with his tweets before big things happen.

More often than not it's a warning, it's a lightning before a storm, but today it's not. Today it'd announce good things. For once.

“Why'd you stop??” Louis whines, moving his head like a cat that wants one more cuddle.

Harry puts his closed lips against Louis' head once more and resumes what he interrupted.

“Sorry, sorry, his Highness.” he jokes.

“That I am!” Louis smiles and then moans softly because Harry is really good with his hands and this head massage is the best thing he has ever got in weeks.

“Or should I call you the new Owner of the Rovers?” Harry smiles. A glint of pride in his voice and his heart flutters.

He's so proud of Louis and what he achieved, Harry followed the process step by step, supportive and present every time. It was hard sometimes, especially in the last weeks and now that he's actually done and everything went well, he can't wait to see Louis being so happy and make another of his dream come true.

“Hmm.” Louis just murmurs.

“ _Hmm_ , what?” Harry frowns, faltering for a second.

“Don't say that before tomorrow.” Louis sighs.

“What? The deal is closed, Lou, everything is fine now.”  
“Yeah but...it doesn't feel real you know? It's..so..weird and...huge..I can't believe it. Maybe I'll realise everything tomorrow.”

Harry smiles because there's nothing better than hearing his baby talking about his dreams like that. That little tremble of joy in his voice is something Harry can't find anywhere else.

“Yeah, it's huge, but you made it and you must be proud. You are the owner, you have your football team.” Harry repeats.

Louis can't believe his ears even if, as Harry repeats that, it starts to seem more real.

“Don't brag around about this please, it's not...”  
“Lou! Don't even dare to say it's not a big deal and yes, I will brag about this with everyone because my fiancé owns a football team and this is super cool!”  
“It's Doncaster Rovers, not Manchester United, babe.” Louis adds because he really doesn't know how to accept a compliment, really.

They are still working on that. Harry is.

“Louis, fucking accept that you are fantastic and I love you so much, please!” Harry huffs as soon as he sees his boyfriend rolling his eyes.

“Okay okay 'm amazing, yeah.”

Harry is about to say something else when Louis moves a bit to take his tea cup and finally enjoy some Yorkshire tea.

Harry follows him with his eyes as Louis sips his tea.

“So are we going to cuddle a bit or ---?” he asks, after a silence.

“Wait a sec, I am drinking my tea!”

“I want to cuddle!!” Harry whines like a child.

“Be patient!”

“Tomorrow I'll have to share you with all those business man and I cannot even be here” Harry says, a sad shadow in his green eyes that Louis wants to clear as soon as he spots it.

“You'll be there, babe, you always gonna be there.” Louis nods, serious.

Harry smiles, his heart warms because Louis is gorgeous like that, soft hair and soft look and comfy pjs.

“I know but...I wish I could sit in the front, or even the back, applauding and..”

“Harry you don't have to worry that I don't feel supported enough. As you weren't already. Too much, if I might add.” he smiles.

Harry smiles back, leaning towards him to capture his lips in a quick peck.

Louis is quick to change that peck into a proper kiss, opening up to Harry's tongue. His mouth is still warm from the tea and his tongue is still hot but Harry doesn't care. He loves it. He loves kissing Louis.

“Do it again.” Harry whispers against his lips as soon as Louis pulls away to breathe.

“Eager, are we?” Louis laughs softly.

“I told you I wanna cuddle!”

“This is not cuddling, Harold, you are trying to corrupt me into something bigger, I know you!” he puts his cup back down again and leans his back on the couch.

Harry looks at him with a smirk but doesn't say anything.

“See? I know you better than the back of my hand!” Louis arches his eyebrows, not surprised at all.

Harry laughs, covering his mouth shyly with the back of his hand, like he always does, like he did when he was 16 and everything Louis did and said was made him melt into a bright laugh.

Louis still loves making him laugh like that.

“You always think about one thing, Lou, you just want that from me!” Harry pretends to be sad.

“Oh, and this is so hard for you...really, it's such a bad thing, innit??” Louis replies before Harry laughs again.

“I'd love to take you to bed and have some fun to relax you a bit but...I am very tired today.” Harry yawns suddenly, stretching a bit.

Louis nods, yawning as well.

“Yeah, tell me about it. I spoke to a thousand of people today and signed so many papers...”

“What did they tell you?” Harry asks, talking about their management.

Louis shrugs. “Nothing new. They hope it's gonna be good for both business and..that's it.”

“They were so mad you won over them with your lawyer.”

“They are a bunch of crazy people, my lawyer didn't do anything special to overcome them.” Louis shrugs.

Harry leans more towards him with a pointed look and a quirky smile.

“...I love it when you talk all professional, babe, such a business man who knows what's he's talking about.” he grins.

“See??” Louis moves a bit far away from him before it's too late to control himself. “You are trying to corrupt me! To ruin my virtue!”

Harry laughs again, this time louder. “To what??? Baby, your virtue was ruined many years ago and you _definitively_ ruined mine so we're even, aren't we??” he jokes.

Louis laughs as well, this time.

“Fair point, but I didn't ruined your virtue, it was voluntary!”

“And I have no regrets! Now, what'd you think about finishing our tea in bed and then...cuddles??” his eyes widens, like a baby pleading for a new toy.

Louis really can't say no when Harry pulls the “baby seal eyes” card.

He's good, the kid.

Louis sighs and moves the plaid to get off the couch.

“Don't forget the cups!” he says, strolling towards the stairs that leads to the bedroom.

Harry smiles bright and excited even if he's really tired and he really would like to sleep.

No, no sleep.

Cuddling.

Louis and cuddles, that's what he rather do.

 

* * *

 

**London, June 19 th 2014.**

**03.40 h**

 

Harry's eyes are bothered by something.

A light.

Yeah, definitively a light.

A light? Wait, why is there a light in the room that is supposed to be all dark?

Louis can't sleep if everything is as dark as an ancient Egyptian tomb, so why is there a light?

Harry is sure it's not morning yet.

And he was sleeping, like deep sleeping, why is there a bloody light in the room now?

He opens one eye and then the other, eyelids still heavy on him.

He blinks twice and then focuses on the lamp on Louis' bedside table, which is clearly on.

The lights is too weak to light the whole room but it's strong enough to bother Harry's eyes on the other side of the bed.

He pats around, he is sure it's not time to get up yet and he is also sure he had one Louis Tomlinson draped over him, drooling on his chest, when they fell asleep.

He frowns, he's too weak and sleepy to understand, to function, to... speak.

He tries, because he can't stand not knowing why Louis is not there warming him with his body.

He looks around the room and he finds him.

He's sit on the edge of the mattress, legs crossed and blank expression on his face.

He looks..scared. Harry frowns again for a second, worryingly.

He decides to sit better on the bed and flicks on his bedside lamp.

“What –?” he croaks with his low morning voice “What happens, Lou? Are you okay?” he asks.

Louis looks at him, worried, in silence.

“Are you ill? What is it??” Harry tries again, more worried.

“What if they hate me?”  
Harry looks at him, puzzled. “Wha-what? Who?”  
Louis bites his lower lip.

“Them! They....the whole...group..the team and the footballers and...the people! John and...the whole board I can't.. I am not..”

“Louis!” Harry sighs and scoots towards him until he's up in his space, kneeling in front of him.

He takes both of his boyfriend's hands and forces Louis to look at him in the eyes.

“Louis William Tomlinson, you are not going to be hated by anyone, is that clear? Everyone loves you, the footballers knows you, they are your teammates! And then the agents and the trainer and...everyone! Everyone is in love with you! And people that don't know, they will tomorrow and they'll fall in love with you right after! You'll see!”

Harry is so convinced of what he's saying that Louis might believe him too.

Of course, deep inside, he believes and trusts Harry, but he's still so insecure about this.

This is big, this is the first time he's going out there as Louis Tomlinson and not Louis Tomlinson of One Direction.

He doesn't have another four boys who can shield him from the bad stuff.

Thank God, he has Harry.

“You think?”  
“Yes! I think! Now can we sleep, please? You need to sleep and I need to!” Harry nods with a smile.

Louis bites his lips again and nods.

“Sorry I woke you up.”  
“How long were you standing like that?” Harry asks.

“Not that much, my mind started to think and...you know how I get when..”

“Yes! But next time please wake me up so we can talk and you can rest again, okay?”

Louis lowers his eyes. He's so lucky to have Harry he doesn't even know how to show his gratefulness to the great universe. And fate. His heart could burst, sometimes when he thinks about it.

“Thank you, babe, I love you.”

“I love you too, but please sleep. You scared me...I thought you were sick or something!”  
“No worries, I am fine. Just a bit...scared.”

“I know.” Harry widens his arms to welcome him again and Louis digs into his embrace, finding his right place.

Harry closes his arms around him and kisses him on the lips again.

“I love you so much.” Louis repeats. “I am so glad I have you.”

“Yeah, yeah, now sleep Tomlinson! You have a big day ahead!” Harry yawns, his eyes already closed.

Louis closes his eyes as soon as the bedside lamps go off, but he can't help it.

After ten seconds he turns on the light again and Harry blinks, moving his arm as Louis turns on his stomach to look at him.

“So it's going to be okay, yeah?”

“Yes.” Harry nods with a loud sigh. Eyes still closed.

He feels Louis playing with his fingers, he always does it when he's stressed.

Harry lets him. Maybe he can sleep anyway throughout the whole panic attack.

He wishes.

“So they are not going to hate me, yeah?” Louis repeats.

“No, Lou, they won't. They are going to love you.”

“So the manger will welcome me in their team, am I right?”

“Yes. They'll be glad.”

“So--” Louis continues as Harry sighs again, eyes still closed. “So the teammates are not going to think 'oh look at that multimillionaire popstar buying a team just because he could and he's bloody rich, that fag!', right?” he says.

At that word, Harry snaps his eyes open.

He turns his head towards Louis and nails him with his eyes.

“Louis William Tomlinson” he stars “if you don't turn that light off and sleep now, I am going to hit you on the head so you'll collapse, is that clear? Nobody will hate you, you are going to be great and nobody will call you a _fag_ , so can we sleep now???”

Louis lowers his eyes again, a bit sorry for stressing Harry with his stupid ideas, and finally decides to slide under the duvet, into Harry's arms again.

“Sorry.” he mutters.

“That's okay babe, now sleep.”

Louis closes his eyes and lets himself fall asleep again, secure in Harry's arms.

 

* * * *

 

**London, June 19 th 2014.**

**11.00 h**

 

“Harrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!” Louis shouts from the first step of the stairs.

Harry is in the kitchen, cooking something or whatever but he hears his desperate call and appears at the bottom of the stairs.

He's wearing old trackies and his Ramones shirt (too small for him now but still good as hell around his muscles – Louis thinks.) and his hair are tied back in a small ponytail.

“What???” he asks.

“Where's the shirt?”

“Which shirt, Lou?”

“The shirt, Harold! The blue one, the denim...blue...thing...the thing! The shirt!” he talks as he walks back and forth from the walk-in wardrobe they have in the corridor.

Harry sighs and climbs the stairs to reach him.

He stands next to Louis and looks at the total mess his boyfriend just made to look for the damn shirt.

“Lou!!! I had folded the all...”

“I don't care Harold, I am late and I can't find it! Can you help me, baby, pleeease???” he asks, puppy eyes and all.

Harry is tempted to say no because Louis is so messy and Harry had just tidied up on his own. But then, it's Louis they are talking about, and it's blue puppy eyes. Damn they.

“Here..here it is!” Harry finds it in two minutes.

Louis frowns like a baby.

“I literally looked for it in the whole fucking cabinet!”  
Harry shakes his head.

“Yeah, sure Louis!”

“No! It's true!!” the older one protests “It's your fault, because you tidied up that shit and now I can't find anything!”

“You couldn't find anything before, anyway!” Harry shrugs.

And there they go, bantering as an old married couple.

Harry goes down the stairs again, ready to go back to what he was doing.

“Bollocks! I had my own order and you ruined that!”

“Yeah yeah whatever! D'you need something else?” he asks, turning to look at him up above.

Louis wears the shirt, which is Harry's but he doesn't care, “Nah, 'm good.”

“What are you gonna wear it over that?” Harry asks, cocking his hip as he stands. “It's cold outside!”

“I am from the North, babe, I am totally cool!”

“Louis! Put something on please, you can't get sick again...we have the European tour going on!”

“I know, _mum_ ” Louis rolls his eyes “So...I'm gonna wear....can I wear your coat?”

Harry frowns. “Which one?”

“The gray one, I love the gray one!”

“The Burberry one?? I think we stated is like..three times your size, babe??”

Louis looks sad for a second, pouting as a gorgeous baby. Harry's baby.

“Yeah but...I want something that smells like you so you're here with me and..” he doesn't even finish the sentence that Harry has climbed the stairs up again and he's hugging him tight.

Louis lets him do it, smiling and trying to not fall crashed by the weight of that giant oaf of a boyfriend he has.

“Ohhh, babyyy!” Harry coos.

“Harry, you're crushing me.” Louis states.

“Don't care, my baby is a romantic teddy beeearrrrr!” Harry says again and Louis squirms away from his hold.

“Go-away-you-sap!! You know why I wear this coat, now go, don't you have things to cook???”  
Harry lets him go and laughs.

“Okay okay, you're late so go get ready! The car will be here in half an hour!"

Louis widens his eyes and runs towards the bathroom.

“Shit!! I am not done yet! Thanks for the coat” he says “I love you!"

“I love you too, baaaabyy!” Harry shouts again while jogs down the stairs.

 

* * * * *

 

**London, June 19 th 2014.**

**18.30 h**

 

As soon as the front door opens, Louis is surprised to find the living room completely dark.

Harry usually leaves some windows open or a light because he doesn't really like the house being that dark.

He frowns, putting the keys in the plate at the entrance and takes two steps forwards towards the living room.

“Hello???” he calls.

He reaches for the light on the wall and turns it on.

Suddenly, Louis realises he's surrounded by tea candles, everywhere in the room, the light is dim and the big table in the middle of the room is decorated as he has never seen it before.

There are white plates and large shiny flutes, a bucket of ice covers a dark bottle of win probably, there are lights surrounding the table, flowers petals and two chairs one in front of the other.

“Harry?” he asks again, his heart is already rabbiting in his chest.

As soon as he calls his name, he feels two big hands circling him from behind, pulling him against a firm chest.

Louis is scared at the beginning but then realises who these hands belong to.

Harry slides his big hands on Louis torso and rests them on his stomach.

“Hello, Business man.” he whispers, slow and low.

Louis shivers.

“Oh, come on now, Harry...”

“You are on every single channel since this afternoon.” he nods.

Louis blushes a bit because he really can't believe what just happened.

He lets Harry kisses up and down the column of his neck and shoulder before he lets him slide the coat off his shoulder.

The gray coat falls down at their feet. Nobody cares at the moment.

Louis closes his eyes and tilts his neck on the side to give Harry more access.

“Hmh, suppose this is what you get when you own a football team.” he likes saying that. Now that it's official. It's an amazing feeling.

“I am so proud of you, my baby taking over the world.” Harry leaves a line of hot kisses on his neck and Louis already _can't._

“Oh, easy now Harold, I am happy about this too but it's not world domination.”  
Harry nods against his cheek.

“You're right, the world domination will come when we'll be married with kids and we'll be the hottest power couple in town.”

Louis laughs because Harry likes this idea a lot.

Louis likes it too. Of course.

“Okay, world domination is the next step then!” he jokes. He turns his head to meet Harry, finally their eyes see each other after a long day.

“I love you so much.” it's the first thing that leaves Harry's mouth.

Louis doesn't answer, he just tilts his head back and kisses him.

He opens his mouth, eager, sliding his tongue inside, Harry is trying to convey in that kiss how proud he is right now. How happy he is that Louis has the recognition he deserves every day.

Louis feels it. He feels it all in that kiss and moans low.

“What did you do here?” he asks once he pulls away and looks around, with Harry still draped on his back.

“Oh, nothing special...just..we deserves a celebration!”

“Oh, nice! It's lovely, honey, did you cook or –?”

“Of course I cooked!” Harry frowns as he's seriously offended by what Louis said.

“So let's eat then! I am starving! Feed this business man!” he smiles.

They break the hug and walk towards the table.

Harry slides back the chair to make him seat, like a proper gentleman and in other situations Louis would mock him until the end of times but right now...right now he loves Harry even more. They are celebrating a big day and he can't ask for more. He can't ask for something better than the person he loves right in front of him. Treating him like a treasure.

“So, what are we going to eat?” he asks, curious as Harry pours the red wine on their flutes.

“Fajitas. A family's favorite.” Harry nods, all proud.

“You cooked them again? Wicked!!” Louis smiles, all excited.

Before Harry can add anything else, he bends down to kiss him again.

“After that, I am going to take you to bed where the dessert is served.” he says and it sounds so casual as he's talking about the weather rather than loud celebrating sex they both have planned since this morning in their minds.

“Ohh, let's hurry up with the main course then, I actually prefer the dessert more!” Louis teases.

Harry giggles and goes to the kitchen to bring the food.

They sit and eat together, Louis excitedly talks about his day and what the managers said and how was the press conference with all those journalists.

Harry listens to him in silence, nodding, munching on his food, adoring eyes and sincere smile because he's so proud.

After a few glasses of wine (very strong, thanks Liam for the suggestion!), they are both giggly and tipsy when they stumble in their bedroom.

Louis has already half of his clothes off, Harry gave Louis a strip tease earlier, in the middle of the living room, following the music set on his phone, some rock band he likes and he thought it was 'sexy music'.

Louis is already turned on, both half hard, kissing and touching and biting the flesh.

They falls onto their bed, one on top of the other, Louis with his back against the mattress as Harry starts moving his hips, creating a bit of frictions.

Hickeys and kisses and tongues dancing together, they play a bit, biting his ears and entwining their fingers.

“I love you, I love you so much” Harry repeats as he's moving inside Louis eventually, Louis is sobbing, he has never felt that good and loved and wanted in his life.

Such a big day today, he thinks.

“I love you too, oh _god_ ,” Louis is loud, lets all the air in the lungs out, frees himself of everything.

Harry moves again, his hips go slow and deep and Louis is about to die.

Their hearts coincide, beating faster and faster as soon as the rhythm intensifies.

Louis' eyes never leaves Harry's, wide pupils and deep colors melt together.

“I am so proud of you, Lou, so proud, my business man, my love --” Harry is babbling but nobody cares.

All those words gets Louis in a strong way as he comes right then.

Harry is one second away as well and follows him biting his shoulder.

The rhythm falters, then Harry stops moving.

They stay like that for a while, one body and two souls.

They try to breath again.

“ _Jesus_.” Louis mutters.

“Yeah, yeah” Harry nods, still incoherent.

“It'd been a while since the last time we made love like that” Louis considers, staring at the ceiling.

Harry smiles.

“I like when you use that word.”  
“What? _Made love_?”  
“Is what it is.” Harry turns on one side to face him. “I love it.”  
“I love you.” Louis flicks Harry's nose and smiles softly. “Didn't you have to go to that BBQ?” he frowns suddenly, reality hits him again.

“Hm, yeah, we'll show up a bit later.”  
“We?” Louis tilts his head, puzzled.

Harry nods.

“We. It's a couple thing. I can't go there without my date! Especially if I can show you off to everyone as the owner of a football team.” Harry cocks an eyebrow, all smug.

Louis laughs for a second, amused.

“You're not going to stop this, are you?”

“Ne-ver.” Harry giggles before ducking his head down and meeting Louis again.

They kiss for a while and finally they feel strong enough to get up and get ready for the barbecue and the match at Ben's house.

“Lou?” Harry says as he sits on the destroyed bed a while later, sliding on his ankle boots.

“Yeah?” Louis turns towards him, curious.

“I can't wait to show our children the videos from today.”  
Louis smiles because Harry is so genuinely serious about this it melts Louis' heart.

“Yeah, me too Haz. Me too.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much as usual!  
> You don't know how much it means to me your kudos and comments!! 
> 
> x


	13. 13. Amsterdam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amsterdam: lights, views and shotguns.  
> Because, why not?

The show in Amsterdam was actually one of the loudest.

Wembley was quite loud, so it was South America, especially to Louis, but tonight there was something special in the crowd.

They were actually all quite impressed and still can't believe they are touring around the world playing in the biggest stadiums.

They are all in the fitting room, sprawled over couches and armchairs, chatting, drinking, eating, letting the adrenaline flows after the show.

Harry has cornered Louis against a wall, right next to the table with the food for the band, and they are thoroughly making out like a couple of two teenagers.

Sometimes Louis still feels like that around Harry, like they were when Harry was indeed a teenager, sixteen years all, all curious and eager and his hands were everywhere without even knowing very good where to put them and Louis had to stop him, guide him, calm him when he was too much.

He still is too much, Harry is twenty but his hands are everywhere, his big lanky body is all over Louis who is keeping his hands inside the back pockets of Harry's jeans.

Two teenagers, yes, definitively.

“Ohhhh!! Grosssss!!!” someone whistles from the couch.

“Get a room!!!”

Zayn and Niall are there, throwing things at “the lovebirds” while Harry and Louis don't seem to notice.

Harry is even hit by a soft pillow Niall has thrown while laughing his ass off with Josh and Dan, but he didn't even falter. He is making out with Louis, the rest of the world can wait.

Louis, on the other hand, is hearing the boys mocking them – nothing new, really – but he doesn't want to stop kissing Harry for the rest of the night. Or his life.

Two days apart were too much, he needed him like he needed to breathe and that's why he took the first flight available and came home to him at 4 in the morning.

Harry was actually waiting for him to come to London in the morning, right before the band meeting, but he blinked surprised and pleased when he saw Louis turning the light on in their room at 4 am only to run to him and kisses him, hands deep in the wild sleepy curls of his favorite boy.

Harry had smiled, without even breath, melting into their first kiss after two days apart.

Like a glass of water in the desert, for both of them.

He can't really let the boys get away with the mockery, it's not how Louis rolls, especially if Niall is involved, so he slides one hand out of Harry's pocket only to flip him off.

“Always classy, Tommo!! Nice!!” Niall starts laughing even louder as Louis slides again his hand in Harry's pocket and squeezes gently Harry's little bum.

“What're you _doing_?” Harry tries to speak with his mouth still glued to Louis'.

“Nothing, just kiss me.” Louis nods again, pulling away just so he can breathe a bit before Harry chases his mouth again and deepens the kiss right away.

“I love you.” he whispers again, nuzzling Louis' nose.

“Soppy.” Louis murmurs, kissing him now on the neck.

Harry puts one hand above the older lad's head, on the wall, his green eyes just piercing Louis' soul.

They look at each other for a second, red cheeks and swollen mouths. Harry is beautiful.

He looks 17 again and Louis wants to cry because it's his favorite Harry.

(Not that this Harry isn't. Every-day-Harry is his favorite Harry, but when Harry was 17 they started having proper sex and Harry was so _eager_ and happy and curious, so yeah, that might be one of his very favorite Harry.)

“'m not!” Harry pouts “Can't I say that every time I want to my fiancé?” Harry always smiles when he says the word. He loves saying that. His eyes brightens and his smile widens. It's amazing to watch.

Louis does just the same, even if he usually uses the word 'boyfriend', as being _engaged_ was their treasure, their secret, he wants to shelter the idea from the bad world outside. It's just theirs.

“Of course you can, but are you hearing what those twats are shouting???”

Harry nods with a smile. “What're you going to do, then?”

“At the moment? Nothing. I am going to put some rat poison on their drinks tonight, of course.” he jokes, shrugging. Hands still firm on Harry's bum.

“Ohh, naughty boy!” Harry murmurs.

“Just wait. I have something for you as well, Styles!” Louis nods with a knowing look on his face.

“What did I do?”  
“Looking sinful in that shirt, for example.” the older lad nods, looking at Harry in his new YSL shirt for the night.

“I knew you loved it.”

“I bought it, love, thanks.”

“Yeah, I love when you buy me things, you filthly rich football team owner.” Harry smiles, he's still so proud of Louis the Rovers takeover. He'll probably never stop beaming when he thinks about that big achievement.

“Not my fault you're not the richest member of the band!”  
“Thank God I am marrying him, then!” Harry smiles.

Louis shivers again because yes, they are going to get married. It's incredible.

“You're so lucky.” Louis chuckles and before he can duck his head to kiss him again, someone clears his throat from behind Harry's back.

“Styles!!” it's Paul, of course he is, that cock block. “Stop sucking on Louis' tongue and come here! We have some stuff to sign before we go!”

Harry huffs and reluctantly removes himself from Louis' body.

Louis ducks his head down, blushing a bit at Paul's remark.

“Sorry guys, we really need to do this.”  
“Shall I sign them too?” Louis asks.

“Uhm, no, not at the moment. I'll call you when it's your turn."

“Make sure his turn is with Harry otherwise he'll stop breathing!” Niall shouts from the sofa, before a really heavy pillow hit his bleached head.

“Owww!!! Tommo!! Fuck!!!” Niall massages his head with a crumpled look.

“Twat!” Louis shrugs before jumping on him and starts the usual fight on the couch.

 

* * * *

The night continues with a private party in one of Amsterdam most famous club.

Nobody actually knows where they are, they have managed to keep the whole thing low-key and secret so everyone can enjoy each other's company without having paparazzi bother.

The whole crew is having a good time, the room is just for them, the boots are all empty with friends and girlfriends and crew members.

The girls are chatting and drinking strange fluo drinks on a corner, Josh and the rest of the band is commenting on the latest World Cup matches with Niall, having pints, Zayn is chatting with Liam and Caroline at the bar counter and then there is another special boot.

The music is pumping loud, lights are coloring the dancefloor and all around, and Harry Louis Johnny and Oli are sharing a table.

Harry is very happy Johnny managed to join him for a bit on tour, he's always nice to have a part of his family with him. Especially Johnny.

There's Oli too, which, as Louis said, _'couldn't come without a present'._

And the present is actually the reason why Harry feels lighter and lighter, like he's floating, he feels lazy and stretched and very relaxed.

He's curled against Louis and while his boyfriend is chatting with Oli and Johnny, Harry just stays there, eyes almost closed, tired and high, hugging Louis and hiding his face in his boy's neck.

Louis smells so nice and sweet and 'manly', his hormones are running wild again, never mind the weed in his blood.

“Babyyy??” he interrupts suddenly, tightening his hold on Louis' middle as he's draped all over him now. Long legs over Louis' knees.

“'s up, Harold?” Louis ducks his head down trying to have a better look at Harry.

He's gorgeous like that. Relaxed like and happy frog, glossy eyes and swollen lips and dilated pupils.

Louis loves him even more when he's high. Not that Louis is any different, at the moment, he's just enjoying his time with his friends and his baby after those days full of stress and _people_ Louis doesn't want to think about right now.

Harry sits better, still in Louis' hug and looks at him in the eyes.

“Smoke with me, babe?” Harry whispers and then giggles because weed makes him a 14-year-old school girl.

Louis can't resist and he really could have a go again so he taps Harry's knee and smiles.

“Okay, budge up, come on.” he points at his lap and Harry gets the message.

Eager and with a happy enthusiastic smile, Harry climbs on Louis lap until he's straddling him.

“Ohhh there we gooo” Johnny rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his drink.

“Can you keep the high sex for when you're out of here??” Oli asks again, throwing a napkin to Louis.

The guy doesn't care. He has Harry Styles on his lap, for god's sake, who cares about the world, _things_ , everything.

He tries to position himself under Harry, wiggling a bit until he finds the right spot and then relaxes.

He takes the joint and lights it up as everyone is already engaged in other conversations and they are not really looking at them.

The only one who is looking, focused and curious, is Harry. He's watching every single movement of Louis, his hands, the flame of the lighter, the blue in his eyes.

Louis is gorgeous with his messy, slightly sweat hair on his forehead, the fringe and the curls at the nape of his neck where his hair are longer now.

He's wearing his shirt, the denim shirt with his sleeves rolled up and Harry wants to kiss him all over the place, sweet and slow, guided just by the effect of the weed.

He leans down, as soon as Louis takes the first drag, ready to kiss him, to do something to placate his thirst of Louis and his mouth and his kisses.

Louis stops him with a gentle hand on his chest. Harry lowers his head to look at the hand and frowns like a child again.

Louis is so endeared.

“Babe, wait, one second yeah?”  
Harry pouts.

“Wanna kiss you.” he whines, moving a bit with his bum on Louis' thighs.

Louis feels a shiver all along his spine and sighs because it takes a very strong man like he is to not take Harry by the underside of his legs, shove him on his back into the sofa and do naughty things to him just right there, in front of everyone.

“Waait.” Louis repeats, then he takes another drag and hold his breath and the smoke in his mouth.

He nods and Harry leans down, at his eye-level.

He grins for a second, biting his lip and when Louis taps his bottom lip to suggest him to open up just so, Harry does and Louis gently blows the smoke into Harry's mouth.

He can't stop smiling and giggling, really, because of the smoke and because of how hot is that.

They like doing it, every time they smoke together, they both love being so close and share this thing and have some fun together.

And it's also super hot and Harry is feeling already hard in his skinny jeans.

Louis knows, he knows what this does to Harry.

And he doesn't want to stop. He has some plans for tonight, after all.

“You love that, baby, don't you?” Louis nods with a sweet voice.

Harry blushes a bit and nods. “Again.” he wiggles his bum on Louis laps again and all this friction is starting to be very pleasing for both. Louis is only human.

“Yeah. Just..” Louis takes another drag and does it again, blowing small puffs in Harry's mouth.

Harry giggles when he breathes the smoke again.

“God, you're so hot.” he sighs, sounding almost frustrated, and then finally ducks his head and chases Louis' mouth until he kisses him.

The kiss is suddenly deepens, Harry opens his mouth, letting Louis slide his tongue inside.

They kiss, hot and messy for some time, hands roaming everywhere, Harry slides his long fingers under Louis' shirt, touching his hot skin on the ribs and hips.

They pull away for some air, Harry hides his face into Louis' neck while Louis tries to bites his ear.

“Fuck.” Harry exhales “Fuck.” he repeats as Louis feels Harry's hips moving into a circle, trying to lazily hump Louis.

“Hey, baby, calm down.” Louis pats him on the back “We are not in our room yet!”  
“When are we going??” Harry asks, still hidden into his neck.

“Soon babe, d'you want something to drink?”

Harry shakes his head. His wild curls tied under the headband, moves with him.

“Wanna kiss you.” he circles Louis' neck with his hands and lowers his head again to kiss Louis.

Louis complies immediately with a sigh and a smile.

 

* * * * * *

 

The sun is setting.

Amsterdam is one of the most beautiful city they all have been.

They have rented a little boat to have a tour around the city, discovering quiet parts without the pressure of fans and the risk of getting mobbed.

The guide is very nice, explaining things to everyone, the band and the rest of the crew is there as well.

The boat is small but it has some sort of dock outside and after Niall and Liam went up to take pictures of the trees and the view around them, it's Harry's turn.

He has his phone and he actually thinks about uploading something on his Instagram to commemorate the event.

He tries to balance his long arms and legs on the small dock and focus on what he wants to capture when he suddenly feels two arms sliding along his stomach.

He jolts for a second and then he realises he knows that hands and that smell.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, curious when Harry half turns to look at him for a second.

“Trying to take a picture.”  
“Instagram?” Louis asks.

“Of course! You should post one as well. I am gonna call this one...Amstergram. ” Harry beams “Get it??? Amster-gram!” he giggles and seriously, Louis is going to marry an idiot.

His idiot, so he really doesn't care.

“You are so --” Louis shakes his head.  
“Amazingly funny?”  
“Yeah. Just...yeah” he mocks him “Also, can't be bothered uploading anything. I don't like my account, it's so....fake.”

Harry nods. “What about the private one? You can upload one there.”

“Can't be bothered. I just wanna stay here and...admire, you know, the view.”

Louis smiles for a second and checks on Harry who blushes a bit. Then, he sits down on one of the small seat along the side of the boat. Harry does the same a few seconds later.

The boat is slowly going, the guide's voice a far noise. Outside it's just the two of them and the quiet trees around them.

“So you like it so far? The view, I mean.” Harry looks at him, playing with his rings.

“Amazing. Breath-taking.” Louis stamps a peck on Harry's lips just because.

Harry kisses him back happily.

“Wanna take a pic?” he asks, lights in his eyes.

Louis nods, because he really can't say no and Harry is too happy about taking sappy couple pictures for his collection.

Louis loves that too, deep inside.

“I have a terrible face today, please have mercy.” he tries anyway just for the sake of discuss.

Harry huffs. “Not true! You look gorgeous!”

“Yeah, especially after last night...amazing!” Louis ironically says.

Harry shakes his head.

“And you're peeerfect to meee!” he sing-songs with a smile.

Louis rolls his eyes.

“Take that fucking pic Harold, come on! It's getting cold here!”

Harry complies angling his phone to take a selfie of the two of them and Amsterdam on their shoulders.

“Now one where we kiss!” Harry smiles, all enthusiast.

Louis side eyes him. “ _Seriously_?”

“Don't give me that look! We are a cheesy couple and cheesy couples take those kind of pics, come on! Kiss!” Harry tilts his head and Louis sighs but then does what he's told.

They hold still for a second, their lips linked until Harry doesn't snap the pic.

“Done?” Louis asks while Harry checks the pictures.

“Yes. Look at that, you're so cute babe” Harry sounds like he's talking to his own and Louis finds it adorable.

He shows Louis the pics and yeah, they are wonderful next to each other. You can tell they are in love, that's Louis' favorite part of the whole thing.

“Watch the sunset with me, now.” he says.

Harry takes his hand and entwines his long fingers with Louis'.

And as they fit perfectly into each other's hand for the billionth time, the sun sets on the beautiful Amsterdam.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the appreciation again, I hope you liked it!
> 
> xx


	14. 14. Barcelona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am a bit late but yeah HAPPY TRUE LOVE DAY!!! 
> 
> And long lives the soul mates of this world :)

“Which number is it again?”

Louis is hidden by his black snapback, low on his eyes, wild hair are seeping through every part and his eyes are quite tired.

He has his Vans backpack on his shoulder and when Harry looks at him he really seems like he's 5 year old.

They have just arrived in Barcelona with the private jet and since that moment it has been a real adventure.

The thing is, they manage to avoid everyone, so nobody actually knows where they are. Niall and Liam arrived at the usual W Hotel at the same time and fans were already waiting there, screaming in excitement for the boys.

Harry and Louis took two black cars, Alberto and Paul behind their back, and now they are in the hotel just at the end of the road, not that far from where the rest of the staff and the boys are.

 _Finally_.

After days and days of working non-stop, they finally got their free days. Free days means they can be wherever they want and nobody and nothing can bother them. This is their weekend, their mini-holiday to stay with each other, breathe each other and live each other like they had a normal life. It's their glimpse of paradise.

“It says the name is E4.” Harry reads the brochure they gave him at the entrance.

“E4??” Louis chuckles “What's that? A new mobile? Why a room is called E4??”  
Harry shrugs. “I don't know, but I think it's....” he stops in front of a oak door and look at the letters in gold carved into it. “This one!” he smiles and quickly slides the key card into the lock.

The door open automatically and Louis pushes it with a hand.

Well.

In four years, they have traveled quite a lot, they have seen so many hotels and rooms they have lost count and so, but this one is just – they are quite surprised when the door closes behind them and their eyes meet the beauty of the suite Paul booked for them one month ago.

It's call the “Presidential suite” and Louis can understand why as soon as he has a look around just at the entrance.

There is a big plasma screen, even bigger than the one they have at home, a massive living room with couches and chairs and then the view opens to a giant glass window.

Harry is already there, his nose attached to the glass, staring at the city at their feet. It's almost night and the sunset on the sea is the most amazing thing they have ever seen.

“Fucking hell.” Louis comments in his usual moment of outspokenness.

Harry chuckles because seriously, his boyfriend will never develop a filter between his mouth and his brain. Perhaps it's better this way, that's how Harry had always loved him.

“Louis!!” he can't help but reprimand him.

“Sorry, I just – this is amazing, wow, it's beautiful.”  
“You are.” Harry begins, circling his hip with one arm, tugging the smaller lad at his side.

“Oh god! Don't start please! I still have to see the rest of the room!” Louis rolls his eyes and slide away from Harry's arm to wander around the room.

Harry sighs but follows him anyway, carrying his heavy bag with him.

He leaves everything at the entrance of the master bedroom to admire what else is waiting for them in these two days alone with each other.

The bedroom is massive with a bed that looks super comfortable, small white pillows and fresh cotton sheets. There is another giant window right above the sea and Louis is already opening the door that leads to the outdoor terrace.

Harry steps outside with him, the chilly air of a rainy Barcelona hugs both of them and they shiver.

Louis can see Harry's goosebumps from where he stands.

The terrace has two tables for breakfast and Harry is already thinking about how he can order the super breakfast for the Presidential suite and spoil his boyfriend like there's no tomorrow.

“Are you thinking about sprawling me on one of this table and have sex outdoor???” Louis asks, glee in his voice and a light in his eyes.

Harry laughs. “Oh god!” he hides his face with his big hand. No, after all this time, Louis still manages to make him blush like he's 16 again. “No!! I was actually thinking about a nice romantic breakfast for tomorrow morning...!”  
“Ohhh!” Louis is suddenly in his space, sliding his arms around Harry's middle and hugging him tight.

Harry let him do it, he'd let Louis do anything he wants, especially in these to days where there's nothing they have to be but them, together. “You're so romantic Harreeeehh” he laughs with a silly voice “How lucky I am!”

Harry closes his eyes and let the breeze lulling him, tight around Louis, breathing in his hair.

“That you are!!” Harry nods, raising his eyebrows. “There's nothing better you can wish for! Honestly! Have you _seen_ me??” Harry asks, obviously he's joking but he knows that he will find Louis to agree with him for real.

“Oh yes! And the more I see you the more I want you to kiss me, honestly, stop talking bulls---” he doesn't even finish his protest that Harry swallows it in a kiss, lips dancing around each others before Louis raises on his tip toes and tilts his head to give Harry a better access.

The only sound, above the chaotic city, is the sound of the sea and they are both back in Jamaica, Harry's birthday and their week full of love and laughs already in their mind. This is not quite long as that break but it's enough. Two days are enough to charge the batteries and start again. They make each others strong after all.

They kiss for a while, listening to the sound of the waves below them, before Louis shivers in his tracktop.

“'m cold” he nuzzles against Harry's neck.

“Let's go inside then, I've seen a massive hot tub I wanna try!” he brings Louis inside without breaking the hug but before they go to the bathroom for their relaxing bath together, Louis' phone rings.

Harry sighs and blocks him with his strong arms before he can reach the table and take the call.

“Come onnn!! Louu! You said you turned it off!”  
“Yeah! I did! This is the... my personal one! Fuck, I have to answer Harold, gimme just one second yeah?”  
Harry pouts. “Can't you call them tomorrow??? We wanted to have that bath together!”  
“And we'll have it! In five minutes, I swear! Let me go!” he tries to free himself from Harry's tight hold but he can't as long as Harry squeeze his middle to avoid that.

“It's probably something about the football team, forget about that for once!”  
“Harry! Please, just, one second...” he manages to free himself eventually and while Harry keeps pouting like a baby, Louis turns his back to him to answer.

Harry is on his back one second later, all draped over Louis, their bodies align.

The curly lad starts nibbling at Louis' lobe as Louis picks up the phone.

“Hello? Yes...yes..” Harry hands roam around Louis' front, from his torso to his flat stomach. Harry's big hands stop on his rounded hips and he is tempted to move his hips against Louis' back, only to suggest what he's missing out while answering the phone during his day off, but he decides to have mercy. Louis seems quite serious as he's speaking.

He keeps kissing his neck and that sweet spot below his ear where his long hair curls a bit. God, Louis is so sexy in every part that Harry might actually not survive these days.

“Yes, oh alright, okay. Okay.” Louis nods, still serious “Yeah it's..no no I am okay, okay, great, thank you. Bye, bye bye.” he hangs up and stares for a second at the screen.

He stiffens and Harry finally understand.

The wind outside is blowing louder than before. The storm in Barcelona's sky is not the only one that is coming.

Harry pulls away as Louis spins to face him. He's not sad nor angry, he's just...  
“What happens now?” Harry asks, already worried.

“Nothing.” Louis shrugs “I have a photoshoot after the concert.”  
“Photo—photoshoot?” Harry asks, still cautious because whatever it is he can sense it in the air and he doesn't like it.

“Yes, for the Rovers. Don't worry.”  
Harry actually breathes again as the photoshoot is just business stuff for the football team, but then he sense that Louis is not telling him anything.

“And?? What is it this time?” the thing is that Harry knows Louis.

Harry has been with Louis for four years and he knows every single aspect of him. His life, his personality, the way he speaks, laughs, moves, moans, everything. He knows Louis better than he knows himself sometimes and he can feel he's tensed.

“They asked...” Louis thinks for a second and then nods, looking at Harry in the eyes for the first time since he hang up. “They asked me to go the graduation, in two days. The same day, actually.”

Harry frowns. “The grad—oh. Oh.” he repeats. Now he gets it. Now it's time for the storm to pass.

He doesn't say anything for a second, just stares at his shoes on the floor.

Louis does the same but then he lifts his chin and claps his hands together.

“Okay. Fuck everything.” he says.

And Harry loves him. Harry loves him exactly for this. Exactly for the “fuck everything” that Louis is able to pull out in every occasion. Especially this one.

He really can't stand seeing Harry sad for any reason, even the most stupid, so he decides they both had enough of business and dramas.

“These two days are for us.” he declares. He takes his personal phone, turns it off and throw it in his backpack on the floor.

Harry follows his movements with his eyes and can't help but smile more and more.

“For us.” he repeats and yes, it takes the light in Louis' blue eyes to give him hope again.

“For us” Louis nods “Sooo, we have a bath and some cuddles and then we can..trash this place, for example!” Louis nods like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry is smiling but suddenly he's frowning again. “Trash it??? Lou, you know it's not --”  
“Respectful, yeah, but who cares? Not me!”  
“Louis! We can stay here without trashing everything!” Harry nods as Louis starts to walk around the suite sliding his clothes off to go to have the hot tub bath the both are waiting for.

“Harold, you should really live up to your rockstar status you know! We have to trash some place!”

“But not...this...do you know how much these glasses costs??” Harry asks looking at a cupboard of crystal flutes probably there to decorate the room.

“So? I own a football team, you know? I could even buy this hotel, if I want!!” Louis smiles and Harry loves it when he turns into Mister Smug because of this football team thing.

It makes him so proud. (And Harry, of course).

“Yeah yeah, okay mister Rich, now get in the tub, would you?” Harry slides off his shirt revealing his

tattooed torso. Louis focuses for a second on the two birds along his collarbones and grins.

“God, if you ask me like that, how can I say no???” Louis sighs.

“...What about if I ask you like this, then?” Harry slides down his boxer and he's suddenly stark naked in all his glory right in front of Louis.

Louis gulps and tries to remember how to breathe and blink.

“Are you challenging me??”  
Harry cocks an eyebrow and doesn't say a word. He just stays there, naturally gorgeous and naked, waiting for Louis' next move.

“Don't – you – dare” Louis stresses every word by taking off slowly the remaining pieces of clothes he's wearing.

Now that he's naked as well, they look at each other fiercely in their eyes.

There's fun and joy and glint and Harry thinks, yes, fuck everything, just like Louis said. Fuck everything, he starts running towards the bathroom. Laughters and shouts fills the massive suite. It's them. Nothing can come between.

* * * * * * *

When Louis opens his eyes the next morning, he feels like his back has broken in two.

Yes, the mattress is the most comfortable he has ever slept on, but he carries on his bodies the signs of their first night in the luxury suite. He's not complaining about it. At all.

He is just complaining because apparently, Harry is not right there to cuddle him and kissing him good morning.

He sighs, stretches a bit to align his bones again and then decides to stand up and look for Harry.

Was he trying to arrange the breakfast on the terrace he was thinking about last night?

He waddles around the room, in the bathroom where the tub elicits in Louis very intense and very loud memories from the past night.

Louis smiles smugly when he thinks about it.

He decides to focus on his “Harry seek” until he finds him sitting on one of the wooden chair in the terrace.

There's no breakfast, though.

He's staring at the sea in front of him, serious, his face hidden by his sunglasses.

“Hey, Contemplative!” Louis starts and Harry actually jolts on the chair as he didn't hear him arrive.

“Oh god, you're up!” Harry says, sliding off his sunglasses to face Louis.

As soon as the younger lad does it, Louis senses there is something vaguely wrong.

“What happened?” he asked. Concerned.

Harry blinks. “Good morning to you, too” he tries.

“Nooo Harry, don't.” Louis nods again.

“Don't what?” Harry asks.

“Don't avoid things, not with me. Tell me.” he sits down and takes his hands in his lap.

Harry looks at him in the eyes and thanks the Lord above to have found someone like Louis. No wonders he wanted to marry him when he was sixteen.

He actually manages to smile for a second and then sighs, letting the heavy weight on his shoulder slide off.

“It's...it's on twitter. Something happened.”  
“Oh god, again???” Louis's face is already shadowed by a dark thought.

“No no, nothing serious just like...I don't know who, or why, in my profile... they favorited a picture of..it's something very bad and...it's some girl who..” Harry doesn't even want to finish the sentence. He gives his phone to Louis and Louis looks at the twitter feeds Harry was already checking.

“Oh. Wow. They...wow.” he doesn't have words. He puts the phone back on the table and shrugs.

“Yeah. They make me feel cheap. And shitty. And...this is not me, Louis. I am trying my best and this --” Harry starts flailing. Louis blocks him by his hands and tries to make him look at him again.   
“Okay, calm down Sunshine.” Harry loves how Louis always uses these pet names to calm him.

Harry loves Louis, period.

“I don't like...this. I mean I can stand the rumors and people and...speculation but this...it's not. I would never..”  
“You would never lick clean a girl???” Louis laughs and Harry can tell he's doing it to make him feel better.

Harry laughs weakly. “Louis!! Stop being a child, I am serious here!”

“Harry, I know the whole thing sucks and it's disgusting and I wish they can all burn in hell but I don't want you to be sad during these days. You don't deserve that. We don't deserve that.” Harry sighs and listens to him carefully. He starts playing with his rings as he always does when he's nervous. “Please,” Louis starts again “Free your mind. I know what and who you are, you know and people that love you all know as well.”  
Harry lifts his head and smiles. He's reminded of a certain night after that stupid disastrous performance at Black and Red, when Harry was on the bathroom floor crying and Louis stayed with him for the whole time worried he wasn't good enough to make him feel better again.

That's when Harry decided he really wanted to marry him. That exact night on that bathroom floor.

“Yeah, but, what if --”  
“Harry nothing is going to happen, I mean I had a video of me smoking weed with Zayn in a car talking about drugs and stuff and look? People are slowly forgetting.”  
Harry lifts his shoulders and slides his hands through his untamed hair fixing the scarf he has around.

“I love you, Louis Tomlinson.”  
“And I happen to love you too, so consider yourself lucky.”  
Harry smiles. He leans towards him and meets his lips in a sweet kiss. The younger lad opens his mouth quickly to let Louis slide his tongue inside. Soft moans leaves both's mouth.

“God, I'd kiss you all day.” Louis breathes when he pulls out for a second. Foreheads touching.

Harry smiles. His heart is lighter now.

“Me too.”

“Then why don't you forget those twats and just...do it?” Louis grins before leaning towards Harry's lips again. Harry chases his mouth until they crash.

They kiss just like that, soft breaths and tongues and hands entwined.

Harry might not feel that everything is okay but Louis is helping him anyway and he's the only one who can actually do it, shake off Harry's shoulder the weight of the world. The weight of every bad thing he's thinking about right now.

“Come on.” Louis says suddenly, pulling away.

He pushes the wood chair back and stands up.

“What're you doing??” Harry frowns, tilting his head up to follow his movements.

“Getting naked.” Louis shrugs without thinking twice.

Harry decides to stand up while Louis is too focused on sliding off his shirt and tugging down his shorts.

“What—what? Louis? We are on a terrace!! It's like..outdoor!!! What are you--” he tries to stop him by tugging at his wrist but Louis laughs.

He laugh and suddenly it's the brightest sound of the world. It's the best.

It fills Harry's ears and heart instantly and Harry decides that yes. This.

This is what he lives for. The way Louis laughs when they are together, getting naked in a public building, in an outdoor terrace.

“We are at the top floor, Harold, nobody can see us from here!!!”  
“What if they have helicopters or something???”  
Louis grins and tugs down his boxers. “I hope they enjoy the show then.”

And Harry doesn't think about anything else but Louis sliding up on the wooden table, spreading his legs.

Harry settles in between the V of his legs and Louis brackets him with his knees. They slot into each others' space so perfectly that Harry has no words to describe the feeling.

Two puzzle pieces. They just _fit_. Nothing more to explain.

“It's not fair I am naked and you aren't.” the older lad protests.

“Gimme a moment, baby, I am getting there!” Harry tugs at the strings of his sport shorts and slides them down.

“Ohh, now it's better!” there's fire in Louis' eyes. He's simply stunning.

He circles Harry's neck with both of his arms and meets his lip in a heated kiss.

Harry loses no time in kissing him back, all wrapped around him with his strong arms.

“I love you.” he breathes against Louis' lips. “Thank you.”

Louis hugs him tighter and they stay just like that, naked, turned on but first of all absolutely smitten over each others.

Harry takes Louis' hand in his and kisses his palm and the pulse right where the rope and the quotation marks are carved into his skin.

The anchor of his wrist seems to wrap perfectly around the loose chords of the rope and this is the part that Harry loves about that set of tattoo. The way it fits, just like them.

“I love you too. And as long as I am here with you, you don't have to feel sad. Never.” his gaze is so intense Harry needs a moment before he can answer.

Actually, no, he doesn't. He just kisses him again, right on that breakfast table. And there's nothing he cares about more.

* * * * * * *

Louis sits down where they told him to and looks a bit around.

He has never been in this room of Manchester university and it actually looks a bit scary.

It's an old library or maybe the main hall, he doesn't even care.

He's sitting in the front row, waiting for the ceremony to end to come back to his job and to Harry.

To Harry.

Harry, who had left him this morning sleeping beautifully in their bed after those two days of perfection.

Harry, who wasn't feel very good but he tried so much not to show for the sake of those two days of relax.

Harry, who tried to steam off a bit all the tension that same night, before they fell asleep wrapped in each other, limbs tangled together.

Louis subconsciously touches his collarbone for a second. If he thinks about the past night, just the memory elicits in him a shiver of pleasure that goes down his spine.

Harry had been a bit rougher than usual, as he always gets when he's stressed and when he knows they have to separate _because of that._

It might have been three years now, but none of them can be over it. Especially Harry who seems he doesn't care anymore but it's still hurt by everything. This is the part Louis hates. Hurting Harry.  Seeing him sad. Anyway the night was one of the best they can have.

Harry had pushed him against the big glass window, cold against Louis' skin,  the older guy had tilted his head back against the glass and just breathed while Harry sucked into his collarbones like he's holding on to his own life. 

“Mine, you are mine, just mine” he repeated as he supported Louis only with the strength of his arms. 

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and lowers on him  slowly.

Harry started pounding into him, slamming him against the window, repeating those words in pants, out of breath.  Louis had just let it go, had decided to take whatever Harry was willing to give him and, u  sually, it's his all.

He kept touching him, caressing him, his hands roaming everywhere.

“This is mine.” he said tugging lightly as Louis' hair with one hand tangled at the nape of his neck. “This is mine,” he kissed him on his mouth and Louis kept murmuring _yes yes yours always yours._

As he remembers, right in front of the dean of Manchester University and whoever there is at the ceremony around him, he shivers again and he has to close his eyes for a second.

He can still feel Harry as soon as he shifts on the chair. He takes a deep breath and his memories flow again.

Harry taking his hand, entwining fingers. “This is mine” he kisses the point where you can feel Louis' heart. “This is mine” he lowers quickly his hand to palm at Louis' bum. Louis clenches around him, moaning, he doesn't care they are in front of a glass window with no curtains and they are being so loud. He doesn't care about anything at all but his boyfriend and the way he's channeling his emotion through him.

“ _This_ is mine,” he grabs Louis' bum and pounds harder. “And _this_ is definitively mine.” he murmurs again, sliding a hand again between them to stroke Louis.

Louis has to open his eyes again and stop thinking. Stop. Now.

Seriously, there's Eleanor's mum next to him he can't get hard while thinking about what his boyfriend did to him the past night.

“You okay?” Eleanor's mum asks suddenly.

“Uh, yeah yeah” Louis nods. He doesn't even know how the whole ceremony is going when his phone buzzes in the pocket.

He fishes for it and smiles when he taps open Harry's new text.

**At least take off your hat you are inside a uni!!! xx**

Louis tries not to laugh. His face is splitting in two. He quickly taps the answer.

_Shut up ! I am so bored I am falling asleep, at least the hat helps me hide ;) xx_

**How's the photoshoot?x**

_All good ! Had to run here for the ceremony :/ miss u babe xx_

**Miss u too but seriously, babe, didn't you learn anything from your posh boyfriend???? You could have worn that nice white shirt for the occasion!xx**

_I dress up only when I want to ! So not today ! x_

**You'll come back soon, don't worry ! x**

_I know. How are you feeling today? xx_

**Bit better. Can't wait to have you here again x**

_Go out tonight, don't wait for me ! I'll tell Nialler to plan something_

**I might, yeah, when will you be there? X**

_Late night I think, don't wait for me up, sleep and relax babe i'm gonna be there for you in the morning x_

**that's why I'll marry you xxxxxxxxx**

_shut up you sap ! There's the dean speaking of things I don't give a fuck ! ; ))_

**Ohh sorryyy!! gotta go now, see you tonight my loveeee ILY xxxxx**

_love u too horny bastard xxxxxx_

He puts away his phone and sighs: tomorrow is going to be four years of this. Louis doesn't want to stop. Never.

* * * * *

It's two am and Harry is drunk.

Super drunk.

Extra super drunk.

He's slammed into the back seat of a car, he hopes he's not some random car who's taking him anywhere in Barcelona.

No, wait, Paul is sitting next to him, his face is not the image of happiness and maybe Harry can understand why.

He laughs at him, staring.

“Harry, you're staring.” Paul says, crossing his big arms to his chest.

“Pauuuulllll” Harry says in a funny voice, making the L roll on his tongue.

“Harry you're drunk.” Paul says with a flat tone. He's so used he doesn't even remember when all this became his serious job. “Stay there and try to calm down before you go to sleep.”  
And okay, Harry had drunk a bit, maybe a bit more than a bit but he blames it on Niall. It always ends it like that when he goes out with the Irish one.

“Where's Niall??” Harry suddenly asks.

“In the other car. We couldn't put you two together in the same car, totally drunk.”  
“Niall is even more pissed than me.” Harry nods thoroughly.

Paul smiles for a second.

“Have you _seen_ yourself?? God, you always end up like this when he's not around, do you?” he asks.

Harry sighs because yeah, Paul is talking about Louis. Harry is sad.

He didn't get drunk because he missed Louis.

Okay, maybe he did. But it was fair enough after those two perfect days they felt in every bone of their body. It was perfect. Louis was perfect. They were. They are.

“I am not that drunk, I am...I drank yeah but...I am not...” he slurred.

“Yeah, okay Harry, stay quiet now.”  
Harry stays in silence for two seconds and then speaks again. His filter between mouth and brain long forgotten.

“I miss him.”  
“They told me he'll be here in two hours.”  
“I already know.” Harry nods checking his phone. “I called him before.”  
“Good. So no need to despair, then.”  
Harry thinks for a second. So many thoughts in his head.

“'M not sad you know? I am more... he's the only one who can make me breathe easily when I am not. He's my personal inhaler. For my heart, you know. Inhaler for heart. Inhearter.” he laughs again.

Paul cocks an eyebrow and actually wants to die because of that lame joke but then he turns his head and smile fondly at Harry.

“Shut up you twat!” he laughs then, seeing as Harry is still laughing at his own joke.

The car stopped and Paul drags Harry up to the suite. He slides his card into the key lock and opens the door.

“Okaaay, this is it, go to bed and wait for Louis to come back, yeah??”  
“Do you wanna see where we did it in these two days???” Harry asks out of the blue and yeah, the filter, yeah, too late he guesses.

“NO! For god's sake! Go _away_ from me!” Paul walks away and closes the door behind him still muttering something.

Harry is laughing on the mattress, lying across the whole kingsize bed.

He stares at the ceiling while his head is spinning hard.

He closes his eyes, he remembers those two days and a shiver spreads down his spine.

He takes a deep breath and remember. _I will always be there for you. Always._

Then all is black. He falls asleep with Louis' name on his mouth ad loads of alcohol in his blood to forget the bad things of this world.

* * * * * * *

“Little monkey?????” Louis calls in a soft voice.

Harry seems dead. Louis actually had to check he wasn't actually dead on the bed when he came back at night. No, he's breathing. Luckily.

“Babyyy??” he tries again.

Harry suddenly moves. He groans and says something muffled by the pillow he's currently smashed his face on.

“What? I can't hear you!” Louis turns until he's leaning on his elbow, looking at him while a giant duvet is covering both from the hips down.

“hmprffff---” Harry groans again.

“Soooo, you can hear me but you can't talk??” Louis asks.

Harry just nods, curls wild everywhere, eyes still closed.   
“Paul told me you have a little party last night...” Louis starts casually.

Harry nods again.  
“Did you enjoy yourself, then? With Niall?” Louis asks, curious.

Harry shakes his head as a no.  
“No??” Louis frowns “What happened???”  
Harry sighs and lowers his broad shoulders. He finally turns his head to face Louis by his side. Eyes still close.

“Nothing. I just...I might have drink too much.”  
“Ohh, Paul mentioned something about that, yeah.” Louis says, amusement in his voice.

Finally Harry cracks only one eye open.

“Oh, there you are! Good morning my love!” Louis finally cheers with a smile.

“G'morning” Harry murmurs with his very low morning voice. He fixes a bit of wld curls o free his face and smiles.

“Kiss?” Louis purses his lips.

“Kiss.” Harry repeats meeting his lips in a closed-mouth good morning kiss.

“Before I can investigate about why you got drunk on your own when I told you to have fun” Louis stars as he pulls away. “May I remind--”

“Happy anniversary Louis.” Harry says without even thinking.

Louis is pleasantly surprised he can read his mind this way after all this time, his heart starts rabbiting in his chest.

“Happy anniversary. Four years...I can't believe.” Louis smiles.

“Yeah. Four years since you saw me, wow.”  
Louis looks at him for a second. “If you start blabbing about fate and having children I am going to stab you with my glasses.” he warns.

Harry laughs, amused. “You secretly love it!”  
Louis pulls him in his arms until they are tangled together again just like the past nights.

“I secretly love you.” Louis adds before lullig him in his embrace.

Harry closes his eyes again and smiles, his heart finally lighter. No, it's not a _secret_ at all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ;)  
> thanks for all your love!! xxx


	15. 15. London, summer break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's home now, he's safe.

Dark.

All Louis sees around him, it's dark.

The only light in the room is the light of his phone, buzzing constantly. Tweets and tweets and tweets, texts and calls, and tweets again.

He doesn't want this. He doesn't want anything at all. He just wants to go home. The car in which he is, he's rumbling on the street, running in the late night from Luton to his house.

Dave, the driver, is humming some song on the radio, the car is dark and the tinted windows doesn't let anybody see Louis inside. Thank God. Even if it's a thursday, London is quite busy at night. It must be the summer season and the hot weather gathering people everywhere.

Louis doesn't care about that either.

He has a knot in his stomach and a lump in his throat, he's trying to be strong and not crying in front of Dave. He hates crying. Crying is for weak people. And he's not weak. He's strong. He is. He...

He bows down his head and look at his phone in his hands.

_Baby, pls answer_

_babe, where are you? I am going home now_

_Louis please talk to me_

_it's going to be okay I promise I am here but please answer please_

_please_

**3 missed calls: ILOVEYOU**

Louis can't avoid a weak smile to spread on his face as soon as he sees the name Harry decided to save his name in Louis' phone.

He remembers that night after the concert in Portugal, the last night they share the suite before Harry had to come back to London and Louis had to stay there to fulfill his duties. He remembers Harry didn't want to leave him. Usually, he's always reluctant because he still doesn't like what Louis has to do for the cameras, but he knows that that's their job and he let go eventually. That day, he was clingy and gave Louis kisses like he hoped their lips were stuck together and they couldn't move.

Maybe he knew. Harry's sixth sense never fails. Maybe he knew that if he had let Louis alone, things would have been fucking hard. And they were. Because not only Louis had to stay away from the love of his life during a break, but he had to face his aspirations and projects about football crumbling down like a sand castle hit by a wave. It was awful. And now, he only wants to go home, stay there and never leave. Never.

He decided he can't avoid Harry's texts, he doesn't want to, Harry is the only person he had in mind since he has left Portugal. He just wants him around. That's it. The boys wouldn't hate him for that, they know, they understand. Apparently, in Louis' life, those four boys are the only ones that truly understand everything. And thank God Louis has them in his life.

He thumbs the new text box and starts tapping.

_I'll be at home in 10_

The reply arrives in less than two seconds, Louis snorts weakly because he can only imagine Harry at that Warner Party, sitting in a corner with his phone in his hand, ignoring the world. Louis hates him a bit when he does like that, when he zeroes everything and focuses solely on Louis. It shouldn't be like this, Harry should be able to party whenever and however he wants without being constantly worried about Louis. Louis knows that this thought is crazy, because Harry loves him and they are a couple and Harry cares about him so much he can't concentrate on nothing else if he doesn't know Louis is okay first. Louis rubs his forehead for a second, opening the reply text. He's going crazy, he really needs to make those thoughts go away.

_I am on my way, meet you there, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH_

Louis hunches his shoulders and sighs. Of course Harry would repeat it forever to make Louis feel better. Louis doesn't know what he did in his life to deserve something that good.

“You okay, Lou?” Dave suddenly asks snapping him out of his dark thoughts.

“Uhm, yeah.” Louis says unconvinced “Where are we?” he asks trying to look outside.

“Right home.” Dave says stopping gently the care in front of the door.

And yes, Louis waited for this moment the whole day. Home. The door, the white walls, the garden, the swinging couch on the porch that Harry wanted so bad when they saw it the first time.

He opens the door and the fizzy London air fills his lungs. It's so different from hot Portugal. It's so different from any other place. Louis is at home. He's safe.

He takes his bag, he slunches it on his shoulder and closes the door.

Dave gets out of the car and hugs him.

“Thanks Dave. Have a good night.”  
“Have a good night you too, Lou, try to rest, okay?” he says. Slightly worried.

Louis nods and doesn't reply.

He hears the car roaring again and leaving the street undisturbed.

Louis takes the keys out of the pocket of his jeans and walks to the door.

He opens it quickly and closes right behind pushing it back with his foot.

He leaves the bag in the hallway, he throws his shoes in the way and looks at the stairs that lead to the bedroom.

No, he doesn't have the strength to go there. He just wants to lie down.

He feels like he wants to cry. But he doesn't. He tries to swallow the lump in his throat. _Be strong Louis._

He throws himself on the big couch in the living room, he stares at the black screen of the plasma.

He frowns for a second because he didn't remember the plasma to be that big.

Wait, did Harry change the plasma? Did he buy a new one without telling him?

Why is he thinking about the plasma now? His mind is going crazy.

He decides to close his eyes and leans down on the cushions. His phone long forgotten on the coffee table in front of him. He switched it off. Usually he never does but he doesn't care.

_Be strong Louis._

He feels the tears starting to burn his eyes. No. No.

Suddenly, like he's hearing the shouting in his head that is calling his name, the door opens and Harry rushes inside.

He hears the noise of the keys and the light curses of Harry when he trips on the bag and the shoes. Every single time. Louis keeps his eyes closes, he's drained and tired and he wishes his head could stop working for a bit.

He hears Harry coming into the room.

“Louis, Lou, Louis.” he just repeats. _Be strong Louis._

Louis opens his eyes and just moves them to look at him. His body refuses to move. His muscles are not working with him. He wishes he could stand up and hug him, and kiss him, and whatever, but he can't. As soon as his blue eyes meet the deep green ones of Harry, he feels the black hole in his stomach flooding out of him. Through his tears.

Harry's home. He's safe. He can cry now.

Harry doesn't say anything else, he just sits down next to him, his big body embraces Louis' tiny figure until his arms are hugging him tight and Louis can lean his head on Harry's chest.

Harry kisses his forehead and his hair and his nose and his lips, he doesn't even know.

He only knows he can hear Louis crying, sobbing, desperate on his chest, soaking his blue shirt and his chest where the shirt is still unbuttoned. Harry hadn't even take off his shoes to rush quicker to his side.

He doesn't care. He is there, Louis is here, crying, giving vent to whatever he has, whatever he feels.

And he waited for him to do it. He waited for Harry to be home to be completely unguarded and steam off the tension. Whatever it is, Harry feels like his heart is tearing in two but he doesn't say anything, he just hugs him and kisses him and rubs his long finger up and down Louis' spine to relax him a bit.

Louis is a total knot of nerves and he can feel it under his touch. Harry has to close his eyes and calm himself. He's worried and stressed and sad and angry because someone did this to him, someone made Louis cry. There's no time for what he feels now, it's about Louis, about making him stop crying.

“It's okay, baby, cry. I love you. And I am here.” Harry says, a light breath in the dark of the room.

Louis doesn't even reply, he's sobbing desperate on Harry's chest like he used to do with his mum when he was a child. All he wants for the moment it's being there in Harry's arms. Now it's not his mum, it's his other half of his heart. Thank God it's Harry now.

* * * * * *

 

Louis doesn't cry anymore. He stopped a few hours before. It's three in the morning, though.

He should sleep. They should sleep. He can see Harry yawning and trying to stay awake anyway because he can't leave Louis' side.

He hasn't .He hasn't moved since he arrived home. He was there, in the same position, probably his arms and legs are numb now. Louis' are, for sure, so he decides to break the embrace and move.

He feels his muscles awaken, like he slept for ten years.

Harry hugs him tighter for a second like he doesn't want him to go anywhere.

“It's okay, Harry, you can move.” Louis nods with a soft voice.

Harry moves his arm and follows Louis with his eyes.

“Do you want some tea?” Harry asks promptly, moving to stretch for a second. Louis knows that he's hurting and his back must be hell but he won't say anything to not make Louis sadder. God, he loves this boy so much.

“I want you to go to bed, H.” he says, trying to wash away the dry tears on his cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Don't wanna go to bed.” Harry shrugs.

“You are exhausted. And I can see you yawning and pretending you are not. You don't have to stay up for me. I am okay now.”

Harry looks at him in the eyes like he's not even listening to Louis' answer, he's searching for it in Louis' eyes.

“You are lying. Don't lie to me.” Harry says, frowning.

Louis rolls his eyes. “I mean, I am not super okay but I... I am calmer now.” he tries again.

This version seems to convince Harry a bit more.

He suddenly stands up. “If you move from here for any reason I am going to tie you up.”

Louis tries to wiggle his eyebrows to lighten the mood but Harry is serious.

“Louis.” Harry shakes his head “I pretend I didn't hear what you just said.”  
“Why not? It might help.” Louis tries to smile. He doesn't feel well, of course, but maybe trying to feel well again might help. Also, he doesn't want to make Harry sad more than what he already did.   
“You cried for a thousand year and now you want me to tie you and have sex??” Harry cock an eyebrow.

“Sex is part of my recovery.” Louis nods.

“Shut _up_ ” Harry rolls his eyes and moves to the kitchen.

“Where are _you_ going now?” Louis asks, tilting his head and following his movements from the couch.

“Tea time.” Harry says without turning his back.

Louis stares for a second at the entrance of the kitchen, Harry is not on his sight anymore. He smiles. Yes. He's really safe now. He leans back again between the cushions and breathes. He feels his lungs lighter.

 

Harry comes back with two foaming cups of tea and gives one to Louis.

The older lad tries to smile at him while Harry is careful not to spill the boiling tea everywhere as he sits down again.

“No sugar and--”  
“No milk, yes.” Harry nods.

Louis feels his heart beating faster.   
“Harry.” he starts after a brief silence.

“Hm?” Harry turns his head to look at him again.

“You know I love you so much it hurts sometimes?” Louis says like he's talking about the weather. And four years ago he would have never told something like that to anybody. But then he met Harry, and Harry isn't anybody. He's not scared anymore. He has never been with Harry.

Harry smiles for a second. His eyes green and deep like when he was sixteen.

“I love you too.”  
“And you were the only one who I needed tonight and every other night.” Louis goes on.

Now Harry is blushing a bit and Louis might forget about all his pain to jump on him and kisses him forever.

“I wouldn't have been anywhere else but here, Lou.” Harry answers, calm tone but slightly trembling.

“Thank you, Harry.” Louis nods finally.

Harry smiles. “You don't have to thank me. It's what I do. We do. You were here last week for me and every single other day of my life. I am here as well. Whenever you need me.”  
“I always need you.”  
“Then I'll always be here with you.” Harry says again.

They look at each other, for a second, Louis' heart has probably exploded some time along the way.

He can feel Harry's heartbeat from there. Wow.

None of them can believe they still elicit that reaction to each other after four years.

“Drink your tea now or it's going to get cold.” Harry nods towards the cup.

Louis shakes his head. He puts the tea on the coffee table and turns again towards Harry.

“I didn't kiss you when you came home.”

Harry bites his bottom lip. He knows where this is going. He puts the cup next to Louis'.

“So, you want it now?” he asks moving slowly back to the couch.

Louis doesn't say anything else, he shifts until he's straddling Harry and sits on his lap. He leans down and kisses him.

Chasing his lips, his tongue sliding inside Harry's mouth, licking into it. They kiss passionately and deep and lovingly. The shiver through their bodies is so intense, Louis can't breathe for a second.

He pulls away but leans his forehead against Harry's.

He feels Harry's big hands all over his hips and keeping him still.

“I am sorry you had to go away from that party for....this mess.” Louis says again.

Harry shrugs. “It was boring and I didn't care about anything else than going home to see you.”

“It's not fair to you.”

“What?”  
“You should be able to have fun without worrying about – ”

“Shut the fuck up, Louis.” Harry cuts him off, frowning, and he looks more serious than ever “D'you think I would have stayed there partying and drinking when you were here crying???”  
“No, no, but it's not...I..”  
“Stop thinking your problems are stupid and not important, please.” Harry says again. Determined. Looking at him in his blue eyes.

“I don't think, like, I think...”  
“Louis you are my...husband.” Harry nods, not a single note of doubt in his tone.

Louis shivers when he hears that. And smiles.

“This is what the person you chose to live your life with does when the other one is sad or hurt.” Harry goes on. “And I chose you and I wouldn't choose anything or anybody else.”  
Sometimes Louis thinks it's incredible that Harry talks like this and he's only twenty.

Then he remembers that he talked like this when he was seventeen and when he was eighteen.

Still incredible to him.

“And the same goes with me, you know.” Louis nods “I have so many thoughts in my head I just...”  
“Shh.” Harry says again “I know everything I need to know. Don't worry.”  
Louis nods and then ponders again. “I think I want to sleep now, actually.”   
Harry doesn't reply, he stands up with Louis on his lap and when the older guy does to move he blocks him with his hands.

“Oh for god's sake Har—” Louis is being lifted by Harry with easy grace, Harry waddles a bit and then steadies on his feet.

He's carrying Louis like he weights nothing. Louis instinctively latches his legs around Harry's waist and arms around Harry's neck.

“Good boy.” Harry murmurs before moving with him up the stairs.

Louis buries his head in Harry neck and breathes for a second his scent.

Home.

*** * * * * * ***

When Louis wakes up at noon the next day, is to Harry's voice speaking with someone.

Harry spooned him from behind the whole night without moving, Louis felt so safe and sure in his arms that he could never asked for something better.

Now, though, he doesn't feel the solid presence of Harry's big body behind him, he's wrapped around the blanket which covers his middle and his messy hair are everywhere in front of his face.

He blinks, opens his eyes and turns to listen to Harry.

The younger guy is basically naked, dressed with only a pair of briefs, Louis doesn't remember when Harry stripped last night. He's a pleasant view so Louis just takes him in for a bit.

Harry looks back, smiling when he acknowledge Louis is awake.

He's on the phone. With someone.

“Yeah, yeah...yes..” his low morning voice sends a shiver along Louis' spine. He hopes Harry wraps the conversation up and goes back to him. Louis needs attentions after all.

As he talks, Harry moves his hand to touch Louis' that is resting on the mattress.

Automatically, their fingers entwines and Louis starts playing with Harry's long fingers as Harry keeps talking.

“He's here, just woke up” he suddenly says and Louis frowns. Wait, is he talking about him? “Yeah, yeah... I will tell him, probably it was switched off. Don't worry. Okay, see you, yes, yes, okay, bye.”

He hangs up and puts his phone on the bedside table.

He turns to look at Louis again. Their hands still together.

“Good morning, baby.” Harry smiles and slides down on the bed to be at his level.

Louis smiles and breathes out a gentle “Hi” before Harry leans down and kisses him.

Who cares about morning breath and all.

They kiss for a bit, slow and sweet and “noisy” until Louis pulls away with a hand on Harry's naked chest.

“Wait, who were you talking to?” he asks.

“Your mum.” Harry quickly answers before dipping down again to kiss Louis' neck.

Louis tilts his head to let him but he keeps talking.

“Mum??? Why did she call you?”  
“Because his son doesn't have a phone anymore I suppose.”

Louis then remembers it's still off. And it's noon. Oh god.

“Oh god, she's going to kill me when I call her back.” he sighs.

“I told her you are fine, she wasn't mad.” Harry says in between kisses. “Now would you concentrate on this?” Harry's hands are now traveling down under the blankets, he takes Louis' hand with him and poses it lightly on his own crotch.

Louis automatically cups it. “Alright. I think the baby here needs attention.” Louis nods as Harry jolts when Louis starts stroking it.

“Who's the baby? Me or...?” Harry moves his hips forwards again, without being able to help it.

“Hmm..” Louis pretends to think, he squeezes with his hand quickly and Harry jolts even higher for a second before adding. “No, definitively you are the baby. _This_ is not baby.”

Harry laughs.

His real, genuine laugh which Louis missed a lot.

Louis missed all of this and in that moment, while they are groping each under the blankets like two teenagers, he realises that all he needs to heal was Harry. And this. Their home. Their _being at home_ together.

They plays around wrapped up the blankets, Harry moves to stay on top of Louis, humping him for a bit until they can get off against each other.

Louis closes his eyes and lets the emotion flood, let all his adrenaline and dress be drained away by Harry and his hot breath on him and their body following the same rhythm.

“I wanna make love, Lou, I want you now.” Harry whispers in Louis hears and Louis smiles because only Harry Styles can be 20 and asks Louis to _make love_ instead of have sex.

But that's what it is. This is not quick rough sex, this is love, the love they make every time they look at each other in the eyes, it's the same they are about to make right now.

Louis nods, his eyes never leave Harry's as he removes himself from him, surging on his knees to strip of his briefs.

Louis does the same and then they fall again one on top of the other, kissing, touching, whispering nothings to each other.

Louis closes his eyes, the only sound it's Harry's breath on him. He spreads a bit his legs to make Harry settle.

“Look me in the eyes the whole time, Harry.” suddenly Louis asks when his blue eyes meets Harry.

Harry wants to close his eyes, to feel the moment focusing solely on that but he does. He never closes them, he fights the idea only to please Louis.

“I love you.” Louis repeats when Harry slides a hand down the blanket to reach behind Louis.

“I love you.” Harry repeats “You don't have to fear anything as long as I am here.” he says again.

Louis then arches his back when Harry starts touching him, prepping him.

His cage expands up and down up and down, suddenly the knot in Louis stomach leaves.

They move to the same rhythm, Harry entwines his hands with Louis' up against the iron headboard, moving slowly at first and then quicker.

Louis tries to breath above him, circling Harry's hips with his legs, pushing him deeper.

“Come on baby, let it out. Let it out.” Harry whispers again, nuzzling again his collarbone.

Louis finally closes his eyes and moans loudly.

Harry does the same. “Yes, like this.” he encourages.

Louis does it again and again, even louder, and it's like the two souls reconnect in that.

Louis feels good, feels lighter, he can walk on cloud. He's strong. He feels strong again. Harry makes him. Harry.

He suddenly bites Harry's shoulder to try to calm down but Harry is moving too fast and Louis can't anymore, he needs _to_ , he just--- he bites down hard and stills.

His body is spasming under Harry which is holding him through and is still pounding chasing his sensations.

He closes his eyes against Louis' collarbones, he puts his lips on Louis' heart, he feels the beat, the feeling is amazing. Then he stops moving and comes.

Their eyes lock again. They don't say anything, they already said it all.

 

* * * * * *

_tell me you bought that mercedes please x_

**noo it was a test h, I already told ya ! It was fun tho**

_god, now I have to buy that mercedes!  
_ **whats that ???**

_saw the pics , you were fucking hot I cant ignore that_

**I don't think you need to buy the car to see I am hot honestly h ; )**

_ohh we're back to cockiness I see, good sign!! xx_

**just bein honest here, babe !**

_Hurry up and come back home, I show you hot xxx_

**uhhh sounds exciting**

_recovery plan, come onnn!!!! the pics were too hot and now I am horny and alone in this cold house_

**on my way babe, hold on xx**

_I am getting old here!! :(((( louuuuuuuuuu_

**since when are you so impatient Harold ????????? 20 mnts away now**

_you called me harold!!! welcome back Boo. xxxxx_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your love, kudos and comments!! I don't deserve them!!
> 
> xxx


	16. 16. LA break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, what was I supposed to do? Avoid headcanoning about the past week? NEVER.

Harry is chopping some vegetables to put into the frying pan when he hears the glass door of the back garden sliding open.

He doesn't lift his head yet, too focus on avoid cutting one of his fingers but he knows that Louis must be back from his swimming.

He has arrived the day before, Harry was there at the airport, hidden behind a hoodie and a pair of sunglasses, waiting for him with his arms crossed at the chest.

They had been together for the past week, in London, the cherry on top that fabulous weekend in Doncaster and the dreamy wedding of Louis' mum.

Then Harry had to go to Los Angeles for a while and Louis...well, Louis didn't feel like it was time to let him go be public without spending some more time together. It's a break after all and the American leg of the tour usually is the most tough one. Harry, on his hand, was not ready to let Louis go again yet. He needed him, just like the other, so they arrange a few days together in the quiet of their home outside Los Angeles.

Harry loves spending time in California, regardless his constant work there, and he loves it even more when that family house they bought the past year is filled with Louis and his presence like an aura around the whole house.

He doesn't feel alone that much when he knows Louis is there.

He lifts his head and hears Louis humming something as he open the big fridge at the entrance.

The glass door is still open, the hot sun of July is coming in and is lighting Louis from behind creating a sparkle around him. His skin is already golden, his chocolate hair is a mess of water and Louis is just got out the swimming pool.

Harry can tell when he finds out that he's dripping all the way through the kitchen, which the lovely lady of the maintenance has just cleaned before they arrived – as usual. Poor Maria. She's going to hate them again like that time she had to tidy up all the rooms once they left because that week Louis decided they had to christen the whole house by having sex in every single corner.

(They did it, and it was amazing, but still, Harry had to tip Maria 300 dollars to thank her for her help and apologise for the mess. Because it was a _real_ mess everywhere, they didn't have time to fix a bit.)

It's not that long that Louis has a pool of water around him as he stands in the middle of the kitchen, in front of the fridge, tanned skin and nothing else but a pair of tiny really _tiny_ grey swimshorts that embraces his bum and his thighs sinfully.

Harry must stop chopping if he doesn't want to add his fingers to the salad.

He's gaping, drooling and he really needs a break because he's still processing the way Louis looked at the wedding day and now this, he..he really can't.

He puts the knife down carefully and tries to breathe. Or to remember how to. He's sure he can do it.

“What?” Louis asks. His accent thicker as he's relaxing. He's balancing things taken from fridge and cupboards and now he's trying to reach the kitchen island.

“You are dripping around the whole room, Lou! It's just cleaned!”

Louis looks at his boyfriend in front of him, the island the only thing that separates them. Harry hates it because like this, he can't have a panoramic view of Louis' body as before, especially his bottom half.

Harry hates it. The kitchen island must _go_ , now.

“So?” Louis shrugs with one of his usual grin, and it takes all Harry's strength inside to keep it together, looking annoyed at his cocky attitude. Instead, he's two seconds away from throwing everything on the floor, not caring at all it's just cleaned, and just attack Louis' neck and collarbones like there's no tomorrow. _Later_ , he nods at himself, oh, yes, later.

“You are too distracted by me to be actually annoyed.” Louis sticks his bum out as he reaches the island, and he's doing it on purpose, being cheeky. He knows Harry loves it, he knows Harry loves him.

Especially when he wears hardly nothing and it's all tanned and wet from a nice swimming under the sun.

His wet hair are falling on his blue blue eyes, he didn't shave since the wedding so he has stubbles again which Harry does appreciate, especially when he gets burns on his skin by those.

Louis is gorgeous and he can't help it but staring for a second more.

“No, I am saying that you should dry yourself before you wet all the floor and someone slips on it!” Harry clears his throat, nodding at the several pools of water and wet foot prints around the kitchen as Louis is moving.

He's preparing his usual bowl of cereals, looking for things here and there, he pours the milk and an exaggerated amount of Special Ks.

“Like you, you Bambi???” Louis snorts with a grin. Harry shows him his tongue in a grimace. “Nah, I am right, as you cared about the floor.” Louis smiles again climbing on the stool in front of him and start eating his cereals with a satisfied look.

Harry bites his lower lip.

“Not everything is about you, Lou, you know? It's a practical---”

“You are staring at my shorts since I put them on this morning.”

Harry starts chopping his vegetables again to finish the cooking as he keeps speaking with Louis who's munching on cereals like a child.

“That's because you are proper fit, you can't blame me for that. I appreciate the view.” Harry nods, serious.

Louis smiles at him, amused and proud. He loves when Harry compliments him, it's always a nice feeling in his bones.

“Thanks, babe. I'd appreciate you as well if only you realised you are not a desperate housewives and you could come outside swimming with me.” he nods, taking another spoon of cereals.

“I am doing the cooking, Lou, someone's gotta do it. We can't live on cereals, you know.”

“Well, for one day, we can! Come on! It's lovely outside!”  
“I know! And I will, as soon as the lunch is ready.”

“You are no fun, Harold, maybe we should break up. I wanna find some honest man who can enjoy himself.” Louis jokes. Of course. He likes joking like that because it's so absurd what he says that it's funny but Harry always jolts when he says it, as if it could actually happen in some kind of universe. Harry's reaction is even funnier.

“I remember we were enjoying ourselves just fine last night.” Harry nods, sliding the chopped vegetable on the pan, adding water and sauce.

“Yeah, sex is the only positive part of our relationship.” Louis sighs, ironically.

“Shut the fuck up, you twat!” Harry throws at him a piece of red pepper left on the island and Louis avoids it bending on the left quickly.

“Ah!! Got you Styles! You can't hit me!” and Harry thinks he's right. He totally got him. Then, now and forever.

Louis is bright, smiling wide and with a special light in his eyes. He's back, finally, the Louis Harry loves, the one who left when everything crashed down in the past weeks. With the wedding, his family and Harry's love he has done fine. He does fine, now, even more, as he's spending some more time with his boyfriend in their beautiful new _ho_ _me_.

“I can hit you whenever I want!!” Harry chuckles and Louis rolls his eyes because _Harold_ and his lame jokes – a relationship that will never end.

“Hit me with your best shoooottt” Louis starts singing as he jumps down the stool and responds to the pepper attack by throwing some dry cornflakes to Harry.

Harry bends down, shielded by the kitchen island.

“Okay okay” he lifts the ladle to surrender, like a white flag of peace. “You won, Lou, now put the cornflakes down and come here!” he says, staying still behind the kitchen counter.

He hears Louis fiddles a bit and then his tiny feet circles the counter and meets him down on the floor.

He crouch down, skin with goosebumps still damp from the pool.

“Hi.” Harry breathes. The vegetables are cooking on the pan, the sun is out and the birds are chirping.

Harry doesn't care as soon as he's lost in Louis' blue eyes.

“Hi.” Louis repeats and then bend towards him to kiss him.

He licks into his mouth with one wet hand on Harry's chest. Harry opens better to give him access and deepen the kiss.

When they pull apart to breathe, they both smile, nose against nose.

Harry now has damp hair as well and wet cold lips.

“You have something to do today?” Louis asks and there's a bit of scare in his voice.

“Nah.” Harry shakes his curls to see Louis beaming at him.

“Great.”  
“What're you planning on?” Harry asks, curious, and they are still sitting on the floor, in their bubble, even Los Angeles outside is forgotten.

Louis looks at Harry with mirth in his eyes and smirks. “Sex.” he mouths, with no voice.

Harry sighs. “Louuuu!” he protests.

“What?? What'd you think I was planning on doing, Harold? Monopoly?” he laughs.

“No but, we are in California! There are loads of things we can do!”  
Louis lowers his eyes for a second, no smile on his face anymore and Harry knows what he's thinking.

“Hey.” he says suddenly, two fingers under Louis' chin to make him lift his head and look at him. Louis complies without protesting, his blue eyes meeting Harry's. “There are loads of things we can do.” he repeats, convinced because he doesn't give a fuck they are not allowed to be seen, that Louis is a secret in Los Angeles and whatever. Harry is determined to enjoy his break.

“As a matter of fact,” he keeps going “We can go to the Electric Fountain later.”

“To where?”  
“We've never been there. It's in Beverly Hills, I saw some pics on Google, it's sick! Can we gooo???” and that's how Harry turns five in less than two seconds.

Louis can't say no. He wants to go and see the fountain, he'd do anything with Harry. Even staring at a blank wall.

“Yes, babe, we're going. Tonight, then?” he says, pecking him on the lips.

Harry nods. “Yes.”

They finally stands up after two or three pecks on the lips and Harry returns to his stoves to stir the vegetables.

Louis sits down again and bangs his heels on the counter as he finishes his cereal.

“I see you are still wearing it.” Louis suddenly says, pointing at something with his spoon.

Harry turns to face him again.

“What?” he asks, puzzled. Then he looks at the white bracelet Harry has put around his wrist. It's the wedding band they gave him for Jay' wedding. He doesn't want to take it off. He wants to keep him, remembering that day that was so important for Louis and Harry, for _their_ family. It's going to be one of his fondest memories.

He blushes a bit because he feels like that time he didn't want to take off the Leeds Festival bracelet. He still has it in his “box of memories” in their home in London. It still has tape on that. Nobody can understand how important that concert was for Harry for several things. Some makes him blush after three years, some makes him smile so hard his face splits in two every time.

Louis is looking at him right now with an amused and fond smile.

“The bracelet.” he says “Are you planning on wearing that forever?”  
“Until someone decides the date, at least. Someone.” he repeats, wiggling his eyebrows.

Louis sighs. “I proposed, now you do all the details. It's not my..thing. Especially after having seen my mum going mental for that. So you do it, enjoy Hazza.” he smiles.

“And you'll just wait at the altar then?? Doing nothing?” Harry smiles switching off the stoves.

Louis finishes his cereals.

“Yep. I'll have Zayn and Stan there and I'll bribe them into not telling you what we did for my stag night and why I have a piercing on my tongue. And then --”  
“Wait, what?? Are you planning on piercing your tongue on your stag night???????” Harry looks shocked but Louis knows well that he's picturing the whole thing and he's sure that's not a “shocked” look. It's more an aroused one. Yes, Louis knew Harry would have got off on the idea of Louis being pierced. He might think about that, perhaps. When the space for tattoos won't be enough.

“You'd like me with my tongue pierced, then???” he teases, because that's what he does with Harry.

Harry blushes and bows his head to hide his embarrass.  
“Nooo.” he replies, cautiously.

“Oh come on! It's okay baby, I know I'd be hot with a tongue piercing. Especially kissing you and ---” Louis thoughts are interrupted by the ring of his phone on the counter.

Harry eyes the Iphone and keeps cooking. He is not thinking about his boyfriend with a metal bar on his tongue, sliding his tongue slowly down his body until --- no, Harry Edward Styles stop now. Think about your mum. Mum and sad kittens and Niall in his boxers.

Louis presses a button an puts the caller on speaker.  
“Zayniee babyyyyyy!!!!” he laughs.

Harry is serious. He is fighting against a can of beans that doesn't want to crack open as he hears it's Zayn calling Louis.

“'Sup bro?” Zayn replies in his low tone.

Louis looks at Harry for a second and purses his lips.

“All good, I'm in LA with Harold, did you receive the text?”  
“Yeah, yeah, was in the studio with some friends. Harry's there?”

Louis looks at Harry again but the boy refuses to speak. Louis pats him on the hand, nudging him, moving his head to convince him to say hello.

“Harry???” Zayn repeats. “Hello, Harry!!”

Harry rolls his eyes because now Louis started kicking him under the counter.

“Ouch!!!” he protests. “Hi Zayn.” he says, finally, with a flat tone.

“Woh, still on the silent treatment then?” Zayn asks and Harry knows he's smiling.

“Yes, Harold is a stubborn one, you know that. But he loves you, don't worry.”  
“Not right now.” Harry pouts.

“Oh! So you do speak!” Zayn laughs.

The thing is that Harry knew how important the wedding was for Louis, he saw it in his eyes the day they arrived in Doncaster, he saw it in Louis' smile the day of the wedding while he was chatting with everyone. He also saw Louis when Zayn called him to tell him he I lovcouldn't make it and he also saw Louis eyeing the seats reserved for Zayn and Perrie, empty at their table.

He didn't like it. Louis would have never admitted it, but he hoped Zayn would be there. So Harry, like a supportive totally biased boyfriend, is mad at Zayn. And he refuses to speak to him. At least for two weeks.

“I would make up for it, I swear.” the Bradford guy says.

“There's not another wedding, you know.”  
“What about yours?”

Louis smiles sweetly looking at the phone.

“Oh, will you show up then???” Harry bites back and earns another kick from Louis.

“Harryyy, come on!! I said I am sorry!” Zayn repeats and Harry is not really mad at Zayn, how can he be mad at his brother? But still, it was very sad seeing Louis hoping for Zayn to show up at some point. Harry doesn't think right when Louis is involved even in the smallest part.

“You'll make up for it when we'll meet again you dickhead.” Harry replies.

“I will, I have the biggest present for you, Lou!”  
“Ohh, is that weed???” Louis laughs and this time, it's Harry kicking him in the shin.

Lou and Zayn chats about whatever while Harry ends the cooking. When Louis hangs up, Harry turns his face and points his emerald eyes at him.

“So? Have you finished chatting with your boyfriend??” he jokes.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Yes, thank you, we are very fine. He says hello by the way.”  
Harry bites his lip and can't stop smiling weakly.

“'You finished here?” Louis asks jumping down the stool.

Harry looks around. “Yep. What're you up to, Tomlinson?”

Louis cocks an eyebrow and smiles. He's gorgeous in the middle of the room, still wearing nothing but those tiny shorts. His body is something that will hunt Harry in his dreams. He has to check he's not drooling too much to wet the floor and slip on it.

“Come with me outside, you'll find out.” he smiles and before Harry can say something, Louis is sliding his tiny shorts on the floor.

He turns his back to Harry, looking at him from his shoulder.

Harry's eyes widens so much they almost pop out of his face.

“'You coming Styles?” Louis smiles, wild damp hair everywhere and a bright light in his blue eyes.

Harry doesn't say anything and just follows him quickly towards the swimming pool.

 

They are together, hidden from the world, gloriously naked in the water, worshipping each other like it's the first day and they were just discovering themselves.

Louis kisses Harry's bracelet bringing his arm out of the blue water, he kisses it with open wet lips, his eyes on Harry who's watching the scene trying to remember how to breathe. He's pressing Louis into a corner of the swimming pool, arms and limbs everywhere under the water. Hips gently thrusting against each other. Harry is following every single movement of Louis, his lips and the gentle kiss on the bracelet.

“Soon?” Harry asks, just like he asked the very first time Louis proposed.

“Soon.” Louis smiles before meeting his lips again.

 

* * * * * * *

 

The Electric Fountain in Beverly Hills is something amazing.

Louis has never seen something that peculiar and colorful in his life. And he went to a lot of places due to his job.

It's almost midnight, it's a warm summer night in California and the sky is dark upon them, little stars shining bright.

They are walking around the area, exploring, admiring, finally holding hands.

There people around them as there is a small skate ramp right behind it.

“Skaaateeee parkkkk!!” Louis suddenly tugs Harry by his hand towards the park, as a children who saw a cool toy somewhere.

Harry lets him lead, following him as he's being tugged right behind him.

He doesn't care where they are going, as long as Louis is happy.

They stop right at the small gate that circle the area.

“Yo, can we jump in???” Louis shouts and the few young skaters who are there turns to look at them.

Harry has a moment of panic because maybe someone can recognise them but then he decides that these thoughts don't belong to this night. He tries to stay positive, these boys are smiling at Louis, they don't seem fans ready to tweet about them. They seems very curious.

One of them, tall and blonde with a LA snapback on, approaches them and opens the gate to make them walk in.

“Thanks mate.” Louis smiles. “D'you happen to have a spare skate? I forgot mine. Didn't know there was a ramp here.” he explains with a smile.

Harry looks at him, so natural with everyone, chatting as they've known for ages. He looks just like one of them, with his loose tank top and jeans shorts. Harry is not thinking about the shape of his thighs in those jeans. No. Not even a second.

“Where' you from, man???” another one, dark hair and dark eyes, asks.

“Can't you tell?” Louis asks, tilting his head.

The guys laughs. “Will you say hi to Queen Elizabeth for us?” another one jokes.

“For sure, next time we meet her at the supermarket, I will!” Louis is quick to draw the attention on him. Harry has always loved this part of him. Everyone is attracted by him in such a magnetic way, Louis is bright and can chat with everyone and everyone falls in love with him. He likes this bit a lot less but he's trying to get past that. He can't help it, though, the rush of jealousy as soon as Blonde Tall Blue Eyes puts a hand on Louis' shoulder and passes him a skate board with a foot.

“Work your magic...”  
“Louis.” Louis says putting his feet on the ramp. He turns towards Harry while the other guys are already starting again with their rides.

“You wanna try?” he asks and he's so happy and excited that Harry is melting.

“Nah, I'll enjoy the view. And the stars.” Harry smiles sitting down on a bench.

“You sure? I can teach you some--”  
“Don't worry, babe, go skating. Just... be careful, okay? I need you all intact.”

Louis smiles.  
“Harry, look at them, I am shit compared to them so no need to worry.”  
“You are not shit!” Harry frowns “And you have more points because of your accent.” he blinks at him.

Louis laughs. “Oh! Maybe tonight I will pull, then! Better choose which one of them!”

Harry purses his lips and narrows his eyes. “Not funny. At. All.” he says serious as Louis starts skating, laughing from afar.

Harry sits there, watching him like a hawk in case he gets hurt and then relaxing in the chilly breeze of a summer night like that.

He closes for a second his eyes and breathes heavily. He hears Louis' loud voice form afar, people laughing, Harry bets everyone is already in love.

Sometimes he really wishes his life could be only this.

“You' not skating, then?” someone asks. It's Tall Blonde Blue Eyes again.

Harry smiles. “Oh, no, I am fine thanks. I prefer to chill a bit instead of --”  
“You're too hipster for these things, alright.” the tall guy laughs.

Harry frowns. “'M not hipster.” he murmurs like a sad child.

The guy chuckles and prepares his skate to go back to the ramp. Harry has his eyes already on Louis which he's still at the centre of the attention, chatting with some guys on the border of the ramp.

“Please, keep an eye on him he's not that...good.” he murmurs with a soft smile.

The guy nods. “I know, but he likes that so who cares. Don't worry, though.” he lifts a thumb and leaves Harry to join his group.

Harry sighs, eyes and ears very aware of where Louis is as the small boy goes up and down the ramp. It's good to see him like that, skating in a park at midnight like there's nothing else he wants to do.

And maybe yeah, this is crazy, the fact that they can't do it together under the sun but Harry sometimes likes the privacy of the whole thing. As his mum taught him, there is always a good side of things. And the good side of this awful situation is looking at Louis in a quiet summer night as the boy laughs genuinely and enjoys himself. Harry is glad to sit and admire, he's glad he's hear to listen to Louis' laugh and swear words as the others teach him how to jump or some skating moves.

Anyway, Louis is not the most skilled of the world so as he's trying to do some kind of “cool move”, he falls down on the stairs and on his bum.

It's not even two seconds before Harry is already there, crouched down to see if he's okay.

Louis has his hand a bit scratched but he's fine. Harry is having an heart attack anyway.

“Lou, Lou, are you okay??? Oh for god's sake!” he murmurs, flailing, thinking if he has to call an ambulance or something.

Louis is laughing and the guys are checking if he's okay.

“Yes Harold, calm down, I am fine!” he still smiles, reassuring.

“I'll do it, don't worry.” Harry says to the guys around him who are trying to get him up, and he doesn't mean to be rude it's just... he was scared for a second, even if it's really _nothing_ and Louis is a big boy, and now he wants to take Louis away from that ramp.

“Is he fine?” the Blonde one asks, standing back. Louis takes Harry hand and jumps up.

“Of course I am fine! I am not made of glass, for fuck's sake!” he smiles and his thick accent makes everyone smile amused.

“Your accent is so funny, both of you!” the dark haired one nods.

“Yeah, thanks.” Harry shrugs with a smile. “I think it's time to go home, Tony Hawk.” he looks at Louis.

His boyfriend looks at him for a second and bites his lower lip.

“Not funny. I was doing it and I slip on my --”  
“That's because you never tie your shoes.”  
“Said the one that wears suede boots during summer.” Louis bickers, dusting off his clothes from the fall.

“Come on let's go, I am hungry I want to grab something before going home.” Harry smiles. Without even thinking about it, he grabs Louis' hand. Louis freezes for a second because he's not used to public displays of affections in public, let alone in front of people.

Harry realises what he just did and takes away his fingers from Louis' hand. Too late, though. The guys are looking at each other with a peculiar look and there is a moment of silence among all of them. Harry and Louis as well. Harry is sweating cold for a moment.

“See?” the Blonde one starts “I told you, Jack, Skater Hottie was taken!!”

The other guys start laughing out loud and the dark haired one, apparently Jack, blushes a bit.

Harry and Louis look at each other with a frown because they are not sure they are understand what it's happening.

Are they skater boys who doesn't give a damn about the fact that Harry and Louis are gay, in a relationship and hold hands in front of them? Harry tries not to think about the idea that apparently Jack is gay too or at least interested in Louis and maybe he was thinking about hitting on him.

That's very surprising, anyway. The guys seem to enjoy the picture of them holding hands.

“Taken indeed.” Louis smiles, nodding and looking at Harry.

“Must be the hipster charm. He's a good one by the way, well done!” the blonde pats Louis on the back and the smaller guy laughs.

Harry's eyes are full of stars and the colors of the electric fountain. That was incredible.

“'m not hipster.” he protests for the second time.

Louis cocks an eyebrow to their new friends. “He is.” he whispers.

“Okay, time to go now! Really nice to meet you guys! Thank you!”  
“Come back anytime Skater Hottie!” the Blonde one shouts.

“You can take Hipster Hottie with you as well” Jack adds and everyone laughs.

“Jack please!! Calm down!” another one mocks him.

Louis and Harry waves and them and then leave.

“Skater Hottie....” Harry shakes his curls under his hat as they walk towards where they left the car.

“What?? It's true! Jack was not bad himself...” before he can add something else, Harry's octopus arms embrace him by his middle and tug him towards his solid chest.

“Ow! What're you doing???”  
“You're mine!” Harry, from behind, kisses him under his ear and then on the cheek, squeezing his middle.

Louis almost stops breathing. “You're choking me Harold.”  
Harry is still all around him like a teddy bear.

“Don't care, you're mine. My baby.”  
Louis rolls his eyes and tries to move a few steps that separate them from the car.

“Come on, Harry, don't be a child now.” he warns “They were cool. I might actually come back and join them for a skate.”  
Harry frowns. “Only if I am here.”  
“It's because of Jack? Honestly Harold, they were jok---”  
“It's because I need you all intact and I don't want you to smash your pretty face and pretty arse on the concrete because you are a rogue.”  
Louis smiles, proud. “'s that what I am,Harold, the rogue!”

Harry looks at him because he's so precious sometimes he feels like he can burst of love.

“Jump in, come on” Harry opens the door of their Mercedes. “...Skater Hottie.” he adds, mocking him.

Louis swats him on the arm with an outraged look.

“That I am Harold!!!!” he protests as Harry laughs and starts the engine.

 

* * * * * *

Harry moves up and slides off Louis completely out of breath. Riding him it's his favorite thing but still, with the hot weather and the way Louis likes to have sex in these occasion, it's always a big effort. “I love you.” Louis says, out of breath as well, his hands still on Harry's hips as he half straddles him.

He'll have two lovely bruises on his love handles. He can't wait.

“Gimme one minute and I'll love you too.” Harry breathes deeply, trying to catch as much air as he can from his lungs. His heart is beating in his throat.

“That was amazing babe, I loved it.” Louis says then, caressing Harry's sweaty curls.

“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. Never let me down.”

“Were you still thinking about Jack then??” Harry jokes and Louis rolls his eyes.

“All the time, of course.”

Harry lies down on the beach chair right next to Louis because yes, they did it in front of the swimming pool, in their house, half publicly, and yes, they are now squeezing in one chair even if Harry is too long and Louis doesn't quite fit in the empty space.

“Maybe we need another chair.” Louis nods pressed against Harry's hot body, his nose on Harry's neck and his lips on his collarbones.

He gently bites just because.

“You know what I was thinking?” Harry says suddenly, chilly breeze on their skin to cool them down.

“What?”

“I want to buy a bungalow.”

“A bungalow?” Louis frowns because he knows Harry is quirky but thinking about bungalows after sex it's definitively....weird.

“Yes. I want it for when we go on holiday.”  
“Harry there are these things called “hotels” you know? Even luxury ones with suites and...”  
“Shut up! I want something for us, where I can cook and you can....look hot all the time.”  
“I always look hot all the time.” Louis nods, faux-convinced.

Harry giggles.

“Seriously” he adds “A bungalow somewhere where we can go and...we can..never mind.”  
“We can?” Louis tilts his head, curious.

“No, never mind. It's...it's stupid.”  
“No, Harry, it's not! Come on... what???” he squeezes his shoulder to encourage him.

Harry bites his lower lip. “We can bring the children.” he almost whispers.

Louis has the biggest smile on his face now. Harry is something else, seriously.

“Of course baby, we'll bring all our big loud family.”

Harry beams. He loves talking about the future, especially if the future is with Louis.  
“Yeah?”  
“Of course. And we'll have a dog and a cat and we'll bring them with us because we can't really leave them on their own in London!” and Louis is so serious he can't believe it. He's 22 and he feels these things are the natural continuum of his life with Harry. It's all so natural for them.

“The cat will be named Brioche or something sweet.”  
Louis nods. “And the dog will be named Weed because I like that. And it's my dog.”  
“You can't name our dog WEED! Louis! There will be children around!”  
“So?? Everytime we'll remember when we were young and stupid and we smoked together, didn't we, my love??”

Harry laughs and covers Louis' face with his hand. “Go a-way!!”

They playfight a bit and then Harry finally closes his eyes, his ear on Louis' chest where he can feel his heartbeat.

“Lou, can we lay here and sleep?”

Before Louis can say something, Harry is already half asleep on him.

Louis caresses his hair and kisses him once on the head.

“Of course, baby, good night.”

 

* * * * *

 

“Bags?”  
“Checked.”

“Hat?”  
“Checked.”  
“Vans?”  
“Checked. Yes. That's all.” Louis zips up his backpack and puts his hat on.

“You sure you don't wanna come with me in Idaho???”  
“Nah, I wanna see Stan anyway before the tour starts again.”  
Harry pouts like a child and Louis is seriously tempted to stay because he can't say no to pouty Harry.

“Don't. I have a flight in two hours!” he walks out their bedroom and to the door where a car is waiting for him to go to the airport.

Harry guesses he really have to let him go after the amazing week spent together in complete relax.

Louis will be back in few days anyway and Harry has to go to Idaho for a Make a Wish project. The perfect way to not be bored and wait for Louis to come back to him.

He follows the older lad down the stairs and then they stop on the door.

“I'll miss you.” he sighs.

“Me too but I'll be back in less than three days so...happy days, yeah?”  
Harry smiles and leans down to kiss his lips. “Very happy days.”

“Play good football, okay?” Louis smiles “Remember what I taught you.” he kisses him again and then slap lightly Harry's little bum.

Harry squeezes his in revenge.

“Yeah, I'll enjoy that. Come back to me, okay?”

They hug and Louis wraps himself around Harry. Now it's the hardest part. He really doesn't want to go.

The car is waiting, he has no time. He takes Harry's cheeks in both hands and kisses him hard on the the lips.

“I call you when I am there, okay?”

“Okay. Say hi to Stan,” he kisses him “And then come back.” another kiss.

“I always” Louis pecks him again “Always” kiss “Always” another one “Come back to you.”  
“Love you.” Harry finally pulls away and watches him go.

Louis puts his hat down on his eyes and smiles.

“See ya curly. Love you too!”  
“Be safe, you menace!” Harry shouts.

Louis lifts one hand and jump into the car, then he disappears towards the airport.

Harry is about to close the door and think about his own luggages for the Idaho weekend when his phone buzzes in his jeans pocket.

“What the –?”

He fishes his phone and opens the text. It's Louis. From the car.

It's a picture of his hand and..... he has something Harry recognises immediately. The wedding bracelet.

Harry looks at his wrist his one is still on. Right on his anchor.

Louis has his in his hand.

_I always have it with me._ The text says. And Harry feels impossible to breathe now.  _Until ours, xx_

“Until ours.” Harry repeats with a sigh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for all the love!! xxxx


	17. 17. Bahamas break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better moment than THIS to update?  
> Dedicated to ALS, don't forget to donate! It's for a good cause!

Louis is checking his Twitter feeds when he hears the door of the en-suite bathroom open. He quickly lifts his head and meets the tall figure of his boyfriend, lean and still a bit tanned from the last time he could relax under the sun between concerts.   
He takes him in two seconds, long legs and tattoos, shaggy curly hair still wet from the shower. He doesn't have anything on, except for a pair of boxer briefs. Louis thinks Harry is not fair, at all. Teasing him like that the night he's super tired after the last concert. They have one more and then they are finally off. Holiday, holiday is what they are all thinking about. It's not that much but it's still some time far away from stress and performances.    
Harry is walking around the bed, shaking his head like a wet dog to get rid of the last drops of water.    
"Have you packed for tomorrow?" Harry asks suddenly, as he's rummaging into the drawer looking for a t-shirt.   
"Yep." Louis smiles for a second, following the movements of Harry's strong arms.

"For me, as well?" he asks, a hoping smile on his lovely face.   
Louis smiles at him back with the same look. "Of course. The bag is over there." he nods towards the end of the bed and as soon as Harry finds what he was looking for, sliding a white ratty t-shirt, that probably is Louis', along his torso (Louis is very sad about that because he was  _really_  enjoying looking at his half-naked fiancé walking around casually), he crouches down to check what Louis has packed for their little upcoming holiday.  
Louis grins, because he already knows what Harry is going to say, and waits quietly, staring at Harry's face that suddenly wrinkles in a frown.   
"Lou?" he asks, then. Louis finally meets his eyes and smiles, wide.   
"Yeees, babe??" he coos with a fierce face.  
"This...this is all?"  
"Uhm, yes?"  
"But..." Harry looks down again at the bunch of swim shorts (the  _very_  short ones) and t-shirts he has found on his bag. "..These are all shirts and..what am I supposed to wear? We'll be there for three days!"  
"So? It's Bahamas, Harold, not the Kilimanjaro! Also, you won't need clothes anyway." Louis shrugs, putting his phone on the bedside table again. He moves forwards, crawling on the bed until he reaches the very end, where Harry is still on his knees in front of the open bag. Louis lies down on his stomach and crosses his arms under his chin.  
"What'd you mean? I can't wear swim shorts all day! Especially these very short ones!" Harry protests again and seriously, Louis wants to devour him with kisses. He's so cute when he pouts like a child and with those long curly hair, he looks seventeen again. Louis' 17-year-old sweet, innocent boyfriend.  
"Harold! Don't you get it? Who cares about you wearing clothes? We'll go to the beach and then we'll spend the rest of the day on a luxurious bed where you won't need clothes, trust me." Louis smiles and cranes his neck to reaches for Harry's lip.  
Harry narrows his eyes and concentrate on Louis' lips. He doesn't move, waiting for Louis to kiss him so he does. Their lips meets in a gentle graze before Harry opens his mouth slightly and Louis seize the moment to slide his tongue in, slowly and sweet.  
It's quite a hot kiss for the time and the night but they are both dead tired and they really need to sleep, so the kiss doesn't want to lead anywhere else. It's just a sweet, hot kiss. Sometimes Louis loves the simplicity of that, too, and given the soft whimpers Harry is letting out between kisses, the guy agrees.

Louis smiles as soon as he pulls away, eyes dopey and tingling lips.  
"Who said that?" Harry asks.  
"Who said that, what?" Louis frowns, he doesn't kiss him again but he stays quite close to his face, just looking at his beautiful boy.   
"That I am going to stay in bed with you all day. I wanna see what's around, I would like to visit Cat Island, I've read there's an Hermitage and it would be cool to..."  
"You can visit it while I sleep and then come back to me and.."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Louuuuuu!" he protests.  
"What? I wanna relax Harold, I am not very keen on escalating mountains, as you didn't know me."  
Harry bites his lower lip. "But the Hermitage is so cool and we can..."  
"Have sex in one of the abandoned room?"  
Harry narrows his eyes, definitively not amused by Louis' irony. (Okay, maybe a bit but just because he loves him so much, not because he's actually funny!)

"No!" he protests again "I was thinking about doing something together, you know, couple things."  
"Well, my plans involve couple things too!" Louis nods with his usual sarcasm and then laughs at Harry hopeless face. "Okay okay," he starts again and sees Harry beaming like a child "let's visit the Hermitage, whatever!"  
"Can we?? Sick!!" he smiles, excited and launches forwards to kiss him again. Louis accepts the kiss willingly. After a few seconds, Harry pulls away, sliding the knuckles of big hand along Louis' cheek, very gently. "It's going to be so much fun, I can plan an itinerary, do researches on the internet, we should visit also that amazing waterfall that I saw in the --"  
"Just make sure you include hot sex everywhere we go and I am in." Louis smiles, amused by how easy is for Harry to get excited about things.   
"Oh you're going to get the best sex of your life, Tomlinson, don't think I don't care about that part." Harry smirks, giving him some more pecks on the lips.  
Sometimes Louis envies him, Harry has grown up in these years, he  _had_ to, after all, but he managed to preserve some sort of youth excitement about life that Louis feels like he has lost along the way, growing up. Well, at least when he's not with Harry. When he's with Harry, everything changes and he always feels eighteen. No matter what they are doing.

"You'd better!" Louis smiles into one last kiss, tilting his head, grazing his lips on Harry's neck.  
Suddenly, Harry's phone buzzes and the moment is broken. The world can't really forget about the two of them, can it?  
Harry takes a deep breath and stands up again. "Phone." he says.  
"Yep, phone." Louis nods and slides up on the bed again, leaning on the big pillows.   
Harry sits down next to him, on his side of the bed, and answers.  
"Hello?" his voice low and warm, Louis likes to listen to him talking. He likes the waves of his voice, the sounds and the accent. He wishes he could tattoo it on his skin. 

Harry talks with someone about schedules and Louis is bored to death and he hates when Harry talks about business before a concert. That is supposed to be their post-concert free time, Louis' time with Harry.   
He decides to give voice to his protest, crawling behind Harry and drapes himself over him. He hugs him, crossing his arms around Harry's broad torso. He's quite big for Louis to embrace him like Harry usually does with him, but the feeling is nice too.   
Harry turns his head, as he's still on the phone, looking at him for a second. Louis leans his chin on his shoulder.  
"Yes, okay, tomorrow, yeah. I am off tomorrow, for three days." he's explaining, as Louis decides hugging him is not enough and he starts nibbling at his earlobe. He knows it's a thing that drives Harry absolute crazy and he really shouldn't make him lose it while he's on the phone but it's too funny. The way Harry reacts, instantly, the way his body curls and twitch not because of the thing itself but because  _Louis_  is doing the thing to him.  
He closes his eyes, basking in it, savouring the feeling of Louis' lips on his lobe and the light pressure of his teeth when he slides down his neck and his shoulder. 

"Takes it off." Louis murmurs very quiet, sliding his hands down on the side of Harry to lift his shirt.Harry suddenly shakes his head, blocking Louis' hands with one of his own.   
"Sorry, just a second." he tells to the speaker and then covers his phone, keeping it away from his mouth. "Louis." he warns with a serious look. Louis looks at him in the eyes, cocking an eyebrow, one hand still on the seam of Harry's shirt, ready to take it off anyway.   
They look at each other for one second. "Please, babe, I am talking on the phone." he whispers, careful for the speaker not to hear them.  
"Hang up." Louis shrugs.  
"No, I can't. It's about the recording session."  
"Well, tell him to call tomorrow, right now your boyfriend want to have another type of session with you." Louis says, frank as usual.  
Harry chuckles and shakes his head.   
"Just one second, be quiet please." he resumes his talk and Louis decides to have mercy of him, being a good boy and wait.  
After five minutes more, where Louis tries to huffs and whines to draw Harry's attention and annoy Harry for fun, he finally hangs up.  
"Jeez, did you plan a date on the phone??" Louis protests.  
Harry glares at him for one second. "You can't distract me like that while I am talking to Julian!"  
"I am sure Julian understands." Louis nods, sliding on his side of the bed.   
"Will you ever grow up?" Harry asks, finally lying down next to Louis, ready to welcome him in his arms again.  
Louis smiles. "Uhm, no, not really. 'Heard is boring as fuck." 

Harry chuckles and grabs Louis by the shoulder to tug him against his chest. Louis curls automatically against Harry's broad chest and smiles, finally sated and at peace.  
"What about Julian?" Louis asks, serious now.  
Harry shrugs, he's starting to feel a bit tired. "We need to finish the recording by Monday, still some demos."  
"Did you already record that song?" Louis asks, his eyes lights up in excitement. He heard the demos of the songs Harry wrote but there's one song Harry didn't want Louis to hear until it's finished. He will record it with the boys eventually, but for know, Harry made everyone in the studio promise that they won't show the demo Harry is recording in these days. Everyone apparently teamed up with Harry and against Louis and it's too hard to corrupt them, (Louis already tried.). If Harry wants it to be a surprise, then it must be something very special. Last time, Harry almost killed him with one "surprise" song about the two of them,  _Something Great._

"Yes, babe, and no you can't listen to the demo."  
"Oh come on, Harold!! It's a song, I have to sing that, you know?"  
"Who told you? Maybe you are not included this time." Harry says, serious for a moment and Louis almost falls for it. Before he can frown, Harry squeezes his shoulder in a hug and laughs. His dimples are beautiful in the dim light of the room. 

"Shut up, twat!" Louis rolls his eyes, pretending he didn't believe it for a second.  
"How could I write a song for our album and not include you, hm?" Harry smiles.  
"Exactly. As I carry the whole band every time." Louis nods.  
"Ohh, I am so lucky I bagged the leader then..!" Harry jokes.  
"Indeed! Now, as you've decided to be rude and you won't tell me about the song, can we talk about the other session I was scheduling for...now?" he smirks.

Harry nods and looks down into Louis' eyes, his arms never let him go, engulfed in his embrace, their bodies perfectly aligned and fitting with the other, like to perfect puzzle pieces. 

Everything is silent around them. Louis feels  _good._

 _"_ Hm, I don't have anything to do so...okay.." Harry giggles and puts his giant paws on Louis' face before meeting his lips in a loving kiss. 

 

* * * *

 

Harry has been to amazing places, Brazil is still in his heart and so is Ghana and Peru and Norway, but this. Wow, this. He has never been to a place like this before. Bahamas are stunning. 

The sea is so crystal clear it looks fake, the sand is so white and every time you step into it, is like walking on baby powder, or clouds. At least is what Harry imagines.

He fixes his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose and look at the small private bay the Resort they are staying assigned him as they arrived. It's beautiful. 

Harry  feels like he wants to cry because finally he has some time off and he managed to spend it with the only person he wants right now.  
The same person who is already lying on his stomach on one of the beach lounger, sunglasses and tiny green swim shorts, probably already asleep.  
Harry takes some pictures with his phone and then can't resist taking one of Louis as well. 

He's completely relaxed, letting the sun kiss his skin already a shade of caramel brown that is not human possible to get after like half day under the sun. 

Apparently, if you are Louis Tomlinson and your the only English man that can get such a tan, it's very possible.   
Harry loves his figure in those shorts, his strong legs and little feet and the curve of his back that ends with his gorgeous bum. His thighs and his hips and his slim waist, the tattoos scattered on one half of his body, his arms loose along his sides.   
"Stop staring." Louis suddenly murmurs. He's not sleeping then. He has his eyes closed, though, and his cheek is smushed on the small pillow that comes with the lounger. 

"'M not staring." Harry protests, sitting down on his beach towel, hot from the contact with the sun. He never liked the chairs, he always prefers feel the contact with the place he's in, sitting on the grass or on the sand, feeling it under his hands and feet.

"I can feel you, Creepy."  
"I took a picture."  
"Of what?" Louis frowns, eyes still closed.  
"Of you!" Harry smiles. He knows Louis is not looking at him but he can't stop smiling. Life is beautiful right now, after all, in front of this sea with Louis by his side, just the two of them.  
Louis stretches one arm and, as an answer, slaps him on the arm.

"Ouch!!!" Harry protests, jolting back. "What was that for??"  
"Don't take pictures of me." Louis pouts.  
"Why not?? Do you have any idea of how many pictures of you I take usually??" Harry replies, proud. He ties his long hair in a ponytail at the top of his head.

"Exactly. Stop it. Also, you don't need pictures of me if you are not in the picture."  
Harry thinks about it. "That...doesn't even make sense."  
"I have pictures of you, but with me!" Louis explains.

"You also have pictures of me just...me." Harry shrugs.  
"The one when we are together are more important." Louis nods and Harry is not sure if he's sleep talking or he's awake.  
"Whatever you say, love." Harry smiles,staring at the beautiful sea stretching in front of him from side to side. A flock of seagulls is flying towards the horizon. A real postcard.

"Love." Louis mocks in the same tone.  
"You are quite grumpy today, aren't you?" Harry frowns, his eyes are not leaving the sea.  
"'M tired, and it's your fault." Louis nods again, yawning. He moves on the lounger until he's leaning on one side, trying to shape the pillow in the right way.  
"Is it, now??"  
"Who  _needed it so bad_  as soon as we walked in the suite???" Louis protests and he really likes the way Harry blushes when Louis teases it with such words.

Harry focuses for a second on the sand, embarrassed. "Shut up! You were wearing  _glasses_!" the young lad says, as it's an indisputable reason.

"Ohh, so you can attack me because I am short-sighted???"   
"As you didn't like it." Harry replies and this basically makes him win every banter, usually.

Louis, in fact, doesn't answer. He turns his head on the other side.   
"I am tired, goodbye." 

"Ah! You don't know what to say, uh? You did like it!"  
"Shut up, Harold. I am sleeping."  
"No you are not, I won an argument against  the _Lord of The Last Word_ , I can't believe it!" Harry cheers, teasing tone and dimples on his cheeks.

“Why don't you go for a swim, uh? Leave me alone!” Louis replies but Harry can tell he's grinning, half hidden by his arm.

“Alright.” Harry stands up and cleans himself from the sand all over his legs and bum. “I think I am going to ask if they can assign me a surf instructor so I can surf a bit...there are some pretty sick waves!” Harry knows which cards he's playing and Louis' eyes suddenly snap open.

“Hey! I am the surf instructor here! You don't need one from the hotel!”  
“Oh, come on! You might be quite good with the skate but you are not a surfer! I need a professional, to..you know...learn.” Harry is having too much fun teasing Louis like that. Louis sits down on the lounger and narrows his eyes.

“Where do I have to tie you to keep you away from other guys' tentacles???” he shakes his head, finally deciding to stand up and maybe join Harry in the crystal clear water just a few steps from them.

Harry is already walking down the shore as he looks above his shoulder and winks.

“To your bed, baby.” he answers and before he can add something else, Louis is running towards him, tackling him, dragging him down on the sand, they chase each other between laughs until they reach the sea and jump in it, play fight again like two school boys. Well, they are after all. That's how they feel with one another.

* * * * *

 

“Do we have all, lads?” Louis asks, looking at Oli and Alberto putting some more water on the buckets.

Yes, so, Niall fucking Horan nominated him for the Ice Bucket Challenge and Louis really has to do it.

“All good. Whenever you want, Lou.” Oli says, thumbs up.

Louis technically had 24 hours since the nomination, but he waited the perfect location to do it. Also, he wanted this to be quite memorable so he needed to think about how to arrange the whole video.

Also, he donated a few days before but Niall kept sending him texts about doing the challenge before he came and make him. Threatening texts from Niall Horan, yeah, right.

Harry is on a corner of the balcony where they have the private swimming pool, right in front of the amazing Bahamian sea. Their suite is the best of the hotel (of course Harry booked it as soon as he saw the pictures online) and the view at the sunset is the most breathtaking thing Harry has ever seen.

Well, a part from his boyfriend which after one day is already tanned, his unstyled hair in a soft fringe on his eyes, a printed top and Harry's jeans shorts which are falling loose on his gorgeous thighs.

He's bare feet, of course, tattoos on display on his flawless skin. God, Harry is ready to devour him.

He's the one in charge of filming the whole thing. Harry wanted to throw the bucket and finally get some revenge for all the pranks that Louis pulls him every time, – he still hasn't forgot the Nickelodeon one, with the fake pregnant lady, that embarrassed him in front of millions of people – but he knows that he's not supposed to be there so he'd better just stay behind the camera and have the honor of filming the action. Harry also must remember to upload his video, the one he did in Nashville before leaving. He's already planning on doing a surprise and uploading it at the same time as Louis. A clear sign that if people want them to be separated, they never really can, after all.

Louis checks the water with Alberto and Oli, looking at the amazing sunset in front of them.

“Alright. Let's do this.”  
“Who are you going to nominate?” Harry asks, trying some angles for the video. He's really taking his role seriously.

Louis looks at him for a second and thinks. “Hm, I wanted to nominate you but..”  
“Been there, done that. Sorry.” Harry smiles, putting down the camera for a second.

“Well, I might nominate Spiderman and..”  
“Louis! It must be some real person you know?!”  
“Well, I saw the video of Kermit the Frog, Harold, which by the way was braver than you and that shitty attempt!” Louis pokes him in the chest with a finger.

Harry grabs quickly his wrist and blocks the hand. They look at each other, Louis tries to wrestle with him a bit but Harry grabs the other arm too, the two of them almost sliding towards the rim of the swimming pool.

“GUYS! We need to wet Louis not pushing him into the swimming pool!” Alberto reminds.

Harry stops right on the edge and grabs Louis by his waist with one arm, dragging it back.

“You're lucky you have to do this video.” Harry says, eyes fixed on Louis' lips.

“Kiss me before I do it.” Louis replies, tilting his head left.

Harry smiles again, snorting. “Ohh, now you want my kisses but before you were mocking me for the video, I see!”

“Just kiss me, Harold, I don't have too much time before they freeze my bollocks with some cold water!” Louis nods.

“Oh, I should talk with Alberto, I am actually quite fond of your bollocks to see them being frozen.” Harry laughs out loud.

“Did you know what weird thing you just said?” Louis frowns, a smile wide on his face anyway.

Harry pretends to think. “It was a joke, because you said --”  
“Yes, love, thanks, I got it. It was one of your jokes.” he rolls his eyes.  
“You love one my jokes.” Harry nods.

“Fair enough, now kiss me!” he demands.

“...You fool.” Harry adds because he really can't help himself. He loves saying that, going back time, when they were so young and not...used to all this. Harry ducks his head down and kissing him slow and deep. It's a very good kiss. A fucking good kiss – Louis would say – with the sunset and the sea and Bahamas. It's all amazing. Louis feels light in the stomach for the first time in so many days. God, he needs Harry like he needs to breathe some times. His lips and big hands, his tongue and his...Harry.

“Jesus, take it down, would ya??” Oli shouts. “Come on Louis, we have some important matters here!” he shakes the heavy bucket in his hand.

Louis peeks from Harry's shoulder, still wrapped to his boyfriend who is holding him with strong arms.

Harry turns and looks at Oli too.

“Okay, okay, here I am. I have all set.” he pulls away and takes the camera back in his hand. But not before giving Louis' bum a squeeze. “Good luck.” he had whispered in his ear.

Louis jolts because of the squeeze and smiles.

He stills in front of the swimming pool, the perfect background behind him. Alberto and Oli take their position on two tables at the sides.

Harry lifts on hand, he counts 1, 2, 3 before the filming starts.

He tries to stay as still as possible, doesn't breathe nor speak. He's just grinning.

Grinning like a mad because Louis is beautiful with the sunset coloring his skin, and he's scared because of the buckets and he's also planning on something – Harry can tell.

He starts talking, Harry looks at him from head to toe and he just wants to interrupt the video and go kiss him forever. Right in front of the camera. He can't, but filming it is enough. For now.

Then Louis decides to nominate Prince Harry and the way Harry's name rolls out of his lips makes him shivers. The little smirk Louis does looking straight at Harry behind the camera shakes Harry from head to toe, and now he wants to change the video and turning into a marriage proposal because Harry is in love with an adorable dork (sexy, but still a dork!) and he loves him very much.

Alberto and Oli throws the buckets full of iced water and suddenly, Louis is completely soaked in cold water and before somebody can move again, he shouts and decides to throw himself in the swimming pool.

Such a menace, Harry thinks before stopping the video.

He poses carefully the camera on the table and walks towards the swimming pool where Louis is emerging again. His hair everywhere, his face beautiful under the moonlight now.

He moves towards the rim and looks up at Harry standing there.

“You got it, babe?”  
“Yep. Perfect. I like the final scream, very..manly.” Harry laughs.

“Shut up and help me here!” Louis protests, asking for a hand.

Harry crouches down and takes Louis' hand but as soon as Louis has some leverage, he drags Harry down with him in the water.

Harry, all dressed and with his cap still on, tries not to drown ad Louis pushes him down and laughs.

Finally, he manages to move his long limbs and wraps his arms around Louis. The water is not that deep so Harry perfectly manage to stand with the water reaching his bottom half. He holds Louis in his arms, picking him up, and Louis wraps his hands around Harry's waist.

“You are,” Harry says and he pecks him on the lips just once because he can and because he can't resist either. “such,” another kiss because yeah, why not. “a little,” another kiss, the last one, he promises. “shit.”

Louis pecks him back, smiling. “Yeah, but my video was better than yours, admit it!”  
“Oh come on now, is that a competition?? Is for charity!”  
“I did a sick video, the Tommo way, and you did--”  
“That shit, I remember, yeah.” Harry nods, rolling his eyes.

He smiles fondly, Louis is all soaked and he's adorable. He keeps hugging Harry, trusting him and his arms to keep him up. Harry doesn't want to leave, Harry wants to stay like that forever.

“ _Love birdssss_! We are going to grab something to eat!” Alberto suddenly shouts from the door.

“We're coming!” Louis shouts back.

“Oh, you so will baby.” Harry murmurs again, kissing him on the neck, wet kisses all over his collarbone.

“Shush, you, horny rabbit!” Louis frowns, thrusting against Harry for a second.

Harry feels the jolt of pleasure already going all over him.

“Let's go grab something to eat and then we can try the hot tub, yeah? I really need something hot after the ice, that was bloody freezing!” Louis shivers and Harry walks towards the stairs to get off the water. He still holds Louis up in his arms and Louis is pretty comfortable, being carried around by his giant fiancé, like a koala.

“Well, you have me babe, what'd you need more?”

Harry carries him inside their suite and finally puts him down.

Louis shrugs off his wet clothes, rubbing a towel against his hair to dry them first.

“Dinner, for instance.” Louis smiles. “Then, maybe, I can think about you.”

“Why can't we skip dinner and --”  
“Harry!! Do I have to throw you a bucket of ice now??”  
Harry giggles as he wears dry clothes again.

“Alright, dinner, got it. You have teased me with your wet clothes and stuff and now you want me to wait.”

Louis takes his hand, finally ready to go. “Not my fault I am fit.” he shrugs.

“Yeah, and not my fault I love you.” Harry smiles back.

Louis stops in his track before reaching the lift.

He grabs Harry by the neck and kisses him sweetly.

“Love you too. Even if you video was shitty!” Louis laughs again, running towards the lift like an excited child.

Harry shakes his head. Hopeless.

“Louiiisss!!! Stop it!!!” he whines, before following him down the track.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once more for your comments and kudos, I always appreciate them!!! Thank youu!  
> Whoever wants to donate for the ASL Association, can do it here:
> 
> https://www.als.net/Donate/
> 
> Throw some ice on your head too and film it, it's fun after all I promise! LOL 
> 
> xx


	18. 18. St Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really avod writing some headcanon after this GLORIOUS half week.  
> Happy LEEDS DAYS to everyone in this fandom!! May the power of soul mates be with you forever!
> 
> Oh, and as we have a new addition to the family, WELCOME BRUCE!! This is for you!
> 
> Enjoy! x

They arrive in St Louis at night, right after Harry's quick visit to his friend in Nashville.

Niall and Zayn are going to Los Angeles for an event and Liam is celebrating his birthday weekend with Sophia.

Harry and Louis finally have some time alone and decided to spend it the quietness of St Louis where nobody knows they are. It's good sometimes, for them, to forget about the world outside and, especially, that the world outside forgets about them.

Harry can't wait for some days of complete relax after the frenetic rhythm of the last dates of the tour.

Harry loves being on tour, especially in the US, where he can visit new unknown towns around the big ones, the hidden treasures of this massive country that seems to never end compared to Britain.

He particularly enjoys the West Coast and the sunny California – they even have a house there – but those last days spent between Tennessee and Texas were really nice and lovely too.

He drags his bags along the corridor and leaves them in front of the wardrobe cabin at the end of the room.

Louis is already spread out on the massive bed, black trackies sitting low on his hips, his Nike white shirt is a bit rolled up on his stomach, revealing the tanned skin there. His lovely, gorgeous, golden skin. Harry is salivating for a moment, he wants to leave a trail of kisses right there, on every hip bone, his head repeating mine, all mine.

He smiles weakly, looking for a second at the older lad, starfishing on the soft mattress, Louis didn't seem to notice Harry is staring.

“You're alright?” Louis suddenly asks with a smile and Harry snaps out of his thoughts.

“Yes, I was just..zoned out for a second.”  
“You were staring at meee!” Louis singsongs with an obnoxious tone. He gets up on his elbows, craning his neck to look at Harry in front of him.

“So vaine, Tommo.” Harry snorts.

Louis groans. “Tommo?? Since when?”

Harry bites his lower lip, opening his bag to hang some of his clothes inside the small cabin.

“Too much time spent with Liam, I guess.” Harry laughs.

“You're ruining the mood calling me that. And talking about Liam.” Louis suddenly rises up and turns on the bed until he's on his hands and knees.

Harry has now definitively stopped hanging things in the wardrobe.

Louis looks at him with a pointed look and that smirk that makes Harry go crazy.

He leaves all his clothes and crawl into bed until Louis welcomes him in the V of his legs, lying on his back against the pillows.

Harry fits right in, on the top of him, elbows caging him. They share a few sweet kisses, surrounded by the silence of the suite.

He's really big and broad and covers the entire body of Louis but Louis loves it. He loves being all protected by his personal human blanket who is always warm and happy.

Louis slides his hands in Harry's long, wild, hair. Harry is sure Louis love it as much as he does.

As soon as Louis' fingers strokes his scalp, he starts purring like a cat. He rests his head on Louis' chest and closes his eyes.

“Like that?” Louis murmurs, hooking his chin on the top of Harry's head.

Harry can feel the calm beat of Louis' heart, his favorite music.

“Hm-hm.” he nods, eyes still closed.

“You're not gonna get hard from this, are ya?” Louis giggles and Harry snaps his eyes open, swats him lightly on the side.

Louis jolts – Harry knows he's ticklish on his hips – and makes Harry jumps with him on his stomach.

“Ow!! Stop! I am relaxing!” Harry yawns and he starts to feel tiredness on his bones after the trip from Nashville to St Louis.

“Don't sleep now, babe, we have things to do!” Louis shakes him a bit to keep him awake.

“For example??” Harry frowns, turning his head to look at him.

“For example, we can go and grab something to eat. Or, you can go.”  
“Why always me?”  
“You are the sporty one in the relationship.”  
“Sporty?? Going out and grab fast food it's not...sporty.” Harry blinks.

Louis huffs, his unstyled fringe falls on one side over his eye. He's absolutely gorgeous – Harry thinks, meeting his deep blue eyes. “Details, Harold. I am too tired, can you please go??”  
Harry sighs and when will he learn to say 'no' to his man? How can he even say 'no' to his man when his man is currently looking at him all soft and sweet and loving? Harry is ruined. He knew back then, he knows now.  

"Fine. Gimme ten minutes, I'll text Paul." he gives in, as usual. He does to get off Louis and put his shoes on again, when Louis blocks him with his hands on his biceps. Harry falls down on him again, Louis squeaks but keeps his grip steady on Harry's arms.

"If you don't let me get up, you won't eat, Mister." Harry warns.

"I didn't finish." Louis nods, his blue eyes looking at Harry from that close.   
"What else d'you want now, His Highness?"   
Louis smiles, amused. "I want you to kiss me." he murmurs.

  
  


Harry widens his smile and leans forwards to meet Louis' lips. Fast food is forgotten for the moment, as Louis quickly deepens the kiss turning one innocent kiss in the usual sweet make out session. 

He tangles his hands in Harry's curls, caressing him, as Harry starts moving up and down his body to settle better and kiss him again.

"Stop doing that." Louis murmurs, his words shaped against Harry's closed lips.

"Doing what?" Harry smiles, kissing him again.  
"That...movement..don't -- don't move." Louis stutters. Harry is a sweetheart really, but when he wants to tease...he really has learnt from the best.

He smirks and opens his green eyes and thrusts his hips forwards just once.

Louis jolts. "Harold!" he slaps him on the shoulder, playfully.

"Oh, I get what you mean now." Harry wiggles his eyebrows. 

"Stop teasing! Go grab the food, come on!" Louis murmurs, hiding his face into the crook of Harry's neck. He loves staying like that, their bodies molded against each others from head to toes, his hands entwines, his face against Harry's neck. He feels...at home. Louis hasn't found something better than this, yet. And it's been four years so probably it's because there isn't.  
"Shall I go, now?" Harry says, rolling his hips against Louis' once more, too endeared by the face Louis is doing every time.

"I said stop! Go now, go!" Louis tries to wrestle out of Harry's grip but he really can't much against that giant of his boyfriend. Harry knows, but he kindly lets him win every time. 

" Okaay, okaaay, you had fun with me and now you tell me to get out. How nice of you." Harry shakes his curls, finally standing up again.

He leaves Louis and their bed, putting his shoes on and looking for his baseball cap to hide under. He doesn't really want to be stopped tonight, he wants to grab food and comes back to their suite, without the world to notice. It might be impossible but maybe he can do it, St Louis doesn't know Harry is there after all, nobody is looking out for him.

Louis stays in bed, stretching a bit after their plays.

"What'd you want?" Harry asks.  
"The usual." Louis answers, yawning a bit.

"You won't fall asleep, will you?" Harry asks, smiling.

"I'll try not to. The drive here killed me."  
"You sore?" Harry follows, concerned in his voice.

Louis arches an eyebrow and just looks at him in silence. Seriously, why did Harry start dating the King of Innuendos?  
"I meant," Harry rolls his eyes because, seriously. "If you were sore from the drive, if your back hurt."  
"Nah, I am good. As long as I stay on this bed with fast food and...my boyfriend to keep me company." he adds with a soft voice.

Harry chuckles and hunches his shoulder as he zips up Louis' gray sweater. 

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit."  
"Love you." Louis says before Harry leaves.

"Love you too, oh don't forget to call my mum and asks about Bruce!" he turns once more to look at Louis, staying on the threshold of their room.

"Oh yeah, I was about to do it, see you."  
"Say hi to my mum as well." Harry smiles and closes the door behind him, Louis can hear his foot steps along the corridor that leads to Paul's room.

Louis sighs and starfishes again on the bed. He can still taste Harry in his mouth. He has his smell on the clothes. The cologne and that mix of boy and home he loves so much. Louis smiles contently before taking his Iphone from the bedside table and dials Anne's number.

* * * 

**4 Days until Christmas, London, 2013.**

If there is something Harry can't wait for, that is definitively the snow.

It's the perfect element for the Christmas atmosphere and when Harry starts to see a few snowflakes on the way home he smiles to himself.

He remembers when he was 10, staying at the window, in Holmes Chapel, staring at the snow that covered the garden outside, yelling to his mum that it was snowing. He was so excited and happy and he had always thought that it couldn't be Christmas without snow. 

He is still happy then, when he pulls the car in the small path on the back of his house, turning off the engine and getting out.

He balances the shopping bags as he waddles inside the house, putting everything on the kitchen counter.

It's noon and Louis must be up. Probably he is still in bed, having decided - and he quotes - "not to do anything from here to New Year, except for sleeping, eating and having loads of sex". Well, he's a man of words, Harry thinks, as since their last commitment before holiday, they hadn't done anything else.

Harry is super fine with that. In a few days, Louis will go to Doncaster while Harry will go to his mum, this year, Louis wants to spend his Christmas with Harry, probably to make up for the hell of a tour they had and everything they went through. Harry is sure the worst part is over, he is sure everything is going to be alright, a new year is about to start, new tour and new adventures and after what happened in the past months, he's sure nothing can come between the two of them. Nothing has ever come between them. Just like their song says.

He starts rummaging inside the bags, picking the stuff out to put them in the right cupboards.

(He knows it's not worth it because Louis will end up mixing everything as usual, but Harry likes to have his kitchen look neat and tidy, at least for ten minutes. It's one of those things that scream Harry's favorite word, domestic.).

Suddenly, as he's humming some song he has in mind and tidying up the cereal cupboard for Louis, he hears a weird noise coming from behind him.

He stops, sure that he's hearing voices of some kind, but when he starts dealing with the cereals again, he hears another noise.

The noise is similar to a whine. There is another noise, like someone is crawling on his hands and feets. Harry turns suddenly and the first thing his eyes spot is a small brown ball of fur sitting down in front of him.

It's all black except for a little white spot on his nose. It has enormous ears and his  head tilt on the side, it's staring at him like he's asking something. And yes, that furry animal is where the noise was coming from.

It's a dog. Harry takes two seconds to focus and realises it. A dog. A puppy. A black puppy with a white spot, sitting in front of him. And he's looking at him.   
  
Harry is very confused because he doesn't remember having any dog. He doesn't remember Louis having any dog either.

"...Louis????" he calls, tilting his head towards the living room where he hopes Louis is. He frowns again because the dog is staring at him. As soon as it hears Harry's voice, it starts moving his tail, it looks...happy.

"Louis??????" Harry calls again and this time he hears some footsteps and someone whistling behind him, coming from the living room.

"Hi baby, you're home. Oh, I see you two have already met." Louis smiles. As soon as  the dog recognises Louis he jumps, barking and showing all his affection moving his tail like crazy, running around his ankles.

Harry follows the scene, still confused. "Why is this dog in the kitchen?" he asks.

Louis stops playing and making silly faces at the puppy and takes him in his arms, the dog starts licking his face. Harry raises his eyebrows, waiting.

"I...I found it."  
"You found it? Where?"  
"I was skating around here, you know, the skate ramp in the back and he was there, somebody probably left him there last night, he's a puppy."  
"He?"  
"It's a HE. Yeah. So I decided to keep him. Happy days." Louis smiles, bright, and Harry knows he's doing it only because he hopes he can melt Harry's heart. 

(Well, he's doing it. God, Harry is too weak).

"Do you know I live here as well, right?"  
"You love animals, baby, having a dog would be so sick!"  
Harry looks at the small puppy in Louis' hands and sighs. "Lou, we have a tour and so many things to do and our job... how is going to take care of him when we are away?"  
"Rosie," Louis nods thinking about the lady who takes care of their house when they are away.

"Rosie comes once a week. The dog needs.."  
"The neighbours!" Louis says again, beaming as he found the solution to the problem.

"Oh you mean the same one you fought with because they were complaining?"  
"Not my fault if they don't have sex and Mrs Whatshername is a bitch because of that." Louis shrugs.

Harry shakes his head. "I am not going to bake a cake for them to say sorry, not again." 

Louis snorts. "Anyway, we keep him. It's decided. Look at him, he's so fluffy and cute and..I want a dog, Zayn has a dog I want one as well!"  
"Zayn has his friend coming every day to take care of him!" Harry reminds him, looking at the dog.

The thing is that Harry loves him already, he's cute and happy and he fits quite right in Louis' arms, it's like...god, it's like he's holding their baby. He knows Louis is doing it on purpose, he knows that nothing melts Harry like the idea of them having someone to take care of, like a child. A dog is not a child and a child is not a dog but still, it's all training. 

"You are unfair." he suddenly states.

"Why? Because I want to keep Weed with us?"  
"No because --- wait, what?? Weed???"  Harry widens his eyes, shocked.

Louis smiles, all proud. He lets the dog on the floor and the puppy runs around the kitchen, his big ears swinging from side to side.

Harry follows him with his eyes. "You haven't called him Weed, have you?"   
"Is it a sick name???"  
"LOUIS! You can't  call a dog Weed! Please!"  
"Whyyyy?? It's...gangster! I might call him Snoop or Biggie...Weed is just..so powerful, Zayn agrees."  
"It's not. And why did you call Zayn to ask suggestions for the name??? I was here, you know?" Harry frowns, annoyed.

Louis smiles and closes the gap between the two of them by circling Harry's waist with his arms.

Harry lets himself be pulled against Louis' chest. 

"No, no, no, don't try to seduce me. I am offended you  asked Zayn."   Harry pouts, keeping his  arms by his side to not hug Louis back.

The older guy smiles against Harry's  throat and tries to kiss him right there where he knows Harry has his weak spot. One of, at least.

“ Louis!” Harry pushes him back a little. “You can't bribe me with kisses. And you can't keep the dog if it's named after an illegal substance!”  
“I actually wanted to call him Cocaine but the sound was bad. Weed is sicker.” Louis nods, smiling.

“He's not going to be called Weed. Choose another.” Harry says looking at the fluffy dog who is now chewing on something he found on the floor. The puppy is looking at Harry with doe eyes and a hopeful look. Harry is already in love, he wil keep even if he Louis decided that he had to be called with an awful name.

“Mmm, what about Bruce?” Harry says, suddenly, still caged into Louis' arms.

“Bruce? Where does it come from, Harold? And you say Weed is shit.”  
Harry puts a big hand on Louis' dirty mouth.  
“Shush, Lou! Don't swear in front of.. him.” he nods at the puppy. 

Louis cocks an eyebrow but he's fonding hard because Harry is so cute, acting like they just had a baby.

“It's a puppy, Harry, he won't..repeat what I am saying, don't worry.”  
“You should work on that thing, you have a very bad mouth.” Harry says, finally pulling away from him to approach the puppy.

He pats him in between his ears and he's so soft and cuddly and the dog closes his eyes and let Harry scratch him on his neck as well.

“So why Bruce?” Louis asks again, leaning on the counter with his elbows. Looking at the two of them.

“Bruce like Springsteen, you know? It's a...rockstar name.  He must be a rockstar, he's all black and fierce...yes you are..Bruce...sounds nice...!” Harry coos, now he's the one making silly faces to his dog. Oh god, he already considers it his dog. 

Bruce moves his tail and seems to agree, happy. He likes Harry, apparently. Just as much as Louis. Good sign.

“Bruce..hmm..more like, Bruce Wayne. Yeah okay, we keep the dog and we'll name it as you want.”  
“Bruce Wayne, yeah, or Springsteen.” Harry clarifies again.

“Whatever. He's black so he's Batman.”  
Harry rolls his eyes and then grins at Louis while he keeps playing with the furry dog.

“Alright. Any other animal you have saved today, Ace Ventura??” he asks, standing again and finishing with the shopping.

Louis jumps on the counter next to him, pursing his lips. “Nope. Oh, also I was thinking we can ask your mum or my mum...maybe they can keep him..we'll bring Bruce with us  on Christmas, right? They'll love to have a dog to take care of.”

Harry thinks about it and yeah, it might work. He trusts his mum and she has a big space where to keep Bruce. 

“Deal.” Harry says, leaning towards Louis to peck him on the lips.

“I love you. Thanks.” Louis murmurs, so natural and casual. Harry's heart throbs faster.

“Oh, I didn't do anything, you had already decided to keep it. Shall we ask Zayn's opinion, then?” he says, faux-annoyed.

Louis chuckles. “Oh shut up, you jealous!” 

“ 'Not jealous.” Harry says, solemnly.

Louis swats him on the  shoulder, shaking his head. “Cook me something nice tonight and I'll take away all your jealousy, I swear...” he says, smirking.

Harry bites his lip, pretending to think.

“Alright, maybe..I bet Zayn can cook like me.” 

Louis starts laughing and to Harry, it's the most amazing sound. He hopes he never stops hearing that echoing in the house. Their house.

Their laughs are joined by  Bruce's barks. He's happy and moves his tail excited.

Harry and Louis looks at him, smiling. “Yes, yes, you are here with us Bruce!” Louis coos.

“Welcome to the family, Bruce Tomlinson.” Harry smiles and his heart actually might burst.

  
  


* * * 

  
  


After having checked Bruce is okay and chatted a bit with Anne about the tour and Harry,  Louis waits for his boyfriend to come back with the food.

Harry doesn't take that long and suddenly he's  back  in their suite with  bags full of junk food from the big Texas.

The size of cheeseburgers and coke is impressive, but for once Paul let them eat what they want and relax. 

“Mark is going to kill me if he knows what you're eating.” Paul says before leaving the room.

“Tell him we'll be burning all those calories in the next hours, I swear.” Louis winks at Harry that suddenly blushes. Louis loves making Harry blush like a school girl, Harry might be 20 now but he hasn't lost that innocence and school-girl bashfulness when it comes to joke about sex.  Louis loves that bit too. 

Paul, instead, just rolls his eyes and leaves muttering something. Probably a complain about having to bleach his ears and his brain again. 

They munch on hamburgers and  greasy fries with strange sauces, when suddenly  Harry starts to talk again.

“So, d'you know what  days is in two days?” 

Louis thinks. He knows exactly the answer to the question, how can he forget? - but he likes to frustrate Harry.

“ Hmmm, I don't know Harold, sunday??”  he grins.

Harry frowns for a second before he understands Louis is only joking. He widens his smile and kicks him with his bare foot  on his shin ,  as  they are sprawled one in front of the other on the big bed.  Papers and food everywhere.

“ It's Leeds anniversary!!” Harry protests.

“I know, you twat! I never forget.” Louis smiles, sweetly.

Harry smiles back in the same way. “Oh, what about Lottie, how was it?”  
“I saw some pics on Instagram, I think it was good...she had fun with friends and all.”  
“Did he met some hot guy???” Harry asks, curious. He must remember to ask her when he'll talk to her next time. 

“ No!!! Harold!! For god's sake, she's my sister! She won't date until she's 40!”  
Harry laughs. “She had a boyfriend, hadn't she?” 

“Yes, but it ended. Thank god, too young, too superficial, boys are bad, bad people. Away from  my little sister , thanks.”  Louis starts flailing, all serious.

Harry can't stop smiling because he is thinking about how protective Louis will be with their daughters. Harry can't wait to have to calm him down  to avoid an heart attack, as soon as one of their baby girls w ould start dating some guy and introducing him to them. 

“ She's seventeen, I was seventeen when we went to Leeds.” Harry shrugs, finishing his hamburger.

“ Yes, and if Lottie did half of the things we did during those three days I am gonna call my mum and tell her. Maybe send her to rehab or close her in a convent!”  Louis says, all worried, munching on some fries.

Harry laughs again.

“Oh come on! She had fun that's important at her age! And we did nothing other people hadn't already done or..were just doing.”  he nods.

Louis huffs. “Can we stop talking about the possibility of someone deflowering my sister like I did with you in a tent??” 

Harry chuckles. “It was fun though. And pretty romantic.”  he rolls into a ball the greasy papers and throws everything in the bin.

“Are we going to celebrate then??? You know...Leeds weekend and all.” Harry has stars in his eyes and hope in his voice, Louis can't really let him down. Luckily for both, he already has something in his mind.

He takes Harry's face in between his two hands, none of them care they are all dirty and  oily.

“ I can't exactly reproduct what happened after four years of all...this, can I?” he smiles.

Harry shakes his head in between Louis' hands. “We can..have dinner and pretend we are listening to some concert of those..maybe Edward Sharpe, again.”  
Louis smiles. He remembers every single bit of that amazing weekend and it still feels so surreal. It was the time he decided he was going to marry Harry, when he saw him  dancing with random people, wearing his green jacket and his sunglasses, in those muddy wellies.

The way he loved that concert in particular, and that song, kissing him and holding his hand even in public, where nobody could care less. It sounds like it's a life ago. 

“I like the song, Lou, it should be ours.”  
“Ours?”  
“Yes. To remember this moment.”  
“I don't need a song to remember it.” Louis had smiled.

“I love you, Louis Tomlinson.” Harry had said, simply and spontaneous, like everything else.

“I love you too, Harry Styles.”  he had answered, surprised at how easy it was.

__ We laugh until we think we'll die,  
barefoot on a summer night  
Never could be sweeter than with you.    
  
  


“Harry Styles,” Louis says, looking at him in the eyes, that night in St Louis. Four years later. “I'll give you the best celebration ever.” 

Harry beams. He  really c an't wait. 

* * * 

The concert in St Louis was a success. They are still buzzing in excitement when everything is over, commenting the performances as usua l, all together in same black car who is taking them back to the hotel.

Everyone is commenting on Harry wearing Michael Sam football shirt, something that he was determined to do tonight. The boys are so proud of what he did, showing his support to one of the bravest people in the country. Harry hopes one day he can be as brave as he is.

“You already are.” Louis had told me when he found out he was about to wear the shirt.

Harry was so happy he managed to do it without any problem.

“ What you did tonight took balls, mate.” Liam is saying.

Harry is curled against Louis' side on seat in front of Liam in the back of their van. He's hugging him like a koala, while Louis is absently playing with his  damp-from-the-shower curls.

“ Thanks, man, it was nothing, seriously.” he smiles.  
“It was!” Louis chimes in. “Think about how many fans are discussing it, the meaning of that. Even if it's not going to hit the news, it will hit the fandom.” 

Harry looks up and meets Louis' eyes.

“I am so proud of you, babe.”  he smiles,  sweetly, bumping his nose against Harry's.

“I am glad you are.” Harry whispers sweetly,  before  pecking him on the lips quickly.

“Ooooh!” Niall coos from the other seat. “Get a room!” he shouts.

Zayn smiles. “ Leave them, it's their week,  you know.”  
“Ohhh! Are you  commemorate the loss of your  purity and integrity , Harold??” Niall chuckles, patting him on the shoulder.

“Shut up Niall!” Harry shoves him away before hiding  his face in the crook of Louis' neck.

  
  


When  Harry opens the door of his suite, convinced Louis is already in, he finds the light off and everything dark around him.

Louis had told him he was in Zayn's room smoking a bit before going to bed, that he was exhausted and Harry agreed to catch some sleep before the break in the next days.

Louis had texted him a few minutes earlier, telling him he was already back to the suite as he was very tired.

Harry called it a night, leaving Lou and Cal in the lounge, ready to fall asleep next to his boy.

As soon as he opens the door, he thinks Louis is already sleeping, hence the darkness around so he tries to be as sneaky as possible, tiptoeing towards the bathroom.

As he opens  the  bathroom door to  get ready to go to bed, he finds himself surrounded by white tea candles. A sweet scent around him and a hot tub already full of soap  and bubbles.

He looks around, the image is surreal and where did Louis even find  all those candles???

As he turns to face the door again and call Louis, he finds the smaller boy in front of him,  wearing his loose white shirt and a pair of  boxer briefs.

Harry takes him in for  a second.  He is gorgeous just like this, he doesn't need to dress up.   
“What  is this, Lou?” he asks, startled. His heart rabbiting in his chest. 

“ Surprise, I guess.” he wiggles his eyebrows.

Harry doesn't know what to do.  He just looks around, astounded. He really wants to cry because of the love he feels right now.

“You did this, for me?”  
Louis nods. “I mean, I tried to set up a tent for us to remind you of Leeds but..I am quite useless,  so I opted for a hot tub and some romantic...things, the candles were the same they put all around that area next to the concert, remember? You loved that.”   
“ _ Lou _ .” Harry can just say before jumping in his arms. He doesn't care he's almost double Louis' size, he's still his baby and always will be.

Louis catches him, as always, and let him kiss his face all over one hundred times.

“Easy baby!” Louis laughs at Harry's enthusiasm. “We still haven't started yet.”

“Oh, let's please! I want you, now. I love you so much this is...is...the candles and...everything, I love you, Louis, I love you.” he repeats, kissing him again and again.

Louis closes his eyes and seems to bask into Harry loves.

Their love.

It's all so special to us that even a hot tub in the usual suite might recreate the perfect feeling of them at Leeds.  
They strip of their clothes and sinks down in the hot tub,  Harry fitting against Louis' chest.

Harry turns his head back to kiss him, their kisses sweet and deep, every sweep of their tongue together aiming at making feel all their love for each other.

“I love you.” Louis murmurs.

Harry closes his eyes and feels like he's floating with clouds. Only Louis.

Only him can make him feel  like he's 17 again.

The water is warm and the candles are scented and the fragrance is all sweet around them.

Harry feels so loose and relax he doesn't even realise he has started thrusting back against Louis, both already hard.

Louis pushes his hips a bit forward, one hand stroking Harry.

“ This is beautiful, babe, I...I can't believe.. I am so happy.”  he pushes back against Louis again, he really can't keep back his groans.

Louis' breath stutter. “D'you remember what I told you that night, when we were doing the exact same thing?” he whispers.

Harry shivers. He feels Louis' hand that is not stroking him, roaming all over his body, resting finally on the birds on Harry's collarbones.

Harry nods but he doesn't speak, he has no air in his lungs to  make sounds.

“I told you,” Louis starts, kissing his neck and biting at his lobe. “That I would have take care of you no matter what, every single day, for the rest of my life. That you had to trust me on that.”

“ I did. I do. I will always do.” Harry whispers again. And those were the exact words he told him as Louis had begun thrusting into him for the first time, shivers all over their bodies, slightly drunk with music and alcohol. It was perfect, everything was perfect with Louis.

Harry starts thrusting harder and faster, water sloshing all around them.

Louis tilts back his head, savoring the moment and the feeling.  Heating pooling at the base of his stomach.

“ Me too.” he whispers as he grabs Harry's hips, guiding his movements.

Harry rests his head on Louis' shoulder, moving faster.

“ My husband, my husband.” he repeats like a mantra.

“Say that again, say that...” Louis chokes on air as he tries to guide Harry again, he can't really with the state of mind he is now.

“ Husband, my love, the love of my life.” Harry repeats again, what it sounds more like a babbling than a  coherent phrase.

Louis loses it as he comes against Harry and the younger lad feels it.  He sags against Harry that is repeating “I love you” and “Always do, always do”. 

“ Your husband.” Louis just says and he feels Harry stiffen a s he com e s.

They stay like that for a while, coming down their high together, wrapped as they are one body, surrounded by candles.

Everything is perfect.

Suddenly, when Harry has enough air in his lungs to talk again, he turns to look at Louis.

His voice so raspy and low. “Do you  know what I thought, that night, at Leeds? ” 

Louis looks at Harry in the eyes for a second. He remembers everything, and so many words from Harry that was too nervous to shut up.  Sometimes when he's too overwhelmed, he still does  it.  Was there something else that he didn't tell him, then? 

Louis blinks,  curious and quite nervous. 

“ That night,  I kind of decided I was going to marry you. During the concert, when I saw you  dancing and chatting with those people and laughing. When I heard you laugh like that.” 

Louis feels his eyes stinging with tears he can't really shows now. He's not going to cry because his heart is on fire.

“ I, I  gave myself to you because I was sure  we could make it. And we did, didn't we, Louis? We are. We are making it, right?” Harry asks, a shadow of worrying in his eyes for a second.

Louis makes suddenly Harry turn so he's facing him.  
“Of course. Of course we are making it, Harry, we'll always make it. You and I, we are...we will. It's forever, babe.”

Harry finally smiles, all sweet and dopey.

“ Thank you for keeping your promise, since then.” he says,  playing with Louis' fingers.

“ Thank you for making me keeping it.” he answers before kissing him sweetly. The rest of the world long forgotten.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks for every single kudo and comment. I love you.
> 
> xx


	19. 19. LA / UK break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today I am sad because shitty things happen to the best people.  
> And after four years, it's not fucking fair.
> 
> Here's my headcanon for these days. Enjoy.

The sun is already up when the cars arrive in front of the big black gate in front of Harry and Louis' house in Los Angeles. The gate opens automatically as the guard in front of the entrance recognises Louis in the car.

"Mister Tomlinson." he nods, smiling.

"Morning Ed." Louis smiles back from the rolled down window.  
"Just you and Mister Styles, then?" he asks, as usual, to keep count of how many people are in and out the property. 

(That was what Harry wanted when they bought the house, maximum safety and privacy all the time. It's their house, their nest, nobody is allowed to take that away from him. From them. Louis doesn't mind, that household is their little secret and nobody has found out where it is, yet. They managed to distract press and fans what with the many houses Harry's dad has bought throughout his agency, so the real house is still a safe place.)

"No, we are here with Liam and Soph and Zayn." Louis says.   
"No Mister Horan?" Ed asks and he smiles bright because it's some sort of relief given the chaos they caused last time around the mansion with their  _"just a pool party_ ".

"No don't worry, we are going to behave." Louis chuckles before Ed lifts the bar and let them pass.

"Good boys, have a nice day."  
"Thanks Ed, you too." Louis nods at the driver next to him and the van passes the gate parking in front of the house.

Both Harry and Louis smiles because it's good to be home for more than one day.

It's not their proper home, because  _home_ is London now, but that beautiful mansion in LA is still good. They are so excited to being able to spend a few days far from the world before Louis had to come back to England for the charity match.

"There we are." Dave, the driver, says before helping them with the bags.

Harry takes Louis' too because he always does it and Louis hates it. There's no way he's going to stop his boyfriend from doing it, though, no matter how many times they have fought about that.

"Harry your back is going to kill you if you carry all those bags on your own!"  
"It's not that far, babe, it's fine." Harry says again. That stubborn guy.

Louis sighs and takes his backpack, saying goodbye to Dave.

Zayn Liam and Sophia are walking behind them, they are all going to spend a few days hidden in Harry and Louis' house so they can finish their fourth album together and listen to it.

Niall had to come back to England as his family is there to visit him and he really couldn't say no to them. He wanted to be there as much as the others, completing their new work together and listening to it for the first time sounded like a dream to Niall, also "the biggest fan of his own band". 

Before jetting off to London again, he swore he was going to be on Skype and follow the whole process.

"It got bigger than the last time we went here." Liam comments as Louis opens the door and let them in.

The mansion was completed a few months before, the entire furniture set for every room has arrived, Harry hang some art on the walls (all on his own, while skyping with Louis who was scared Harry was going to nail his own hands, instead.)  
"Nah, it's just...complete now." Harry says, proudly, standing on the three little steps past the front door.

They left all the shoes and the bags on the wardrobe cabin at the entrance and Louis turns to face his friends, suddenly grabbing Harry by his wrist.  
"Okay, rooms are upstairs, food in the fridge, you know all see you tomorrow, bye." he starts tugging Harry towards the stairs that leads to the main room, their fancy big room, and Harry stops on his feet as soon as he realises what Louis was planning.

"Wait, Lou! You are such a shitty householder! I am really sorry, he was raised by the wolves." Harry says, turning to look at the boys. Especially Sophia which is so nice and reserved and she's definitively not used to... _Louis,_ not as much as Liam and Zayn are. 

Liam cocks an eyebrow.

"You just left your guest on the threshold to drag your boyfriend upstairs and have sex." 

"I wasn't planning on..." he stops as soon as he spots Harry looking at him like  _that,_ big green eyes open wide and knowing look that says "yeah,sure, as I didn't know you." all over his face.

Louis rolls his eyes.

"I was about to go and have a shower, you know, after the long flight."  
"That implies Harry's presence?" Zayn asks.

"It always implies Harry's presence and his---"  
"Sophia!" Harry interjects smiling at the cute girl. She seems quite lost and almost scared so Harry decided to rescue her from fleeing away from those crazy people. "D'you want something to drink or eat? The home delivery just arrived."  he guides her towards the kitchen, Liam Zayn and Louis still bickering and play fighting as they follow behind them.

"Oh, no thanks, I think I am going to go to the room and...have a shower, maybe. If you don't mind." she says, smiling.

Harry smiles back. "Of course! I show you where it is." he takes the stairs from the kitchen to the upper floor where the guest rooms are.

"Wait, you don't need Liam for your shower???" Louis jokes.

Sophia reddens almost instantly.

Harry rolls his eyes because  _seriously_ , Sophia is not a shy schoolgirl but she still has to known how Louis is when he's comfortable with someone and at first it can be pretty scary.

"I think I am okay. You can take him if you want." she smiles, trying to tease back.

"Woohh, she's worse than you, mate!" Zayn coos, laughing at Sophia's joke.

Louis is startled for one second but then his eyes shines because if there is something Louis can't resist is a challenge. 

"I think I am good with mine, already." he winks at Harry on her side and this time it's the younger lad that blushes.

Sophia smiles back lovely before climbing the stairs again. 

"I am going with her, I know where it is. You two, behave! Zayn, keep an eye on these two fuckers!" Liam says before disappearing with his girlfriend upstairs. 

"Can you stop embarrassing Sophia??? She's a real guest here and she might...get scared you know." Harry says once they are off.

Zayn salutes him as a soldier before looking at Louis on his side.

"You have stuff?""

"Yes." Zayn nods touching the bag on his shoulder.   
"Okay, as you don't want to have sex with me, Harold, you'll find us in the pool getting stoned." Louis smiles and leans toward Harry to kiss him.

Harry pecks him back, still a bit puzzled. Then he shakes his head and sighs.

"Watch him, Zayn." he says again.

Zayn sighs. "Am I here to smoke and relax or to be Louis' babysitter??" 

"Aren't you his partner in crime?" Harry smiles. "Then since this moment it's your responsibilities."  
"Yeah, but aren't you actually married to him? I believe he's legally yours." Zayn nods.

"I am here, I can hear you, you know." Louis chimes in. "And I am anyone's responsibilities, I am not a baby!" he protests.

"You are, though, mine for sure." Harry nods, reaching his back with one arm. His hand slides down until Louis feels him squeeze his bum. Louis replies with a grimace. "Now go, I have some stuff to do here! Come on!" 

Zayn and Louis scatters outside like two exciting children as Harry takes the bags from the entrance and climbs the stairs. He really  _missed_  his home.

 

* * * * 

 

Harry wakes up after a nap under the sun, his skin is boiling hot and in his ears there is only the noise of the ocean far away on the coast and the slow waves of the swimming pool in front of him. There is silence around him, other than that, which is not a very good thing.

He doesn't remember when he fell asleep, probably between listening to some demos and hearing Louis and Zayn chatting on the other beach loungers next to him.

He also remembers the sweet scent of weed Louis and Zayn were smoking, their laughs an echo in his ears.

He murmurs, moving slowly, he can feel the warmth of the sun in his bones. It's the most amazing feeling ever even if he probably got burnt by sleeping right under the sun without any towel to cover him. His shoulders are already burning a bit.

He does to move his legs but he feels some heavy weight on it. He frowns, sliding his sunglasses on his head and look in front of him. Covering the sun, with a funny halo around his wet hair, there's Louis. 

He's sitting with all his weight on Harry's thighs, looking at him with curious eyes and his typical smile.  Harry can tell he's up to something.

His eyes are blue like the swimming pool water behind them and his hands are teasingly playing with Harry's swim shorts strings.

"Hi." Louis whispers, leaning down, his forehead against Harry's. "You're hot."  
"I know, that's why you are marrying me." Harry replies, yawning and giggling.

Louis rolls his eyes. Harry can smell the weed they smoked earlier and he can hear the slow talking that Louis only has when he's high. "Smooth, Harold."  
"Thanks."  
"I meant you're probably got burnt."  
"I am lucky I have someone who will ease my pain, then." he crosses his hands behind his head, wiggling a bit to lie better on the lounger. Louis doesn't move, perched on him like a lazy cat.

"Oh, who are they, then?" Louis jokes and Harry pinches his side which results in Louis contorting over him but not leaving his spot. 

He's wearing his Nike shorts, shirtless in all his glory. He has golden skin which is even tanner than this morning already, his hairs kept back and off his face with one of Louis' headbands.  The blue, that he likes to wear lately, because it's Harry's and because it goes with his eyes.  Obviously, he's barefoot, all his tattoos on display.

"Shut up! You will take care of me because I am burnt." Harry nods, pointing a finger at him. 

Louis looks down at the finger and cranes his neck to lick the point of it.

Harry smiles. "You are so...." he doesn't finish, he grabs Louis' face with his two big hands and tugs him to close the distance between their lips.

As soon as Harry's tongue swipes inside Louis' mouth and meet the older lad's, Louis starts chuckling.

"What?" Harry stops, looking at him in his lazy, glassy eyes.

"Nothing, jus' happy." Louis shrugs, going back to Harry's lips, kissing him deep.

Harry closes his eyes, allowing himself to bask into the intensity of that kiss, wet noises entwines with the ocean not that far away from their house.

"You are so..high." Harry sighs, pulling away to breathe.

Louis laughs again. He really can't help it. "Yeah, maybe." he nods. "You love me when I am high." he adds, almost a whisper against Harry's ear. 

Harry shivers. It doesn't matter it's 40 degrees, he still have a chilly shiver running along his spine because of Louis' voice in his ear.

"I always love you," Harry corrects, closing his eyes as Louis plays with his earlobe. "So I love you  _also_  when you're high." 

"Details." Louis shrugs, giggling. He goes back to Harry's face, smiling. His long lashes cast shadows on his cheekbones. He's gorgeous. 

"So, where is everyone?" Harry asks, moving his head to look around. "Did you kill Zayn and hide his body somewhere?"  
Louis nods.  "Not yet. We need him alive to complete the album and then we can get rid of him."

"Nice." Harry nods. "Poor Zayn." he suddenly adds. 

"You are too good for this world, Harold." Louis shakes his head, his hands roaming all over Harry's torso, stopping at his two birds, caressing him with his delicate fingers.

"So, where are they?" he asks  again, patting Louis on the curve between his spine and his bum.

“Liam and Sophia are probably shagging.”  
“R iii ight.” Harry nods, looking at the sky up above them. So blue and clear, just like Louis' eyes.

“Zayn said he had to call Perrie so probably they are having phone sex or something.” Louis nods again and Harry hasn't missed the way he subtly started to thrust against Harry's hip providing such a good but still too light friction between them.

“So everyone is having a good time and we are here..wasting every opportunity.” he sighs, dramatically. Harry cocks an eyebrow, unimpressed. He opens his hand against Louis' back and pushes lightly as to encourage Louis to thrust a little bit harder against him.

“Who said that?” in a beat, he starts responding to Louis' movements,  the usual rhythm that both know  very well.

There's a smirk on Louis' face as he doesn't lose the eye contact with Harry under him.

“ You! Thinking that being a good householder was better than...this!” Louis protests and thrusts harder this time, amazing friction now. 

Harry closes his eyes and arches his back, trying to be as close as possible to Louis. They are moving together  now, fast, both already hard. 

“ I've never said that is that... you might have scared Soph for life, the poor girl! She is not used to..us and everything like the lads are!” Harry explains and if some words come out too strong it's because he's running out of breath as Louis has decided to make him crazy only by this dry - hump game.  ( He's definitively doing it .)

“ Oh come on! It's not that Liam plays scrabble with her in their room, you know??” 

Suddenly, Louis frees his hands from Harry's long curls and slides them down along Harry's torso until he reaches the shorts. He tugs at them down, finally freeing Harry from any restrain as he does the same, quick and urgent.

His blue eyes never leaves Harry's. It's something Harry loves so much, the fact that no matter how crazy that moment between them is, Louis never loses his focus on Harry. Never.

It's like they tie their souls together during moments like that and any other moment and their souls can't lose each others, always together, always looking.

So that's it. Once they are both half naked, sliding against each other in the most filthy way, Harry is not able to carry on with their discussion. He closes his eyes, feeling the moment, feeling Louis' hands, his mouth on his collarbone and his neck and finally his lips, nudging them open to slide his tongue inside.

It's a filthy kiss, just like what they are doing under the sun, where anyone can see. Maybe not the neighbours as the mansion is quite private and surrounded by high trees and hedges, but Liam Zayn and Sophia can walk on them at anytime.

Harry couldn't care less when he has his hands full of his beautiful boy, his mouth, his body, everything.

“I missed this so much, home, I missed home with you, babe.” Louis whispers and surprisingly, that's it. His words, those ideas, Louis' mouth against Harry's neck made it for the younger boy that comes against Louis' stomach.

Louis stops for a second, craning his neck to look at him, almost surprised.

“W ow, that was quick! It hasn't happened  since you were sixteen, my love!”  he chuckles.

“Shut up, I need you to---” Harry is not able to form coherent words right now, he just grab Louis' hips, guiding his movements. “ I love you.” Harry just says and  Louis chases his orgasm right away;  w ith  few quick thrusts he's coming too.

He falls against Harry again,  Harry's big arms hugging him, keeping him steady as he breathes.

“ You okay?” Harry says, his breath is still short  too.

Louis nods, with his face against Harry's neck, his shoulders rolling  back.

“ I love that it still does to you...all the...talking.” Louis suddenly confesses, kissing him on the ear.

“It will always do.” Harry nods, sure. “ It's not the talking, it's just you saying those things.”  he confesses.

He's sure he can feel Louis shiver in his arms. He's so beautiful, partially sober from his weed session and partially out of the world because of his  orgasm.

“ I love you.” Louis says, kissing him one more time.

Harry kisses him back. “I love you, too.”

 

“Groosssss!!  Get a room!! ” there's a well known voice behind them, just few seconds later.

Louis lifts his head and looks at Liam in front of him.

“ Shut up Liam! You are our guest you know!” Louis finally moves, sticky and sweaty, adjusting his shorts.

Harry does the same, quickly, a bit red.  
“ Louis, you fucked him outside  _ here _ , are you crazy???” Liam doesn't miss the spot on Harry's shorts, definitively.

“ I didn't! But anyway here is safe, you can do it with S-- okay, not on our chairs, thanks.”

“ What about the bed,”  Liam begins. “b ecause I think  we \--”    
“Who wants a beer???” Harry interrupts,  running inside to get quickly clean  and change d .

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon chilling around the swimming pool, Liam with his laptop, listening to the demo tracks, everyone giving their opinion on sounds and how the songs might be singles or not.

Sophia is sunbathing next to Liam, Zayn is by Louis' side, curled under a soft beach towel to keep him warm against the chilly breeze coming from the Ocean, Louis is on the chair next to him and Harry is lying with his head on his boyfriend's lap.

Niall is on Skype, in a small window on Liam's screen. Big headphones on to listen to every single beat o their new songs.

“Here Harry will definitively get hard!” he laughs at one point, when Louis' voice spread throughs the speakers.

“Heeeeyyyyy!! That happened once!” Harry protests, lifting a bit his head. Louis laughs and keeps caressing his hair.

“That's okay babe, you are a teenager, these things are normal at your age.” Louis jokes because he knows how much Harry is annoyed when he says he's younger than what he really is.

“Mister, I am not a teenager anymore, remember?? Birthday, February, Jamaica??? I am twenty now, I am a proper adult like you!” he says, looking up at Louis.

“Rings a bell.” Louis smiles, sliding his hand once again through his long curly hair. He bends down until he reaches Harry's lips to peck him.

Harry closes his eyes, smiling softly. It's always a nice feeling having Louis' lips on his.

“So, how is that? Good?” Liam asks finally when the song is over. It is the last one of the album.

“It's amazing, guys, I personally love it. I am so proud of ya fuckers.” Niall shakes his head and they all can bet he's about to cry.

“Yeah, we did a good job.” Harry nods.

“We did a great job, fuck that.” Louis chimes in. “We'll be great, guys, I have no doubt.”  
They all smile at each other before closing the laptop and continue relaxing for the day.

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

Zayn, Liam and Sophia leaves the day after that. Zayn wants to go back to London where Perrie has finally come back. Sophia and Liam have some holiday planned around Malibu.

Louis and Harry are about to enjoy the quiet of their house and have some more days of relax when a lightning breaks their sky.

Harry's dad calls the same night to tell his son his grandmother has passed away.

Harry is silent after that, while Louis is in the kitchen trying to cook something for dinner.

Louis quickly senses that something is wrong because Harry doesn't speak when he's called and he just stays on the couch looking absently at the lights of the tv screen in front of him.

“Harry have you seen ----” he stops on his track. It takes one look to Harry's eyes and he knows. “What's wrong? Everything okay at home?” Louis asks.

He sits on the coffee table in front of Harry, between his legs. He frowns, his heart is beating faster because he has no idea what happened.

Harry is about to cry, his bottom lip shivers, Louis widens his eyes, scared.

“Harry.” he says and when he uses his proper name, it means he's very serious.

“Nan.” he just says before crying silently and Louis understands. They knew she wasn't going to get better, but they thought they had more time. Harry thought they had more time.

“Oh.” Louis looks down for a second, heartbroken. “Come here, babe.” he murmurs and shifts to the couch where he hugs Harry and let him lean on his chest.

Harry cries, silently, on his shoulder, with his eyes closed and Louis can feel the wet of his tears on his shirt and on his neck where Harry is burying his face as he wants to be sheltered from the world, as he wants to hide from those bad things.

He can. Louis can shelter him, Louis can give him protection with his arms. Always.

“It's okay.” Louis repeats, lulling him in his arms, holding tight, kissing him on his forehead and on his messy curls.

“Louis.” Harry just says and Louis knows that he doesn't have to let him go for at least the whole night.

 

* * * *

 

They take the private flight as soon as it's available. The funeral is sooner than expected and Harry wants to go to Holmes Chapel and stay with his family. Louis spoke to Paul and in less than two hours they were already flying to London again.

Louis has to come back anyway for his charity match in Glasgow, he has some charity events to attend and film and he's glad he can do it even if he preferred staying with Harry and check that he's okay.

Harry keeps saying that he is, that he can do it on his own, that he wants Louis to go to Doncaster and visit his family that misses him so much. Louis wouldn't want to leave his side not even to go and take his bags from the luggage belt. He turns all protective when he sees how vulnerable Harry is, he knows that Harry is not okay, he just pretends so Louis doesn't get too worried.

They are still discussing this when they are about to take two separate cars to avoid fans.

“Are you sure you don't want to--?”  
“No!” Harry sighs. “Lou, seriously, you have things to do, I am perfectly capable of going to mum's without you. Stop worrying too much.” he says, taking Louis' face in his two big hands and thumbing at his left cheek.

“I will be there as soon as possible.”  
“Babe, you have a match to focus on and I am sure I can --”  
“No, Harry.” Louis cuts him off. “I want to be there for the funeral, I knew her, I am your fiancé, I _have_ to be there. For you and with you.” he nods.

Harry smiles weakly and it's the first attempt of a smile Louis has seen in ages. He's glad he was the one who encouraged that.

“Fine.” Harry sighs “But I want you to stop worrying. I will be okay, I am with mum and Gemma and everyone. I am fine.” he repeats.

“You are not. But I am glad you try to be strong. Fight as I taught you to.” he smiles.

Harry doesn't answer. Sometimes he's still startled by how well Louis knows him, Louis can tell.

“I have to go.” he says, giving the bags to his driver. “Be safe, let me know when you are in Donny.”  
“Let me know when _you_ are in Holmes.” Louis takes his hands, entwining their fingers and finally kisses him on his mouth. Harry chases his lips after that, they share another kiss that becomes another two.

“I love you.” Louis says, no hesitation.

“Love you too, thank you for....”  
“Shut up, I didn't do anything special. See you in two days, right?” Louis smiles, kissing him again.

“Two days.” Harry repeats. They reluctantly part.

 

 

Harry sits in the back of his black car and after five seconds he finds a text from Louis in his phone.

 

_Don't cry when I am not there to hold you, please. ly x_

Harry bites his lip and tries to smile. He's too tired and he has cried too much last night for being able to smile properly. His heart is swelling with love anyway because he has the most perfect boy on earth by his side and he doesn't know what he did to deserve it.

 

_I'll try. Don't be worried when I am not there to tell you to stop, please. Xxxxx_

 

He quickly taps before putting his phone away and closing his eyes to rest a bit.

 

 

* * * * * *

 

Louis arrives in Holmes Chapel the day of the funeral.

They have just come back from the function, Harry is already lying in bed, curled in a ball like he used to do when he was 16 and the hate for the band affected him so much.

Louis sees him and remembers those moments, when Harry didn't have the iron armour he built in these years. Louis hoped he didn't have to build one, but sadly, all of them had eventually.

Now he doesn't seem that strong, and it's normal. Harry is very sensitive and he always gets sadder than anybody else when bad things like those happen.

Louis takes off his jacket and crawls up the bed until he can curl himself against Harry's back.

Harry doesn't move. He's shaking with tears.

Louis tries his best to embrace him, Harry is twice him but he doesn't care, he's his baby now and always, Louis never forgets.

Harry leans on his touch, lets him hug and hold him.

Louis kisses his neck and he can feel Harry sobbing.

“Babe.” he just says, because he can't really say anything else.

He just holds him, like he did in LA and on the plane, waiting patiently for Harry to let out every single tear.

“I love you.” Louis repeats, kissing him on his head.

After what feels like ages, Harry speaks between sobs.

“They....they want...”  
“They? What're you saying?” Louis asks, frowning.

“They want me to go back to LA.” he says, in one breath, before letting out another sob.

“What? They wh--” and then he understands what Harry is talking about. “What the fuck oh gosh what the actual fuck those morons I swear ---” he starts flailing, shaking his head, anger curling into his stomach.

Harry stills him with a hand on Louis', the one who is holding him by his chest.

“I will do it. It's okay.”

“It's not, Harry, fuck, it's not! I should speak to them, I should..”  
“No.” he says again. “They wouldn't let me stay here when you have a match, you know that. It's...it's my job.”  
“And my job is to protect you from all that crap and be sure you are okay and not being...thrown again out there when you are still recovering from a loss, seriously how fucked up you should be to --”  
“I already talked to them.”  
“Why didn't you tell me?” Louis frowns.

“Because that's how you react. And we already have one emotional wreck here in the family.”

Louis can't help but feel some warm spreading around his heat when Harry says _family_ meaning the two of them.

His mind back to when they are at the X Factor house, when Harry's parents said they were family  already and Harry had looked at him, a few days after their first kiss. It was incredible. The same feeling didn't leave him after four years. 

“ I am not a wreck. You are and you shouldn't be out there, let alone in LA. You can stay here with your family, or.. or I can call Rio and tell him I broke my wrist and...”  
“Louis!!! NO!” Harry shakes his head and finally turns to face him. He still hugs him tight. Harry's red -ri mmed and wet eyes look at Louis, serious. “ You won't  skip the match because I have to go back to LA. You  _ won't. _ ” 

Louis knows that the last idea is stupid but it's the least he can do when his boyfriend is sad and depressed.

“I am not depressed.” Harry says, suddenly.

Louis frowns. Has he spoken out loud?  
“I know what you are thinking.” Harry adds. “You can't let me go to LA when I am sad and depressed. That's your look when you are thinking stupid things like that.” 

Louis is amazed. They truly are connected from the depth of their soul s.

“I am not...” he murmurs but Harry looks at him with that serious look and Louis rolls his eyes.

“ Why are you always more rational than me even when you are the shocked one??” he protests.

“Because I am what you are not. And you are what I am not.” Harry shrugs.

Louis wants to tattoo what he just said on his eyelids. Even if Harry has been crying for the past hours, he's still gorgeous like that, especially when he said those words.

Louis cranes his neck and kisses him. 

“Let me go to LA, maybe it's what I need.”  
“You need to stay with your family when I am  not here with you.”  
Harry closes his eyes and snuggles closer to him. He doesn't answer, he just stays there, in Louis' arms, breathing slowly.

 

* * * * *

 

Harry has fallen asleep and Louis had left him rest as he climbs down the stairs and join Anne in the kitchen.

She's sad, just like his son, everyone is today.

Louis is too, but more worried maybe.

“ Hey.” he just says, sitting down on the stool.

Anne turns and smiles sweetly at him. She pours some tea in two cups.

“How are you, Lou?” she asks.

“I am...sad.” he says.

“Yeah. We all are today. Thanks for coming again. Harry couldn't make it without you by his side.”

Louis smiles. “I wouldn't have missed that. He was there when my nan died.”  
Anne nods and takes his hand, caressing it, like she does with her son.

“ Thank you, Lou.”  she says again.

“You don't have to thank me.” Louis replies. “Also, I need to ask you a favor.”  
Anne nods and listens.

“ Harry is not okay. He's not doing fine and I can't...I can't think that he's in Los Angeles on his own.”

Anne seems to understand right away when she smiles weakly. 

“We'll go with him, don't worry.”  
“You and Robyn?”   
“Me and Gemma.”  
Hearing that is a relief for Louis. 

“We had already thought about that, he needs someone there with him and I know he wants to have you but you have to be here and play your match.”  
“I thought I could ask Rio not to go and come with you but --”  
“No!” Anne stops him, the same frown Harry had few hours earlier. “Don't. Harry would feel guilty and upset. He appreciates the concern and so do I, but you have to play, he'll be happier, you know he hates to be a weight.”  
“He's not and I can --”  
“Louis. Play that game. Play it for him. He'll be fine and we are here with him.”  
“I already booked the private jet.” Louis rolls his shoulders in a sigh. “I'll be there in less than 12 hours.”

Anne just smiles wide for a second. 

“What?” Louis frowns, puzzled.

“ Nothing it's just... my boy is so lucky to have you.”  
“ _ I _ am so lucky to have your boy.”  Louis replies with no hesitation.

Anne squeezes his hand.

“Don't worry about him, he'll be fine.”  
“He is sleeping now, but he cried a lot and he's not..”  
“I will take care of him and his sister too, and then you'll come back and he'll be smiling again. I promise.” Anne nods.

Louis finally smiles, he's less worried now that he knows Anne and Gemma will be  there to help Harry cope with that. 

“ Okay, okay fine.” Louis nods, taking a big breath.

“You are doing such a great job, Lou, I am so glad we have you here.”  
“I just...I can't stand him being sad.”  
“I know. None of us can.” Anne sighs.

Louis stays quiet for a second and then  jumps down the stool. He circles the kitchen island to go and hug Anne.

“Thank you.” he just says, hugging her tight.

 

 

* * * * *

 

Harry is about to leave.

Bags are ready, Gemma and Anne are waiting in the car.

Before leaving,  Louis gave them  a list of things they have to do in case of “emergency”.

Things like:  _ if he's sad he wants to sleep all day then drag him out in the air don't let him sleep, if he doesn't want to eat just force him because he has to eat, my shirts are in the drawer in our bedroom, let him wear them whenever he wants, call the ambulance if you see him wearing pants around the house 'cause he wears only when he feels like shit and it's serious, call me every 10 minutes or I will, check on him constantly, his favorite tea is on the kitchen counter right next the bananas, Gemma mocks him, annoys him, does something to make him smile please.  _

He says goodbye to him on the door. Harry has his eyes swollen but he looks a bit better than yesterday. 

“I will be there, as soon as I can.” Louis says.

Harry nods.

“I know. Don't worry about me, seriously. Please.”  
Louis doesn't answer.  He feels anxious again in his guts.

“I'll try. Tell me when you are there, your mum and Gemma --”  
Harry cuts him off by kissing him.

Louis lets him,  soaking into the feeling before letting him go.

“Thank you.”  Harry murmurs, nuzzling against his no se.

Louis hugs him again.

“I love you.” Harry says.

“I love you too. See you soon.”  finally, they separate again.

Louis takes his bags and reaches his car to go.

Harry takes the other car with Gemma and Anne already in.

They look at each other for one lingering second and then they part.

Louis gets in the car and looks at the text he has just received. 

He takes a big breath. He has to be in London by the night. He won't tell Harry what he has to do until he knows he's safe in their home with his family. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your love and kudos and thanks for reading this despite the angst. 
> 
> xxx


	20. 20. Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter full of fluff and domesticy and stuff because I feel so and I was bored at work yesterday. :)

It's been ten minutes since Louis stopped moving and started staring at Harry.

Ten minutes that felt like ten seconds knowing that first they were in the kitchen having dinner and now Harry is riding him, all tattoos and muffled sounds.

Louis can't tear his eyes off his gorgeous boyfriend who is gloriously naked, bouncing on him slowly up and down. There is one thing he's doing that actually makes Louis go crazy and it's the way he flicks his hair back.

Right now, Harry finally has the hair he has always dreamt about: long curly locks, longer than he has ever had that he can flip and move with his fingers. Well, also Louis can slides his finger through them. He has always done it, getting in the springy bits, playing with every lock to relax Harry when they are in front of the tv or in the back of a car to go somewhere. He enjoys doing that now even more, seeing how much longer they are.

Louis likes him like that, _long hair and zero fucks to give_ – as he tells him when he wants to tease. It's like Harry is enjoying this new little freedom of expression he decided to get for himself after these three years of imposed choices, almost like the hair gives him more confidence and signs a fresh start for him. For them, as well. The road is still long and there are some things that are taking longer to change but this small detail is important enough for now, one day everything will be different and they will have that complete freedom they always looked forward to, but for now it's just avoiding that poster look nobody has ever liked. Harry included. Every journey begins with little steps, after all.

So yeah, back to the riding. Louis is snapped out of this thought when he feels Harry's hands entwining with his, holding tight to Harry's hips. Louis knows what he's doing, it's Harry's way to tell him he wants his grip to bruise. He wants Louis to hold him so tight that tomorrow he'll have his fingers on him. Harry is particularly in need of being marked in these days and of course, Louis loves it and he's glad he is the one who gets to do it.

He presses his fingers with Louis' and closes his eyes, focusing on whatever feeling he's chasing.

He's whispering incoherent words, Louis loves when Harry loses it completely. It's him. It's always him that does this to Harry – there's some fucking _pride_ , Louis always thinks.

In this moment, Louis is not doing anything, he's just letting Harry controlling the pace and the movements, he's just pressing his fingers into Harry's soft hips while Harry twists and turns and makes filthy eights with his hips on Louis' cock.

Somewhere along the heavy breaths and whines, there is a _I love you,_ mumbled because Harry is not able to talk as soon as he manages to make Louis hit his spot inside.

He flicks his hair again, for the third time in few seconds, and Louis is still staring.

Adoring stars in his clear eyes. He presses his fingers even more.

“You love that, don't you?” he says, suddenly.

Harry opens his emerald eyes like he's dragged to earth from wherever space he was in that moment.

He stares at Louis for a second, sliding up and down even faster.

As he doesn't form words, he just moans softly.

“Flicking your hair like that, I mean.” Louis whispers, helping Harry's movements now. “It's so pretty. _You_ are so pretty.” he keeps going, he knows that this does things to Harry, all the time.  
Finally, the younger lad finds some words in the back of his throat. “And _you_ like that?” he asks, voice low and croaky from when he sucked Louis off on the couch, earlier. Louis could come only from the sound of Harry's voice.

“I love that, I am so lucky to have this pretty boy all for me.” he keeps going, Harry has already closes his eyes, like he's getting off on Louis' voice as well.

He bounces once more, his hair everywhere again, he doesn't move his head, he's just too focused on what he's feeling, on Louis deep inside him, on the slow movements like waves on the shore.

“Look who's talking.” he mumbles again. “You're so gorgeous.”  
“Shut up, this is all about you, babe.” Louis smiles and he bites his lip a bit too much maybe when Harry clenches around him. They might feel a bit ridiculous talking like that during sex after four years of all this, but it's the best part and both of them really love it, almost like they get off on the adoration and the desire they have for one another more than on the actual love making.

Louis doesn't miss the way Harry's now staring at him, right in the eyes.

“Kiss me.” Louis demands. Harry breathes again and leans down to meet his lips.

Louis opens his mouth, letting Harry's tongue slide inside in another heated kiss.

The kiss is broken a few seconds after, when Louis thrusts inside Harry particularly deep and hard and Harry jolts.

“Don't!” he protests.

“Why?? I wanna make you come, babe.” Louis smiles again.

Harry shakes his head, resuming his position, straddling Louis, who has his back against the pillows in the centre of their big comfy bed.

“I can go longer, I am so enjoying this.” Harry does a mix between mischief and a full bright smile. His dimples are showing and for Louis is almost the end of it.

“If you keep looking this gorgeous I am not sure I can go longer too.” he warns, now moving his hips against Harry.

Harry closes his eyes again. “Sorry, you wanted the whole package, so here I am.” he jokes, then slides up and then down another two times before Louis stills and Harry smiles, laughs even, out of breath as soon and he comes.

“Oh yes, god, yes.” he repeats, whispering. Louis is sure he can feel his heart pulsing in his ears.

“Weren't you supposed to last longer?” Louis asks, amused.

Harry flicks his hair again, this time probably on purpose, and shakes his head. “Okay maybe I was enjoying it _too much_ to last.” he slurs, still not completely back to earth. “Now, do it.” he says, with more determination.

Louis knows what Harry means and it's Louis' favorite part of all this. He flips Harry on the bed, his back hitting the mattress, bouncing a bit. He's buried inside his boyfriend and he stays like that, thrusting hard inside him, the only aim is chasing his orgasm.

Harry circles Louis' waist with his legs, controlling his boyfriend's movements with his feet against Louis' back.

Harry closes his eyes and tries to breathe from his nose, the feeling is too much, Louis starts moaning even louder now, Harry tries to meet his movements with the last glimpse of strength he has inside.

“Yes babe, let it go, yes.” Harry encourages him, as his boyfriend is thrusting into him fast and hard, again and again.

Now, there are few things Louis loves a lot in his life. His mum, football, weed with Zayn maybe, but _this_.

Harry, the way his face changes and the way his body reacts and responds to him, that's what he loves most.

The absolute love and passion and adoration in his green big eyes as he waits for Louis to come back down from his high, looking for Louis' eyes like he was lost for some time and now he has found himself again.

"Hey." Louis stills on top of him, his hands entwines over Harry's head. 

"Hi." Harry whispers with the last breath he has in his lungs after the orgasm hit him.  
"You good?" Louis asks, trying to steady his breath has well. His ears are still ringing and his sight is a bit blur on the edges, but that's the best feeling ever and given the way Harry is looking at him, Louis doesn't mind.

"Yeah." Harry says again, his eyes never leave Louis'.

Louis looks down at Harry, his long pale body still linked to Louis, who is resting in the V of his legs, Harry's knees gently brush both sides of Louis' hips.

"I love you." Louis ducks his head down and meets Harry's lip once again, like he can't really go two minutes without kissing those plump red lips.

"Love you too." Harry nods, chasing his lips after Louis pulls away just for a second. While they are kissing, Louis gently slides out from Harry and finally flops on his back, next to him, Harry gasps at the loss of contact with Louis' warm body and then turns on his side to face him again.

"I needed that." Harry nods, moving his head to rest better on the pillow.

Louis chuckles. "We haven't done nothing else for the past week, babe."

Harry blinks again, long dark lashes fan over his cheek. He's so gorgeous Louis feels like it's hard to breathe right now.

He lifts one hand and gently starts playing with his messy curls, moving one stray hair behind Harry's ear.

"Yeah but this..like...I was so stressed and you just knew what I needed, and, like...” Harry is not quite with Louis yet, he knows, so Louis smiles and hugs him tightly, sheltering in his arms, letting him rest his head on his chest.

"Come here babe, I got it. I got you." Louis nods as he holds him. 

Harry complies easily, leaning down with his ear on Louis' heart. 

"I can hear your heartbeat." he says, after a few seconds.

"Oh? Can you hear it?" Louis smiles, looking down ad Harry's big curls all over himself now.

"Of course I can hear it, 's my favorite sound." Harry mumbles, closing his eyes.

Louis can tell he's dozing off now and so is he. They are both quite tired and they have a concert the very next day so it's better for them to tone down the funny activities (for some hours, of course) and maybe nap a bit. Until the world outside still forgets about them.

 

* * * * 

 

When Louis climbs the stairs down and walks in the kitchen, he finds Harry at the stoves.

He has his hair in that top bun that now is very big and very cute, he's cooking something, his eyes all focused on the pans as he stirs with a spoon.

"Hmmm, smells nice!" Louis starts, jumping on the wooden counter, dangling his feet.  
"Good afternoon!" Harry beams as soon as he meets his eyes. It seemed that he was too focused on the cooking to see Louis arrive behind him.

He turns and cranes his neck to kiss him. He misses his mouth only to land on the corner of his lips. Louis smiles in the kiss, kissing him back in the same way.

"What are you cooking?" Louis asks, curious, trying to see the content of the pans.

"Dinner."  
"Dinner? How long did I sleep?" Louis frowns, sliding one hand through his wavy hair.

"Quite a bit. You were knackered."  
"It's your fault." Louis points at him and Harry beams.  
"Worth it?" he asks.  
Louis pretends to think and when Harry is about to pout like a child because the answer doesn't come quickly, Louis widens a big smile and pinches Harry's bare hip. (Of course Harry is only wearing his silly Green Bay Packers apron and his briefs. The rule of  _"no clothes at home"_  is still on since he was seventeen and they first moved in together.

"Totes." Louis whispers. He yawns then, and stretches a bit.

"So, any news from your sister and mine? Were they kidnapped?"  
"Oh, now you care?" Harry asks, surprised. "You literally kicked them out of our house two days ago!"  
"Don't be silly, Harold, I highly encouraged them to go and explore the beautiful....whatever! I was trying to be exciting!"  
"You weren't." Harry shakes his head. "As if Gemma thought  _that_ was the reason."

Louis suddenly gets a serious look on his face. "D'you think Lottie knew too?"  
"Knew  _what_?"  
"That..we...you know...." Louis opens his eyes, almost comically. 

Harry can't help but laugh for a second. No matter how grown up Lottie is, no matter how far Louis is from his family, he's always going to fulfill his role of protective big brother and treat his sisters like they are five. Especially Lottie. The young girl might her eyes in the best Tomlinson way - Harry thinks - when Louis does it, but she loves him anyway. 

Who wouldn't love Louis? Harry always wonders.  
"Lou, your sister is seventeen, I am afraid she doesn't believe you anymore when you tell we are going to stay home playing FIFA." Harry nods.

"That's because you suck at FIFA."  
"That's because you are a cute protective brother bear and I love you for that. Lottie too." Harry puts his ladle down on the counter and lets Louis cage him with his legs. Harry's hips touch the counter in front of him and his hands crawl up Louis' thighs to rest there. He finally meets his lips to peck him.

"I am not cute." Louis specifies.

"Beg to differ." Harry nods.

"After four years of all this you still find me cute?" Louis asks, raising his eyebrows.

Harry nods, proud. "You are, babe, it's not a bad thing, you know."  
"Puppies are cute, I am a man, Harry, I am 22 and a half and I have a career and business, and..."  
"You don't want your sister to know we are having sex because you  think she's too young to hear the word, this is super cute." Harry cuts him off and Louis knows he's right but... Louis William Tomlinson is not cute. He's rugged, smart, witty, he's not  _cute._  

Okay, maybe he'll be cute also if Harry never stops smiling at him like he's doing right now.

"Shut up." he finally shrugs and Harry waves his oven mitts as a sign of victory. "Okay so, slides down the counter and set the table, dinner's ready."  
"Did somebody say dinner????" Gemma's voice suddenly fills the kitchen.

Her and Lottie are apparently back from whatever they were and they look quite happy and hungry.

"Oh! Look who decides to join!" Louis smiles, hugging his sister. "Where have you been?" he asks.

Lottie takes his jacket off and sits down at the main table.

"Downtown, visiting the city, very nice."

"Is it? Me and Harold haven't gone yet. Maybe we'll go later, what'd you think Harold?"  
"As you actually let my brother leave the house during this break,  _please_  Louis." Gemma nods, crossing her arms to her chest.

Harry bursts out in a laugh and Louis narrows his eyes looking at his sister-in-law trying to convey his feeling for what she just said.

"Hope you had a good one, Lou, because we are not going out tonight so you'll have to keep it down." Lottie adds.

"Charlotte!!!" Louis exclaims, pretending to be shocked. "We didn't  _have a good one,_ where did you even --"  
"We did, thanks for asking." Harry chimes in, making everyone laugh. Everyone but Louis who is currently trying to kick his boyfriend for what he just said. 

"Oh come on Louis, I am an adult now, you know! You can stop talking like Daisy and Phoebe were around!" Lottie protests, helping Gemma to set plates and cutleries on the table. 

Louis frowns and points at his sister with an accusing finger. "I am telling mum!"  
Lottie replies showing him her tongue in a grimace and the two siblings begins pushing each other like two children.  
"Oh God, how old are you? Ten???" Gemma sighs, looking at Louis tackling his sister, making her laugh out of breath in a corner of the kitchen.

Harry smiles, looking at scene, he can't stop imagining when Louis will be able to do it with their children. 

"Stop daydreaming, Romeo!!" Gemma snaps him out of his thoughts hitting him with the kitchen towel left on the counter. "Dinner, remember? Me...hungry..!"  
"Do you want to play fight as well?? You jealous??" Harry teases her trying to grab her by her hips.

Gemma dodges him with a quick move. "Don't Harry! I am your older sister I have rights and you can't..." before she can say something else, Gemma spots Harry looking at Louis, giving him a knowing look and suddenly the two of them scoops their sisters up on each shoulder, running towards the garden.

The two girls are shouting, laughing, trying to free themselves but they already know that when Harry and Louis team up against someone, it's hard to win.

They run outside, the green grass of Harry and Louis' home garden is caressed by a warm air. You can hear the waves of the ocean, some further. 

"You hot Lou??? Wanna jump in the pool??" Harry asks out loud.

Lottie starts shouting "Nooo, nooo,please,nooo! Please! Please! Please!" and Gemma is still kicking at her brother, trying to grab onto the first lounging chair in the way in order to block Harry.

Harry is way taller and stronger though, (years of picking Louis up makes wonders apparently) and before she can yell again, Louis laughs.

"Well, I am quite hot Harold yeah, so maybe we can refresh a bit before having dinner...ready?"  
"Ready!" Harry laughs and the four of them end in the water all dressed, under a clear sky of stars and a full moon over their head.

"I swear to God, Harry I am going to cut your hair while you sleep!!" Gemma threatens.

Harry laughs, curls wild and wet all over his face. "Oh come on, it's just water!"  
"It always ends up like that with you two!!" Lottie protests.

"That's because we are the Dream Team" Louis laughs proud. "And now you know it! Nothing can stop us!"

"Except from when I'll tell mum you kicked me out of the house because --" Louis puts his hand on Lottie's face to shut her up. "I can keep you under the water if you prefer, alright?"  
Lottie laughs and try to lick her brother's hand.  
"Ohhh! Lots!!! What the hell!" he protests, tearing his hand away.

Lottie smiles, satisfied. 

"Ah! Gemma always does it to me!!" Harry adds.

Gemma looks at Lottie and they high five, proud. 

"We can team up as well, you know!" Gemma smiles, winking at the young girl on her left. 

"Is that so??? Let's show them, Harold!"  
"My pleasure!!" Harry laughs again, chasing the two girls in the water. 

The fight continues as the two girls try to team up against them, splashing the two boys who really don't want to surrender.

They play for a bit, the warm air of California allows them to chill in the pool even if it's almost ten in the night. Both Harry and Louis love nights like this, especially when their minds are free and they can actually spend time with people who love them, with people who care and they care about, with their families.

They both stop distinguishing between the two families, as they have always been "a big one". No need to say that this idea appeals Harry in the deepest way. He loves it, loves that they are so united and everyone is so supportive with them. He can't wait to make all this official one day. 

Suddenly, while Gemma complains about her hair being all disastrously ruined and Lottie helps her getting out of the water with soaked clothes and melted make up on her face, Harry feels two arms hugging him from behind. They are still in the water, letting the clear water lull them for a bit more.

Harry doesn't want to break that hug, never.

He closes his eyes, leaning on Louis' chest, feeling his lips soft on his neck.  
"You are all wet." Louis states after a few kisses.

"Wasn't it a few hours ago?" Harry smiles and Louis gets the joke as he cocks an eyebrow.  
"That wasn't funny, Harold. At all."  
"You love my sad jokes."  
"I love  _you,_  which comes with sad jokes and slow nonsense stories. You're lucky." Louis nods, holding Harry in his arms just like he did in their bed, a few hours earlier.

"Hey! My stories make sense!" Harry frowns, squeezing Louis' arms around his middle, under the water.

"They don't, Harold." Louis nods. 

"But you love them, anyway, don't you??" he asks, almost worried. Almost like he doesn't know already.

Louis shakes his head, smiling. There are crinkles around his eyes, he's lovely.

"Told you that they come with you so I have to. Hard sacrifice, but something gotta do it."  
"I am glad you are the one who has to." Harry whispers. He turns his head back so he can reach out for Louis and kiss him.

They share a sweet kiss in the middle of the pool, the water is now warmer but Harry is shivering anyway. It's not the water, then, he figures.

"Eww gross!!" Lottie shouts, wrapped in a towel in front of the glass window that leads to the kitchen.

"Stop snogging my brother, we girls are hungry!!!" Gemma adds from inside.

Louis and Harry sighs and then the hug is broken.

Harry lifts himself up and out of the pool, shaking his curls like a wet dog. 

"I might need some change." Harry looks at himself, the apron and the briefs completely soaked, clinging to his body.  
"It's quite sexy if I might add, all wet and tight." Louis, right after him out of the pool, pats Harry on the bum, giving him then a cheeky squeeze that makes Harry jolt.

" _Louis!_ " Harry sighs.

Louis starts walking towards the girls who are waiting inside, dripping water everywhere.  
"What?? I was being honest!" he lifts his hands up in an innocent way.

"Be careful not to slip! Tell the girls dinner's coming as soon as we change."  
Harry runs towards the entrance of their house and skips upstairs to find some dry clothes and towels for everyone.

As he's picking a dry shirt for Louis as well, he can't help but think that, some times, he wishes his life could be as simple as tonight. 

 

* * * * 

 

They have just arrived at the IHeart Music Festival venue and Harry feels like his head is going to explode.

Okay maybe the late night swimming was a bit inconsiderate, or maybe it was the whole time spent naked in their house, but right now he's quite tired and sick and he only wants to sleep.

He's curled into Louis' side in the car that is taking them to the backstage.

Louis, on the other hand, is actually quite nervous, because Harry is sick and the performance is just in the middle of their tour and they are very tired and they all wish they could rest a bit more before the final sprint of their tour. But mostly because Harry is not feeling well and he really doesn't like it. Especially if he's that miserable and he has to go up on a stage anyway.

He's drawing small circles on his back, holding him against his side, kissing his forehead to feel if he's too hot. He looks like his mum but he doesn't care, he can't stand Harry suffering even if it's probably just tiredness and that damn sore throat that is causing him so much problems.

When the car stops in front of the back entrance, Louis shakes Harry gently to wake him up. He slept the whole journey, the poor thing.

"Haz, come on, wake up babe." he murmurs until Harry opens his eyes again. He wasn't really sleeping, just more like trying to focus on his remaining energies to give them to the show like he's expected to.

"Hmh, I am up. 'wasn't sleeping." he slurs, yawning. He looks even younger with the big Pakers gray sweater and his unstyled curls.

"How do you feel it?" Louis asks, worried.

Harry shivers. "Not good."  
"You cold? We can always tell them you are not --"  
"No, Lou! I want to do it."  
"Harry you can't really die on that stage."  
"They are there to listen to us, they deserve to see us together."  
"They?"  
"People, the fans." Harry looks at Louis with his big Bambi eyes full of concern.   
"Oh, well I am sure they love us enough to understand that if you are not well --"  
"Stop. I am going to perform with you and the others. Decision made." Harry said, with a bit more of determination now.

Louis sighs. He can't really force him to stay away from the stage, can he? If it was for Louis, Harry would live sheltered by Louis' own body, nothing could approach him or harm him in any way. 

"If you get sicker don't tell me I didn't tell you so." Louis nods.

Harry smiles weakly, as the car is approaching its destination. He leans towards him and kisses him on the lips.

"What was that for?" Louis frowns for a second, while starting collecting his things before getting out of the car.

"Because you always take care of me and I love you." Harry says, as easily as he was talking about the weather.  
Louis smiles back. "In sickness and health, innit?" 

Harry beams at that reference and squeezes Louis' hand resting on his thigh. 

 

Louis opens the car door and let Paul and the others gather around the car to help them with the stuff they are carrying.

Harry takes Louis' hand, there's nobody at the venue so they really don't care, and let Louis carry him inside, meeting the rest of the boys arrived with similar vans. 

"Two hours to go!" Paul starts shouting, as usual, as everyone runs back and forth with clothes and make up and microphones. 

Louis doesn't listen to him nor anyone, he's only focused on how Harry is doing.

He's sitting on the couch in the changing room, shoulders hunched in his big sweater. He's talking to Niall.

"There you go. Two of this and this one." Louis brings him what the doctor said he has to take for his voice and lungs and Harry is already groaning like a child.

"Don't Harold, take those things if you want to perform with us." Louis adds again, nudging Harry's hand with the mug of hot water and the two pills in his other hand.

Harry does what he's told, he's on vocal rest so he can't actually vocally whine as he'd wish. 

He smiles when Harry swallows everything (not before taking a picture of the medicine to post on his Instagram, as he has probably read something that he thinks it was funny - Louis rolls his eyes and doesn't mind). 

"Good boy." he nods.

Harry sighs again and tries to focus on the conversation with Niall again. Louis flops down on the couch next to him and coughs a bit in his fist. 

"You are sick too, Tommo." Niall notices when Louis sniffs some more.

Louis shrugs. "Not as bad as Harold here, always the drama queen." he teases.

Harry huffs. "You feel sick too??" he asks, surprised.

"Why are you so surprised, H??" Niall chimes in. "If you didn't suck on each others' tongue every second of every day, maybe one of you would get better sooner!"  

Harry suddenly blushes. He doesn't even know how to reply to that as Niall is probably right. (Forget the  _probably_ ). 

Louis chuckles for a second. "We are not going to die, you know. Harold we'll be fine even if he could rest instead of..."  
"So Niall!" Harry cuts Louis off before he can starts acting like his mum again. He really loves his boyfriend for being that caring but seriously now, he's old enough and he's not going to die for a cold. "About that tune you taught me, wanna hear?" he asks, looking at Louis.

Louis frowns for a second and then follows Harry hands as he takes Niall's guitar from the table and starts tuning the chords.

Niall, sitting in front of him, smiles. "Oh, you remember how it was? Watch this Lou, he's improving!" he nods at his band mate.

Louis looks at Harry with a sweet smile and nods. "Show me, then." 

Harry takes a breath and starts playing. Niall is right, he's improving a lot, Louis would have smiled that big even if Harry had been a disaster. He loves the way Harry always tries to improve, jumping in things he doesn't know, like learning to play instruments, out of curiosity, because he wants to learn and he's interested in being a complete artist.

Louis is teaching him to play piano and he's quite good - although maybe they should hire Niall as a teacher seen how "easily distracted" by each others they can get during their piano lessons.

Harry is still learning but he's actually pretty good, moving his long fingers around the chords, producing some sounds, Niall, like the good teacher he is, is moving his foot and his hand to guide him.

Louis is looking at Harry, the effort he's making, the way he's frowning and pouting to try and remember the right string of notes. Louis wants to kiss him all over that cute little face.

So he does it. He jumps dramatically with his arms around Harry's neck, surprising him for a second.

Niall manages to save the guitar before Harry melts into Louis' hug, as Louis crawls on his lap and sits down, capturing his mouth in a deep kiss.

That's why Louis is Harry's worst music teacher. He can't control himself around him.

Harry tastes like cough syrup and the pills he took for his sore throat, but Louis doesn't care.

They don't have so much time, after their performance in Vegas, the usual storm is going to hit them. The quiet period was amazing but both knew it wouldn't have last long.

They decided not to think about the September “plan”, cherishing every single moment during those weeks of holidays and touring. They soaked into their loves for days and nights, hiding, avoiding business and paparazzi as much as they could and it was the best thing ever.

If he thinks about it, Louis  wants to run away with Harry,  right in that moment,  wants to hide both in their home in Los Angeles and never show up again for the next century. Only the two of them, and Louis wouldn't even need  _ air _ as long as Harry is with him.

“Louis!! He was learning to play! Why did you have to interrupt him?!” Niall protests.

Harry tries to talk but it's quite difficult with Louis' tongue down his throat. The smaller boy doesn't leave Harry's lap, as he stayed perched there, pulling away from his boyfriend's perfect lips only to glare at Niall.  
“Excuse me Niall, he can play guitar when I am not here.”  
“You are such an attention-seeker, Tommo!” Niall jokes, trying to kick him but actually hitting Harry.

“Heeeeyyy!!” the curly lad protests, bouncing lightly Louis on his knees.

Louis stays there, like a cat, with his arm around Harry's strong shoulders, while the younger lad holds him around his waist with his hand, squeezing his hip.

“Sorry Haz, but you deserve it too! You are not so serious about this learning music thing if you get distracted by your boyfriend at any chance!” Niall nods, solemnly.

Harry raises his eyebrows.

“Excuse me??? Have you seen him????”

Louis chuckles at Harry's comment, but before he can argue with Niall just for the sake of it, Marco shows up in the room shouting it's time for everyone to get ready.

Niall and Liam have an interview, Zayn walks into the room to get Louis and go having another one.

Harry has some free time as he's not feeling well and Louis forbid everyone to let him sterss and get tired before the show. They all know better than messing with “mother-hen” Louis, especially when he speaks for the band and it's about Harry so they let him wonder around the venue.

He says goodbye to his band mates, a quick peck to Louis. “Don't be a brat.” he says.

“Me????? Harold, I don't know what you are talking about.”  
“Also, don't think I didn't smell the weed you smoke earlier.” Harry whispers at his ear.

Louis shrugs. “It's September, I need it.” he nods, convinced.

Harry sighs. Yeah, he's right. Promo season has begun and even if everyone hopes it might be better than usual, they still have duties they don't really like.

Harry might do a joint as well in the near future.

“Go rest, babe.” Louis says, sliding his knuckles sweetly on his cheek.

Harry sighs. “Yeah, I might.”  
“How do you feel it?”  
“Medicines are kicking in, thanks for being so caring.”  
“I am your boyfriend, you don't have to thank me.” Louis smiles and his eyes brighten for a second.

Harry loves the sincere smile and the soft look Louis gets when they talk about this.

“And don't forget I love you, okay? Only you.” Louis says before being dragged away by Zayn towards the room where they are waiting for them.

Harry knows the reason behind those words, unfortunately. He smiles and sends him a kiss from afar. “Love you too. One and only.” he mouths and then Louis disappears into the crowd with Zayn and Alberto.

 

Harry is left alone, walking along the corridors that lead to the main stage when he suddenly hears a voice from behind.

“MAAAATEEEEE! You lost?????”

He smiles, bright and turns to look at the source of that question.

Ed Sheeran is there, his friend Ed, finally. After months and months apart, they can hug again.

“Broooooo!” Harry shouts and goes to hug him.

Ed, the usual head, tattoos and a comfy sweater, hugs him back.

“How are you, Rockstar????”  
“'ve been better, quite sick today, you?? I knew you were here but I thought you were already busy with some other concert!”  
“Nah, this is my only show for today. Yours too, right?”  
“Yep. We are leaving right after the performance.” Harry explains.

They walk along the corridor until they find a spacious room. The view of Las Vegas is breath taking.

They rest on the big leather couch, like they used to do when they were younger, doing jam sessions with Ed's guitar and their favorite songs in Ed's home or Harry and Louis' first flat.   
“You never stop, don't you??” the ginger smiles.

“Apparently so, what about you??? Have you already punched Niall in the face??” Harry laughs.

“Nah, mate, we are good.” Ed shrugs.

“Ohh, damn it, we all bet money on a big fight and Niall showing up on stage with a black eye!” Harry huffs.

Ed laughs, amused, before shaking his head.

“That was your boyfriend, wasn't it?”

Harry smiles and nods. “Of course. He's always the one in for the fights.”  
“I remember. Where is him by the way? You two already got married?”  
Harry beams. “He's doing interviews. Smoking weed probably as well.”  
“Good lad. I hope he shares!” Ed smiles.

“I'll tell him we are here as soon as the interviews are over. And no, we didn't get married yet. How could we, without inviting you?”  
“Right! Well say hi to the whole group ok?”  
“I will.”  
“How are you, then?”  
“Fine I told you...”  
“No, I mean, really, how is it going?” Ed lowers his voice, looking at his friend in the eyes.

Harry loves the way he's always concerned.

“Good. We are doing _good_. Really.” Harry nods, convinced.   
Ed's concern disappears from his eyes after a few seconds and he smiles again.  
“Alright, I trust you. Sorry mate, I have to go now, we'll catch up later with the others right??” he says as soon as his phone vibrates in his pocket.   
“Right, always busy uh?” Harry slaps him on the leg before Ed stands up and runs away.

“As you weren't!! See you later Styles!!” he shouts, rushed away by some tall man come to get him.

Harry stays silent for a second in the big room, paparazzi are outside waiting for them to show up on the red carpet.

He looks around and takes a deep breath. He thinks about his words to Ed again when suddenly his phone vibrates.

 

_Eleanors here. Greeeeeat_

Harry takes another breath.

_You didnt know? xx_

_didnt imagine that early . anyway we smashed the interview !! zayns mad bc I couldnt talk lol_

Harry shakes his head.

_Louis....._

_what???_ : ) 

_you KNOW what that woman might have thought you were nuts!!_

_you love me xxx_

Harry nods subconsciously and smiles. His heart is swelling with feelings.

_You're lucky!! come here to me now that you're done, Ed says hiii_

_ohhh tell him to stop by and say hi !! ill be here in 5 min babe xx_

_hurry upppp!! miss u xxx_

The reply arrives a few minutes after. Harry is about to leave the room to go and get dressed for the show.

_I dont know what we have to do yet but remember that whatever it is I love you so much and this means nothing okay ? Always keep in mind this babe. Xx_

Harry feels his heart flustering in his chest.

He can't help but smile and types in the reply.

_I know. God only knows what i'd do without you. See u later I LOVE YOU xx_

Yes, Ed needed to trust him: they are good. _Strong_ , Harry might say.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Thank you so much for the constant love, kudos and comments, thankssss!!!!
> 
> xxxx


	21. 21. Atlanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding proposal and inspirations.

It's half past midnight when Harry gets on the Tour bus after a quiet chat with his new friends.

Tonight they all eyewitnessed one of the cutest things that could ever happen, a guy proposed to his girlfriend in front of thousand of people and she said yes.

Of course, Harry helped with planning the whole thing, chatting with him on Twitter as soon as he knew what he was planning to do.

He loves this kind of things, he cannot help it. He just love love, domesticity, romantic stuff, he's a bit of a soppy guy - Louis always tells him - but he doesn't care because he knows what all this is about, he is in love, he's engaged and hopefully he'll be able to tell everyone how his boyfriend proposed to him many years ago. And a few months ago too. And a few days ago too. 

If Harry has to be honest, Louis can't really complain about Harry being a "soppy bastard" because when it comes to pamper each other and shows their love to one another, Louis is no less than Harry. It's perfect, Harry loves it, he loves being loved and feel this love spreading throughout every bone of his body whenever Louis does something for it, could this be the silliest thing ever like booking a table in Harry's favourite restaurant or just having a quiet night in on their couch commenting on trashy television in the calm of their home.

Harry is super excited because he saw the love and the surprise in that girl's eyes when her guy knelt down in front of her to ask for her hand. He would have brought them both on the stage, given them the best wedding proposal ever (apart from his and Louis', of course, nothing could top that), but the guy couldn't wait and yeah, Harry gets it. The agitation and the desire to express what you feel as soon as possible because you are afraid it could go away, you could forget everything and never find the right words.

Harry remembers the first time Louis did that to him. The first proposal, the official one. 

He was eighteen, one year into the relationship, they were so so young, they were still overwhelmed by the success they were having. 

One night, in Paris, where they had the most perfect date ever in one of the fanciest restaurant with a fancy name like  _Le Relais de l'Entrecote_ , Louis popped the question and Harry couldn't say he was expecting that.

He loved Louis (he still does, of course), they were already committed to each other, they knew they were going to be together for a long time, "at least two lives" like Harry keeps saying, but a proposal? Being engaged? At eighteen and twenty? Nobody could plan a thing like that.

As a matter of fact, Harry had almost choked on his profiteroles when Louis looked around in the private room they were, as if someone could walk in and ruin the moment, and then he carefully slipped out of his jeans pocket a velvet box.

Harry had frown, not understanding what the hell was happening there and then the spoon he was holding fell down on the plate with a high clink. It was a ring.

Harry closes his eyes for a moment and he remembers. So, so well.

 

A silver and black band, classic, elegant, "enough quirky and fashion to be Harry's" - Louis'd say later. 

And Harry is having a heart attack, his heart is rabbiting in his chest, the speed not human. If he is feeling so, he could only imagine how Louis is doing at the moment. 

Well, he'd know later, a few months later, when he'd ask Louis to marry him again as soon as they'd walk into their new home, with Harry kneeling down in the middle of unpacked boxed and new furniture to place around the house. 

So Harry remembers not being able to breathe properly as soon as he realises it is a ring the one Louis was holding in front of his nose.  
"Should I go down on one knee? Because I might be not able to stand up again, it's marble it will hurt as hell." Louis is nervous. Very nervous. 

Harry can tell by the way he's talking, his accent slightly changes even when he is not controlling himself. He's squirming on the chair, ready to give vent to everything like he has prepared the speech his whole life.

Harry is biting his bottom lip, eyes already wet with tears, he hopes nobody is going to interrupt the moment because he is not sure he'd be able to stop now.

"Louis..." his voice is weak, a whisper in the private room as his lungs are not responding with a proper breath.  
Louis takes a breath. "Okay, I'll go classic then if you insist." he says, even if Harry is not able to speak right now. He stands up, beautiful in his dark trousers and white sweater, artfully sculpted hair and bronze complexion even if it's February and Harry honestly doesn't know why he's always so naturally tanned.

Harry follows him with his eyes, the only part that he's able to move at the moment. 

"Lou--" he tries again, but this time Harry is cut off by his boyfriend, kneeling down in front of Harry who doesn't know what to do with his hands or his feet or...in general.

He settles for looking at Louis into the eyes with the deepest adoration and love he could feel for him in this moment.

"Okay. I had a speech actually in me jeans pocket," Louis starts. "But I -- I think I forgot what to say and I don't want to read from a fucking piece of paper while I am doing this. Oh God, did I just swear in the middle of a proposal????" he says and now Harry can tell he's freaking out.

He decides to take Louis' hands in his, the box and the ring in between the four hands of them joint together now. Maybe Louis would stop trembling this way.

It's so weird because Louis is always this super hard rock that nothing can defeat, he has to be, he has learnt to be for his family, his mum, everyone around him, his band too, Harry above everyone. And he his, he does an incredible job with that, but now, now he's just as vulnerable and human as everyone else, and it's Harry's favourite side of Louis' personality, the one only the closest people known, the one only Harry has seen enough time to love him even more.

"Prop--proposal." Harry repeats and he doesn't really know why he's saying that.

Louis looks at him in the eyes, curling his hands inside Harry's big ones.

"Well, yeah, what'd you think I was doing here with a ring???" Louis asks, a bit scared of why Harry is asking that way.

"Yes." Harry says, and no, he is not really thinking. He should have at least listen to Louis and his words.

"No! You are supposed to listen and.... I planned everything okay?"

"Yes. I wanna.."  
"SHUT UP!" Louis says, stars in his eyes and Harry swears he can see them getting wet, ready to cry like Harry already is. "No! No! I wanna talk please. Shut up, Harold. I love you, but shut up."  
Harry doesn't say anything else, he presses his lips together, waiting, tears already forming on the rim of his eyes and a warm feeling knotting in his guts.

"Harold, Harry," Louis starts again. "I know we are young and we are so many things going on because we are famous now and whatever and I just want..I love you so much, you make me so happy and I didn't know I wanted to get engaged at 20 but then you walked into my life with your curls and your fucking dimples and I...lost it. Completely. And now I love you and I love you and I..."

 

"Love you." Harry repeats opening his eyes again. He memorised that speech long time ago and he still remembers that.

He said yes, of course, he had kissed Louis with all his power and his love and he has repeated it the whole time. 

_Yes, Yes, Yes, I love you, Louis, Yes, Of course I am marrying you._

Louis had then pulled away from his mouth slowly before slipping the engagement ring on his finger. And Harry wanted to get a tattoo right there, tattoo that ring on his finger because yes, that was the most perfect moment ever. Nothing, not even their biggest success as band, would overcome that moment of pure love and joy. The stars in both of their eyes, the tears of happiness, the wet kisses and the sniffs in between  _I love yous_  whispered against each others' mouth. 

That night, they walked out the hotel surrounded by paparazzi, Harry walked proudly in between the crowd, flashing his ring to every photographer. For once, he didn't care. Nor Louis. Nor anybody else. He was engaged, at 18, with the love of his entire life, in Paris.

That was enough to last a century.

 

Back on the tour bus, where he's been sitting on a leather couch remembering all that, Harry hasn't noticed he received a text. 

It's Louis, of course, who has already arrived in the hotel with the first van that left the venue.

 

**Time to go to our suite babe waiting for you ! xx**

 

Harry smiles weakly before tapping a quick answer.

He can hear the staff moving so it's time for him to leave the bus and meet Louis in their suite for the night. He can't wait because his back his killing him again and he really needs to rest a bit.

 

_I'll be there in 20 I think. U up? xxxx_

 

Louis' reply is quick.

 

**Yep. So up. xxx**

 

Harry frowns because, okay, his boyfriend sometimes is weird. Has he smoked with Zayn to kill the time? Is he drunk after a stop in the lounge bar with Niall?? 

 

_What're you up to, Tomlinson?? xx_

 

Harry asks adding some smiley emojis to the text.

Louis' reply consist in three flowers emojis, one heart and a joyful little face.

Harry blinks and he's getting so curious to know what the hell Louis is planning that he checks with Paul how long until they're off to the hotel.

Luckily, Paul was about to tell him to get ready and get on the black van who was waiting for him on the back.

 

_Leaving now, see you soon baby. xxxxxx_

 

He taps quickly before sliding his phone on his jeans pocket and leave the bus.

He still has a fuzzy feeling from the concert and that love proposal, he didn't miss Louis wearing his white shirt right after that, and it was so meaningful that Harry wanted to cry. He knew why he did that, Harry pursed his lips into a distant kiss when the lights of the stage went down and Louis was the only one who could see him. He mouthed a "I love you." and Louis replied with a "Soon, babe". Harry smiles when he remembers that detail, "Soon", yes, Harry holds on to that  promise.

 

* * * * 

 

When Harry finally opens the door of their suite, he finds all the lights off.

He knows it's 1am but he thought Louis would have waited for him awake. He has some problems with jetlags and he doesn't sleep well when Harry is not in bed with him, anyway. 

Harry frowns and looks around, everything is dark and as it's the first time he enters the suite, he doesn't know where the light is.  
"Lou?" he tries, softly, fearing he could wake him up if he's already sleeping somewhere.

Before he can add something else or repeat the call, he hears a noise and then, like it's some kind of  _magic,_ Harry turns left around the corner of the corridor and finds a line of candles showing him the path. 

The suite is massive, probably it's the "business" one or something, as usual, Paul always books the biggest thing they have for the two of them so the whole suite seems more a flat than an actual hotel room.

Harry's heart is already rushing as he follows the candles light. They create a lovely effects in the dark and they are scented because Harry can hear a fresh smell in the air, something like lavender and ocean. He loves that.

 

He finally arrives where the big king size bed is and the lights are suffused all around the room.

The suite is fucking gorgeous but not as gorgeous as the visual Harry suddenly has in front of his eyes.

Louis, in all his glory, wearing only a pair of white briefs that doesn't leave that much space to immagination (not that Harry wants to, he loves how they hugs his curvy but fit figure and he actually wants to die because of that).

"Louis!" he says with the last breath he has in his throat.

Louis is fixing something on the bed who is perfectly made with white sheets and a soft golden duvet. He turns and beams at him.  
"Oh, you're here!" he smiles, walking with his stunning toned legs towards Harry.

He takes him in for a moment that feels a century, Harry's throat closes automatically and he's finding hard to connect the brain to the mouth to speak something.

Louis has his soft shaggy hair, unstyled and just washed, he must have showered while waiting.

He's smelling like Harry's shampoo and bath cream, and smells like other sweet things that Harry always associate to Louis. Harry's heart catches fire in a moment when Louis hugs him and keeps his hands around Harry's hips.

"Hello." he murmurs before raising on his tip toes to reach for Harry's lips.

They share a soft kiss before Harry pulls away.  
"What...what is this?" he asks. "The corridor and the.."  
"Oh! Told you I was up."  
"With candles? What did you do? Meditation?" Harry grins and he feels Louis pinching the soft skin of his hip. Harry winces in pain.

"Ah-ah funny Harold." Louis replies. "No! I was doing all this for you, actually."  
He stays all draped over Harry while Harry's hands start roaming on the perfect curve of Louis back, playing with the knots of his spine. They go up and down, feeling like Louis is shivering and reacting quickly to Harry's touch. His eyes glassy already and Harry is not doing better, having his gorgeous Prince in between his arms, being able to share a moment with him surrounded by candles.

"For me?? What's that for? Did I forget one anniversary of something??? I don't really think so." Harry nods, suddenly worried that he did forget about something important. He'd never forgive himself for that.

"NO!!" Louis huffs with the cutest pout. "I did it because...I wanted to surprise you!"  
"Aw, babe." Harry smiles, slowly cradling Louis in his hug. 

Louis smiles softly, he's so lovely in this dimmed light, his blue blue eyes shining.

"That is lovely, seriously." Harry nods looking around.

He can see Louis' face change. "This..this is not the surprise, Harold." he says.

Harry raises his eyebrows, now he's even more confused.

"Oh, okay, I thought the candles and the nice....you...naked."  
"'M not naked." Louis looks down, staring at his briefs. "And I want you to get naked actually."  he adds with a smirk.

Harry breaks the hug and looks at him, impressed.

"Wow! So direct...that's romantic!" he jokes.

Louis shakes his head, huffing. "Shh Harold! Do what I've told, you won't regret it! Come on, naked in bed, chop chop!" 

"So bossy!" Harry chuckles before complying. He shakes off his long legs his skinny jeans and takes the shirt off after few seconds.

He stays with his black briefs on until he spots the way Louis is looking at him, expectantly.

"What? Those as well? It's not fair, you have them on!" he points at him.

"I said naked, Harold. It's English you should understand that." he starts walking towards the bed, giving Harry a breath taking view of his bum in those white briefs.

The contrast between Louis' golden skin and the white cotton is something Harry can't quite describe. He gulps loudly and tries to remember how to breathe.

He shrugs off his briefs and finally, completely naked even if he doesn't know exactly why, he climbs on the bed where Louis is waiting for him to settle.

"Now? Shall I take the --"  
"Patient is a virtue, Harold." he repeats and then smiles, because he knows Harry remembers saying that during the concert. He heard Louis telling him so many times already.

"Okay, I am feeling quite....naked, here. What's next?"  
"On your stomach babe." Louis nods, patting the soft bed.

Harry is trying not to be scared by the unknown plan of his boyfriend, he trusts him completely but he's so curious that he wants to play fast forward and see what happens.

Louis is looking at him with a big smile and bright eyes, so proud of the way Harry is responding to his instructions.

"Now?" Harry asks like  an impatient child, crossing his hands under his chin, lying fully on his stomach. The friction between his naked body and the cool duvet is nice but also weird.

He feels the bed dipping before Louis shifts his weight and... he's sitting on Harry.

He's, more precisely, straddling him, knee bent on both side of Harry. He's sitting right on his bum, his hands at back of Harry's spine. Still.

"Lou?" Harry tries again and only the idea that Louis is there, half naked on top of him gives his cock an interest twitch.

"Shh, relax babe." Louis leans down to kiss Harry's nape of the neck and Harry closes his eyes and suddenly he feels Louis' hand cool with some kind of oil or something, working on the lower part of Harry's back, slowly. 

 

Okay. This is happening. He has  _ begged _ Louis for years to give him a massage and now, suddenly, Louis is doing it. And Harry didn't even have to ask. This is heaven. 

“Oh _God_.” he moans when Louis slides his tiny hands on the small of his back, kneading at the skin there, he's also moving with his bum back and forth against Harry's and it's very possible Harry is trying not to get too hard from only that.

It's a massage, for god's sake, he shouldn't be so damn sexy.

There is also a soft sound coming from Louis' Ipad placed on the bedside table, Harry recognises the soft voice of...  
“Beyoncé????” he asks, turning his head over his shoulder to try and look at Louis.

Louis shushes him again and touch his head to make it turn again on the front and enjoy the massage with the scented oil he's using.

“Yeah, why not?” Louis said, moving back and forth with his hands, slowly crawling up his back. He stills with his hand at the centre of Harry's back before leaning forward with all his body and reaches for his ear. He nibbles at his lobe and Harry forgets about Beyoncé and whatever, he even forgets his name.

His boyfriend is a bastard. He knows how bad Harry reacts if someone touches his ear. Forget someone, if Louis touches his ear. Especially if with his teeth and his skilled tongue.   
“You don't like Beyoncé.” Harry  tries, shifting a bit on the mattress below him.

The friction now is so good his breath his shortening.

“So? It helps to create the atmosphere.” Louis shrugs. “Also...” he sneaks a hand on the front, forcing Harry to move a bit on the side to let his hand roam down to his groin.

He feels Louis groping his cock for a second, like he's testing something.

“I think it's working.” he retreats the hand and settles both of them on Harry's back again.

He presses Harry down on the mattress a bit, Harry can  _ feel _ his satisfied smirk as he keeps massaging his back.

“You're such a prick.” Harry shakes his head.

“Oh, Harold, it's not my fault you're such a horny teenager who gets hard every time the wind changes.” Louis smiles and he fucking _knows_ what he's doing, with that tone of voice and hands and all. 

Harry is going to go crazy one of this days.  _ Louis _ will be cause of that. 

“'M not a teeanger. And as you would do better in my place, right?” Harry snaps but he can really move with Louis on him nor being tense with the way Louis is massaging him. He feels the oil penetrating in his bones. 

“I am not the one already hard, I barely touched you.” 

“You groped my cock and you're moving all sexy on me, what should I do?” Harry tries again.

Louis leans forward again,  chuckling softly. He kisses Harry on the shoulder, using his teeth to bite into the soft flesh, he moves towards the necklace of Harry's pendant. He grabs it with the tongue and pulls slowly. Harry feels the cross and the David  S tar sliding on his naked skin and shivers.  Then he let his neck and giggles. 

“Louis, _fuck_.” he breathes again, shifting his hips.

Louis  straightens up again  and continues his massage. 

“Relax babe, be good, come on. This is all for you, babe.” Louis murmurs. 

Harry breathes. “ It's so good, finally you are doing it, I asked you so many times.”  
“I was looking for a special occasion.” Louis replies. 

It's all so lovely and good and Harry feels all the tension and the tiresome fade, it's like Louis has some magic in his hands and the power of loose all the knots of stress Harry has on his back.

“So this _is_ a special occasion, then?”

“Maybe.” Louis hums with a cocky tone in his voice. “You really are tense, babe.” he adds again after.

Beyonce's soft voice is singing.  _ Don't wash me over until my well runs dry, send all your sins all over me babe, me... _

Harry closes his eyes again and breathes deeply.

“ I am. My back is killing me these days.”  


Louis shifts again, moving his hands, working on Harry's back,  applying more oil.

“Why didn't you tell me??” he asks, suddenly he can feel a bit of tension in Louis as he keeps sitting on Harry's bum to reach every point of his broad back  and shoulder s.

“ It wasn't really bad, you know, bearable. Maybe after the concerts..but I reckon it's because I run and jump.”  
“And how many times I told you you shouldn't??” Louis asks with that knowing tone that makes Harry rolls his eyes. He sounds like his mum. 

“Massage please, don't go all mummy on me.” Harry protests moving a bit to encourage Louis to keep going.

“ I wouldn't talk about  _ mums _ in this moment, babe. Kinda kill the mood.” 

“ Ohh,” now it's Harry who's smirking. “Which mood are you aiming to?” he asks.

He regrets asking as soon as Louis stops massaging him,  he moves his hands somewhere out Harry's completely relaxed back and comes back slowly lowering his hands down Harry's spine.

The younger boy shivers again until Louis' hands reach the point they want. 

Harry closes his eyes, he is not getting a question but he's getting Louis circling his rim too slow for Harry's condition. It's good, so good but Louis is teasing him and Harry physically can't.

“I don't know.” he says, moving slowly. “ What'd you reckon?” he whispers again, straining to reach  Harry's ear and whispers.

“ _ Fuck _ .”  Harry is able to say before Louis gently pushes one finger forwards. Harry closes his eyes and exhales, praying whatever God there is above not to die of a stroke. 

Harry doesn't know how he passed from getting the best back massage  he could ever wish for to Louis fingering him cruelly slow, his hands wet with  massage  oil and lube.

And here Harry thought he had to go to sleep and have a quiet night.

Beyoncé stopped singin g right when Harry is fully hard, grinding down on the bed. Louis is on his side, continuing is torturously work of fingers in and out, looking at Harry losing it over his hands.

A string of “Oh God” and “Fuck” and “Yes” leaves Harry's mouth.

“You really have a dirty mouth, babe.” Louis smirks.

“Fuck off Lou, you're killing me here.” Harry says, not able to think anymore.

“ Nah, you love this. Just like I love you when you are like this.” he pushes his fingers (now two) in particularly quick and brushes against Harry's prostate.

“ Like  _ what _ ?” Harry squeaks at the end, his hips jolting up. 

“ Relaxed and pliant and ready for me.” Louis leans down and kisses Harry on the shoulder before Harry lifts his head and kisses him on the mouth.

They exchange hot kisses, soft and sweet and then deep and slow. Their tongues playing together while a slow song from Louis' Ipad croons in the background. 

They don't even know where they are, they zoned out completely only to focus on each other.

“Isn't it time you get naked too?” Harry asks, pulling away to breathe.

He snaps the elastic of Louis' briefs and the older lad remembers he's still wearing them.

He does it quickly, throwing them somewhere.

“Happy now?”  
“Yeah. Want you inside.”  Harry whispers, kissing him again.

Louis kisses him back but then pulls away to talk. 

“ Yeah?” he rubs his cheek against Harry's neck, the younger lad exposing it to give him better access. They look like two parrots cuddling together. Everything is so hot but also extremely romantic. “You want me to go back behind you?” Louis asks,  kneading at Harry's soft skin on his bum,  being sure Harry is prepped enough one more time.

Harry has no air in the lungs because Louis is so sexy and gorgeous lying down like this on one side to look at Harry, asking him how he wants to be fucked like it's a simple normal casual question.

“ I want....I want to make love.” Harry says again, nodding, shaking his long flawless curls.

Louis looks at him for a second, without saying anything, he smiles softly and then slides one hand in Harry's curls, tugging a bit.

Harry comes easily and they kissing again.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Louis nods again, patting him on his bum once again.

“Lie on his back then babe, like the first time, remember?”  
Harry sees stars in his eyes. He turns on his back, completely loose and relax and Gosh, he remembers. He remembers everything. The tent and the lights and the music in the background, so far away. The same gorgeous pair of blue eyes staring at him with so much love and adoration.

He bends his knees, bracketing Louis' hips. 

The boy surges forward for one more kiss and then steadily pushes in with his hips until they are touching Harry's.

 

That's it. One body.  None of them tears their gaze off the other. Staring intensely in Harry's green eyes, Louis starts pushing back and forth, back and forth, in and out, in and out until he can elicit small whines and moans from Harry. His favourite Harry: all his, in his arms, on his mouth, under his skin. Everything is for him, for Louis, only Louis.

“I love you.” Louis says. “I love you so much, Harry.”

Harry has his eyes closed, probably he's drifting to another world with the intensity of the whole night.

He takes Louis thrusts perfectly, he's tight and  warm and hot and beautiful. 

“I love you too.” he gulps, throat dry before he tilts his head back and moans louder.

“Yes, babe, yes.” Louis whispers again, pushing in. 

Harry  clenches around him. “Not – I can't--- Lou, please, I---” he doesn't form a correct sentence before coming. Starts and black spots under his eyelids as he keeps his eyes closed trying to channeling his orgasm.

“Sh, it's okay baby, it's okay. Remember what I taught you? Breathe before, breathe slowly so your heart doesn't burst.” he chuckles softly.

“My heart has already burst when I met you, Lou.” Harry spits out, like it's something casual he's saying every day.

That's it. Louis can't anymore. As Harry keeps coming, Louis holds on, fucks him through it, a few thrusts but when those words echoes in his mind, he slows the rhythm and comes too.

 

They both have their breath short, almost absent, but they are still looking at each other in their eyes.

“Hey.” Louis says when he  comes back from his high a bit.

Harry is beautiful, completely wrecked with glassy eyes and swollen lips.

Louis slowly pulls out and slides down on the pile of soft pillows, Harry curls against him, his head on Louis' chest.

“ Hey.” Harry sniffs a bit and breathes steady.

“ You good?” Louis asks, kissing Harry's forehead.

“ Yeah. More than that. Can I ask you something, Lou?” he says, suddenly.

“Of course babe, what?”  
Harry bites his red lips and looks up, until their eyes meet again.  
“What was all this? For real.”  
Louis looks at him in the eyes, undecided. He doesn't want to sound too soppy but.. he won't hide his thoughts to Harry. He does it enough with other people around. But not Harry.

Harry is his other half, he needs to be true to him.

“ I..” he starts petting Harry's soft curls, a bit  damp from the sweat they've worked up  earlier.  Harry is just listening.

“I...I saw the way you looked at that couple. The guy who proposed and his fiancé.” Louis starts.

Harry smiles. “Yeah, so nice uh?”  
“And I knew you were sad because I couldn't do the same and you would have loved that.”  
“Proposing at One Direction concert?? Babe, I am sorry but how can you propose if we are One Direction?” Harry asks, all serious.

Louis laughs because seriously, Harry is so endearin g even if he's still a bit out of it in his post-coital  haze.

“ No babe!” Louis smiles, kissing him on the lips again  quick. “I mean.. I can't propose to him in public, with people cheering and cooing because we are so romantic and shit.”  
“And shit, especially.” Harry nods, mock serious.

Louis pinches his shoulder and Harry starts laughing.

“Babe.” he rolls on his stomach again, his muscles sores but he loves the feeling. Louis did that to him. He never stopped to be amazed by that. He looks at Louis in the eyes and smiles. “I wasn't sad because of that. I wasn't sad at all!”  
“I know you love these things and I cannot give them to you in public so I tried to...to make you feel loved here, in our room, in private, as usual, and I know it's not much, it was just a massage and..”  
“Woah, stop it here Tomlinson!” Harry frowns for a second, putting his giant hand on Louis' lips.

Louis widens his eyes, confused.

“Stop.” Harry repeats. “Don't ever think this was  _ just  _ something to me, okay? It wasn't. It was the most special thing you did for me and it was beautiful and I loved every single part of it. But you don't have to remind me you love me or make me feel loved because I don't need it. I don't need to be reminded and I don't need to feel more loved than what I already am. Because I am, babe, by you and this is a blessing. A real true blessing. Those people are happy with their proposal and it was cute but.... how can theirs be better than this? Have you here, saying you love me, massaging my back, making love to me like it was the first time over again because you know that was one of my favourite and most important moment of my life. How can I feel more loved than this?” he says.

Louis wants to cry. He can't believe he's going to marry someone so beautiful.

“I am glad you loved that.”  
“I love you. I will always love you. Who cares you can't propose me in front of billionth of people? You will do when we'll have the chance. Or maybe not because when we'll have the chance, we'll be already married, popping kids like there's no tomorrow.” Harry smiles and his dimples show in their most beautiful way.

“Woah, slow down tiger, first the wedding okay? Then we'll think about...”  
“Eleven kids. Like the football team you always wanted.” Harry nods, secure.

Louis laughs. “Okay. Eleven, whatever you want baby. Marry me, yeah?”  
“Yes. Yes.” Harry repeats before launching forwards and kissing him  deeply.

Louis smiles, grabbing Harry's face in between his hands.

“He said yes!!” he repeats, joyful, imitating Harry's tone on stage that night. 

Harry laughs and wraps both of them in the golden duvet, rolling on the bed, giggling and kissing one on top of the other.

“Love you, baby boy.” Louis kisses his nose.

Harry smiles and as always, he doesn't need anything to feel more loved than that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, thanks for all the love you are AMAZING.  
> I don't deserve it.
> 
> Have a good weekend! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!  
> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos! You are always so sweet! x


End file.
